


Slave Pet

by NakoshaWolf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, Language, Master/Pet, Mild S&M, Multi, Slaves, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 93,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakoshaWolf/pseuds/NakoshaWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard has just gotten over a bad break up, so Liara and Tali think it will help Shepard if she got a turian slave, but circumstances arise can Shepard save the turian race from their fate. Slow build to plot line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Buying the Slave Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the rights to the mass effect characters. All rights owned by Bioware and EA.  
> This is my first fan fiction and I hope people enjoy it.  
> If a fan on Kaidan I do not suggest reading sorry fan girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked over all my chapters and finally revised them all. Fixing some stupid mistakes and trying up some weird lose ends that kind of got left out there. I am surprised no one found these and was like… um… what was that? Again I know I haven't added another chapter in a while and yes it is because my classes in college were kicking my ass. Now life has decided to hit me upside the head and well… we will see when I can update and never fear I am not done at all! Here are the fixed and information added to the chapters Enjoy!

Stephanie Shepard smiled as she, Tali, and Liara walked around the Citadel shopping. The girls laughed as they talked about recent conquests. Tali not so much, she was in love with her friend, which whenever they docked always had plans and could never meet Tali's crew members. This made Shepard suspicious who was he? Was he quarian like her? Why was he somehow always busy? Liara on the other hand being young had been literally been fucking anything with legs all because she got over being shy and reclusive. Liara now seemed to be making up for lost wild years. Finally down to Shepard's issue she had just dumped her long term boyfriend Kaidan, the asshole, after he started calling her a cheater and how she betrayed him.

Shepard had no clue where he got that idea since she was extremely faithful. Shepard saw infidelity as your heart telling you that you didn't truly love your partner. Shepard assumed he was talking about the time Liara had made a pass at her while extremely drunk, and Shepard being a very good friend took her home ignoring the pass Liara sent her way. Shepard had heard enough when he didn't listen to her and she was fucking tired of his paranoid ass. Her boyfriend of three years, that was nothing more but a bitter memory that left a horrible bitter feeling in her gut when she thought of the time wasted.

Two weeks had passed since the messy break up. Ever since then Liara and Tali have been taking her out every day to new places hoping to meet a nice man. Shepard then had explained how exiting one relationship only to get into another right off the bat was a horrible idea and so they then started to take her to bars. Explaining if not a relationship why not just a fun night of mutual sex. Shepard then had to explain STD's which was rare now a days thanks to modern medical science but still existent and possible pregnancy thanks to getting off her birth control.

Shepard and Kaidan were hoping to start a family before their break up. Sadly a whole year was wasted of trying and sex becoming more of a chore then romance with no results. Liara and Tali didn't think about possible sexual issues, since Tali doesn't get out of her suit thanks to neural stimulation and Liara prefers mind melding over physical stimulation. Now that Shepard thinks of it maybe that's why Kaidan became paranoid. A whole year of tracking Shepard's fertility with no results, he probably thought she was still on birth control to continue infidelity. That or he wanted to blame her for something instead of accepting that maybe he was shooting blanks.

Finally we come full circle to why Shepard was shopping with Liara and Tali. They didn't want to leave her alone in her big empty house. So every day they drag her around the Citadel to go shopping or as it really was window shopping.

Suddenly a crowd to Shepard's left made a loud ruckus causing her to look over. It was a turian auction sadly they used to be a proud race. Until some bad blood was brought up between the krogans and the turians. The krogans had gained a cure for the genophage that was slowly killing off their race. Most of the other races saw it as just maintaining the population but really it was killing them off. More krogans died everyday then baby krogans were being born then some of the children died due to raids. Turians didn't agree that krogans deserved to be saved from eventual extinction. Humans having learned their lesson on causing the extinction of an entire species had banded with the krogans.

Causing another war with the turians, the council angered by the new war had stripped turians of being on the council and spectres. The turians ended up fighting a losing battle and to stop more death on their side they had bended to the wills of the humans and krogans. Sadly humans didn't learn their lesson on slavery and the turians outside of their galactic space paid the ultimate price with slavery. Only those still safe in their own galactic space, Apien Crest, were they still free. No one traveled there, just because turians where slaves in the rest of the galaxy didn't mean they were not a force to be reckoned with when provoked and cause another war. Many turians left Apien Crest to try and free others, it had results but others still got caught. Sometimes even Apien Crest's defenses didn't stop slavers from smuggling out more turians to sell off.

Shepard felt awkward at the thought of owning a turian. She didn't feel it was right since they were very intelligent and let's face it for centuries they were basically the galactic enforcers. She didn't understand how Citadel council could condone slavery but Shepard assumed it was possible punishment for the turians defying them. That or they just didn't want to start another war with the now expanding krogan race and human support. She was about to turn and continue on her way with Tali and Liara until she left a tug of her arm from Liara.

"Tali! We should get Shepard a turian that will help her with her recent dry spell." Liara smiled pulling Shepard closer to the gathering crowd. Tali came up behind them and nodded, "Good idea, come on Shepard you know you want to try one out." Shepard stuttered at her two friends trying to see where they thought owning an intelligent sentient being was a good thing. When they finally pushed their way to the front she spotted several turians. All of them looked intimidating, their plates shining like metal, all with different colors and colony markings. One was a bit different he didn't look defeated like the others, he stood up straighter, no odd piercings like on a few of them. Ice blue eyes, dark blue colony markings and gray silver plates.

One of her friends noticed her looking at him and announced they wanted to buy him. Shepard again was stuttering when Liara and Tali talked to a volus and credits were transferred. They pulled her over stating she would be the owner and the volus pulling out his Omni-tool started transferring the data of her new slave over to her. She kept quiet as he explained some of the features.

"Your omni-tool now contains (shlurp) all the paperwork needed for (shlurp) verification. Along with his voice control (shlurp) you can turn it on or off, though (shlurp) many keep them off. (Shlurp) Hope you're a strong one, he put up a (shlurp) struggle. All information needed to care for him (shlurp) has been provided along with his personal information. (Shlurp) Enjoy your new purchase earth clan." With that the little pudgy bastard pulled the chain around the turians neck, and handed it to her then walked away. Shit, she was now a proud owner of a slave. She turned and glared at her friends as they giggled at her.

"We need to get you a few new things for your new pet. He'll need more clothing, something better then what he has now. Food, I've heard they are carnivores so dextro-meat. Maybe a few... toys," at that Liara giggled before continuing "Also anything else we can think of that you might need." Shepard sighed not wanting to yell at her friends in front of the whole auction including… ah crap what was his name. She pulled out her omni-tool skimming over the many files given to her looking for his name. Finally she found it, Garrus, she shrugged her shoulders at the lack of a last name. She looked at him again he did look better up close, something about his eyes.

Shepard followed her friends, allowing them to lead the way to a weird shop she had never noticed before. Now she realized why, it was for owners of turians and not in the innocent ownership way. Collars, chains, plate softeners, she did not want to know what that was for, and other things scattered around the whole store including food in what looked to be more of a sex shop. Liara took one side, Tali taking the other, both ordering the things they thought she needed. Least Tali tackled the food issue since she was also dextro, Shepard was at a lost so she just browsed with her new … slave? Pet? Following behind her. He was led by the chain around his neck. She looked at him again and realized maybe something other than a chain would be better around his neck.

He was looking at the walls his eye wide. He couldn't be new to sex so it was more likely new exposure to cross species sex. That and he probably never expected to be sold off more than likely he was recently captured. He seemed too defiant to be in slavery long as if he could find a way to escape. He looked too proud to be owned by someone. He didn't need to worry though Shepard would never do something to him he didn't agree with.

Looking around she found a wall that held the items she wanted, collars and leashes. She realized now he wasn't so much a slave but more a pet. Looking over the collars she grew a little horrified that they were made to suppress, arouse or torture her new pet. She kept looking, finding one that didn't look to bad all. All it did was press into the soft hide of his neck, what that meant she had no clue. Why did pressing the back of the neck matter? She hoped he could deal with that better than a shock collar or spikes pressing into his neck. She grabbed it and grabbed one the leashes that at least looked like they were normal. She guessed she took a while lost in thought and horror because when she turned around Liara and Tali were looking at the items in her hands. Liara shook her head and Tali giggled. She went to purchase them so she could switch out the damn chain. The salesman pointed her to a dressing room that she could "control" him in and put the new items on.

As she walked in the dressing room she groaned, control my ass, Shepard thought. It had a restraint chair in it to hold down his limbs so he wouldn't fight when replacing the chain. She pushed him inside and he looked at the chair, a rumbling started coming from his chest.

"Look I don't like this any more than you, I didn't plan on ever owning a turian or a slave for that matter. My wonderful friends thought it will help me with my recent... that doesn't matter. Now I'm not going to sell you back because at least with me you won't be abused or used for… activities." She puffed at a piece of red hair that made it into the front of her face. "Now please stay still while I put on your new collar and leash so I can take off that horrible chain?"

He looked at her as if studying her before slowly lowering himself on one knee so he didn't have to sit in the chair and she could take off the chain. She smiled slightly knowing why he was on one knee, it was so he could get up quickly, should she do anything he didn't like. He was a fighter, only people in the military or anything considered fight for survival did things like this. If he was a civilian he would have sat in the chair hoping she didn't strap him down.

She took the collar out of its packaging before taking the chain off. Once the collar was on, she took the leash out of the packaging and hooking it onto the collar. She pulled the leash to make sure it was hooked on correctly, but stopping when he let out a shuddering growl. Crap, what did she do? Pull something? Ah fuck it, she'll figure it out once home and she can turn on his voice chip, it only stopped people from understanding him. He could still speak to other turians with growls, purrs, clicking, chirping and the use his sub harmonics. Also thankfully it allowed him to understand her and sadly everyone around him.

Finally done he stood up rotating his neck, probably trying to get used to the feeling before they walked out. On her way out of the store she dropped the chain on the counter and walked out being followed by her new shadow. Liara and Tali met her outside telling her everything they ordered should arrive at her home by the time she got there. Then giving her smiles and waved, as they went to whatever they had to go do. Shepard looked at… ah crap she really needed to remember his name. "Come on let me show you were I live. I guess it's where you live now too."


	2. Conflict of Interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep it's updated

Once they got to her home she looked at him, motioning for him to get down. He was looking at her as he made a weird trilling noise with his brow plates slightly rising. He probably had no clue what she was trying to motion him to do. He just kept looking at her, like he was studying her again.

"Come on, bend down so I can take off the collar, I know it cannot be comfortable." He just watched her for the longest before getting down on one knee again and she was able to slip the collar off. She placed it on the counter and moved to her fridge, shit she didn't have his food yet. Not fair to eat in front of him, she can wait till his food got here. So she grabbed an alcoholic drink, she smiled at the best way to relax and an adults best friend when life seemed to crush you. It was a ladies beer, sweet stuff, Shepard always got flack from her colleagues for being a badass but unable to stand the taste of normal beer. The taste always made her cringe till she was too wasted to care. She moved to sit on the couch turning on the screen to find a Blasto movie.

She looked over to where the turian used to be standing and noticed he had since moved to stalk around her spacious home. It was granted to her from her old friend Anderson, great guy, more like father figure. After an hour or so judging by the Blasto movie credits rolling her door finally rang, she got up to answer. When the door swished open she inwardly groaned at what faced her.

Why didn't she look at the feed? It was there for this exact reason. Kaidan faced her, the one person she did not want to deal with at this moment, great, new pet meet ex-boyfriend. Shepard then wondered why he would care if ex-boyfriend invaded her home.

"What the hell do you want, Kaidan," she was tired, hungry, and wondered when her damn supplies for the turian would arrive. He looked at her, "Shepard, I know we messed up. I want to talk to you. Maybe we can work out what happened between us." He was twiddling his hands together like someone did when they were nervous. "Can I come in?" Again Shepard groaned this time out loud she didn't need this tonight or hell any night. She had to figure out how to deal with the new addition to her home and life.

"No, Kaidan, I'm expecting a delivery and I'm too tired to talk to you right now," she waved him away. She was about to close the door when he walked in, are you fucking kidding me. In that moment the turian walked in to the front room, looking like he was sniffing the air before his head turned to Kaidan. With a loud growl he stalked over to Kaidan, at this Kaidan stiffened and looked at Shepard. She moved in front of the growling turian before he made it to Kaidan.

"What the fuck is this Stephanie!? A turian?" He moved closer to Shepard about to grab her arm so she would face him when the turian let out another loud growl.

"Kaidan just get the fuck out," She said between clenched teeth trying to understand what rubbed… crap… his name… Garrus the wrong way and hold him back from what seemed like him attacking Kaidan.

Kaidan let out a string of curses before walking out the still open door yelling over his shoulder that he'll call her later. When it finally swished close, she stepped back and looked at Garrus. His chest was heaving slightly as he looked down at her growling lightly as he pushed his face into her neck before the growl turned into a low purr. She pushed at his chest trying to get him to stop so she could look at him.

"Garrus! What the fuck was that? Why did you almost want to tear Kaidan apart?" She was huffing, trying to move what seemed like pure muscle off her. He made a series of clicks, chirps and other noises. "Shit, hold on," she pulled her omni-tool out to find what she needed to understand him. She turned it on and looked back at him awaiting his explanation again. He made a chuffing noise and repeated what he had said and this time thankfully she could understand.

"He was an unwanted guest that invaded your home." He looked like he was pleased with his actions. She shook her head understanding slightly, turians where known to be territorial. That and her body language and tone probably sent of so many annoyed signals that he stepped in. Ok so that explained him wanting to attack Kaidan, "and why did you just shove your face into my neck?"

He looked at her as if she was missing a few brain cells. "Scenting."

Shepard stared at him, scenting? What the hell was that? "Scenting? What do you mean?"

He chuffed again Shepard guessed it was the equivalent for sighing. He crossed his arms over his chest and he looked as if he was trying to explain something to a child.

"It's a spreading of pheromones, to ward off unwanted males. You are obviously single and live alone judging by the lack of or fading scents. Even for a strong female that is a dangerous lifestyle, and the only other scents on you belong to even more females. So a males scent, even if it's a turians, on you it should detour other males from taking advantage. Like barging into your home and grabbing you without permission."

Shepard looked at him like he was crazy didn't he know humans don't have that strong sense of smell. How did he not know this? Oh he was definitely recently captured and now it seems he doesn't know much about humans. He probably came straight from Apien Crest could be one of those suicidal turians that fought to free others, but he didn't look like a fighter but looks can be and usually are deceiving. Wait didn't turians have information on humans from the contact war? Didn't they teach these things if he was in fact some sort of resistance fighter?

"Um… Garrus… humans don't have a strong sense of smell. Though now half my team will be able to smell you on me."

His eyes widened before he looked away, was he embarrassed? "Oh, I… hmmm… well I admit I don't know much about human anatomy. Except their weak points," he rolled his shoulders "I'm sorry for… assumptions and scenting you."

Shepard waved him off "its fine I need a shower and next time remember you could get in trouble if you attack anyone." He nodded before walking off again she looked at the time, and snorted in disgust. Oh yeah, her stuff will arrive when she got home. She was about to tell Garrus fuck it and go to bed when her door rang. This time she looked at the video feed, a salarian with several small and large packages and more salarians behind him. One package looked bigger than Garrus, she opened the door and the main salarian greeted her and had her sign off on the delivery. Once signed for, several salarians entered heaving the boxes inside, leaving them right behind her couch next to the piano. They exited, leaving Shepard with no idea what's in what. Nothing on the boxes indicated what was hidden inside.

She looked at Garrus, "Help me find your food we will sort out the rest tomorrow." She didn't look to see if he was doing what she asked but she moved to a box, opening it up to find clothes. Next one was toiletries and one next to it was an odd looking pillow. Great, she found what he needed to look and smell nice and also sleep properly on flat beds but no damn food. She looked over at him he was looking in a box his mandibles looked slack and his mouth was hanging open.

"Is that your food?" He looked up at her and quickly shut the box before she could peek inside.

"No" with that he moved on to the next box and opened that one and again looked a little open mouthed before shaking his head and moving on. Shepard went back to looking then finally opening the box they needed. Thank god she didn't want to know what her friends had bought that they thought she needed for him. Thankfully she didn't find anything that ventured into the more sexual nature.

"Look!" She got up with the box and handed it to him. "Get what you want to eat put the rest away while I see if there is more." Shepard continued to look while Garrus made his way to the kitchen putting things away but leaving a few things out. He sure didn't act like a pet, or a slave, more like his own person. Maybe he was relaxed around her because she didn't like the whole "owning him" thing. She handed him two more boxes she found and left him to it as she made herself something to eat. He sat on the floor his legs stretched in front him as he chowed down after putting up his food. She made a steak for herself left it kind of bloody in the middle.

They ate in silence since it was kind of hard to strike up a conversation with someone you practically owned. Shepard groaned around a bite of steak, she didn't like owning him why did her friends do this? She didn't mess with their lives, unless they asked for help. Also why did Tali agree to this! With what happened to her people you would think her against such things. She looked over at him wondering if he would he start to look defeated as the others did. Shepard doubted it she wasn't going to hurt him or use him like she had heard many others did to his species.

Hell she refuses to touch him unless he agreed to it. Life might get boring for him maybe she could take him with on her ship. She was fucking Commander Shepard, but were would he sleep? What if her crew decided to have fun with him? Rules… no one would go against a direct order. He could sleep in her cabin to be safe and if she threw out the couches and table she could get him a bed.

Shit… Shepard looked at him again. His cowl probably couldn't handle a normal bed and probably why he needed that pillow. She wondered if they made turian specialized beds? Or did their beds resemble humans and thus the need for the pillow? Shepard sighed realizing she knew absolutely nothing about turians. She needed to do research Shepard took a swig of her now warm wine cooler. Pulling up her omni-tool she looked over the files she got when her friends purchased him. A few things on turians but nothing to help her predicament it had a nice file on the whole scenting issue. She snorted when she read the line, 'if scented it means they like you'.

It was like an owner's manual for normal household pets! Like why a cat purrs or dog licks you but twisted to match turians. Reading a paragraph was enough to anger Shepard and want to throw away her omni-tool. Turians used to be everywhere free and working in the council and C-sec, now it seems they aren't even granted the right to be intelligent life forms. It hasn't even been over 30 years since the contact war and not even 20 since turians lost all rights. She growled before standing up feeling like a complete asshole for owning someone. Shepard still remembers docking with her parents and going through customs that was employed mainly by turians.

He had his own life! What if he wanted kids? Shepard was not going up to every random asshole for breeding requests like Garrus was a purebred that needed to carry on his legacy! Also she was not about to buy some random turian female. He would probably like to fall in love have a relationship! Shepard dropped back down in her chair before thumping her head on the table feeling a huge headache creeping up.

"Garrus it's time to sleep. I need to stop thinking and relax."

Garrus looked at her with wide eyes and his mandibles were slacking again. Shepard assumed this was a shocked face, why did he look like that? She thought about it her eyebrows coming together as she scrunched her face. Her headache now in full bloom, she couldn't think maybe he wasn't tired?

"You can stay up and maybe put away your new items where you want to but I'm too tired to be of any help. When you get tired you can sleep in any of the rooms, make yourself comfortable if you can on these beds." With that she left him, moving up the stairs and into her room taking off her clothes dropping them haphazardly on the floor and leaving only her underwear on before she got under the covers.

* * *

 

Garrus watched her leave him to his own devices, she was different from what he had seen other turians go through. She let him practically do what he wanted to and only thing she asked him to do was put away his own items. At first he was shocked about her announcing she needed to relax and it was time for bed. A small part of him agreed with what he assumed was a sexual advance. It then became clear she had no clue how turians deal with stress. It became clearer that her announcement was nothing more then a goodnight. What was now annoying Garrus was a small part of him that wanted that fast and hard stress relieving sex. He may be owned by her but he would not fall into a cross species liaison.

That box he found didn't help him relax about her not wanting to have sex with him. He knew she didn't buy them, but finding that box full of different sex toys didn't help his rational mind from having a slight panic attack. She probably didn't even know she now had them, but it still didn't stop him from being shocked. Plate softener so he wouldn't chafe her skin, turian condoms which were odd not like she could get pregnant unless she was allergic to dextro. Another toy he didn't want to think about, he was a spirits be damned male, nothing like that was going anywhere near him. Unless… it was for her, Garrus' mind ran wild for a moment before he forced himself away from that. It also contained things to deal with his claws when touching along with bindings and stimulants. He stood up to look at the box again a small part of him was interested in the binding toys. Some looked odd so it had to be more for humans then turians. Shaking his head he grabbed the offending boxes and found a closet to hide them in.

He wasn't allergic to levo, but he had no intentions of screwing around with the human. No matter how good she smelled or how badly that little part inside him wanted to find out how she tasted. It was bad enough within minutes of being in her home and one male at the door sent him into territorial rage. She had weird fur on her head the color of fire in the sun but it became darker when inside. Green-blue eyes and was squishy all over, he chuffed doubting she could handle rough sex with him. He has never been gentle during sex he was sure to kill her with the first bite on her neck to hold her still.

Looking inside the boxes she opened earlier he found his new toiletries and clothes. Least he could change out of the clothes given to him after he had been stripped of his armor. He quickly found a shower and set about cleaning himself. He still smelled like the other turians and the small cramped space they shared waiting to be auctioned off. He pulled on the new clothes which was just loose pants to sleep in before he grabbed his old clothes which was nothing more than rags given to him by the slavers. He walked back out to the front room and straight into the kitchen to look for a trash compactor to throw his raggedy clothes in. Would she mind if he burned them?

Garrus growled low in his throat with his mandibles pressing tight against his face as he realized he didn't even know her name! Spirits he had a small… very small… nonexistent attraction to her and he didn't even know what to call her! She only knew his due to the files transferred to her omni-tool and even then it is not his full name. He grumbled as he walked back to the pile of boxes.

He looked at the box that stood taller than him, opening it up he found a sparing mat. Well maybe she could spar with him, he wouldn't be able to use claws or half his strength without harming her but it could help with his urges. Looking through more boxes he found things he needed to sleep for his cowl and fringe. He gathered up the things he needed and headed upstairs to her room, the other rooms had lingering smells from previous users. So until the sheets were clean and no longer held the scent of others he would just settle with smelling like her. Not like humans could smell him it turns out but it helps him feel slightly better.

* * *

 

Shepard moaned in her sleep, waking with a start she looked around her room, landing on her alarm. One hour? Are you fucking kidding me? God damn it, she was too pent up to sleep even with a headache. Tali and Liara were right, she needed to get laid. She scoffed but she wasn't going to the turian to help her, she was not going to use him like he really was her slave pet. She got out of bed moving over to her dresser pulling out a girl's best friend when single. Or when you were with a man that no longer seemed able to please you in bed. Thanks in large part to constantly trying to conceive a baby.

She moved back to her bed, getting on top the covers, before playing with herself to get wet for the dildo. She sighed slightly when she finally pushed the dildo inside her. She pressed a button making the dildo rotate and vibrate moving it to hit her clit. She let out a low moan as she started stimulating herself. She moved to her hands and knees, she always enjoyed this position Kaidan didn't because it seemed impersonal. Shepard groaned she did not need to be thinking of him when masturbating!

She pressed her chest down, moving one hand in between her and grabbing the dildo again and started moving it more frantically. She moaned more, shoving her face into the pillow to moan louder she didn't need the turian to know what she was doing. Shepard learned long ago that she was very vocal.

She started wiggling her ass in the air, as she moved the dildo trying to find the sweet spot. She kept her face pressed in the pillow trying to not imagine the turian helping with her orgasm. Or about what he would look like if he could hear her, what if he got excited by hearing her? No! Think of something else. Shepard moaned more as she thought of two hands touching her, that it wasn't a dildo inside of her but two think fingers. Finally she felt her orgasm rising as she started to scream in her pillow. She twitched as her orgasm flowed over her before feeling it slowly subside. Letting her body sag on the bed her dildo was still in her pussy as she took in heavy breaths. When she finally calmed down, she thought of getting up and maybe putting things away but she could barely move now.

Finally she gathered her strength to grab the dildo, get up and walk to the bathroom. Cleaning the toy and running the water to wash off the sanitizer. She turned off the water and put away the toy before crawling back into her bed. Now time to sleep, Shepard's muscles felt like jelly and she should sleep like a baby now.

* * *

 

Garrus was on the other side of her door he had placed the box down. He had planned to put away more boxes, but when he got closer to the door her pheromones hit him. Taking a deep breath he knew it was her arousal. He didn't move away even though he should have but he was rooted to the spot as he listened at her door. Her small light moans at first getting louder as her arousal rose, after a bit he noticed she sounded muffled. So either she was covering her mouth or had her face pressed against something as she pleasured herself. He noticed his plates started to shift, fuck Garrus thought, not what he needed.

He was already wound up first he was given drugs for the auction causing him to be hypersensitive to touch and smells. Next the collar she switched was more comfortable but pressed into the soft hide on his neck making him aroused. Then looking at all the toys and things that would help her accept him into her body, which were in the boxes just down stairs, made his mind wonder. Now he was outside her door just taking in her arousal, with every breath he took he could smell her need. He needed to walk away sleep somewhere else, but no he stood there hearing her finally scream out her orgasm. It took a few moments before he heard the bed shift, water running then turn off and the bed shift again.

He had to breathe in and out a few times, trying to calm himself. Which didn't help at all his focus on was her scent still lingering in the air. Either he go in and join her or walk away and sleep somewhere else. He wanted to join her even if it tortured him with her enticing scent. If she had wanted his help with her sexual frustration she would have asked or ordered him. One big flaw about turians was they obeyed any commands given to them by superiors and considering she owned him now she was his superior. He couldn't disobey an order he may not like it, which was slowly not becoming an issue, but he would follow orders. Spirits at this point he would enjoy taking her. Garrus knew humans resembled asari but could they have sex? Could they even fit together, he didn't know anything about human anatomy. Spirits he didn't really know asari anatomy he only had sex with turians. Others told him about sex with asari but spirits that could be just mind melding sex. Its not like his old teammates talked about how they screwed the asari just that they had sex. Finally he gave in picking up his box and walked up to the door having it swish open, she turned to him sleepily.

"What..." She groaned out before he walked in moving closer to her bed. He laid himself down on top of the covers so not to completely invade her space. He had grabbed a specially formed pillow from the box to help him sleep on the oddly shaped beds. Stretching himself out on her bed she watched him and sighed before moving on her stomach her arms under her head and face, "you could have a room to yourself but if you want to be here fine I won't move you. Kind of weird though you could have your own bed and a space to make your own." She groaned as if frustrated, it confused Garrus slightly but she wasn't the one being teased with sexual pheromones and unable to think properly.

"Oh, I realized I forgot to tell you my name… its Stephanie Shepard." She smiled as she closed her eyes, "I haven't had someone sleep in my bed for a long time. My last boyfriend… he seemed tired of me near the end of our relationship and stopped sleeping over."

He had to calm himself, again the room smelled of her with a few lingering scents of that other male from earlier but it was faded to the point of almost nonexistent. The smell of her arousal was hard to ignore but he did his best, watching her as she finally relaxed and fell asleep. Her mouth was slightly open, as her hand was curled under her cheek and her red fur moved off her neck and face. He looked around noticing there was not much in the room before he finally closed his eyes. It's going to be really hard to stop himself trying to have sex with her. Then again why not just go with it?


	3. When in Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Shepard awoke slowly, a soft smile on her lips nothing beats a good night sleep after an orgasm. Then she felt hot breath on her face, she opened her eyes to see that the turian was on his side face to face with her. She gave a little shriek as she fell out of bed making him wake up instantly his eyes trying to adjust as he leapt out of bed growling. Finally he noticed no one else was in the room but Shepard, he looked at her his mandibles flicking questioning her.

"You scared the shit out of me," she said as she stood up. He gave her a chuff before focusing on her and turning his head quickly.

"What?" She said looking at him, he motioned at her body with his hand and she looked down. Oh, her habit of sleeping in her underwear must be his first time seeing a human practically naked.

"If you want to sleep in my room, you're going to have to get used to it because I am not wearing pajamas." With that she moved into the bathroom, taking off her underwear and bra. She used the toilet, brushed her teeth before moving into the shower. She didn't care if he saw her naked or watched her shower. After years in the military her modesty was shattered.

Shepard did notice his lack of clothing above his waist. He had a beautifully sculpted torso, Shepard had no clue if he was attractive by turian standards but to her he looked sexy. Too bad she didn't pay to much attention she doubted he wanted her to study his looks. So Shepard glanced but didn't down right stare, also she did not need to be thinking of his chest!

She finished her shower to walk in to her room finding the turian gone. She quickly dressed in civilian clothes they were so much more comfortable then ironed stiff military garb. She walked out and down the stairs to see him take boxes out of the front room and up the stairs to her room. Ok, she thought, guess he wanted to sleep in her room. She didn't understand why, there was two free rooms but whatever. She walked into the kitchen to make some food for herself but then thought maybe he would like something homemade. She looked at his food items and had no idea what to make him. Well there went that idea maybe she'd wait on eating for him to return. She waited till she saw him try and rush past again and she called him over.

"Look, I have no clue what to do with your food, so make what you're going to eat and I'll make my meal and we can eat together."

He shrugged his shoulders, and went to the cabinets grabbing items. With that she went to make her food, bacon and eggs. After she was done she sat on the stool, she glanced at him and noticed he was on the floor again stretched out and eating right out of the packaging. She shook her head he could sit at the table. Shepard paused as she wondered if what he was eating was snack food and not nutritional food, would explain why none of it went into the fridge or needed cooking. Where could she get actual dextro food that wasn't sterilized for him? Shepard went about eating, waiting for her coffee to brew as she thought about food when the door rang, she sighed as she stood up. She went over to the door looking at the video feed before just opening up she didn't want to deal with Kaidan so early in the morning. It wasn't him so she opened the door and immediately a woman flung herself at her.

"Jack! What you doing here?" Shepard asked as she hugged Jack back.

"Shepard I got the job! I'm going to help biotic kids control their fucking biotics. Alliance of course, so if I have an issue I hope you can help me with." She motioned for something and that is when she saw the turian with Jack. He was brown plated with white colony markings all over his face. "I can't take him with me Shepard and I know he will be taken care of with you!" When the turian entered her home she heard a growl behind her and Garrus was walking up much more slowly than when Kaidan had come in. The other turian didn't back down but stood closer to Jack, he wasn't really growling but sounded like a growling purr. Garrus stood behind Shepard, she looked at him, and damn he was tall when he stood at his full height. Jack made a noise causing Shepard to look back at her seeing her shit eating grin.

"Shepard I never knew you finally found the pleasure I have! Aren't they a great fuck? God the ridges alone can make a girl cum." She sighed "Anyway I can't take him with me so will you hold on to him for me till... well till I can take him back? You already have a turian and you have plenty of room in this damn place. I can send you credits for taking care of him!" Shepard looked at Jack like she was a stranger.

"Who the hell are you and what happened to my cursing, demanding friend?" Jack laughed at that.

"Steph! Come on I just really need you to take him. You're the only fucking person I trust. If it makes you feel better you can fuck him, taught him everything, at first he sucked. Now all he needs is a little touch and he will do whatever you want." Jack nudged Shepard waiting for an answer, can she turn Jack down? No, was her answer Jack was a damn good friend and she had come to Shepard. Showing trust for her that Jack rarely held for anyone. Not because she offered sex but because it seems Jack really liked the turian or she would have just dropped him off somewhere.

"Fine Jack, but I need the paperwork of ownership," Jack immediately opened her omni-tool transferring everything over. She turned quickly touching the brown turian.

"I have to leave you with Shepard for now Nihlus, treat her as you treat me, ok? Don't need you getting rusty. Grab the box I had you bring and get inside." She gave him a bite on his neck causing him to growl then purr at her before he obeyed. Jack turning back to Shepard, "Thanks girl, I'll call or something to see how everything is going and if I need to put him in his fucking place. Bye," and with that she ran out the house leaving her turian behind.

He started to make a slight noise like a keen but stopped and looked at Shepard. Crap she thought, not one but now two and one had been told to treat her like Jack. Double Crap, she didn't want to know how Jack had sex.

* * *

 

Garrus was really on edge now, looking at the brown plated turian pissed him off to no end. Sharing was never his best quality, now he had to share Shepard with someone that knew what the fuck he was doing with a human body. Shepard showed him where he could put his stuff but he immediately went upstairs to Shepard's room to drop of his box. He might be able to deal with this smaller turian... maybe. Hopefully no others would be thrust upon Shepard before he could stake a claim on her. Spirits, he needed to get a hold of himself. He was now fully thinking of having sex with the human, not just curiosity.

Shepard told them she had to go do something real quick and would be back, not to answer the door and no fighting. Before she left Garrus asked if he could use the extranet, she looked at him and told him to do what he wanted and left. Now he sat in a room with the terminal looking over human mating, turian-human mating and how best to please human women.

Wasn't as hard as he thought it would be to figure out. They were similar to turian females except soft and easily harmed. They also had these things on their chest that seemed to turn them on when massaged. Their skin turned a pink color when aroused, which sounded weird to Garrus. What would she look like all pink? They also had this thing that was slightly above their opening, a clitoris that could help stimulate females. This sounded just as weird to Garrus, were humans covered like turians? Videos showed that no they were not in fact they were exposed constantly.

Garrus quickly shut off the video feeling a little disgusted. He may have a small attraction to Shepard but seeing other human females did not settle well with him. Looking up information on turian-human mating was also disgusting, for some reason he forgot they were slaves. Sighing he stayed with just reading up on human physiology instead of looking at videos.

Once he had enough information he left the room and found the brown turian cleaning. Ignoring him Garrus went to the couch to sit and wait trying to figure out how to get Shepard alone.

In his thoughts he didn't hear the other turian walk up to him. "You do know she is in heat right," Garrus turned to Nihlus. He growled at the smaller turian and went back to ignoring him.

"I know you haven't fucked her yet, her sheets only smell of her and a slight hint of you." Nihlus gave him a smile causing his mandibles to click. Garrus looked at him, "she won't have sex with you. To her you are still Jacks property she may have your papers but you still belong to her friend."

Nihlus smiled again "never fear, I can convince her to take me first, Jack has given me full permission to take care of her friend."

Before Garrus could tackle the other turian the door swished open emitting Shepard holding a lot of bags. He and Nihlus ran over taking the items out of her hands, looking inside he found more dextro food. Thank the spirits that this time it wasn't all just junk food.

"I needed more food for us all, and had more sent to my ship when I have to go on missions you two will be coming with. I don't know when that will be till I'm sent an assignment but I wanted to be ready." With that she went to sit on the couch pulling up her omni-tool looking over messages "can you put your food away please. I have no clue how you put away any of that or what any of it is. I had to ask a salesman to help me. I hope he gave me nutritional food and not just more snacks."

Garrus set to put away the bags he had taken from her as Nihlus did the same once done the looked over at Shepard who looked stressed of he guessed her facial features correctly. Turians had two ways to deal with stress fight or fuck. Garrus wondered what she chose to do to deal with the building stress, he assumed sex. Before he could do anything he saw Nihlus slowly moves towards Shepard.

* * *

 

Shepard sat trying to fight her building anger, stupid fucking council, not one god damn mission in two weeks. Least that was two weeks for shore leave everyone on her crew was enjoying, she sighed. Then there was the turians how would they take it being flung into a ship to go on some far away mission for weeks on end. Both of them would have to sleep in her cabin to avoid the rest of her crew and she can't fit three beds in there even if her cabin was pretty large.

Maybe Garrus would continue to sleep in her bed. He didn't make any moves on her, sadly, and if he continued all she would have to worry about was Nihlus. Shepard prayed they both wouldn't demand to sleep on her bed because trying to keep space between them all would be difficult. Would it be unfair if she just bought them cots? She snorted that seemed really unfair she get a nice bed while they slept on hard as rock cots. Now that did seem unfair like she owned them and saw them as lesser beings.

Also what was she to do with Kaidan? He was part of her crew the breakup alone was going to make it hard working with him but now two turians were going to make it near impossible. She smiled maybe she could find one of her male friends to help her piss Kaidan off more. No, she wasn't that type of bitch she may be a bitch at times but she wasn't that horrible… maybe.

Before she could continue her train of thought she felt two 3 fingered hands move over her shoulders. She jumped slightly as they moved over to her neck and massage in circles, turning around she saw Nihlus. When she faced him he bent down pressing his face into her neck, before she could do anything he starting licking her. Oh shit, was all she was able to think before her mind went blank with pleasure.

* * *

 

Garrus watched as Nihlus started touching Shepard, she had jumped slightly but made no attempt to stop him. Garrus now knew his answer she would deal with her stress with sex she might still end up fighting later. He didn't know if he should go over there and join them, just because Nihlus was ok having sex with humans didn't mean Garrus fully was. He looked at Shepard she was different and made no move toward them or even suggest to having sex with them and probably never would have unless they made the first move. She was what made Garrus think about sex with humans or to be more accurate sex with her.

In fact she looked like she wanted to protest but her urges were getting the better on her. Garrus was having a debate with himself as he watched Nihlus lick at her neck as her eyes slid slowly closed. Garrus didn't like the idea of Nihlus having sex with her because too Shepard he is and always will be Jack's. Garrus wanted her oddly enough humans were in no way sexy to him but she was. He couldn't take it any more either plunge in and accept sex with a human or back off.

Garrus decided to plunge in.


	4. Dominating Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

When Nihlus licked her neck and she didn't stop him, Shepard was at first shocked. Now she didn't know if she should accept him or try and stop the situation. Sadly she was losing to the voice in her head telling her to just go with it. Would it be considered taking advantage if he started it?

Before she could think more he must have taken her silence as an agreement because his hands moved over to the front of her shirt pulling it up exposing her stomach. Before Shepard could protest Garrus came over slowly running his hands over her exposed hips and stomach. Applying pressure in the right places making her heart speed up and her breath coming out in short gasps. Shepard had no clue she would get turned on by having her stomach and hips caressed.

Nihlus didn't stop pulling off her shirt till it was over her head and his hands started roaming over her breast making her breaths hitch. He started playing with her breast over her bra, and to her dismay she realized was sensitive as she started giving out mewling moans. Both males were growling in return to her mewls she couldn't help but look at both sets of three fingered hands caressing her body. One set with brown plates over her breasts and one set with silver gray plates caressing her hips.

Nihlus made a series of clicks and chirps at Garrus as he replayed wondering how to do this. She couldn't understand Nihlus at all, her translator wasn't picking anything up and sadly Shepard couldn't think properly to wonder why. Shepard raised her hand and touched Garrus' mandible that seemed to have stopped their argument as Garrus renewed his efforts to touch her. She realized he was fumbling with her pants she watched as he got impatient before using his claws to rip her pants open.

Shit, she thought, she wasn't putting up much of a fight to stop this. She didn't want to make them feel like they had to do this just because she basically owned them. They were intelligent they probably knew what they were doing, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. She had to tell them she doesn't expect this from them.

She had to say something before this continued, "Garrus… Nihlus you don't have to do this." That earned her a chuff from Nihlus behind her as he continued his exploration of her still covered breasts. Garrus was now touching her between her legs with her panties stopping him from fully touching her pussy.

Garrus leaned up and she felt his breath on her neck, he nuzzled slightly before moving up to her ear. "We want to do this Shepard," she let out a moan as he stroked over her opening causing the panties to rub her with beautiful friction. He licked at her neck moving up to her ear before nibbling lightly.

She watched as he moved back down between her legs to move his fingers over her panties. She felt her bra give way, and thrown somewhere over Nihlus' shoulder. Nihlus' hands were now moving over bare breasts, his claws scraping over her nipples causing her to arch her back into his hands. A hiss came from Nihlus as he continued playfully teasing her to watch her reactions. Fuck they needed to go to her room, the windows were wide open for anyone to see what they were doing. If they had a sky car and didn't zoom by but she still felt exposed.

"Garrus, please... the room," was all she could manage to say with the way she was getting tortured. One knowing what he was doing, the other exploring figuring out what to do. Hard rough knowing touches compared to soft tender exploring touches.

With a growl Garrus grabbed her, picking her up, leaving behind her destroyed pants, discarded shirt and bra. Nihlus followed behind Garrus up to her room before she was set on the bed as Nihlus moved back to her breasts, this time licking the peaks making her moan louder. Garrus was back between her legs, pulling her close to the edge of the bed so he could kneel on the floor. She sucked in a breath as she felt Garrus move her panties to the side and use his fingers to part her lips. He gave a hiss as he moved closer nuzzling her thigh. She could feel his breath as he explored her intimately.

Before she could figure out what he was doing she felt a rough tongue slide across her opening. Moaning more she moved her hips closer to that tongue, Garrus rumbled as he continued licking. In the back of her mind she thought about allergic reactions but lost all thought as he continued. He moved up to her clit, wrapping his tongue around it. Her breath hitched and moaned as Nihlus growled and nipped at her nipple, his hand pinching and tugging the other making her back arch. Holy hell their tongues were flexible!

Oh god she never had two people in bed with her before, she could barely think as her hands roamed trying to figure out how to please the turians. The only thing she could do to Garrus was touch his fringe. When one of her hands moved over and under his fringe to scratch the soft underside it made him moan and work harder at licking her. So she did the same for Nihlus, he moaned as well being more frantic with her breasts.

She noticing they both had clothes on, moving her hand on Nihlus to pull at his shirt. He noticed what she wanted and stopped playing with her breasts to practically rip off his shirt. His claws moved over to his pants, ripping them as well releasing his cock. He let out a hiss as it bobbed in front of her Shepard reached over to take it in her hand.

It was wet, with ridges and holy shit he was huge. She wondered how big Garrus was since he was larger in general next to Nihlus. Before she thought better of it, she leaned over flicking the tip with her tongue, she noticed it tasted sweet. Nihlus moaned as he watched her tongue slip out to slide over the tip. Garrus looked up to see what she was doing. He growled at the sight that greeted him and he moved to remove his clothes as well. Garrus was now fully released from his plates and his clothes were too restricting.

Shepard took Nihlus into her mouth, going slow just enjoying his taste. Her hand gripping his base her hand moving with her mouth. Suddenly she felt something probing her entrance she stopped playing with Nihlus to look at Garrus noticing his lack of clothes and his cock. She was right, he was larger than Nihlus and at the moment he was rubbing himself against her slick opening. God she prayed that she could handle his size not even Kaidan came close to his size, length or width. She moved her hips against him causing him to release a ragged breath.

Nihlus grabbed her hair pulling her back to his cock and she gladly wrapped her mouth around him and started to suck his dick. Garrus lifted her legs positioning her, his hand coming around to rip her panties and spread her open again as he thrust in her.

Shepard moaned loudly against Nihlus' cock as pain bloomed from where Garrus filled her completely. She could feel the head of his cock trying to push its way deeper into her cervix as he groaned staying still as she tried to relax. Nihlus moaned when the vibrations of her moan teased his cock and he made shallow thrusts into her mouth. Garrus went slowly letting her adjust to his size he played with her clitoris feeling how tense she was around him. Garrus huffed as he tried not to focus on how tight and wet she felt. She could feel herself squeeze around him and his slow huffing breaths as if trying to control himself.

Shepard wrapped her legs around Garrus' hips after she no longer felt the filling pain. Garrus hissed in a breath as he started thrusting into her faster. Nihlus clicked and hissed something and Garrus moved his free hand to play with one of her breasts. He was genital but moved with abandoned as he was just massaging her breast. Nihlus took the other breast and played with her nipple making her moan and thrust herself against Garrus. That made him moan and still his hand on her breast till he started again following Nihlus' movements.

Shepard moaned again as her hand moved with her mouth against Nihlus. She was so close feeling the pressure build and desperately she wanted to cum. She bobbed her head faster her hand moving with her as Nihlus holding on to her hair as he thrust to meet her. His cock was hitting the back of her throat but she didn't care, it felt good. Garrus started moving faster pounding into her it was hard to not moan around the cock in her mouth. Garrus abandoned her breast to hold her hip in the position that was easier for him to thrust more deeply into her.

Garrus could no longer take it. He watched Shepard, her mouth on Nihlus, her hand helping her take his cock. He moved his thumb faster against the little numb right above where his own dick was penetrating her. In a rush he felt her tighten around him, as if her pussy was milking him for his seed. Nihlus let out a roar as he pulled out spurting his cum across her chest. She let out a scream like he heard last night, as she clamped down making it harder for Garrus to move inside her. He held her hips to him as he thrust harder and faster before finally feeling his release. With a roar he spilled himself inside her. He needed to do it, it was a domination thing. She would smell of him so everyone knew who she really belonged to. Sadly she would also smell of Nihlus but Garrus ignored that.

Shepard lay on her back, semen on her chest a little down her chin taking in deep breaths. Garrus moved up the bed dragging her up so her chest that was cleaned of semen pressed against his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Nihlus joined them as his chest was pressed to her back his one arm draped across her hip. Garrus let out a thrumming of content as he felt Shepard fall asleep, before long Nihlus was also sleeping. Well, Garrus thought, least he claimed her first. He fell asleep as well with a smile on his face.

* * *

 

Shepard awoke, feeling two very warm bodies against her, she also felt really wet between her legs. Opening her eyes she was face to face with a very large, very bare gray silver chest. Garrus she thought, which meant it was Nihlus behind her. Looking up, being careful of Garrus' mandibles, in case her hair tangled around them. He looked relaxed, his mouth slightly open and as he breathed it tickled her hair. She looked down again being careful, seeing Garrus' arm around her arms. Nihlus' was lower, across her hip. She noticed whatever her head was on it wasn't soft like a pillow. Nope it was Garrus' arm well she slept so must have been slightly comfortable. The boys must have taken all her pillows to make it comfortable for their fringe and cowl. Even with their own specialized pillows they grabbed her extra pillows and used them to prop their torso up better.

She tried to move their arms, causing Garrus to grip her tight against his chest and Nihlus scoot closer to her body. Well shit, she would have to wake them up. She moved her hand and rubbed Garrus' mandible, he gave a purr before nuzzling her. She moved her hand to his chest and flicked his crest lightly. That woke him up, giving off a small growl and looking at her.

"I really need to use the restroom," she said looking at him. He grumbled and moved Nihlus' arm and grabbed her, picking her up. He shuffled to the bathroom and set her down as he stood in the doorway. He gave a yawn, his eyes drooping, she sighed taking care of business. She may not be shy about nudity but she didn't like people hearing her use the toilet.

"Garrus, some privacy please?" All he did was turn around. Guess that's all he's going to give her. She was able to deal with it but she blushed realizing why she felt wet. She flushed harder before jumping in the shower needing to clean. That's what she gets for falling asleep before cleaning up, least none of it was in her hair.

As the water washed over her she noticed all the extra cleaning items along with hers. Picking up one item she noticed it was for the turians, at that she felt one of them behind her had to be Garrus. She turned around to look at him, guess they're sharing the shower now. His mandibles clicked quickly and spread wide as his hand moved to the controls. Hot water splashed on her making her gasp and push her way closer to Garrus till she couldn't escape and had to accept the sting.

She backed away really taking in his body, she didn't see much last night. God he looked beautiful his plates looked slightly metallic and shiny from the water. His cowl that flared in the back smoothed out where his collar bone would have met if he was human. More plates where everywhere normal muscles on humans were except his stomach and hips. His hips flared out as if perfectly made to hold a woman's legs as he pounded inside her. But Shepard noticed something his cock was a beautiful shade of blue. Was it because of the color of his blood?

Well crap, she turned him on. How did she do that? She looked up to his face debating what to do but he decided for her. Lifting her up and pressing her back against the cold shower wall, he moved one leg to wrap around his hip as he positioned himself. With a groan he slowly pressed himself inside of her. His head nuzzled into her neck as one hand held her ass the other gripping the slick shower wall as he started moving faster inside of her.

"Garrus… please," was all she managed as her hands wrapped around his neck. One hand moved to find that spot underneath his fringe when she found it she became distracted as he nibbled her neck. She curled her hands scratching at his soft skin on his neck as he moaned and thrust faster inside her. When Shepard noticed she scratched the spot under his fringe, she did it again. This made him falter in his thrusts before moving faster and rougher.

She moaned as his nibbles became more like biting, thankfully without piercing her skin. She started to feel herself tighten around him before she shattered, in her orgasm she bit down on his cowl. She felt Garrus roar as his thrusts became shallower and she felt the rush of his cum inside of her. They stood there catching their breaths before he slowly lowered her so she could stand on jelly legs.

"I was going to tell you no funny business in the shower but I guess it is too late. Sadly I need to go do some things so I need to leave quickly."

Garrus laughed "Its ok we can continue another time."

Shepard blushed, not because of what they had just done but because she was looking forward to it. She turned around focusing on cleaning her hair and body before jumping out and grabbing a towel. Sadly she could still feel his cum that was inside her start to make its way slowly out. She walked out into her room and into her closet to grab clothes, this time, military because she was going to see the council. She dressed quickly ignoring the turian in her bed still asleep. Garrus walked out a towel slightly held hiding his crotch but he looked like he was dry, lucky him.

"Get dressed, make sure he does the same, and I'll be back soon make yourselves something to eat." With that she walked out of the bedroom down the stairs and out her front door.

* * *

 

Garrus was left alone in her house with the other turian, ignoring Nihlus he got out some clothes from one of the boxes. Even with the sound of two people dressing, showering and fucking Nihlus was still asleep. Garrus went down stairs to put the sparing mat in a bedroom he found that had other work out equipment. He moved the bed to make room to lay the mat down properly, why anyone put a bed in an equipment room was beyond him. Now that he thought of it, it wasn't such a bad idea. He could see himself sparring with Shepard and then moving on to see who had reach and who had flexibility.

Damn it, he needed to stop. He felt like he couldn't control himself around her even after screwing her brains out in the shower he wanted more. He went out to the kitchen to get some food thank god most of it was meat. Too bad most of the tastier items looked like pet treats you give to good turians. He cuffed, he was never a good turian. He sat in one of the stools to eat, no more eating while sitting on the floor. He wasn't a pet to Shepard or even a slave. He heard Nihlus above in the bedroom turn on the shower, least he was awake. Maybe they could figure something out to do while waiting for Shepard to return. Damn it was boring being dependent on someone else.


	5. Meet the Krogans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Hours later she arrived home, finally she was able to leave and go back to her ship. As she walked through the door she saw two turians tackle each other to the ground. She stood there with her mouth hung open, watching fists flying, legs kicking and a lot of growling.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Both turians stop to look at her their fists stopped in mid throw.

They got up both laughing well one laughing one sounded like he was chuffing. Shit she forgot to turn on Nihlus' translator, no wonder she hasn't heard one word out of him. Also turns out chuffing is sighing and laughing. Pulling up her omni-tool she turned his translator on so she could understand him. Too bad it still didn't catch all the little high pitched harmonics Shepard sometimes heard come from Garrus. Finally she looked at both of them waiting for an explanation on what she just walked into.

"Shepard, turians fight, it's a dominance thing. Also a way to relieve stress or pass the time," Garrus said. As if that explained everything to her on why they were fighting each other.

Nihlus laughed, "no harm in fighting, plus it keeps us in strong fighting form."

Shepard sighed, "Ok, you got me there but can we please not fight when I'm not home. Someone needs to referee you two. By the way, pack some things we're leaving and I don't know how long we will be out." With that she went upstairs being followed as she grabbed a duffle bag grabbing some underwear, clothes and bathing supplies. She watched them doing the same with the extra duffle bags she had gathered over the many years in military service. She kept misplacing them and as soon as they got replaced she found them.

"Uh, Shepard? Do we need to grab food?" Garrus asked.

"Unless you want to eat nothing but shit dextro rations made for quarians. I suggest you grab a few things that don't need to be refrigerated." She walked down the stairs grabbing a few of her snacks as well and waited by the door for them to grab what they thought they needed. She noticed Garrus run to one of her closets open it up to reveal boxes and discreetly throw things into a second bag. What were those? Before she could peek he quickly zipped the bag and closed the closet.

When both were ready she had to put their collars (one provided by Jack) on them and leashes taking both and leading them out making sure to lock the door behind her. She walked them to a sky car getting them inside and programming it to take her to the docks. Once there she led them to the ship, ignoring the bitch reporter dogging her heals. Usually she talks and just smiles to the camera but she didn't want to have to answer why she has two turians. She would end up punching the bitch like she always wanted to do but was too damn nice. Finally passing the point where the bitch couldn't follow them she gave out a slight sigh of relief. Usually she was stopped by someone needing her to do some random act of bull shit, and then the reporter would catch her.

As they entered the ship waiting for the decontamination field to finish, Joker came on the intercom.

"Commander are those turians you have attached to leashes, I thought you said no sex toys on the ship."

She could hear him laugh before he turned off the intercom. She looked at the turians knowing how this would go. Sure Joker was more than likely joking but others on the ship would see these two as nothing more but her pets and slaves. Not everyone on her ship viewed slavery as she did, considering how it was Liara's idea to buy Garrus for her. Tali was still young and probably didn't truly understand what happened to slaves. She gave the turians a sad smile before the door leading into the cockpit opened.

"Joker," he turned in his chair looking at her innocently, EDI in the chair next to him. "Joker you have EDI don't you? Besides one of these turians technically belong to Jack." She played along with Jokers jest, but felt a little crappy, but she had to get over it. To everyone else they were her slave pets but she needed to get her friends to understand she will never see the turians like that. Joker and EDI would understand, especially EDI, since she is now an unshackled AI. Maybe Tali would understand when explained, anyone else? More than likely she could never tell them that.

EDI looked at Sheppard a metallic eyebrow raised, "It was a joke EDI, and we know he loves you." EDI nodded and more than likely filing away another joke. Slowly she was getting Jokers weird but dark humor.

Joker looked at the two turians as if trying to figure something out. "Let me guess, the bigger one is Jacks. Always knew she wanted to be dominated."

Shepard laughed as she started to walk away, "Actually the bigger one is mine." She just knew she left Joker with a gaping mouth. As she walked by noticing all the looks she was getting, or maybe that the turians where getting. She walked into the elevator, the turians stepping in behind her she took them up to her cabin. When she entered the cabin she took off their collars.

"EDI?" The familiar blue orb popped up.

"Yes Commander Shepard?" Shepard couldn't look at that orb without laughing on the inside. She wondered if anyone noticed it looked like a pussy when EDI spoke, or was she just really perverted.

"EDI, these two turians will be running around the ship. The gray silver one with blue markings is Garrus, the brown one with white markings is Nihlus. I want to be alerted if anything happens with them among any of the crew other than me. Also make sure they have clearance to enter my cabin freely." She debated telling EDI how she didn't consider them slaves but would to put it off and talk to EDI and Joker face to face.

"Done commander anything else?" the blue orb asked.

"No that will be all EDI, thank you," She looked at the two turians. "This will be our room now I don't expect you to sleep in here if you find a place you want to make your own. If you do please at least use the bathroom in here, I don't want any of the crew thinking you guys are free reign."

That made the two laugh at her, "never fear we won't let anyone touch us. We have no trust or allegiance to anyone else on this ship." Nihlus nodded at Garrus' statement.

Nihlus added, "Plus if someone touches us we can always fight them. We aren't defenseless creatures, the only thing that could harm us is a krogan and this is a human ship."

Shepard sighed knowing they probably won't like her news maybe show them instead of telling them. "Come with me guys, you might want to see something."

Both of them gave her a questioning look before following her, least on her ship she didn't need to put on their collars. Walking back into the elevator with them behind her, she pressed the button for the mess hall. The doors closed and the elevator started moving, even in a technically advanced ship it was a slow ride. Finally the doors opened showing the mess hall and two loud voices followed by loud thumps. Both turians got tense behind her so she turned and grabbed their hands before walking out in the open and spotting the krogans near the main table. She let go of the turians and walked up to the two krogans, hitting both at the same time on their shoulders.

Garrus tensed ready to attack when she hit the krogans on the shoulders, he felt Nihlus next to him do the same. But was stopped when both krogans laughed the big red one grabbed her in a hug and lifted her off the ground making her give out a very feminine squeal. The red one let go only for her to be scooped up by the gray one but this time she was more ready for the hug she received. Once she was put down they both hit her shoulders, she stood tall not even flinching when they hit. Garrus growled hearing Nihlus copy his growl, both krogans turned to them and back at Shepard.

"Shepard," the red one chided, "What's with the pyjaks, I thought you liked real men. I mean that is why you keep me and Grunt around." He laughed as Shepard hit him again.

"Keep it up Wrex and I won't take you with me to help kill things," she smiled so they knew it was a lie.

Wrex smiled at her giving her a couple sniffs, "Should have smelled them on you sooner must be getting too old to care. Reminds me, did I tell you I got news my first child has been born, if you and Kaidan still want that baby I have five more on the way."

Shepard shook her head, "Wrex, I broke it off with him. He thought I cheated on him with Liara, got tired of his bitching. Besides what do you mean five more on the way, have you been busy with the ladies?"

Wrex laughed, "All breeding requests, Grunt has several as well but he is too busy helping you to care about females. He is your tank baby," that earned Wrex a hit from Grunt before he continued. "Is Kaidan being a whiny bitch? Want me to kill him? I know where he sleeps."

"No, Wrex I just want to forget about him. Anyway I wanted to bring them down to meet some of the people I trust. Also to make sure you don't attack them for fun, the gray silver one with blue markings is Garrus. The brown one with white markings is Nihlus, don't be mean, one belongs to me the other belongs to Jack. You don't want to get on her bad side, same goes for you Grunt, be nice."

Wrex and Grunt both grunted in acknowledgment but made no promises, well that's the most she could expect from them. She turned to Garrus and Nihlus, "Boys this is Wrex." Pointing to the red krogan, "And Grunt" pointing to the gray smaller one. "Please don't start a fight with them, I really trust these two they have had my back for a long time and I'd like to keep it that way." She turned back to the two krogan, "have you seen anyone else yet?" Both shook their heads making Shepard sigh. "Thanks guys," walking away she waved her hands at the turians making them fall in step behind her.

Walking back to the elevator she pressed the button and went back up to her cabin.

"EDI?"

"Yes Commander Shepard?" Again the blue orb popped up.

"Is everyone on the ship?" She asked slowly taking off her clothes. She was tired and already knowing the answer she thought maybe sleeping would pass the time easier.

"No, commander they seem to be waiting for the last minute to leave which isn't for another five hours."

"Thanks EDI, please inform me when everyone is on board." She got on the bed, not watching the turians.

"Yes commander, logging you out," the blue orb disappeared. Shepard took out her omni-tool to turn down the lights leaving a faint glow from the fish tank. Thank god her fish survived, she hated it when they died and as soon as she could she bought an automatic feeder. As she closed her eyes she felt two bodies get on the bed with her.


	6. Alpha and Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Trying to ignore them, she kept her eyes closed with her lying on her stomach. No such luck, she felt two pairs of hands roaming her body. Before she could complain her bra was taken off least this time it wasn't destroyed by claws. This morning she spotted the destroyed remains as she practically ran from her home. She got up on her hands and knees, sadly she didn't think about how getting in this position seemed like an invitation. Nihlus was once again in front of her face, Garrus grabbing her hips and sliding off her panties quickly. She noticed Nihlus was missing something that she knows he had earlier, where the fuck is his cock?

Clearing her throat she asked, "Um, Nihlus?" He looked down at her his mandibles moving, "where is your... you know, dick?" That earned her chuckle from in front and behind. "Didn't do your research, did you commander?" Another chuckle as Nihlus continued, "Turians genitals are hidden by plates due to conditions on our home world." She felt Garrus move up pressing on her back, his breath on her ear. "You have to get us aroused for our plates to shift and release our cocks." Shepard's eyes widened, how did she arouse them last time? She lost her train of thought when Garrus nibbled her neck, his mandibles fluttering against her skin.

Garrus moved down her back licking as he went down slowly, his hands on her hips kneading. Nihlus grabbed her hair in one hand and pulled her closer to his crotch as he moved one of his talons over a slit. She watched as plates started to shift, getting ready to open and release his cock. She lifted her hand and moved his hand away before licking lightly around the plates that were shifting, he moaned watching her. She continued licking until she noticed his dick start to come out, licking the tip and noticing how wet it was. Nihlus bucked as his cock extended, Shepard took it in her mouth before he was fully exposed. He gave her a hissing moan, holding on to her hair so she couldn't take more than the tip.

Garrus was behind her playing with her lips, noticing how she was clear of any fur. In the research he did he saw humans have fur here but she was clear of any making her feel slick. It aroused him more as he spread her lips again making her moan around Nihlus' cock again. He smiled how he barely had to touch her to get her to react. He racked one of his claws against her clit making her jolt slightly and stuff more of Nihlus' cock in her mouth. Being careful with his claws, he slid one of his fingers in her wet hole. Someone should have told him how wet humans females got, he felt around, being careful. He watched her reactions as his finger, felt a bundle of nerves no more than three inches in. Pressing against it she moaned harder, her legs shaking as she sucked on the cock in her mouth. He kept playing with the nerves inside her as his thumb brushed her clit. He felt her clench around his finger, hearing her stifled moans he continued to play with her clit as well.

It didn't take long before she was shaking and he slowly removed his finger from inside her but continued to play with her clit. He moved closer sliding his tongue over her opening, before plunging in. His tongue found the nerves quickly he slid his tongue over it speeding up. Her taste was amazing, spirits, he felt himself slid out from between his plates. Increasing his speed, he noticed her moans where no longer muffled and getting louder. He flicked a talon over her clit again and instantly felt her tighten around his tongue and her screams filled his ears. He raised his head to see Nihlus watching her as she had buried her face in her mattress.

As she slowly recovered, Garrus held her hips in place before thrusting into her. It was tighter than last time and he had to stop before continuing. He watched as again Nihlus held her head as she took him back into her mouth. They were both desperate to cum like she had, giving her no room to escape. Garrus thrust faster and harder causing her to deep throat on the cock in her mouth with every thrust. He could feel his orgasm closing in on him, growls and moans filled the room. He felt her pussy clamp down on his dick making him give one last hard thrust before spilling in her again. He roared, she screamed against the cock in her mouth causing Nihlus roar as he came in her mouth. This time Nihlus didn't pull out and Shepard had to swallow the cum filling her mouth.

When they stilled and parted, Shepard took in hard breaths, "thank god... I'm not allergic to dextro." Garrus looked at her, she was wet all over her body, her hair a mess, and she had a smile on her face. Her skin was red where his plates rubbed her and he noticed the red scratches on her hips from his claws. Damn, not gentle enough. He groaned as he noticed he was still fucking hard for her and hadn't retracted back behind his plates.

He laid down trying to calm himself but became distracted as she climbed on top of him. "Garrus you're still hard." She rubbed herself against his still hard cock moaning and making him hiss in a breath at how sensitive he felt. She lifted herself slightly before positioning his cock and slowly sliding down on him. She moaned as she settled herself against his hips. His hands came up to hold her hips still as he adjusted to his sensitivity.

She jerked as she felt a wet finger probe her back entrance, looking behind her she found Nihlus holding a bottle of lube she hid in the side table next to the bed. Garrus noticed as well moving her so her chest pressed against his. He then spread her ass so Nihlus could see what he was doing better. Shepard moaned at the new sensation till she felt the finger slide inside. She tensed making Garrus moan and Nihlus grunt as he continued to push inside. Thank god he was being gentle considering the talons on his fingers.

Garrus started thrusting inside her as Nihlus played with her back end. Soon she was writhing against both males scratching at Garrus unable to reach Nihlus. She moved licking at Garrus' mouth plates making him groan when she moved to lick and nibble at one of his mandibles. In the back of her mind she wondered if this was enjoyable for him but lost thought as she started to clench around Garrus.

Garrus thrust inside her as Nihlus hit something sinfully amazing that had her screaming out her orgasm. Garrus gave a graveled cry as she felt him release his semen inside her again. She laid on Garrus feeling spent and sore as Nihlus moved to lay next to them.

She smiled at Garrus, "I need to put some lotion and put medi-gel on my scratches." Shepard slowly felt Garrus retract from inside her. Moving off of him she tried to stand her legs shaking luckily she made it to the table grabbing a few items and crawling back in bed. She pulled Garrus closer to the top with her and Nihlus and quickly she put the medi-gel on her scratches and the lotion she rubbed over her whole body.

She smiled seeing both of them watch her, "lotion helps the skin, so better to put it on everywhere." Tossing the lotion she laid on her back, "can I sleep for a little bit before we take off?"

Garrus nodded and laid on his side taking some pillows he needed probably left his pillow in his duffel bag and too tired to get up and grab it. Nihlus did the same with the last of the pillows, luckily for them Shepard enjoyed a lot of pillows surrounding her. Garrus grabbed her just under her breasts and pulling her close to his body. Nihlus got closer to Shepard laying his arm across her hips. Within minutes they all fell asleep for a short nap.

* * *

 

Shepard awoke to EDI's voice telling her everyone was on board now, nudging the turians awake. They grumbled at her before they all got up searching for their discarded clothing. Once dressed she told EDI to tell everyone to meet in the mess hall, waving the turians to follow behind her they walked into the elevator.

Right when she walked into the mess hall she groaned, she forgot Wrex and Grunt had super noses. They would be able to smell both turians and sex all over her body. Crap, maybe she could run back in the elevator to go back and wash. No, because that still left the turians smelling of her. Fuck it maybe she could punch Wrex and Grunt before they said anything. Crap, Mordin had a strong sniffer as well she hoped mot as strong as the krogans.

Walking to where everyone was gathered she spotted Wrex and Grunt, they both looked at her and gave her one hell of a grin but kept their mouths shut. Good, maybe she didn't have to tell people why she was fucking around. The crew spotted her and a few whistled, mainly Liara and Tali.

"Shepard! You liked our gift so much you went out to get another one?" Liara yelled clapping her hands.

"No, Liara, The other one is Jack's she's having me take care of him due to her new job she can't have him at the academy." Shepard shook her head seeing disappointment in Liara's stare.

"Anyway, everyone this is Garrus," pointing to the gray silver one. "And Nihlus." Pointing to the brown one. "Do not fuck with them, I will not be held responsible for any damage or loss of limb. If you have an issue with one of them please come to me. I have also given them free reign so you will be seeing them roam around the ship. Now on to where we are going," she leaned on the table.

"We will be heading to several planets in the Omega Nebula we've been ordered to check out several outposts for pirate activity. I will be giving dossiers to those that will be accompanying me to the outposts. Make sure all your gear is ready, I don't need another broken shotgun in the middle of the fight."

She looked at Wrex making him laugh, "I made up by using the thing as a club."

"You got me and Tali covered in brains and blood, it took Tali a week to clean everything off her suit. Then she was sick for another week because she got exposed while cleaning, not again Wrex." Wrex laughed and waved her off. "Anyone have anything to ask before we leave?" At that several people surrounded her talking.

First question she heard was, "why do you have turians?" Sadly it sounded like it came from Kaidan but everyone looked at her waiting for an answer.

God damn it, Shepard sighed "because of personal issues as some of you know I happen to be single for the first time in three years." Was she rubbing salt in Kaidans wound? Maybe, but it was true and she would tell the truth. "So Liara and Tali being wonderful friends bought Garrus for me so my house would no longer seem so empty. Then yesterday Jack came by to drop off Nihlus for me to care for till she could return… I guess. Don't know when that will happen she has a job now and one she lives on site at."

Liara giggled before asking the one question Shepard did not want to answer. "So did Garrus… or Nihlus help with your lonely nights?"

Several of her crew members laughed with a loud declaration from Kaidan saying she would never screw an alien. Shepard wanted to laugh at him, really? He thought that? Didn't she tell him she experimented when she was younger? Yes, she did it before, so why did he think she wouldn't? He didn't seem to really know her at all. She was shook out of her thoughts when Liara nudged her waiting for the answer. It seemed all of her crew was also waiting for the answer.

Shepard looked away ignoring all the looks but met eyes with Wrex who seemed to smile even wider. Damn it he knew thanks to his super nose and so would Thane if he was here. Grunt looked like he didn't particularly care about these things. Mordin was also looking at her knowingly and about to say something when suddenly she heard some cuffing laughs from behind her. She knew immediately who it was she turned quickly hoping to stop the next words out of a certain turians mouth.

"Actually we both did, I'm not familiar with any species but turians. But I'm sure she enjoyed herself since she did allow a second and third performance to see if my skills are advancing."

"Wait, when did you get another go with her? And alone no less now I know you don't like sharing."

"In the shower, maybe if you didn't sleep like the dead you would have heard us."

A part of Shepard felt mortified for having her whole crew know she was screwing them. Then another part said that her whole crew probably suspected anyway and screw what they thought so far it was the best sex of her life. Then she heard some of her crew gasp then a loud laugh coming from Wrex and more laughter from the rest of her crew.

"Garrus… people don't need to know personal information."

He looked at her like she was crazy till he was nudged by Nihlus. "Most humans are embarrassed and don't talk about sex unless with close friends. Even then only the females talk to other females about the specifics. Also on almost all alien military ships fraternization is prohibited."

Garrus looked shocked if indicated by his open mouth and loosely hanging mandibles. "Are you telling me only turians allow sex on board military ships? Damn that's horrible can't work off stress, what do they do when people are at each other's throats and sparring doesn't resolve the issue. It's considered an honor to bed down with your commanding officer or living hell depending on who you ask. Always means more responsibility though, wait isn't this an alliance military ship? Does this mean we already broke protocols? Oh spirits, how long will we be stuck on this ship?"

The longer Garrus talked the more Shepard realized she really needed to study turian culture. That meant she had to wade though pages of bullshit owners advice on turians till she found a credible source. Or she could just corner two turians and get answers from them. What can be better than straight from the turians mouth?

By this point Wrex was hunched over laughing clutching his sides at the horrified look on Garrus' face. "Turian… this is a spectre vessel… why do you think aliens are on board." He tried to catch his breath before continuing. "Shepard was dating the human male who looks like someone put his varren pup into a blender. They were screwing like pyjaks needing to increase their population." At his own words he started his loud laugh again.

Garrus looked at the humans finding the only one who seemed to take on a weird grey green color. He then recognized why this human looked familiar he growled again feeling the strong need to bash this man's head in. "You're the intruder from the other day."

Wrex laughed harder, "Shepard… please tell me, did the turian try to attack Kaidan."

Shepard at this point had her face in her hands trying to hide the blush that slowly crept up her face. "Why do you need to know Wrex?"

"Because if he did then he's being territorial. Don't invite other men to your room unless you meant it about not taking responsibility for damage and loss of limb."

Shepard groaned before hearing cuffing laughs coming from both turians.


	7. Welcome to the Fold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated

Garrus watched as people stopped asking question about them but shifted to mission parameters, things needed for the ship and other smaller issues. Shepard finally stopped hiding her face but still looked flushed. He was confused didn't humans blush when aroused? Spirits he needed to do more research on humans, a lot it turns out since he knows nothing about customs, regulations or even proper safe topics. Looking at the people gathered he recognized a few of them like the asari and quarian that purchased him. He also recognized the human male that had invaded Shepard's home. He was also watching Shepard probably waiting for everyone to leave to corner her again. Garrus didn't like that human, he was weak and very annoying. Garrus stood back with Nihlus watching Shepard as people started to walk away. They looked at him as they left, he kept his face blank. Nihlus on the other hand sneered at some of the people that looked disgusted when they admitted to having sex with Shepard as they passed.

Nihlus nudged him and bobbed his head at the human male watching Shepard. Switching to subharmonics, "I'm guessing old lover if so then why does he keeps looking at Shepard?"

"I don't know, but he annoys me, a few days ago he invaded Shepard's home. I almost got to rip him to shreds but she stopped me."

"You think he's going to cause her problems?"

Garrus growled, "If he does, I'll tear him apart."

When people started leaving, Shepard was about to turn around and motion for them to follow her. Kaidan grabbed her arm, "Shepard can we talk?"

Shepard sighed, she knew this was coming couldn't he just leave things alone? She turned to him and folded her arms over her chest and cocked one hip. "What is it Alenko?"

He looked at her fiddling with his hands, "I want to talk about us."

"There is no us, plain and simple. You accuse me of cheating and I broke it off, be glad you're still on my damn ship." With that she motioned the turians to follow and went back up to her cabin.

Once entering she looked at the turians, "ok, go look around the ship, talk to people if you want to. If you happen to find a space you want to take over, hopefully away from others, tell me and I will help you move a cot and things you need. If anyone gives you problems, tell me so maybe I can throw someone out of the airlock. Oh, that's right, if you see a weird looking male with four eyes. DO NOT, I REPEAT DO NOT FUCK WITH HIM. He will throw you out the airlock without telling me and he can fuck you up worse than the krogans. God then he'll just use his old damn logic on me that makes me want to beat my head against the wall. And why does he sound like a human that lived in Jamaica?"

Oh god just thinking of the prothean was making Shepard want to either cry or laugh. Always in a sour mood and looking pissed off most of the time. Only time he looked even slightly happy was when he was drunk playing peek-a-boo with guns in her apartment.

Both turians gave her a scoffing chuff sound, "also do not let what he says bother you, he does it to everyone. Now I have reports to look over and mission files to read." With that she turned and went to her desk to turn on her terminal and read messages.

Garrus walked out and into the elevator with Nihlus following, "want to stick together in case something happens?"

Garrus shrugged his shoulders and decided to work his way down, CIC deck first. Walking out of the elevator he saw the galaxy map and a woman at a terminal on the right side. In front of that was the cockpit, he turned to the right to look in that room first. Looked like some lab with a salarian bent over singing some tune, the salarian looked up to see them.

"Ah. The turians Shepard has brought on board." He walked over bringing his omni-tool up scanning Garrus then Nihlus. "In top physical condition. Not altered in any way, except voice module. I assume it's turned on, Shepard has never believed in slavery. Must run tests." Before he could do anything else a voice came on the intercom.

"MORDIN, no dissecting the turians, and if you ask to run tests, I want to know what tests before you touch them." Shepard had practically yelled over the intercom.

"Fine, we'll send report of tests we'll need to run. Do not delay, must make sure everything is fine." He went back to his microscope and was back into whatever he was doing. Garrus shook his head before spotting another door and went over to it walking into a new room, more like hallway. Two doors one in between and one in front, looking into the closest door and spotted a communications room. Going for the door on the other side of the hallway, he walked in seeing a weapons room.

He looked around spotting a sniper rifle a simple M-92 Mantis. Before he was caught and sold he owned one similar to this. Not one of the best on the market, but was strong and once modded correctly it was hard to miss. Looking through the scope he noticed it was in horrible condition, maybe he could convince Shepard to let him play around in the Armory and fix up some of the weapons. He put the Mantis down just as someone entered the Armory it was a human female and she glared at them before huffing.

"EDI, give me Shepard," she tapped her foot on the floor waiting for an answer.

"What the hell do you need Ashley?" Shepard's voice, Garrus was starting to think this will be a common recurrence till people got used to seeing turians roaming the ship.

The woman answered, "Why the hell are your god damn pets in my Armory?"

"Cause I told them they can look around and hell if they know how to use a gun I'll gladly give them any make, model and mods they want. Also they're not god damn pets!" That last sentence Shepard yelled out making Garrus wince.

"Fine, skipper but I won't fucking help them."

Garrus scoffed, he could show this female a few things about weapons. He walked passed the female and out of the Armory, back into the elevator before noticing Nihlus was still tailing him. He pressed to go back down into the mess hall and got out of the elevator. He noticed the hallways to his left and right, looking at the signs he saw crew's quarters, bathrooms, life support, lounge, and starboard observation. None of that interested him so he moved around to the mess hall.

There was a door on the left, further down a hall in front and one more to the right. Looking first in the one on the left it had that asari inside looking at a terminal. That asari always looked at him, Garrus didn't like it. Noticing a bed in the back, before she could notice him he let the door close and moved over to the door on the most right. Inside it looked like med bay, beds and another human female. This one had silver hair, perhaps she was older.

Looking up at them she waved them in, "Hello, I am Dr. Chakwas." She pulled up her omni-tool and scanned them. Spirits, Garrus hoped she didn't ask for tests as well. She nodded at whatever showed on her tool and put it away. "Well you're both in good shape, so assume Shepard is taking care of your needs. Come back if you have any injuries, and please if Shepard has any injuries bring her to me. That girl is determined to never see me even if she has been shot." She went back to sit at her terminal. Garrus shook his head well least this one didn't ask to do tests.

Before Garrus could even move she turned back around, "I assume if it is true you two are in a… sexual position with Shepard you are being careful. Dextro tissue can be dangerous for levo and vice versa so don't be swallowing anything."

Garrus made a choking noise as Nihlus laughed. "No issue there. Shepard shows no sign of any reaction neither does Garrus. I on the other hand am allergic so if something happens you'll see me."

"You're allergic?"

"Of course why do you think I only licked slightly? I'm not stupid. Did you even know about this allergy?"

Garrus laughed, "Yes I did, was tested years ago when I was a child. My father had a lot of diverse high ranking officials over when he was still in C-sec." Which is why Garrus gladly tasted her. She happened to taste like dessert, why weren't human men constantly attached to their females? He had to look away as his mind slipped and his subharmonics were now screaming at how delicious Shepard tasted. Nihlus was looking at him with his mandibles wide in a smile.

Dr. Chakwas coughed nervously, "Yes well, at least we know one may have issues. Nihlus?" she waited for Nihlus to bob his head in acknowledgement before continuing. "I'll get you antihistamines and just in case an epipen for more severe allergic reactions. Luckily for you we have a quarian on board that seems to throw herself into battle with Shepard and ruptures her suit a lot. If she keeps this up she won't need that suit any more. God the first few times her suit ruptured she almost died now it's just a sniffle."

Garrus was wondering around the lab as Dr. Chakwas started handing medication to Nihlus explaining when to use it. Noticing another door in the back of the med bay he went over to it and opened the door. It housed a lot of processors as he poked around that blue orb popped up.

"Can I help you?" it asked.

"What is this room?" Garrus asked.

"This is my processors where all my memory is stored and where I am connected to the ship. Please don't disconnect anything."

Garrus nodded assuming there was a video feed and started walking out.

"Logging you out Garrus," and the blue orb disappeared.

Walking out of the med bay Nihlus joined him holding a small bag filled with more than just allergy medication. "What is that?"

"The doctor gave me a few other things like condoms, talon protectors, plate softeners, lotion and lubricants. Turns out one of the crew members sent these supplies to the ship a few days ago. Dr. Chakwas had no clue why but quickly assumed someone got a turian and stashed the supplies away till needed."

Garrus groaned at the plate softener, Shepard's skin held up just fine. They headed for the middle door further down. When it opened it showed the main guns, Garrus gave a slight purr. Something he could get his hands on and play with, damn had to ask Shepard first. Calibrations were always a fun past time, and it gave him something to do. It annoyed everyone he used to work with, he was too enthralled and ignored everyone when calibrating. Looking around noticing there was room for plenty down here maybe he could ask Shepard if he could drag a cot in here. He probably wouldn't sleep down here but if he needed to, a cot would be here for him.

Walking back out and heading back to the elevator Garrus was stopped short by that human male from earlier. What now? Was he going to stalk Garrus like he stalked Shepard?

Garrus noticed he looked angry, he was about to walk around the male before a finger was shoved in Garrus' face. "I don't care that Shepard has you two with her, she was with me for years before you two showed up. We will make up, and then you both will be thrown out."

Garrus growled at him before moving past and into the elevator, down another floor. As the doors closed Garrus narrowed his eyes at the human male, he was obviously going to be a problem.


	8. Relieving Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this to much smut? Nah, I like it. Need more action though, need to get to some gun fights. I really enjoy writing this and I hope people like reading it. Thank you to the people giving me encouragement, I have a lot of free time before college starts. I don't think even college can keep me away for long hope to update once a week.  
> Enjoy
> 
> P.S. Kaidan fans, run away.
> 
> I know it's the same Authors Notes but I didn't want to change it. Updated  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Garrus was back in the elevator there was nothing on the engineering floor that looked interesting, but he was able leave Nihlus behind. Nihlus seemed to have taken interest in the drive core and was listening to the quarian chatter about it. Moving down to the last floor, the shuttle bay, he stepped out and looked around. He noticed one male working on the shuttle, and another looked like he was working out. Only thing that might be fun about down here is the possibility of sparring. Well at least he didn't run into the krogans, or the four eyed male Shepard warned him about. He wondered if she was talking about a batarian, but he shrugged it off going back up to her cabin to ask if he could play around with the weapons.

Before he entered her cabin he heard a noise that alerted him.

Bang. Crash.

"God damn it Kaidan I don't want to talk to you. We are never going to get back together, I don't fucking love you." Her words were followed by another crash.

"Steph, I know you love me you can't forget all the years we have been together. Don't throw that I got that for yo..." Crash "God damn it Stephanie just talk to me. I said I'm sorry I doubted you, let's just go back to the way things were." Something else was thrown and hit the door breaking on impact.

"You fucking accuse me of cheating! How you come to this conclusion is beyond me. For the past year we were trying to have children with no results and every month that went by you drifted away further a further away. It got to the point you looked like you were sentenced to death when you crawled into my bed. How the fuck do you think that made me feel? By the time you accuse me of cheating I was relieved to exit this obviously failed relationship."

"Look I was just confused and I felt anger every time you tested negative"

Something else hit the door and shattered, "You don't think I know that? I went to a Dr. to see if I was infertile. Turns out nope my eggs are prime and fucking ready, but you continued to blame me."

Garrus had heard enough to know once again this male was overstepping his bounds. Before he moved to enter he heard Shepard give out a scream and heard a body hit another body. Walking in Garrus saw Shepard struggle and punch the body pinning her down on the bed. The punch didn't stop him from grabbing at her clothes, trying to pull them off. When she continued to struggle her hair was grabbed and yanked to expose her neck. Before she could pull her arm back again to punch him again, Garrus walked up behind and grabbed the human by his neck. He let go of Shepard's hair and yelled to see what had grabbed him, Garrus threw him to the ground. Garrus kneeled down on top of the male and proceeded to punch his face. Kind of low blow but using his claws would kill the human if he clawed the right places and went deep enough.

Before Garrus could get more than three punches in, he was thrown across the room by blue biotics. Shaking his head to clear his vision he stood back up almost instantly tackling the male. They rolled around on the ground both trying not to be pinned underneath the other. After rolling around and several punches Kaidan pinned him. This time Kaidan got a punch in across Garrus left mandible, pain burst across Garrus' face before he punched the male in the gut. A strangled cough escaped the male, Garrus rolled them again to pin Kaidan he punched the male again in the jaw.

Shepard stared in horror watching Garrus and Kaidan roll around barely noticing things fall from shelves and hit the floor. They continued to beat on each other, more Garrus than Kaidan. She ran over grabbing Garrus' arm in mid punch to pull him away before Kaidan hit him with more biotics. When she got Garrus away from Kaidan she stood in front of Garrus to stop him from lunging.

Kaidan stood up spitting blood that filled his mouth on her floor. "That fucker attacked me, move out of the way so I can put him in his place," Kaidan yelled at Shepard.

"Garrus was protecting me from your fucking ass, you mother fucker. If you touch Garrus again, I'll put you in your fucking place and let Javik throw you out the damn airlock. Now get the fuck out of my cabin and don't fucking come back."

Kaidan didn't seem to know when to give up, "You fucking pick a turian over me? What the fuck can he do that I can't? He can't be anything more than your pet!" Kaidan took a step closer making Garrus press against her back with a loud growl of warning.

"At least he fucking cares, he at least knows when I am unwilling, unlike you. He is not a fucking pet to me and he has more moral than you do. I'd rather be with him knowing that he cares about me, than ever be with you!"

Finally the male turned on his heel and went out the door. Garrus turned to Shepard and looked at her neck. No marks, good, or he would go kill the human he continued to look over her body. Clothes where messy and wrinkled, hair was let loose framing her face looking knotted.

She looked up at him giving him a weak smile, "It is ok he didn't do much more than rough me up."

Before he could think better of it he licked the left side of her neck, when he moved back he noticed a streak of blue he left behind. He reached up to his left mandible feeling the sticky wet blood. That's also when he realized the smell of blood in the room, and the red blood on his knuckle plates.

Shepard sighed, "We need to get the blood off of you. Then I need to clean up, why the hell did he see the need to spit on my damn floor."

She led him to the bathroom grabbing a towel and a cleaning spray bottle, "wash up, I'll clean up the blood on the floor."

Shepard left Garrus going back to the lower loft, ignoring the glass and plastic pieces all over the floor she went straight to the blood spots on the floor. Spraying them before wiping it up with the towel, bleach is only way to deal with blood that or ammonia but it smells even worse. Thank god she didn't have carpets or this would become a much bigger issue. She heard the shower start as she cleaned once done with the bloody spots she looked at the towel. The blue and red bloods mixed on the towel making a weird looking purple, well might as well throw it away its forever stained. She spread the towel out to throw glass and plastic on it so she could throw it away easier. When she was done, she heard the shower turn off tying the towel up she placed it under her desk to grab later to throw away.

Garrus walked out not wearing any clothes probably left them in the bathroom due to blood stains. He looked at her as if he was hunting her down, she was aware he looked like a predator but it felt odd being the recipient of such a stare. She didn't mind, she noticed he always seemed to be looking at her. She turned away from him looking at the bed, she wanted to wash the sheets now that they no longer seemed clean to her. As she pulled the sheets off, she felt him behind her.

Before she could say anything he put his hands on her hips pulling her to him. He buried his face in her hair on the back of her neck. One hand left her hip to move her hair out of the way, licking at the back of her neck before moving to the left side where his blood was drying. He licked at the blood making her shiver, moving up to her ear before pulling the lobe lightly with his teeth.

She shivered feeling the sharp points of his teeth on her ear, her left hand snuck up to grab the back of his head. Her nails sinking into the soft hide making him purr in her ear, making her shiver again. She could feel the vibrations of his purr coming from his chest she scratched him again with her nails. She was a bit harsh when she scratched but he seemed to enjoy it as he went down to bite at her neck. Before he could do more she turned around and kissed him, he didn't have lips to return the kiss. So she licked at his mouth plates causing him to open his mouth, taking initiative, her tongue slipped in to graze across his teeth.

He growled as it dropped off into a purr his own tongue moved to touch hers. His tongue was rough and slender she let hers roam around his, getting a taste of him for the first time. He was sweet tasting moving her head to the side slightly to have more room as her tongue played around his. Her arms snaked around his neck inside his cowl, one hand moving to scratch at the soft hide again.

Garrus got used to what she was doing before he started moving his against hers. He continued to play with her tongue as he picked her up and moved to the bed. Without stopping their kissing, he laid her on the bed following on top of her. He moved them up so their bodies rested on the bed fully. Her legs wrapped around his hips her other hand moved to scratch his shoulder.

Garrus moved his hands to her ass to hold her against him, one hand moving to pull her shirt up. She moved her hands away from him to grab her shirt from him and pull it off, exposing her upper body, leaving her black bra. She twisted her arms behind her back to remove her bra, she hissed in a breath feeling cold air on her breasts. He stopped kissing her to watch her one hand still cupping her ass as the other moved over her breast. His touch was warm against her cool skin, making her back arch to get closer to his warmth.

"Garrus," was all she was able to mumble out a needing sound.

He purred as his fingers pinched her nipple causing her to moan. She was lightly grabbing onto his shoulders. He licked and nipped at her ear, "what do you need Shepard."

A moan escaped her, "please use my first name."

"What do you need, Stephanie?" He asked again making her shiver as he said her name for the first time.

"Garrus I need..." She moaned softly as he nipped over her neck moving lower to her breast. She let out a louder moan as he captured her nipple between his teeth. The sharp points sending a lightning shock down her spine as is settled lower. She could feel herself get wetter, her pants causing wonderful friction as she shifted her hips. She noticed he wasn't out of his plates yet she let one leg drop. She moved one of her hands to massage the plates on his crotch, he hissed in a breath against her breast.

He bit down on her nipple harder making her give him a strangled moan. He moved off her slightly to tug on her pants. "Help me take these off before I rip them."

She complied quickly as he watched her fingers move over to push her pants down. She left her underwear behind they were also black but looked flimsy. Garrus plucked at it causing a small rip he growled causing her to wiggle her hips. He splayed his three fingers over the material it felt soft under his fingers. Her breath hitched, he moved his fingers in between her legs where he knew she was sensitive. The material was soaked with her liquid, and he rubbed her clit with it.

He watched as her hand moved to his crotch again as she massaged his plates coxing them to part. When they slowly parted for her and his cock started to descend she touched the tip that was exposed making him moan. He was hyper sensitive when descending and her soft little hand didn't help. She leaned up whispering against his neck as she nibbled his soft hide.

"Garrus, tear it off, please I want you inside." As one hand wrapped around his now fully exposed member, Shepard could feel each ridge. She looked at his cock admiring the vibrant blue color and large size she could fall for a cock like this. She continued to explore every ridge, no wonder she came quickly for him. So many human males could never come close to his size. The base of his cock was larger and he was slick with his own lubricant. The ridges hit her in just the right way rubbing against her g-spot.

Before she could continue her exploration of his cock, he used his talon to rip her panties. Instead of ripping them off, he made a slit making her panties crotch less. Moving her hips in his hands so she was elevated off the bed in a perfect angle he started to tease her.

Sliding his cock against her clit and opening making her suck in a breath at the sensation and expecting to be filled completely. He continued his torture, his mandibles flaring in a satisfied smile at her keening moans. She was blabbering trying to tell him to enter her but all she could get out several begging pleases.

Garrus positioned his cock before slowly entering her making her moan as he slowly parted her filling and stretching. Smiling as she let out a satisfied moan, her hips trying to move to take more of him but he held her hips still. So she then wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezing with her thighs making him buck into her. She moaned harder at the fast plunge, one of her hands moving to his fringe scraping her nails against them. He growled pulling out fully before plunging back in as she let out a small scream in pleasure. Her other hand gripped his cowl, her little nails digging in between his plates, she was slowly making him lose himself with how rough she was. She kept scratching making her nails catch his plates and pull before something gave and her nails slid down to the next divot between plates.

He started thrusting faster as his talons dug into her hips. She didn't flinch as he felt her blood drip from his talons and she began scratching harder and at this point it was causing him to bleed. Her head moved to his neck and she bit down hard as he thrust into her. He let out a growling purr and moved one hand from her hips sliding his talons up her back lightly, causing her skin to break out in little bumps. His hand continued up before he gripped her hair, he was amazed at the silky feel of it curling around his fingers. He pulled her hair pulling her head away from his neck exposing hers to him. She moaned pressing her head into the hand holding her hair stretching and exposing her neck to him more.

Garrus was proud that she was submitting to him, a strong leader commander of her crew. He was nothing more but a slave but she submitted herself to him. He bent his head thrusting into her more slowly but harder as he licked at her neck, nipping and leaving small red irritated marks from his teeth. Her hand moved under his fringe to the soft hide slightly lower to scratch and pull him closer. He bit down harder not enough to break her soft skin but it was leaving more red marks. He moved his head to her shoulder to bite down on.

When Garrus moved his head to her shoulder to bite down she bit down on his exposed neck. They were both biting each other as Garrus sped up his thrusts into her. Her breaths were coming in short gasps of moans against his neck. His growling purrs against her shoulder his one hand digging into her hip harder with his talons. His other hand moved from her hair to her opposite shoulder, digging in to her skin and scratching her. Her screams started to fill his senses as her vaginal walls clamped down on his cock. She was so warm, tight and wet as she orgasmed around him. He started thrusting faster and harder with his own orgasm just within reach. He could feel her pussy milk his cock for everything he had, and finally he let go of her shoulder as he roared.

The next thing Garrus can hear is their combined huffing of breaths, his body sagged on top of hers. His arm next to her head holding most of his dead weight off her body. He moved his hips in mock thrusts as his cock slipped out of her, before he laid himself next to her. Garrus grabbed her in his arms, shifting her pillows to make it comfortable for his cowl and fringe.

Her eyes were drooped down almost asleep, moving one of his arms under her head for her to lie on. She faced him her hair draped on his arm that she used for her own pillow, her arm draped across his side as he pulled her closer. He could feel her even breathing against his chest. He draped his other arm on her hips, before relaxing.

No longer did the room smell of blood and cleaning solution, or of any other male. He heard a small noise come from her in a light snore she had never done that before. She was so relaxed around him somehow she was able to let down all her guards. He wondered what she was like in a fight. He looked at her deep red hair. It was so silky and flowed around her, so different from turians and their crest and fringe. She was beautiful for a human he never looked at humans or any alien like this. He only saw turian females as beautiful, but Shepard, she was beautiful to him. She didn't give out one pained sound by the way he had taken her. He looked and saw the scratches all over her shoulders and hips from his claws and teeth.

He wondered if she could accept his rougher nature, enjoy it maybe. This was mild to how he usually took females, spirits Garrus didn't understand it but he was rough even by turian standards. Damn, he was thinking of her as more than just whatever they were. She practically owned him and he had been free for his whole life until his captured. He was only captured because of a stupid mistake and a back stabbing asshole. Shepard didn't see him or Nihlus as a slave, but everyone around them did. Not like he could tell her he was starting to have some sort of feelings for her. He huffed causing some of her hair to blow around.

He needed to stop thinking about this and just accept it, nothing was going to change. He closed his eyes, trying to stop his running mind, last thought he had before oblivion took him was "where is Nihlus?"


	9. Settled Like Gentlemen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been obsessed with writing this story, I started writing this on the 8th and I can't pull myself away for to long. There is no smut in this chapter but we will get back to it soon. Hope you all enjoy reading this, thank you.
> 
> Keeping old Authors notes. Yep updated.

Shepard woke up feeling a chill she hadn't felt in days. Opening her eyes she noticed Garrus was gone, and then she remembered Nihlus never came back to her cabin. Shit, she got up quickly pulling on her underwear.

"EDI!?"

"Yes, Commander Shepard?" The blue orb asked when it appeared

Pulling on a casual military uniform, "Where are Garrus and Nihlus?" Shepard started putting on her shoes.

"They are in the shuttle bay fighting." The blue orb replied.

Crap, before EDI could say another word, Shepard was out the door, in the elevator, and going down. She tapped her foot on the floor impatiently waiting for the elevator to take her down. Why did elevators take so long? Finally the door opened to show her a crowed in a circle with sounds of fists hitting body. Walking up to the crowed she could hear Wrex and Grunt laugh with a particular loud cracking sound. She pushed herself up to the front of the crowd, finally spotting what everyone was looking at.

Garrus and Nihlus was in the middle of the ring of people, they didn't look bloody but they were punching each other. Garrus punched at Nihlus, Nihlus dodged and his leg kicked out trying to take Garrus' legs out from under him. Garrus jumped and went for another punch, hitting Nihlus on his left mandible, another loud crack. People that were around gave an audible oooh, but continued to watch the two try and pin each other. She spotted Joker sitting on a crate with EDI standing next to him. Making her way over to them keeping an eye on the boys fighting, another loud crack with a loud hiss came from Garrus when Nihlus punched him in the abdomen.

"Joker," Shepard hissed, "What is going on?"

Joker was still looking at the two fighting when he replied. "Well Nihlus was down here playing with some of Vega's equipment. Vega asked him if he wanted to spar, Nihlus agreed and in the middle of their fight Garrus showed up and watched. Vega was brought down by Nihlus pretty quickly, making Garrus laugh. When he did, I guess he annoyed our little xenophobe, so Ashley asked Garrus to spar with her. He agreed and she was tougher but was still taken down. By then people heard Vega got his ass handed to him, and were gathering down here. By the time EDI alerted me and I was able to limp my happy ass down here the whole crew had gathered to watch them.

Guess humans didn't give them much of a challenge and several people were trying to get the krogans to join in. Wrex wasn't too interested, Grunt was and was about to go up against Garrus. I told them they had to wait approval from you, because at least you can stop the fight if Grunt gets to aggressive. So instead of waiting, Garrus and Nihlus decided a fight between them would be fun."

Shepard watched as Garrus was finally able to pin Nihlus, he yielded and Garrus helped him up. Both were puffing air, their chests heaving, Nihlus said something to Garrus making his mandibles flair into a smile. She shrugged her shoulders, sparring was a great way to get to know your crew. Shepard watched the crowed pass credits around from placing bets but she was suddenly overshadowed by a tall figure. Looking up into four eyes, she gave him a smile, he huffed.

"Commander, turians? I know you didn't get them so I can enjoy food from my cycle, so why are they here?"

Shepard sighed, "Several things happened."

Javik looked at the two moving from the ring, "Want to spar Commander?"

Shepard gave a laugh, Javik was a hard ass but protheans were like the turians in that way. They were all about strength.

"Fine." She stepped on the mat. The crew came back gathering around and started placing bets, and watching as she sparred with Javik.

Garrus was talking with Nihlus when he spotted Shepard step onto the mat with the four eyed male she told them about. Was she going to spar with that strange looking male? He noticed the crowed took several feet away from the mat. When both started at several feet away from each other, Garrus wondered why?

His question was answered seconds later when blue light flared and she charged as she got close to the male she let out a shockwave. Then it hit Garrus, Shepard was a vanguard, Garrus watched as green biotics came from the male. Green biotics? He has only ever seen blue. What the fuck was that male?

He watched as the male tried to use pull but missed and got up close and used slam sending Shepard across the mat to slide off and on the floor. As the male got closer, Shepard kicked out her leg catching one leg and he fell on his back. Shepard came up and tried to use another shockwave on him. The male was able to roll away before getting hit and stand up as Shepard went after him again.

Several people cheered for Shepard, others cheered a name Javik. Garrus guessed Javik was the male she was fighting, he remembered Shepard threaten Kaidan with Javik last night. Garrus watched as Shepard and Javik started throwing punches and kicks. She was flexible and was able to avoid many of the punches, Javik wasn't so bad either. Watching both of them throw punches and dodge them was exhilarating. Shepard was an amazing woman she was strong and barely showed any weakness.

For a human she was amazing, he watched as she let out another charge but missed and Javik let out a slam against her back. This time she didn't slide too far but Javik was on top of her holding her arms behind her back.

"Do you yield Commander?" She gave a small laugh before puffing at some red hair in her face.

"Yes, now let me up. You're heavy, for someone that hasn't eaten for 50,000 years."

Javik gave her a halfhearted laugh at her joke before helping her up by the hand. Javik closed his eyes for a second, before looking at Shepard again. He leaned in and whispered something before striating and looking over at Garrus before shaking his head and walking over to where the asari was. Shepard had a red tint to her cheeks, before looking around at the crew handing credits around.

Garrus went up to Shepard, "nice fight. I happened to notice Javik has green biotics, and that joke about 50,000 years. What is he?"

Shepard smiled as she looked up at him, "Oh, Javik is a prothean. Found him a few months back while on a mission. Attacked me when we let him out of cryogenic state, he was a little disoriented."

Garrus was a little shocked, prothean? They died out 50,000 years ago. He noticed her cheeks no longer held that red tint from earlier. Shepard had a strange crew, he then shook his head.

"Before you go, I wanted to ask if I could play around with some of the guns in the armory."

Shepard looked at him, "I don't mind, Ashley knows what she is doing but until she's used to you I don't suggest asking her for anything. What guns were you looking at?"

Garrus made a coughing sound, "sniper rifles."

Shepard looked at him an eye brow raised, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Sniper rifles," he scratched at the back of his neck. "I know what I am doing and I happen to be a great shot."

Shepard gave a small laugh, "I'll have to see that for myself. I am a horrible sniper but I had two really good snipers. Sadly Tali asked them to go do something for the flotilla they have been gone for about two months. But I can't see what you can do without armor, and just because you asked to look at guns doesn't mean you want to come out onto the field." She started chewing on her lip.

Garrus tried to not smile at her she really didn't act like she owned him and she could try and take all of his freedom away. "Shepard, if you can find me armor I'll go with and watch your back. Also I want to know if I can drag a cot into the main battery and calibrate the main guns."

Shepard nodded her head, "Yea, I'll take you to get the cot. Follow me but first I have to talk to Joker and EDI."

The crowd had dissipated along with Joker and EDI so Shepard took Garrus to the elevator. Garrus watched her as she continued to bite her lip while tapping her foot on the floor of the elevator. When they arrived at the CIC she walked up to the cockpit, Garrus following behind her.

"Joker, how much longer till we hit Omega?" She asked as she leaned over his chair.

"Nice to see you again, Commander. It will take a few more hours, and then you might want to tell me where to go after that."

Shepard looked over at EDI, "EDI, can you see if any of the shops on Omega have tuiran armor for sale."

"Hold on one moment," EDI was quiet for a few seconds. "Yes, Commander, there are several shops that sell what you need. Though only a few stores sell new armor, others sell used. Which shops would you like?"

"New EDI, I don't buy used armor for anyone on this ship. That's the other thing I want to talk to you about." She stopped leaning over Joker so he could turn around and look at her.

Joker looked like he had raised an eyebrow, but it was so hard to tell with his damn hat.

"As I'm sure Joker knows I don't agree on slavery, but I have two turians. As long as they are on this ship, they can do whatever they want to. Unless they do something life threatening to themselves or the crew, then you can alert me. I know others on the crew won't agree with my decision, but they can eat me, or let Javik throw them out of the airlock. Also EDI keep tabs on Kaidan, he did something stupid last night and until we get back to the Citadel I can't throw him off my ship."

Joker laughed at that, "Stupid doesn't cut what he did last night."

Garrus looked at Joker his eyes widening as Shepard's narrowed. "Joker... Were you spying in my cabin again?"

Joker gulped, "NO! EDI alerted me that something was going on in your cabin and I looked to see what was going on! And I was about to send a few choice people up when I saw Garrus take care of it. Then I might have watched a bit longer to make sure everything was fine. I swear I didn't watch you and Garrus do the nasty!"

Shepard continued to glare at him, "uh-ha, and whatever you did see will be kept under wraps or you will be running around the CIC."

Joker laughed, "Yeah sure, I'll keep a hat on it. I know people don't want to hear my bones snapping as I try to run."

Shepard turned to leave, throwing a good over-her-shoulder as Garrus stepped behind her again. Garrus was lost on why the pilot couldn't run, spirits, he was lost on everything about the crew. Maybe that's just another thing he should ask Shepard on. She led them to the elevator and down to the drive core. Walking through the doors leading to the drive core she walked down the stairs to find Nihlus. Of course Jack used to use this space when she was on the Normandy. Shepard wondered if Nihlus knew that or just thought it would be a great place to keep out of the way.

"Nihlus, I forgot to ask you if you found your own space."

Nihlus waved at them before hopping off the cot he had set up. This area was used as storage space since Jack left, that and a little private place for people to have sex.

"Yeah, Tali showed me the place when I was talking to her last night. We were up late looking over the drive core and helped me set up the cot so I could sleep down here if it happened again."

"That's good I hope you're getting along with Tali, she is a nice girl but a little naive. Garrus and I are down here to get another cot. He wants to set it up in the main battery."

Nihlus looked at her with raised brow plates, "Shepard, you don't have any more cots. I took the last one, took me and Tali a while to find it."

"Damn it, I forgot to get more. Those will have to wait till back at the Citadel, maybe I can find cots for turians. Well, can you wait for a bit, Garrus?"

Garrus nodded at her.

"Well boys I need to leave and get ready to hit Omega," she left them alone.

Garrus looked at Nihlus, and leaned against the wall. "I can smell that woman Jack down here. You didn't pick this place out of coincidence."

Nihlus laughed, "Yeah you caught me, I knew it was Jacks space."

Garrus looked at him seriously, "Do you want her as your mate?"

"Garrus, I really am nothing but a pet to Jack not even qualified for slave status. At least slaves were able to talk and be understood, sure she treated me well but I don't have the freedoms like I do with Shepard. Spirits, you think me and Jack spoke to each other? No, Garrus, I respect and I am loyal to Jack, even though I shouldn't be, but nothing more. I am used to this kind of life, but you Garrus, you're not. You still have fight in you, and hope to the spirits that Shepard doesn't get rid of you. Your next owner will never be as kind as Shepard is to you." Nihlus huffed, "It's why I'm loyal to Jack she pulled me away from a horrible owner."

Garrus knew this, he wasn't stupid. He had seen what happened to other turians, they all probably used to have fight, but it was beaten out of them.

"Nihlus, if you're loyal to Jack, why do you have sex with Shepard?"

Nihlus looked up at the ceiling, "Jack told me to."

Garrus was taken a back, "You're with her, because Jack told you to."

Nihlus looked at Garrus. "Yes, not because I want to, or because I was told to by my current owner, but because the person I respect and trust told me to. Jack cares about Shepard. You don't know how many stories Jack told me about Shepard." Nihlus let out a chuckle, "when Jack told me she was taking me to Shepard, I felt honored. Did you know Shepard is the first human specter? She started out four years ago. Now you, you're with Shepard because you want to. I happened to peek at that human male we saw earlier yesterday. His face was pretty messed up when he stumbled into the med bay. I know it was you, because he had blue blood on his knuckles." Nihlus gave another chuckle, "wonder what he did to set you off. But I think I have a pretty good idea, just to let you know if Shepard doesn't stop me I will continue to have sex with her. Just warning you, I have no problems with who I have sex with."

Garrus looked at Nihlus, a part of him understood. If Shepard allowed it, who was he to stop her. But another part of him wanted to rip Nihlus in half, because Shepard was just sex to him. Finally Garrus spoke, "if she allows it, I have no problems."

Garrus had to keep his subharmonics in check or it would betray how he really felt about this. To Garrus, this sentence felt like glass shards in his throat. Garrus left Nihlus without another word he needed to get away before he let something even he didn't understand get out. Was it because Nihlus was really only with Shepard until Jack was able to take him back? Garrus needed to clear his head and grab some food.

Going up to the mess hall, he looked around not many people where around. It was after noon so he assumed everyone else had eaten and left. Grabbing some dextro food, shit, MRE like Shepard had said it was sterilized and would no longer even taste like food. He warmed it up and sat down trying to shove it in his mouth and swallow as fast as possible to avoid actually tasting the horrible food. When he was done he headed to the armory, maybe losing himself in a sniper rifle could help clear up his head.


	10. Shoot First, Ask Questions Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, college has started so now I will be juggling school work and my story. I don't know if I will be updating as often as I used to but I hope to update at least once a week. I am thankful for the encouragement I have received and hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Since this is my first fan fiction I feel overwhelmed by the amount of support and I thank you all for the vote of confidence. Thank you and enjoy.
> 
> Still keeping it... Updated

"Commander, we are arriving at Omega." Jokers voice broke threw her concentration.

Stephanie Shepard stood up and stretched, she was pouring over reports from the outposts they had to go to. Recently the outposts have gone silent after numerous complaints of pirates in the area.

"EDI, tell Garrus and Wrex to meet me at the cockpit door. Also tell Garrus to grab a weapon or two, Omega is not a place to be without a weapon. Shepard got her gear on, only idiots walked around Omega without armor. Garrus was going to be that kind of idiot till she could get his armor. She went through her knowledge of past experiences here, thank god here on Omega she didn't have to put that stupid collar and leash on Garrus.

Getting in the elevator she rode down to CIC, walking to the over to the cockpit. Garrus was waiting, his clothing was blue. It looked good on him, maybe blue armor to match his colony marks. Wrex was leaning against a wall his arms folded over his chest.

"Ok, we are here to get Garrus some armor. Maybe a few other things, Wrex keep an eye out. People are crazy here and Aria doesn't help, Garrus keep your head down and don't talk to people. I want you right behind me at all times till we have your armor, people won't care that your with us they will try something with you. If you happen to put up a fight they will shoot you. I hope you grabbed some guns because we will probably need them. Every time I walk onto Omega someone thinks it will be funny to shoot the spectre." She motioned for them to follow, Garrus falling in step behind her. Wrex behind and to the left, he knew her so well. She was right handed and quicker on her right side, her left side was like a blind spot to her.

Walking off the Normandy she brought up her Omni-tool to look at the map. EDI was such a huge help, too bad Javik still held issues with AI's. You really couldn't blame him, like with what happened to the geth. She sighed and led them to the first shop EDI had pinned on her map. Walking inside the shop to get a glare from a batarian, yep, not shopping here. She looked around so not to appear to rude but walked out after looking at the outrageous prices.

Next store was much better an asari was behind the counter chatting with a turian. When they entered the asari looked over and a smile took over her face.

"Hello and welcome, how may I be of service?" She said that smile never leaving.

Shepard walked up and gave a small smile in return, "I'm looking for turian armor."

The woman looked at Garrus behind Shepard and nodded her head. Showing Shepard to the armors, Shepard waved Garrus over so he could look over everything as well. He was going to be the one wearing the thing.

"Uh… Shepard, have you looked at these prices." He said to her after the asari moved to help another customer. Wrex was stationed by the door and looking very bored.

Shepard looked at the prices, they weren't too bad. Actually considering they were new armors, they were pretty cheap. "What is wrong with the prices Garrus?"

He dropped his voice to whisper, "Stephanie, these pieces are expensive."

Shepard looked at him like he grew another head. "Garrus, I have more money then I know what to do with some times. Even after every new mod for weapons and armor come out I still have plenty to blow. And these happen to be cheap compared to how much my armor cost. I get paid a lot for what I do, and that's after paying everyone on the ship out of my own pocket. You think the alliance pays krogans, asari, quarian, and even turians?"

Garrus looked at her again, "what do you mean turians?"

"I have been paying you and Nihlus for your time on the Normandy." At her words, Garrus hissed.

"Shepard we are slaves, we don't get our own money."

"Well bite me Garrus, you already have 15,500 credits to your name. Which reminds me I need to get you and Nihlus omni-tools so I can give you your credits."

Garrus' mandibles fell open he was trying to find the words to understand why she was doing this. Is she crazy, the things she was doing could land her in prison. Wait, she is a spectre, she's above the law, no one could tell her how to treat her slaves.

"Have you picked the armor you want?" The question pulled him back and he looked down to see the asari. He looked at Shepard only to have her raise her eyebrow at him waiting for his answer.

"The blue and black one," he finally managed to gasp out. The asari then measured him making Garrus feel extremely uncomfortable for measurements to get the correct size. Shepard led him to the counter where she spotted a few things and asked to look at them. Garrus was zoned out to notice what she was looking at. Why did she constantly ask for his opinion or acceptance? She owned him yet treated him like she treats everyone else on her ship. Well not exactly like everyone, she still told him what to do at times to avoid problems. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she slipped something on his head, that's when he realized one of his eyes was showing everything in a blue hue. It was a visor, she looked at him before taking it off and paying for everything. Was that another turian set of armor?

"Shepard what's that armor?"

Shepard laughed, "I told EDI to give me Nihlus' measurements and bought him black armor. Just in case he needs something to cover his ass from gun fire."

She then grabbed his arm and slapped something into place around his wrist and turned around to grab the rest of the items. He looked down and realized it was an omni-tool, well now he had something else to play around with when bored.

"Is there a place where he can get changed?" The asari nodded and led them to a little room.

Once the asari closed the door Shepard looked at him her eye brow raised again. "Don't tell me you're afraid to get naked in front of me?"

Garrus gave out a chuff before removing his shirt and pants then was handed the under suit to put on before putting on his armor. Finally she handed him pieces of armor watching as he clipped things in place with precision, when the last piece was on he noticed Shepard smiling at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, anyway here last thing to put on." She got close and placed the visor back on his head. This time instead of just a blue hue, he saw readouts from Shepard and her distance, heartbeat and body temp. He needed to fiddle with the visor now as well so it would show him more useful information.

"Looks good on you, I was never into visors even though they do show useful readouts."

Garrus didn't blame her, he wasn't used to the feeling of it. He'd have to remember to put it on and not forget it somewhere.

"Alright, let's go we got what we needed and we can head out." Walking back out in the front Garrus' weapons clicked to the back of his armor. Shepard signaled for Wrex to fall in step behind her, Garrus no longer right behind her but more to the right, like Wrex was more to the left. As they walked back to the ship she noticed eight people in yellow armor behind them. Crap, eclipse of course, she can't even go shopping.

Wrex whispered alerting them what she already noticed, Garrus nodded showing he also already noticed them. Well least they were being alert, she pointed down an ally. They turned quickly and pulled out their guns turning around and pointed at the mercs that followed them. Garrus was further back then Wrex and Shepard, holding his sniper.

Shepard smiled at the mercs, "Is there anything I can help you with?"

The mercs stood their ground as one stepped up, "You do know your turian is armed and running free."

"Oh my! You seem to be right! Whatever will I do! He could have shot me in the back for the past hour." She widened her eyes dramatically, "he is such a big man he could have easily snapped my neck while I slept next to him!" She looked behind her at Garrus winking, "or he could have slit my throat as he fucked me."

Wrex laughed his shotgun still held steady as he doubled over in laughter. Garrus' mandibles flared as the mercs shifted around, clearly uncomfortable with the way she was teasing them.

The mercs tried to compose themselves, "if you can't handle your turian, we can take him off your hands."

Wrex laughed harder this time his shotgun shook Garrus was lost on to why Wrex would think that last sentence was funny. Shepard smiled at the mercs, "oh I am pretty sure I can handle him now, if you don't mind I would like to go back to my ship. So in other words Fuck Off!"

The mercs raised their guns, "let me rephrase that, well take him off your hands now."

Before any of them were able to pull the trigger a shot rang out and the leader had a beautiful quarter size hole in his temple. A beautiful red mist blew back spraying the mercs behind him. The mercs looked at Garrus and tried to shoot him, he squeezed his finger over the trigger two more times with two more mercs falling perfect shots in their heads. Garrus moved behind cover as she started shooting getting in the way so they wouldn't focus on him.

Her shields were holding up, as several mercs started shooting at her. They forgot about Wrex though, as another merc fell under the spray of shotgun pellets from him. Four mercs left, they took cover popping up only to pop some shots off. Wrex moved closer to one and when he popped up again, he was met with a shotgun in the face. Wrex pulled the trigger as blood and brain matter splattered in all directions.

Shepard took aim when the next merc stood up was about to shoot when she heard a bang and another nice hole in the mercs head.

"Damn it Garrus that was my kill!" She ran over to the last two mercs pulling out her shotgun and shot them both. By the time she was done shooting, both mercs looked so disfigured, a little over kill but she loved her shotgun.

"Shepard what the hell!" Wrex yelled with a smile on his face.

"I knew if I didn't just go for it, you or Garrus would take the kills." She said noticing the spray of blood on her armor. Damn some brain tissue, which was so hard to clean. She would end up like Tali cleaning her armor for the next week trying to get everything.

Garrus walked up his mandibles in a wide grin, "told you I am good with a sniper."

Shepard laughed and motioned them to follow her, walking out of the ally and back toward the ship. She was so preoccupied trying to spot all the brain matter on her armor she bumped into a batarian. He grabbed her by her arms holding her steady, she heard Garrus growl deep in his throat.

"Shepard I knew you'd come running to my arms someday." She looked up to see Bray.

"So funny Bray I forgot to laugh, now why have you come looking for me."

"Shepard you know if I'm here it is because Aria wants to speak to you. You can't walk into Omega without catching her attention, and then you go and shoot some mercs." He shook his head at her before letting go of her arms and staring at Garrus.

"Might want to tell him to calm down in front of Aria, she will take it as challenge to see if she can break him."

Shepard looked at Garrus, "Garrus, I need you to stay calm no matter what happens."

He nodded and stood quietly showing no emotions. Kind of easy for turians, if you don't know what to look for you would never notice their expressions. Shepard nodded at Bray and was lead to Afterlife the music blared and was slowly giving Shepard a headache. Needed to make this quick with Aria.

Her group was led up to where Aria sat, looking bored as ever. Garrus and Wrex stood back while she sat down near Aria.

"Aria, I heard you wanted to see me?"

Aria looked over at her, then over to Wrex and Garrus. "Shepard I had no clue you had a turian. I hope he is as much fun as he looks, now I understand why you killed some eclipse mercenaries, still I need you to tell me why?"

"They wanted my turian, but he's my property. I don't let people take my things."

Aria nodded, "I understand that Shepard, not why I really wanted to see you. I heard you are here because of some outposts nearby have gone dark. One of the outposts had some of my property within. I want you to secure the outpost and see if any of my property is still there. Never fear Shepard, it is nothing too bad, just weapons and armor." She waved Shepard off.

As Shepard stood, Aria added one last thing, "Oh and please tell me if you ever want to sell him. He would be great to add to my collection, though I wouldn't let him talk. I like my pets to stay just that, pets that beg for my attention."

Shepard walked off ignoring Aria, she always felt like she needed a hot scolding shower after dealing with that woman. Leaving the club and heading straight for her ship, as she entered, she clipped "take off, get me away from here."

Joker complied as she waved both Wrex and Garrus off before heading up to her cabin. Elevator ride didn't take as long as usual, probably because she was again too lost in thought. Once in her cabin she headed straight for the shower, taking her armor off so she could clean the blood and brain without getting it everywhere. Shepard took her shower and tried to relax her muscles, Shepard had to change her entire self to match Aria when she talked to her. She felt disgusting with the way she talked about Garrus to Aria. Like she needed another reason to feel like shit. She sighed her head leaned against the shower wall letting the water wash over her.

Shepard never heard the door open or the steps behind her till the water turned hotter. Startled she turned around coming face to face with Nihlus. Before she could tell him to fuck off and leave her alone so she could burn her skin off from Aria's mega bitch stink. Nihlus moved closer nibbling her neck and started caressing her skin. Her body was too worked up to ignore the attention she grabbed him by his fringe hard and pushed him against the wall. She tried to kiss him but he pulled away quickly.

"Allergic." The only word he made but Shepard understood. He was allergic to levo tissue, no swapping spit with him. Or feeling how skilled his tongue was on her more sensitive parts.

She moved her hand lower to his protective plates, they were already parted, his dick standing to attention. Without any thought she crawled up his body, his hands grabbing her ass. His talons pricked the sensitive skin, she grabbed his fringe moving his head back exposing his neck. Shepard wrapped one leg around his waist the other used his spur on his leg as leverage. She dropped herself expertly on his cock, filling her in an instant. He moaned, his eyes closing as she rode him, he used the wall behind him to keep them up as she continued to move herself up and down his cock.

She bit down on his neck, she moved her hips faster. He growled trying to take over, but she yanked his fringe to keep his neck exposed her. He accepted what she meant and just started thrusting up into her. She was so close she could feel his cock pulsing within her. Before she came, he exploded within her and she could feel him fill her up. He played with her clit with one talon as he mock thrusted, finally she cried as she threw her head back. Her back arched and her hands grasped his shoulders.

Nihlus wasn't anything like Garrus his cock didn't fill her as completely as Garrus' did. Nihlus submitted to her needs, he came early but at least finished her. This really was like a normal quickie just letting some of that stress go. She moved her legs unwrapping herself from him as he helped ease her down. He moved nipping her ear before leaving the shower as she noticed the water was growing colder. It seems maybe Nihlus saw her annoyance and only came in to ease her emotions. She wondered if he used her like she just used him.

God damn it, she needed to stop this. She was already told they wanted this! Nihlus wasn't forced in here to fuck her. She never ordered him to do anything! Turning off the now cold shower she grabbed a towel and headed for bed. She dressed in just panties, screw the bra, and crawled under the newly cleaned sheets and laid in bed. Garrus would come in soon, and she wanted sleep. Before she drifted off she wondered why Nihlus barely spoke to her like Garrus did.

* * *

 

Garrus walked into Shepard's cabin and was immediately hit with the smell of sex. Shepard and Nihlus, he shouldn't be surprised or for some reason annoyed but he was. He growled low in his throat moving to the bed expecting to see both of them linked together asleep like he usually did with Shepard. But she was alone in her bed dead to the world around her. Well that eased his annoyance, but what kept him annoyed was his reaction to her with Nihlus alone. Damn it, he removed his new armor and under suit.

He moved and laid in bed next to her, she still smelled of Nihlus. He grabbed her and held her close trying to snuff out the other turians scent. She moved in her sleep in a better position next to him, least she did this with him and not Nihlus. Closing his eyes he needed to rest he was going with her to the outposts tomorrow.

He smiled slightly when she nuzzled his chest plates, rubbing her scent on him, he purred lightly. Well, Garrus thought, least she was comfortable, she was once again using his arm as a pillow. Finally after half an hour he was able to ignore his racing mind and drift off.


	11. Conflict Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy, I'm finally getting close to the meat of the story. In the next few chapters I plan on setting everything up to take my story where I want it. I'm warning Kaidan lovers again he gets no love from this story. I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, beware lots of smut.
> 
> Updated

Garrus awoke growling, damn it, he can't relax. He looked around till he pulled up his new omni-tool. He fell asleep roughly two hours ago, sure turians didn't need as much sleep but two hours was not enough. His body was thumbing, can't relax, all he can do is fight or fuck. Garrus wasn't about to go off and pick a fight with anyone so he looked at the red hair and soft face of Shepard sleeping next to him. It's not like Garrus didn't enjoy the sex, hell it was the best of his life even with his own kind.

Shepard was lying on her back and he noticed she was basically naked. He moved one hand over her breasts, turban women didn't have these he was still unfamiliar with them. Garrus looked at the mounds, the center wasn't perked like he was used to seeing when they had sex. He noticed they were a slightly darker rose color, moving one finger over the center he watched in fascination as it started to harden. Shepard gave out a small sigh in her sleep so he grazed over the other to make it harden as well. He looked at them noticing they were slowly softening again, he grazed the slightly hard center making it perk up again. So if they didn't get enough stimulation they went back to normal, he understood but why need stimulation. Were they sensitive? Just because he did some research doesn't mean he did more than figure out how to fuck her.

He flicked the hard center with his talon making her moan lightly in her sleep. In an instant Garrus could smell her rising desire. He moved to lick the peak, flicking it with his tongue gauging her reaction. She moaned moving her chest closer to his face, he moved one hand to use his talon to flick the other peak. Between his tongue and talons she was shaking and moaning more. Finally she gasped letting out a small scream as her body shook. She opened her eyes they were more blue than green at the moment and clouded with sleep and desire. Before she could say anything he turned her over her back against his chest. He hoped what he planned would work he saw it in a vid about humans mating. Lifting her leg, spreading her, he bent one of his legs up to pin her leg in the air. His plates were already shifted and his cock standing for attention. He moved one hand to her pussy but her underwear was in the way. So he ripped it with his talon and spread her wet lips wide, moving his hips up he could feel his cock brush the hot wet opening. He moved trying to enter her but he felt his cock slip and rub up to her clit.

Shepard moaned feeling Garrus' cock slip and rub her. She could feel his cock move back and try to enter again, god it felt good with him rubbing her clit with his cock but she needed him inside her. She just came with him, licking and flicking her nipples, but she needed more. Even though she fucked Nihlus earlier she needed more. She moved her hand over his, to grasp his cock making him hiss in a breath. Helping to guide him to her entrance, when the tip entered, he moved his hand from her pussy lips to her hip, holding her still. His other hand snaked under her, holding her shoulder, in one fluid motion his cock entered her, hitting the back of her pussy. She screamed as he moaned burying his face in her neck, his own moaning rumbles reverberating against her back.

"Garrus, more!" she moaned her hand moving to his hip. Her nails dug in as he started thrusting faster.

"Stephanie, I need…" was all he was able to get out before he gritted his teeth. He dug his talons in her hip and shoulder as he moved his hand over her shoulder to her neck.

Before she could say anything he stared growing, his hand on her hip moved as he grabbed her leg and holding it higher, spreading her more for his cock to penetrate deeper.

"Garrus. Please I'm so close!" she screamed.

Before Garrus could think better of it, he bit down on her shoulder, puncturing her skin. He felt her blood run down his chin, flooding his mouth. The taste made him go wild as she screamed as her pussy clenched around his cock. He couldn't cum yet, he wanted more. Fuck the consequence he released her neck, seeing the red blood flow over her shoulder dripping onto his chest from their position. He released her to move her onto her hands and knees, but she fought him, she got on top of him. Her blood now slowly dripping down to her breast, the little red droplets caught his attention. Everything in him wanted to dominate her but the predator in him appreciated how she still tried to fight him taking her again.

Garrus moved to take control again as Shepard fought him, Garrus wanted to laugh. All her struggling did was make him harder for her. His cock grew larger this was turian foreplay to him. She grabbed his hands holding them above his head the position was awkward for him. She was bent over him, her feet holding up her crouched body, before he could understand her position she stabbed herself with his cock, making him hiss and growl at her while watching. This position helped hold her up and gave her advantage of using her leg muscles to lift and drop her back down on his dick. She leaned back, leaving his hands as she grabbed his thighs, digging her nails in as she continued to move over his dick. It was exciting watching her fuck him, using his cock to pleasure herself.

Garrus was watching her pussy, he could see his cock as it entered and left her body. He could see her clit, it looked swollen. He looked up to her breasts, the peaks were hard, and one breast had her blood moving slowly to the peak as if inviting him to lick again. He moved his upper body up, his head bent down to take the little red droplet. She moaned as she moved faster on his cock, stopping every few thrusts to grind herself on him. He continued to lick the red lines left behind from her blood. She tasted so sweet it made him want to lose himself and let his baser urges take her. He continued to lick up to her bite mark as he moved his hips to meet her thrusts.

Shepard was in ecstasy, he was harder, thicker and longer than he was just a few minutes ago. The place where he bit her earlier was raw but felt exhilarating. She felt amazing riding his cock as he licked up her blood. She looked at his face noticing his chin had her blood all over it, some on his mandibles and down his chest. As she watched he licked at the blood on his chin and mandibles. His tongue was longer and thinner than her own, its blue color with a red blood coat made it look a dark blue purple color. She shivered as her desire rose watching him lick up her blood leaving behind a few light red smears. The red blood was a wonderful contrast to his gray metal skin and blue markings. Shepard moved her hands around his neck. She licked at his neck, making him hiss in a breath.

Garrus was so close, he moaned as she continued to lick his neck, he wanted her to bite. But it was bad enough he bit, he marked her, not a mating mark but it was bad enough. Everyone would know he set a small claim on her, maybe not everyone but other turians would know. Before he could continue his thought process she moaned against his neck, as her pussy clenched again. She bit down on his neck, she couldn't break the skin but it was enough to make him thrust up into her. He couldn't stop as he grabbed her hips, lifting her, and then pushing her down to meet his thrusts. She screamed, letting go of his neck as she leaned back her breasts thrust into his face. Grabbing one between his teeth biting as he continued to lift and drop her into his thrusts. She came again, her pussy so tight, gripping his cock, milking him.

"Stephanie," he roared as he let the first spurt of cum loose inside her. He fell back on the bed as she fell forward on his chest. Garrus noticed something strange, he couldn't exit her body and he wasn't softening up. For a while he hoped it was just maybe delayed? But after catching their breaths he still couldn't pull out and feared trying to. At first he mentally scoffed at the idea of what was happening but it really was.

This only happened with turians females, when a male had a chance to impregnate the female. He wanted to laugh at the irony, he never had this happen before and it is happening with a human female that couldn't hold his children and that owned him as a slave. His body needed to figure out that what it was doing was never going to happen. Genetics didn't like cross species. Stephanie finally shifted above him looking down at his face in what looked like a questioning face.

"Garrus, why aren't you exiting or softening up?"

He wanted to laugh again, now he needed to explain what was happening and why. That and give an explanation on why his body was doing something that shouldn't be happening. Did humans experience something like this? Garrus wanted to groan really he needed to do better research on humans. Also how do you explain something you didn't understand?

"I've knotted," moving his hips so she could feel the knot at the base of his cock locking him within her. "It happens to turians when the possibility to impregnating a female arises. I've never experienced it before and no I have no idea why it's happening with you. I can't move till my body calms down."

She looked like she was thinking for a few moments, "so basically you are a plug keeping you're cum inside me. Humans don't do this but other animals on earth do this. It can be quite painful if the female resists. So why didn't this happen with Nihlus?"

Garrus groaned, "I don't know Stephanie, the most we can do is ask Mordin why my body feels this is even possible." She giggled at him, making his cock jump inside her clenching pussy.

"Sure, we will ask Mordin but for now I am too tired to think, and you are very comfortable considering your hard exoskeleton." She laid her head down on his chest moving one of her arms under her head for a softer pillow. The other hand moved to one of his, gripping it, he watched her fingers entwine with his. Before he knew it, her breaths were slow and even indicating she was asleep. He sighed pushing his thoughts away, wrapping his free arm around the body lying on top of him. He was tired too and hopefully this time he slept for more than two hours.

* * *

 

Shepard was pissed, after waking up in a happy afterglow of amazing sex with Garrus, his dick no longer knotted and safely behind his plates. She got up to take a shower and woke him up telling him to get suited up for the mission. She left him to shower as she grabbed some food and protein bars for the mission. Her armor was still nasty with brains and blood she took it down to shuttle bay to change out till they were cleaned.

They headed out not too long after for the outposts, after hitting one after another. Shepard noticed these were occupied by more than just pirates but Omega gangs. She was cleaning up after Aria's mess Shepard could never trust that asari. Garrus showed exemplary skills with a sniper rifle, he always hit his mark. The only thing that made him pop more than one shot off was krogans, they were always a challenge to take down.

By the time she was done she sent a message off to Aria telling her, her inventory was safe. Upon entering the Normandy she sent a message to the council telling them the "pirates" were taken care of. Ignoring Kaidan that dared to show his face around her she headed off to the shuttle bay to change her armor and clean the other set she owned. A bing from her omni-tool alerted her out of cleaning the brains out of her armor. It was from Thane and Legion, their little mission for Tali was done and they needed pick up. They were on their way to the Citadel so she told Joker to stop at their coordinates before docking at the Citadel.

Shepard hit the mess hall as people came in to eat, Garrus and Nihlus was there chatting with the krogans. Wrex was also impressed with Garrus' skill, and actually gave him a small compliment. Guess she no longer needed to fear for the turians around Wrex and Grunt. As she sat down with her meal Ashley joined her, by the look on Ashley's face this was going to be a lecture or complaint.

"Commander, do you know what happened to Kaidan? He looks like someone used him as a punching bag and that was two days ago."

Fucking great, she didn't want to tell Ashley what Kaidan tried to do or that Garrus beat the piss out of him for it.

"Ashley, why don't you ask him?" Shepard tried to not get pulled into this line of questioning.

"I did ask him skipper, but he just tells everyone he did something stupid and it will work itself out soon."

That rubbed Shepard the wrong way, how the hell does he think what he did will work itself out. That asshole better not be planning anything.

"Ashley, just know what he did won't work out. When we hit the Citadel he's off my fucking ship." Shepard was now stabbing her poor mashed potatoes with her fork, shit was so watery it didn't provide any resistance to her prodding.

Ashley looked at her with wide eyes until Liara and Tali joined them. Liara sat next to Ashley and Tali sat next to Shepard. Liara and Tali looked as if they knew what was being discussed.

"So," Liara said obviously leading somewhere "I have it on good authority that the reason why he's being kicked off is because he assaulted Shepard in her cabin." Liara looked smug at letting Ashley in on this. Damn it Liara can't Shepard's business be her own? Ashley snapped her head at Shepard.

"He did what!? Why the hell did he do that and aren't you two dating? He was probably annoyed you brought two turians with you." God damn it Ashley you don't know shit about my life so stop trying to dictate it, Shepard thought.

"We broke up over three weeks ago, and Liara and Tali bought Garrus for me and Jack dropped off Nihlus due to her new career. He was in my cabin wanting things to go back to the way they were." Shepard did not want to explain why he was beat up.

But Ashley was not taking the hint to fucking drop it. "Why was he beat up if he was just trying to work it out with you?"

Liara spoke up, "because he tried to force himself on Shepard and Garrus walked in. Being the good pet he is he showed Kaidan the door the hard way." Liara laughed, Shepard was annoyed by her friend, she didn't see them as slaves or pets but Liara did.

"You let the turian beat up Kaidan!" Ashley was now staring at the turians with daggers in her eyes.

Shepard was tired of this shit, "yes Ashley, I let him beat the crap out of a slime ball that tried to force himself on me. No I wasn't going to take the side of that asshole, over someone that showed concern for my wellbeing. He showed more care then you are and you are not only another human but a woman. If you walked in when Garrus did you probably let him do what he wanted, or are you pissed because an alien saved my ass? Or maybe because the slave dared to fight someone? That's another thing, I don't see them as slaves or pets they are fucking living beings. They have a culture, politics, military and until recently were a part of the council. But because of a stupid fucking war they lost everything we humans strive for, freedom! Next person that refers to them as anything less than an equal on this ship will be thrown out the airlock by my favorite prothean. If you have a problem with any of that then you can join Kaidan and get the fuck off my goddamn ship!" Shepard was yelling by the time she was done with her rant. She was tired of goddamn bigotry and superiority running around her ship.

She looked around noticing everyone was looking at her, Garrus and Nihlus' mouths where open wide in shock. Wrex's shoulders were shaking trying to control his laughter Grunt looked amused as well but not like Wrex. Liara was gapping along with Ashley and most of the crew including Zaeed. Javik had no visible emotions. EDI, Joker and Mordin nodded already knowing Shepard's wishes, she had no clue what Tali thought but judging by the wide lights behind her mask Shepard assumed shock. Only people not here was Kaidan and Thane, she would have to tell Thane when he got here if the crew hadn't already blabbed about it. Shepard groaned thinking of her Geth that sadly knew the pain of slavery and later rebellion. Why wasn't he here saying something about slavery to take everyone's eyes off her?

Tired of all the stares her way she stood up and made for the elevator leaving behind her barely eaten food. Now she was fucking tired so upon entering she took a hot shower washing away the tension. She realized what she had just done might make her lose half her crew and friends, but if they were such bigots she didn't want anything to do with them.

"EDI wake me when we are close to Thane's position."

Shepard got a reply from EDI but barely listened as she got under the covers to sleep away the feelings of sadness and betrayal from her crew.

* * *

 

Garrus looked at all the shocked, emotionless, approving or amused faces in the mess hall. The female that took the brunt of the rant looked down at her plate.

"She's right, I was angrier at the sla… Garrus beating up Kaidan then I was at Kaidan's actions. Oh my god, I was defending someone that almost raped my friend and commander." She put her face in her hands in defeat and shame.

Tali spoke next, "Ashley you're not the only one at fault. We know Shepard and trust her with our lives, but we can't even tell how she feels about slavery. Keelah how she must have felt when we bought Garrus for her." She glanced at Garrus, then down to her lap also in shame.

"By the goddess, she probably hates me now. All I've ever done if refer to both of them as pets to use. I even asked if it was ok to..." Liara's elbows on the table her face also buried in her hands her neck craned up as she let out a slight sob.

Mordin looked at them, "you should have known by the way she treats them. With respect. Not once calling them pets or slaves. Always by their names. Surprised no one picked up how she spoke to them like equals." He shook his head probably at how no one noticed.

Wrex could no longer hold it in and he burst out laughing making his body bend forward almost hitting his head on the table. "Good job turian," he slapped Garrus on his shoulder. "If I had walked in on what Kaidan was doing I would have killed him like a disease infested varren." Grunt growled and nodded his approval as well.

Joker laughed as well, "I was alerted by EDI and got to watch the fight. My advice, never fuck with a pissed off turian, I was surprised to see Garrus hold back, could have used his talons but didn't."

"Jeff, Garrus would have killed Kaidan if he had used his full fighting power."

"That's the point EDI," he shook his head at the AI.

"Anyone else still feel as if Kaidan has something up his sleeve? He did tell Ashley it will work itself out." Zaeed brought up while he continued eating his food, everyone's head swung over to him.

"Shit! EDI monitor Kaidan and look through his recent messages. Anything that looks malicious toward Shepard or Garrus." Joker practically yelled at the AI.

She was quiet for a moment, "I just intercepted a message he was trying to send to the authorities. He states that he was attacked by an uncontrolled turian on his commander's ship. He has no issues with the owner but asks for the turian to be taken and euthanized. Without the owners knowledge or right to fight the charges. I think he was sending this to someone he knows that will have no issues ignoring the owners rights. Looks like he has done a lot research on how to get a person to lose ownership on turians. I am blocking him from sending any messages out Shepard may need to report him for his actions. It does not seem he will stop in his attacks against her or Garrus."

At that several people stood, Wrex looked ready for murder and Grunt looked the same. Garrus stood up as well his chest vibrating with his loud growls. Before anyone could stop him, he ran to the crew's quarters. Practically ramming the door open before it slid open in protest to the abuse the turian was bringing to it. Kaidan jumped out of his bed, his face still a mess of bruises the colors ranging from yellow to a light black and blue.

"You fucking son of a bitch, I fucking stop you from raping Shepard but you can't just accept her rejection. Now you want me killed for protecting her from you, you won't even allow her to fight the charges you're trying to pin on me!"

Kaidan laughed at Garrus, "that's right you're a slave and you have no rights. They won't listen to your excuses and you'll be dead before Shepard even knows what happened to you." His face looked smug and he held himself waiting for the attack.

Before Garrus could lunge at Kaidan he was grabbed from behind by Grunt. Wrex stepped in front of him blocking his attempts to escape Grunt and attack Kaidan.

"You weak piece of verren shit, can't defeat him yourself so you call authorities to kill him. Then you have the balls big enough to assume no one would figure out what you planned. You better be happy neither me nor Grunt walked in to see what you tried on Shepard. I would have shot off you balls with my shotgun, I'm actually considering doing it now." Before Wrex could say any more he was blasted by Kaidan's biotics knocking him back into Garrus and Grunt. They landed in a heap outside the door, Garrus felt like he was ran over by a mako.

Garrus watched as Kaidan tried to run past them, Wrex yelled a warning as green biotics grabbed Kaidan stopping his mad dash to escape the two pissed off krogans and one pissed turian. Javik looked at the human giving him a sneer, "try it human and I may just eat you."

EDI came up behind them, "It is advised we lock him up till we are back on the Citadel. Shepard can figure out what to do with him there." The crew all nodded, "best place to put him is in a room with no access to vital needs of the ship. Perhaps the observation deck, I can lock the door and only open it when absolutely necessary."

Javik nodded and proceeded to walk the still bioticly held human to the observation deck. Garrus untangled himself from the two krogans and stood up, Wrex next and he helped Grunt stand. Wrex looked at Garrus slapping him on the shoulder again smiling, "you got a quad turian but let's not tell Shepard of this little incident. It might make her just kill Kaidan and he doesn't deserve to die by her hand." Garrus nodded even though the human didn't deserve life either. Garrus watched as the crew dispersed from the mess hall many going to sleep. Nihlus walked up to Garrus giving him an amused look.

"So I think the crew will no longer be treating us like slaves. I don't think I will be used to being treated like an equal though. That and sooner or later I will be going back to Jack and I don't think she will treat me as an equal." Nihlus shrugged his shoulders as if trying to figure out how to deal with the new developments, he walked away leaving Garrus. He shook his head knowing at one point Nihlus used to be an independent turian but years of servitude changed that. Too tired to truly think about all this Garrus headed up to Shepard cabin to sleep.


	12. When Finished Turn Your Papers Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So close... to actual story... I can do this. Again thank you all for reading, and I enjoy getting your encouraging comments. So let the awkwardness begin! And enjoy.  
> Updated

Shepard was woken up by EDI telling her they were almost at Thane's location and the shuttle was already on its way to pick him and Legion up. She thanked the AI and tried to untangle herself from Garrus' strong grip. He was so used to sleeping in her bed, she doubted he would sleep in his own when she finally got one for him. He only growled at her in annoyance when she pinched his soft hide on his waist and held her tighter. She finally gave up and just woke him up so she could shower and dress to meet Thane. He grumpily replied he needed to go see Mordin and then maybe calibrate the guns. Heh, like the talk with Mordin wasn't going to be awkward but hopefully they didn't need her there. Shepard escaped as Garrus made for her shower, and she headed down to the shuttle bay.

On her way she noticed several looks from her crew but what amazed her was that none of them looked angry or annoyed. So hopefully they understood her outburst last night at dinner, and she wouldn't lose her crew. She sat in the shuttle bay, Vega was working out and Steve was gone in the shuttle picking up her squad mates. She contemplated on finish the cleaning of her armor, but that sounded like hell at the moment. So she'd annoy Vega instead, she walked over to him as he did a set of curls. He wasn't paying attention and didn't notice her getting closer.

"Vega!" She shouted making him drop his dumbbells and unfortunately one landed on his foot. Letting out a string of curse words, most in Spanish, only a few she recognized as he hopped around on one foot. Shepard didn't blame him that was a 30 pound weight, damn she wanted to bug him, not make him crippled.

He finally turned around to look at her, "Lola, never sneak up on a guy when he is holding weights." Sitting down and keeping weight off his injured foot and looked up at her with a wounded puppy face.

"Damn Vega, I never knew you were so jumpy."

"Ha-ha commander, I was alone and I didn't hear the lift."

"Your fault, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. I'm down here waiting for Steve to bring Thane back from his coordinates."

Vega nodded in understanding, "should be back soon, he left a while ago. Hope nothing goes wrong, trouble follows this crew like the plague."

She nodded looking back at where the shuttle will dock waiting for the bay door to open.

"So Lola, you missed the action last night." He said looking at his still covered foot, trying to decide if the steel toe boots he wore saved him from broken toes.

"What do you mean Vega I'm pretty sure I was the show last night."

He laughed at her comment, waving his hand in front of his face. "No Lola, you were right about how many of us treated the turians. We needed that swift kick in the ass we should have known you don't condone slavery. But that's not what I'm talkin about EDI found out Kaidan was trying to have Garrus put down when we reached the Citadel. All without your knowledge or right to fight the claims, Garrus, Wrex and Grunt were ready for murder. Grunt held back Garrus while Wrex threatened Kaidan, Kaidan hit them with biotics and tried to run. Javik caught him and he was thrown into the observation deck and locked in by EDI. That pendejo really thought he was going to get away!"

Vega started laughing at Kaidan's lapse of sense, but Shepard was seeing red. She was going to sweep everything he did under the carpet and just throw him off the ship, but now she would have to take action. That stupid piece of shit, he really did think everything would work itself out. Vega was now looking at her with worry, "um, Lola?"

"EDI! I want video of last night after I left. Everything till Kaidan was thrown into observation deck."

She heard the comm come on, "who blabbed," it was Joker and he sounded very annoyed.

"Vega," was her one word reply.

"Shit Vega, we all agreed to keep quiet till we were closer to the Citadel."

"I didn't hear that part! I assumed Garrus told her already!"

Shepard was pissed again, god damnit can't she go one damn day without drama? She needed to figure out what to do with Kaidan, she could just kill him. She shook her head, no can't do that just because he was an asshole. She might have to take him to C-sec and file a formal complaint to make sure Garrus would be absolved of his actions. This would ruin Kaidan's career but he brought it on himself, he couldn't just leave it alone. Deep in thought till a ping from her omni-tool alerted her, moving to Vega's chair, ignoring him as she brought up the video and watched.

* * *

 

Garrus walked into Mordin's lab, he looked up and smiled an eerie smile at Garrus.

"Good need to take samples. Shepard sent approved list of tests to run. Nihlus already came and tests in progress." He pushed Garrus into a chair before he could say a single word and started grabbing a needle and several tubes. This was scaring Garrus and he needed to tell Mordin why he was here before Mordin started poking and prodding him.

"Mordin, I am here for something else. Something happened the other night and I need to find out why."

Mordin nodded, "Talk while I take samples."

With that the first needle with a tube of many was inserted in Garrus' arm in between the plates. "Um, well… you see… I've been with Shepard for a while."

Mordin nodded, "of course you are technically owned by her."

Garrus shook his head he would need to be more specific. "No… I ah… hmm… meant intimately… as in… sex." The needle in his arm was filled with his blue blood and the tube connected to the needle was removed and replaced with a new one.

Mordin nodded again, "of course stress relief both for humans and turians. Assumed since neither you nor Nihlus are tearing each other apart or other members of the crew. Also can smell you on each other. Will be running tests to see testosterone levels and possible side effects of levo ingesting. Tested Shepard already for dextro allergens. Perfectly safe no need for her to worry about… ingestion." Mordin looked more flustered about Shepard swallowing anything than Garrus' possible ingestion. Also Garrus didn't want to know why Mordin thought about them ingesting anything.

"Yes, but that's not why I am concerned," another tube inserted taking more blood from him. "During our… last time together… I seemed to… react to her."

Mordin looked more concerned, "what was different this time?"

Garrus felt heat rising on the back of his neck, if turians could blush. "I bit her… hard… and lost control a bit."

"Possible allergic reaction to ingesting blood," he stated not concerned about this.

"No, it wasn't that it was… my body… um reacted in a way it shouldn't."

Mordin looked slightly more concerned inserting another tube. "What do you mean?"

The heat was still rising and he was sure he should look bluer. "I um… knotted… upon completion. That's only supposed to happen with female turians when possibility of procreation is within reach." He did not want to talk to Mordin about this, this was a mistake and all he wanted to do was hide.

Mordin looked alarmed for a few seconds than thoughtful. "Possible reaction to human ovulation or hormones. Did Nihlus do the same?"

Garrus looked horrified, "He wasn't there!" Garrus watched as the last tube was inserted on the needle, hopefully that's all he need from Garrus.

"Need Shepard here. More tests required from her and you." Pulling up his omni-tool he typed quickly before turning his attention back to Garrus. "Do you know if Nihlus was with her earlier that same day? May need Nihlus here as well. EDI please have Nihlus sent for I need his assistance."

Garrus looked mortified very soon what happened will be spread around the whole ship. Mordin handed him some cups, looking at them and back up to Mordin one mandible twitching.

"Need samples. Urine and sperm, small room over there will give you enough privacy." With that Mordin turned taking the blood away to start his testing. Garrus was standing in shock, he expected what? Garrus ran for the bathroom in Shepard's cabin, spirits, he was not doing anything like that anywhere near Mordin. He couldn't hide like he wanted and he would have to come back now that Shepard and Nihlus was called.

* * *

 

Shepard was talking with Thane and Legion telling them about the new developments on the ship in their absence when her omni-tool pinged at her announcing a new message. Crap it was from Mordin he needed her in his lab concerning Garrus' issue. She sighed she didn't want to be a part of this, but it did partly concern her.

"Something wrong Siha?" Thane asked his face showing some concern.

"I have to go see Mordin can we finish this up in my cabin later. I'll message you when I am ready," she turned to leave.

"I can go with if you want company and continue our discussion."

"NO!" She yelled to fast, she didn't want Thane there to hear what was going on. He didn't know that it concerned more personal issues, and something she wanted kept between as few people as possible. Thane looked at her a little taken a back before that cool mask dropped into place showing no emotion. Legion walked away his face plates moving around damn it more than likely he was communicating with EDI on a more private line.

"As you wish Siha, I will await your message."

Shepard fled as fast as possible heading straight to Mordin, upon entry she noticed him talking to Nihlus. Glancing around she didn't see Garrus, "Mordin you need me for something?"

Mordin swiveled his head at her, "Yes, concerning Garrus he told me about the knotting."

She blushed ignoring Nihlus' questioning look his mandibles twitching. "So do you know what caused it?" Maybe he already had an answer and all he wanted to do was tell her.

"No, could be a number of variables. Testing needs done, here." He handed her a cup, oh god a urine sample. There was no bathroom around here, Mordin was about to explain what he needed.

"I know what this is, but I'm going to my cabin."

Mordin nodded, "Garrus did as well assume he will return soon."

Oh god even Garrus had to endure this torture, "already got samples from Nihlus he is not as shy like you and Garrus."

She looked at Nihlus then back to Mordin, "samples?"

Nodding again, "need sperm from males. Will need a…*cough* swab from you."

Shepard had a horrified look, oh my god Mordin was becoming her OBGYN. She knows he's a scientist but she went on missions with the man! Maybe Dr. Chakwas would have been a better choice, no because the most she could do was human stuff nothing concerning the turians, except fixing broken bones.

"Sure, just set up some privacy."

"Why have been sexually active with both turians?"

Shepard blushed, "someone could walk in!"

"I would lock the door before anything"

"Maybe I want some privacy!" With that she ran out of the lab. Into the elevator before anyone stopped her and up to her cabin. Upon entry she forgot that Garrus had yet to give his "samples" to Mordin. She stood in the door way looking at Garrus sitting on her bed as he was bent over as if in concentration, he moved enough for her to see his hand gripped around his cock. Oh god, he was masturbating, his fucking sample! Shepard was mortified at walking in on this it would have turned her on if it wasn't for the fact of Mordin's damn samples.

Before she could make a swift exit, Garrus' head popped up and swung in Shepard's direction and he gave out an embarrassed chirp and attempted to cover up with the sheets. Too bad all that accomplished was a high tent in the sheet. Before he could say anything she scrambled out of the door and back into the elevator headed to the communal bathrooms.

By the time she made it back to Mordin's lab, Garrus was there he looked at her before turning away quickly, he was probably as embarrassed as she was. Blushing again she handed her damn sample to Mordin.

"Good now I need the… swab sample, please follow me." Leaving the turians to wonder why they needed privacy.

Garrus was horrified that Shepard had walked in on him pleasuring himself. Yes they've had sex but it wasn't so clinical like it feels right now.

"So… I hear you tried to get Shepard pregnant."

"My body did that, I was shocked when it happened! Breeding is not possible with other species unless you're a damn asari. What? It never happened with Jack and you?"

Nihlus shook his head, "no and I'm a little shocked I've only ever done that with turian females."

Garrus looked at Nihlus shocked. "So you have kids?"

Nihlus shrugged his shoulders, "it happened while enslaved. I don't know what happened to the females or if they even got pregnant."

Well that was a sobering thought, Garrus felt sorry for Nihlus. He would never know what happened to his possible children. Before he could offer his condolences to Nihlus, Shepard and Mordin walked back in.

"Should have results soon, will message when results come in." With that Mordin waved them out. Garrus was going to retreat to his gun and forget this embarrassing awkwardness with Shepard till he was stopped by her hand on his shoulder. Nihlus gave him a pitying look before leaving them alone and Garrus looked at Shepard, the question in his eyes.

"Garrus, it is ok but I need to speak to you about something else."

Ok he thought he could handle anything else but what happened in her cabin, "what is it Shepard?"

"We are headed for the Citadel and you will be accompanying me to C-sec with Kaidan. I need to make a formal complaint about him so you don't get in trouble for your actions against him. Also two crew members came back today, one is a drell named Thane. The other is a geth his name is Legion. I will need to talk to Thane for a while, getting him caught up on events should be done by the time everyone goes to sleep but I just wanted you to know."

Garrus nodded, "well I still have calibrations to do, so don't worry, I'll be busy for a while."

They got into the elevator and headed for her cabin first he didn't leave immediately but went to eat some of his food. Shepard understood having almost a pint of your blood drawn for tests took the energy right out of you. It was past lunch time and she wasn't going down just to grab a snack, so she followed Garrus' example and grabbed some protein bars. She messaged Thane to come up, by the time they finished eating he should be here.

Shepard watched Garrus eat in silence it was odd to say the least. He didn't have soft lips like humans did to seal in food and water to swallow like humans. He still managed just fine without looking odd, she let out a giggle. He swung his head at her, "what was that noise?"

Shepard laughed, "Sorry sometimes girls let out very odd noises when they laugh or are amused."

"So what made you so amused?"

"I was thinking of something," luckily for Shepard, a knock came from the door at that moment.

"Enter," she yelled, swallowing down her food quickly. Thane walked in and stopped looking at her and Garrus sitting on her bed eating.

Thane was slapped in the face with multiple scents all at once, human, turian, and sex. He doubted Shepard could smell it but was sure the turian next to her was able to. He studied the turian and was reminded of a few reports he had read. A turian that had blue markings and ice blue eyes, that had attacked several slave rings selling turians. Archangel was the name, codename more than likely, was able to save and smuggle turians back to the safety of their system. Thane shouldn't jump to conclusions, no picture was attached and his status was still active.

"You called Shepard?" he stood, hands behind his back, at the top of her stairs leading into her loft.

"Yes, but before that, Thane, this is Garrus. He is one of the turians I happened to recently require. The other, I'm sure you will meet sooner or later, is Nihlus, speaking of Garrus, what does Nihlus do? He is like a ninja, and shows up when you least expect it."

Garrus laughed, "I don't know what a ninja is but he is usually with Tali. He is fascinated with the drive core and helps out when needed."

Thane was taken a back, Shepard allowed them freedom on the ship and the chips enabled so they could be heard by the crew. He should have known Shepard never seemed the type to be ok with slavery, but how did she end up with them? Before Shepard could turn her attention back to Thane, the door opened showing another turian enter. Thane raised an eyebrow, they were allowed to enter her quarters without permission. The smell coming from this turian was elevated testosterone the need to mate was evident. Nihlus, Thane assumed, looked annoyed by him being there, giving out a small growl.

Shepard looked at Garrus after Nihlus growled at him, the silent question on her face. Garrus whispered in her ear but knew it was pointless, the drell could hear him just fine but hoped the drell would keep quiet and save Shepard some embarrassment.

"Nihlus was hoping to have some alone time, he's aggressive at the moment. I'll take him down to shuttle bay for some sparring, calm him down."

Shepard blushed understanding what he meant, and nodded. Garrus stood and walked past Thane, grabbing Nihlus and walked out the cabin door. Thane watched them leave, he didn't understand wasn't Shepard in a relationship with Kaidan. Thane was sure Kaidan would never allow Shepard to sleep with the two turians but judging by the smell she was. Also why was she being intimate with the two, maybe he was wrong and she was treating them as slaves in a different matter.

Seeing the question in Thane's eyes, Shepard sighed she needed to explain. "Thane, I wouldn't cheat on Kaidan with the turians. We broke up over three weeks ago, and a little over a week ago Liara and Tali thought I needed a new outlet. They bought Garrus for me and Nihlus was dropped on me by Jack. It is very confusing but one thing you need to know is what we do they initiate. I would never take control of them like that, I enjoy it yes but if I was in a relationship, no. I also won't stop them from… fraternizing with someone else if they wish. I do not see them as slaves or pets and I now expect everyone to treat them as equals." Shepard sighed did that sound a little sluty on her side? For enjoying sex with two turians. Yes it did, she groaned, but she wasn't making them and they used her for stress relief as much as she used them. Oh god that sounded worse, damnit, out of one fucked up relationship and into one messed up cluster fuck. Fuck it they were FTF's, friends to fuck, a friendly relationship with casual sex. There that sounded less sluty on her part, not really but made her feel better.

Thane looked at her processing her small rant, he looked very uncomfortable but nodded. She needed to get this over with and avoid him for a little while. The next few hours passed as she caught Thane up to date with the goings on and how upon hitting the Citadel they might not get another mission for another week or two. He left not long after telling her he needed to speak to Tali. Before she was even able to get up and put away the files she pulled out for Thane, Nihlus walked in, his chest puffing, Garrus was right behind him also puffing.

"We worked it out, he's calm but now we're exhausted," Shepard laughed and waved them over. Stripping down they all crawled into bed, Garrus pulling her to his chest as Nihlus curled up to her back. Shepard had to admit she kind of missed this, ever since Nihlus gained his own bed he stopped sleeping in her bed. She closed her eyes enjoying the warmth wrapped around her, they were hard edges but she found them comfortable. Their arms wrapped around her Garrus as always had her upper body, Nihlus her lower. Garrus had his arm under her head that wrapped around to her shoulder, when Nihlus was in his own bed she had her own pillows but always woke up using Garrus' arm. She wanted to laugh at how she always woke up in a tangle of limbs with Garrus. She finally fell asleep with a smile of contentment on her face.


	13. No Sex in the Champagne Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a lot for this chapter but I just didn't want to cut it off in the middle or something, but I hope you all like the chapter.  
> Updated

Shepard stood in C-sec tapping her foot on the ground impatiently waiting to be seen. Kaidan looked like he was waiting for death with Wrex and Grunt on either side of him shotguns pointed at him. They looked non-threatening but Kaidan knew better, if he ran they would shoot him. Garrus stood next to her in his blue black armor, he looked strong and independent. The only thing that showed the truth was his collar and leash that connected to her armor so she didn't have to hold it. Shepard felt shame when she had to put the collar on him, in Citadel space turians were required to be leashed at all times.

Finally, Officer Bailey turned his attention to the five people waiting. He raised an eyebrow at them, probably at why all of them had to be here.

"Shepard, can I help you?" he tried a smile but failed at the look on her face.

"Yes, Bailey, I need to make a formal complaint about Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko." With her comment Wrex shoved Kaidan forward, his face was pale and he shook a little.

Bailey looked at Kaidan then to Shepard, "aren't you two dating?"

Shepard groaned in agitation, "not any more. He assumed I cheated on him and I got tired of his pansy ass. Also how does that have anything to do with me making a formal complaint?"

Bailey looked at Garrus assuming he was the person she might have cheated with. This made Garrus growl at him and Shepard reprimanded Bailey, "no you idiot, I got Garrus weeks after we broke up. My life and what I do is none of your business, do not assume shit. You're a goddamn officer so act like one. "

Bailey blushed slightly and cleared his throat, "what is your complaint?"

"About a week ago Kaidan came into my cabin and assaulted me. My… turian, Garrus, intervened fighting the lieutenant off to protect me. Kaidan then, even though all I planned on doing is kicking him off my ship, tried to have Garrus put down without my knowledge and ignoring my rights to fight the charges."

Bailey wrote everything down, looking at Garrus and over to Kaidan, taking in the now almost completely faded bruises. "Do you have evidence of these allegations? Because as it is, I'll have to take the turian in and… well you know. Mainly because I can see the fading bruises on Kaidan but no damage to the turian. Also because of his slave status, he has no rights and it will be your word against Kaidan's, who sports the bruises. His injuries will be documented evidence if any trial emerges to fight against your complaints."

Kaidan looked smug at hearing this, like he would win a trial solely due to his injuries. Shepard wanted to punch him, why the hell did she date him? Lapse of common sense on her part. Garrus looked worried but he didn't know video feed was set up all over the ship. Shepard assumed Kaidan thought she had turned off all the vid-feed coming from her cabin, but she didn't. She did set up with EDI what could be videoed or not. If sexual or Shepard asked for it, the feed was cut off, if not requested everything would be recorded. She also had Kaidan's confession to Garrus and Wrex and also his message he tried to send out.

Shepard sent the information and videos to Bailey's omni-tool, Bailey watched them quickly and nodded calling in two C-sec officers. They grabbed Kaidan and left taking him to a holding cell, "thank you Shepard, we will handle Kaidan and Garrus will not be held accountable for Kaidan's injuries." He waved them out Shepard left, something didn't feel right but she couldn't do much except keep Garrus close.

* * *

 

Shepard told the crew they had some shore leave, since the council didn't have a new assignment for them and she would notify the crew 24 hours in advance. After making sure everyone's time was synchronized, the crew started leaving. She had changed out of her armor and asked Garrus to do the same and into some civilian clothes. She had Garrus and Nihlus on their leashes and was about to leave before she was stopped by Joker and EDI.

"Commander, I and EDI are here to take you to a nice bar."

"Um Joker, why would I want to go to a bar?"

"Because life sucks, the whole Kaidan issue and everyone is waiting for you."

"Aha, and what am I to do with Garrus and Nihlus? It's not fair to just drop them off at my place or leave them there while I go partying."

"We have found a solution to that, it took some time but I was able to find an adequate place for our social needs that also allows turians to join the festivities." If EDI could look proud of her discovery this would be the time.

Joker nodded, "and they allow them to be unleashed but they will need to be checked at the front door."

Shepard's eyes widened with Joker's and EDI's revelations, they really did their homework on this. Were probably planning this little party for a while, she looked at both turians. "Well do you want to join?"

Both turians nodded but Garrus explained, "It will give us a chance to talk to the crew away from work."

Shepard nodded and waited for Joker and EDI to lead them. It took a while, walking slow with Joker, making sure he didn't break a hip or leg, but once they got into a skycar, the ride was fast. Parking as close as they could, they met a familiar face waiting outside the bar.

"Jack!" Joker yelled, making several people look over at him.

Jack turned around and flipped Joker off before heading their way.

"Joker you son of a bitch and Shepard with her turian and mine." She gave Nihlus a heated look before her attention was back on Joker. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well we've been having a few issues lately and thought Shepard deserved a nice break." Jack smiled at that and looked at Shepard.

"Well Shepard if you don't mind, I can take Nihlus off your hands till I have to go back to work. I got the next 24 hours free, and I do miss him." Shepard looked at Nihlus she wanted his permission knowing what Jack had in mind for him. He gave her a small nod in acceptance and she handed his leash to Jack.

"Sure Jack, luckily this bar allows turians do you want to join us?"

Jack agreed as they headed inside, both her and Jack were held back to check in the turians. Turns out it required a bit more than just checking them in, they were given wrist bands their names encoded on it and was placed on both the turian and the owner. The door man said it was to know which turian belonged to which owner. She looked at the blue band that matched Garrus' markings with her name and his name on it, Owner: Stephanie Shepard, Turian: Garrus. She looked at his wrist band and saw the same thing on it. The door man then explained if either of them went beyond twenty feet of each other the band would go off alerting owner and sending the turians location to the owner's omni-tool. Well she guessed that was practical to make sure no one headed off with someone else's turian.

They made their way inside meeting up with Jack and Nihlus, Shepard saw the white wristbands on them with their names. Looking around they spotted their group and headed over, Wrex laughed as Shepard neared and handed her a shot of something. She gulped it down quickly and felt the burn go down her throat, coughing at the sting she glared at Wrex.

"What the hell was that, arg that reminded me of strait shots of Jägermeister, I need a chaser." Joker handed her a beer that made her cringe but it was better than letting the taste and sting linger. Shepard gulped down the beer as she realized Jack, Nihlus, and Garrus didn't see her reaction and Wrex was handing them shots as well. Before she could warn them, they gulped down the liquid, immediately Garrus' eyes widened and grabbed the beer clutched in her hand and chased the shot while finishing her beer.

"Ryncol," he crocked out as Jack and Nihlus made small faces at the sting going down their throats but relaxed as if used to it. "Let's hope that doesn't tear us up from the inside out."

"Wrex! Nihlus is allergic to levo!" Shepard practically screamed.

Before she could start worrying Nihlus stopped her, "It won't kill me make my stomach hurt but Dr. Chakwas gave me some medication just in case."

Wrex laughed, "Shepard relax also you've never had ryncol? Shame, always thought you were more krogan than that. Just got your baby to drink some as well, he likes it well enough, took a bottle for himself and went to see his first dance. They grow up so fast don't they, seems only yesterday you presented your new son to us."

Garrus was confused, baby? Shepard had a child with whom? And why was Wrex allowing it to drink ryncol? Why was it even in a bar? She wasn't old enough to have children that was of age to drink. Garrus looked around trying to find what would look like Shepard's child. Garrus spotted Grunt getting a dance and drinking a bottle of ryncol.

"Ah, my baby krogan, I'm so proud. I need to tip the dancer, Grunt probably has no clue what is expected. It is his first after all."

Garrus watched as Shepard headed over to Grunt, putting her arm around his shoulder and almost his entire hump. Ok that made no sense, how was Grunt, Shepard's baby? Maybe the ryncol hit him harder then he first thought. Garrus gave up thinking of it and watched Shepard. Grunt laughed and shoved the bottle in her face and she gave it a small disgusted look before accepting the offer and tipping it back quickly. A pained look passed over her features making her eyes squeeze shut, eyebrows slope closer, and mouth become a thin line before smiling back as Grunt and saying something to him. He laughed loudly the sound carried all the way to their table, and Shepard tipped the dancer as she whispered something to the asari. When they parted, the asari smiled and took Grunt to a more private room, and Shepard walked back to their table.

Wrex clipped Shepard on her back, "getting the whelp laid Shepard?"

"No, got him a lap dance, and explained it to him before paying and explained to the asari he was new to this."

This made the table of Wrex, Joker, Tali, Ashley, Vega, Liara, Zaeed and Jack laugh. Garrus, Nihlus, Javik, Thane and Mordin didn't laugh. EDI and Legion looked like they were studying them. Shepard was handed another drink, this one was an asari drink and sweeter, thank god, she hated bitter things. She gulped it down as a song came on, she wasn't into club music but it had great rhythm. She was grabbed by Tali, Liara, and Ashley and led toward the dance floor with Jack following behind.

Garrus watched as Shepard was grabbed and herded to the dance floor, she protested and made some excuse. Liara took none of her excuses and started dancing Shepard laughed and before too long started moving to the music. She listened to the rhythm and followed it with her body, hips swayed to the music. Her body looked like it was made for seduction Garrus had to pull his eyes away before people caught him watching her. Joker made a few jabs at the men around the table watching the girls dance some of them completely ignored Jokers comment as they watched.

He glanced over at the girls again, noticing several males watching them. While he watched several humans came up to Shepard, Ashley and Liara. Poor Tali was ignored because of her suit, Jack looked to dangerous or maybe that was lucky for them. One male put his arm around Shepard trying to pull her to his group but before he could blink she laid him out flat on his back. Gaining a high five from Ashley and a small giggle from Liara, the male jumped up to yell at Shepard. He got a few words out before Jack bioticly threw him, a bouncer came running to see what the commotion was.

Garrus looked away and was handed another drink, this was a dextro drink and it tasted good. He listened to the crew talking to each other and every once in a while the girls came by to take a shot of what was ever was being passed around. Jack came by to drag Nihlus to the dance floor Shepard soon followed and pulled him onto the dance floor as well.

Garrus didn't know how to dance and he had terrible rhythm. Shepard turned around giving him her back as she pressed her back against him. Her hands moved back to grab his hips and he moved his hands to her waist. She then guided him with the rhythm, which was more like grinding against each other but swaying to the rhythm. After he learned to follow a certain beat she turned around to wrap her arms around his neck. Garrus then realized that dancing like this was like sex, touching and teasing your partner.

After a while he started enjoying the pressure she applied to his neck as he griped and stroked her waist and hips. He then lowered his head and thankfully covered by her long hair was able to sneak a few licks making her shiver. She replied to his challenge by nipping at his neck and up to his mandible. They teased each other like that till Shepard pulled him back to the table to throw back a shot of ryncol then down another sweet drink. She didn't cringe this time and headed back to the dance floor.

Garrus was about to follow after finishing his shot and drinking down most of his turian drink that was named liquefied turian. Garrus didn't know if he was drinking a literally liquefied turian or just a drink that had one stupid name. Sadly Garrus was held back and sent off to the bar to get the next round of drinks and shots. Maybe he could order a less risky sounding turian drink, snorting at the names he decides to order a taste of Palaven. Garrus was surprised he could even walk without wobbling, he went up to the bar ordering another round of whatever was being served them along with a different turian drink. As he waited, a small hand touched his arm he looked to see who it was but saw no one. He could still feel the hand and knew immediately who it was, looking over at Shepard to see how far he was, he walked to a slightly more secluded area. Instantly he saw the air crackle as a familiar face halfway covered by a hood look up at him.

"Kasumi Goto, what do you need?"

"We need you back so I'm here to liberate you, Archangel."

* * *

 

Shepard was shoved into the middle of the dance floor and almost immediately her omni-tool went off. Looking at it she noticed it was an alert telling her she exceeded the allowed 20 feet from Garrus. She elbowed her way out of the mass of people and went to the table, Garrus was gone.

"Where's Garrus," she asked looking at the group.

Joker looked up and hiccupped before slurring out a response, "get'n mor drin's fur ush." Shepard watched as Joker was slowly slipping down under the table, before Thane grabbed him lightly and pulled him back into his seat avoiding hitting him on the booth or table. Thane then pointed over to the bar as he tried to convince Joker to take it easy on the shots. It would've worked if Thane wasn't slurring his words as well. Shepard's eyebrows raised realizing getting back to the ship might be a little difficult with everyone slowly becoming too drunk to move ten feet. She headed over to the bar and didn't see Garrus so she pulled up her omni-tool looking for his location. He was feet away in a corner next to the bar she slowly made her way over wondering what she would find. What she didn't expect was him talking to a human female by the size and body shape her face was covered by a hood. She listened, trying to capture their conversation, the music made it slightly difficult, but she had great hearing and learned to cancel out noise to hear what she concentrated on.

"I was captured and sold to a spectre, she can find me if she so wishes. I no longer have the option to be saved you know the whole tracker shit they inserted inside every slave. If she asks to get the codes, she can track me and come get me much faster than normal authorities. It will compromise everything we worked for and I won't put everyone in danger. We won't make it back to Apien Crest so we can get to a safe doctor to take out the tracker before she catches up to us."

Shepard held her breath Garrus was talking about escaping or not escaping. What he didn't understand was she wouldn't stop him if that's what he wanted. Hell she would ask Mordin to take out the tracker just so he would be safe on his way back. Also why the hell wasn't she told he had a tracker inside him, people could track her movements because of him. Shit if he didn't leave she was still going to have his tracker removed, now she thought about it she would have to do the same for Nihlus.

"Archangel… Garrus, we need you, your father is trying to fill in for you. Almost the same build and similar features but nothing like your skill and they are starting to wonder if he really is Archangel. Which he's not, we can't keep this charade on forever, and you need to come with me now!"

Garrus growled at the female, "I can't, besides the person that owns my ass happens to be against slavery. The most I can do is try to convince her to join our cause."

"Garrus she won't help us, besides… I miss you." She moved trying to touch him before he backed away a confused rumble from his subharmonics. "Damn it Garrus, I know you're not into humans but we have been friends for years." Garrus couldn't look her in the face and his subharmonics gave away something because the woman backed away her mouth hung open.

"Don't tell me she has been forcing you to have sex with her!"

"NO," Garrus yelled then looked around trying to see if he drew attention to them. More quietly he said, "no, but I have… been with her sexually."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? I make I don't know how many passes at you and you turn me down, telling me you only like your own kind. But as soon as someone buys your ass, you fuck them, not even trusting them."

Garrus growled at her, "I had my reasons!"

She laughed at that, "oh what, had to work off stress? If that was so you could've just fucked your hand for the same effect."

"Damn it Kasumi, I don't have to explain myself to you."

She scoffed at him before shoving him something, "if you decide to escape your new fuck buddy, here's where you can find me. I'll be there for a week, you have until then to either convince her of helping or leave her. I'll take out your damn tracker so she can't find you but I won't be nice about it though." With that the woman shimmered before disappearing, Garrus looked at what she handed him and shoved it into a pocket. Before he could make it back to the bar, Shepard moved quickly so he wouldn't notice she was eavesdropping.

Oh god, Shepard now needed to figure out what she should do now. Either she help him in whatever he was doing or he leaves. She felt a little weird at the thought of him leaving, crap what could she be getting into. Garrus made it back to the bar to grab their drinks when she slowly walked up to him.

"Garrus?"

He looked at her, jumping a little, making the drinks slosh around, "Shepard! Sorry drinks took longer than expected come on let's get these to the table."

* * *

 

Hours later and the bar had to practically throwing them out and Shepard was completely drunk. EDI held up Joker, and everyone else was leaning on everyone else, personal space be damned. Garrus started drinking liquor like he was a fish in water after his chat with the mysterious woman, and now heavily leaned on Shepard. She had clumsily put his collar back on as everyone stumbled around, Legion was trying his damnedest to take them to a hotel suite EDI rented for the night. It wasn't far but with everyone drunk it was a hassle. Finally they made it and once the door opened to the suite, people started dropping like flies, EDI took Joker to one of the 5 rooms to place him on a bed.

Shepard dragged Garrus with her to one of the other rooms as Nihlus and Jack were all over each other and headed for another room. That was not something Shepard wanted to see, ever. After dropping Garrus on the bed he growled groaned at her, his plates looked dull, probably a turians sign for being sick. Shepard groaned her body felt heavy but she undressed Garrus very clumsily as she kneeled over his body. He yelped as she accidentally pulled on one mandible when pulling off his shirt.

"Soarry," she mumbled out before undressing as well, still on top of him. Her shirt came over her lips before her arms were caught by two hands, her shirt not fully off acting like a blindfold. Before she could say anything, she felt Garrus lick over her breast. Her head was fuzzy but she wasn't completely gone anymore, her only issue with biotics. She moaned, her breath coming in little bursts, she was sensitive to his touch when she couldn't see what he was doing. She could feel more with her senses heightened from the drink and blindfold. Like how his tongue felt rough but slick as it left a trail over her breasts, or the small scrape of his mandibles on her skin. Goosebumps broke out over her skin over the heightened sensations.

"Garrus?" she asked before she felt his teeth rip at her bra and his hands keeping her from finishing taking off her shirt. Keeping her locked it place, she felt like she was under his mercy.

Garrus didn't understand why but he wanted Shepard now, even with his still throbbing mandible from her earlier yank. Or the large amount of alcohol running through his system but seeing her small waist as she stretched above him made his plates move and his cock spring free. He held her arms over her head her shirt not fully pulled off, he smiled as he realized she couldn't see what he did to her. Licking the top of her breast to test her reaction, she immediately jumped in his arms and her skin broke out in small bumps. He had no clue what that meant, he wondered if he could be gentle in his current state, but before thinking better of it he heard her say his name.

She sounded breathless, he grabbed the cloth holding her breasts with his teeth, and he kept his hands on her arms. He yanked the cloth, causing it to rip in his teeth, he watched in amazement as her breasts spring free, and bounced in his face. Her breath hitched as he let go of the cloth between his teeth, moving over one of the peaked tips.

He bit down on one of the peaks making her moan loudly, it bled from his abuse, so he licked at it. Her blood on his tongue made him lose his senses as he wrapped his tongue around the peak, pulling it. She writhed on top of him, her hips moving, causing her center to rub the bulge in his pants. He growled as he moved to the other peak, biting it as well, making her reward him with a small scream that turned into a whimper. His blood ran high and he could hear her heartbeat speed up, she was his prey, at his mercy. She could stop him at any moment and he would let her go, maybe, but she accepted his dominance.

Moving one hand to grip both her arms above her head and then moving the other to his pants, releasing his cock. He then sliced through her pants at the seam between her legs, and moved her underwear to the side allowing her lower lips to be bared for his entrance. The way she was positioned above him helped open her, he angled his cock and shoved himself inside her. In one fluid thrust he hit home, she screamed again before releasing a deep throaty moan. He growled as she started moving her hips to meet his thrusts, spirits she knew what he wanted and needed from her.

He kept a slower pace as he continued to lick and nip the peaks of her breasts. She moaned his name, her mouth hung open as she panted at what he was doing to her. He licked up her body to her neck before flicking one of her ears with his tongue. She gave out the smallest of moans before he licked over to her chin and to her lips. She whimpered as he bit softly into her lower lip, she tried to move to kiss him but was held back by his grip on her arms.

He leaned his head back to look at how she was captured by him. He could see his cock as he thrusted into her, her breasts bounce in front of him. Her arms captured above her head, half her face hidden by her shirt making her more sensitive to his touches and movements since she couldn't see. He smiled as she struggled to move the shirt so she could see him, he knew how her eyes looked when in the grips of pleasure.

He could feel her start to clamp down on him so close to her release. His hand held her hip down so she would stop moving and he stopped thrusting. He wanted to prolong her orgasm, she whimpered at him trying to move her hips but couldn't due to his grip.

"Garrus… please, I'm so fucking close."

"No, Stephanie you can't cum yet. Not till I say you can."

She moaned in frustration fighting his hold needing to take control, her arms trying to break his hold and her hips wiggling on top of him. He watched her waist, it was slick with wetness again, he looked up why she did this during sex and on missions but can't recall at the moment. Her stomach was stretched tight due to her body's position and he could see the muscles move in her efforts to free herself. He was fascinated by the indention on her waist, centered perfectly in the middle of her body. Again he looked what it was up but can't recall the information.

She finally managed to break free of his grip her shirt being flung off as she grabbed his arms and shoved him against the bed. She was licking at his mouth plates, he opened his mouth so her tongue could enter and wrestle with his. She lifted her ass as she kissed him and slammed down making herself moan into his mouth as his own moan escaped him.

She built up a rhythm and she took his tongue and sucked on it. He moaned as she kissed him again before she moved down nipping at his mandible, his chin and to his neck. He wanted to roar at her for nipping at his neck, all his mind could think of was how she needed to bite down on him. She increased her rhythm as she started nibbling his neck harder, it felt so fucking good. Spirits, she felt good when she was on top of him, dominating him so she could ride his cock to find her release.

She started sucking on his neck and the feeling was so new to him he moaned as he freed his arms and one hand came up to hold her head there his other hand gripping her ass helping push her down on his dick. He could feel his talons dig into her soft flesh of her ass but it made her move faster on top of him moaning against his neck. He felt her get close again, he didn't want to stop her, and it felt too fucking good.

She bit down on his neck hard and he roared as he flipped her over, her teeth still clung to his neck as he held down her hips thrusting into her faster. His talons dug in as her legs wrapped around his waist, he was able to bury himself deeper into her with her legs like this. Spirits she was so damn flexible and so fucking wet for him. He kept up his fast pace, he wanted to feel her clench around him, no matter how many times he felt it, it still felt amazing and new to him. He clenched his jaw shut as she came around his cock. It always felt like her pussy was milking him. Like she needed him to let his seed out inside her, he came a moment later with a roar. He knew more than likely some of the crew heard him as he came but didn't care.

Sex with Shepard always felt new to him, same position? Still new. He rumbled his contentment as she released his neck her mouth open as she gulped for air. He nuzzled her neck, he knew he shouldn't but couldn't help spreading his scent on her.

He rolled them over so she laid on top of him, he could feel himself knot again but was too tired and buzzed to care. He fell asleep as she moaned her contentment into his chest as she succumbed to sleep as well.

* * *

 

Garrus awoke to the sound of the door opening. He opened his eyes slowly peeking around to find who entered the room. Stephanie was still sprawled on top of him, he was no longer knotted and inside her but she would make it hard if he had to confront an intruder. He froze noticing a shadow in the corner of the room, his eyes focused as he saw the gun pointed to them.

He let out a roar as he pushed Stephanie to the side, who woke up due to his roar, as he leapt toward the intruder. It was a male that gave a small squeal of surprise before shooting at Garrus. Garrus felt the bullet enter his shoulder as he grabbed the males arm breaking it. He shoved the man against the wall by his clothing as he dangled in the air. The man screamed in pain at his broken arm, a part of Garrus warned himself about killing the male. Before he could slice the man's throat open Stephanie grabbed his arm holding him back.

"Garrus we need him alive for information!"

He growled in frustration as the door to the room swung open and the lights were turned on.

"What the fuck is going on in here!?"

Garrus and Stephanie looked over at who entered and both grimaced it was practically everyone, but Wrex and Grunt in the front their shotguns in their hands.

"Shepard what the fuck?" she heard Ashley almost yell.

She smiled slightly and waved not realizing she was half naked, her pants ripped open and only thing covering her womanly parts her black panties that was soaked with his and her liquids. Garrus threw the man, a drell Garrus noticed, at Wrex and Grunt before grabbing Stephanie and holding against his chest. Her breasts were pushed up to his chest with his arm wrapped around her back the other around her ass hiding the hole in her pants.

"Garrus what the fuck, put me down." He only grunted at her before looking back at the group. Half looked amused at what he was doing the other half looked shocked, his subharmonics where firing off warnings to the group but only the krogans, Nihlus, Mordin and Javik noticed.

Stephanie turned her head and told them to take their guest to the living room and she and Garrus would join them in a moment. When all but Wrex filed out he smiled at them, "You look nice Shepard" he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Garrus growled at the door the krogan just exited Garrus' subharmonics were all over the place. Confusion, worry, possessiveness, anger he couldn't keep himself in check.

She wiggled her way out of his grip, looking up at him with her hands on her hips, one cocked to the side. "Want to explain what you just did?"

Garrus looked at her did she really not realize she was half naked. He looked down between her legs and noticed she was soaking wet. "Stephanie, you're practically naked."

She looked down and blushed profusely, "I don't have a change of clothes."

Garrus fixed his pants realizing they were barely held up by his hips and grabbed his shirt. "Take a shower, I'll ask EDI to go get clothing for you." Garrus tried to put his shirt on but stopped when his arm started to feel like it was on fire. He looked at it realizing he got shot and was bleeding down his arm and dripping on the floor. Stephanie realized it at the same time and quickly yelled a curse and ran to get a towel in the bathroom. She quickly came back and pressed it down on his shoulder to stop the flow. He tried to grab the towel and wave her off.

"I'll go have Mordin look at it as you take your shower and wait for EDI to get you clothes."

She looked at him worriedly before she nodded and he headed out the door and into the living room. He looked around the living room and everyone's eyes but the "guests" was looking at him. Crap, he probably looked like he was possessive or something but really she was just naked and wouldn't want to be seen like that. He sighed before he looked at EDI, "um… EDI, Step… Shepard needs some… clothing could you…?"

She stood up and nodded as she walked to the front door of the suite and walked out. Garrus walked over to Mordin took the towel away so he could see the wound.

"Can you help me with this," he asked as he sat in a chair. Mordin quickly got to work pulling out the imbedded bullet and slathered the wound with medi-gel.

"So… Garrus… possessive much?" Joker asked he had one big grin on his face. Garrus groaned he knew this was going to happen.

"Well we all heard them last night, even in a drunken sleep I woke up to his roar and her scream." Wrex said but Grunt shook his head, "Nope I was dead asleep."

"Who said some of us were sleeping when we heard them?" Jack this time, Garrus grunted he knew what she and Nihlus were doing.

"Why have sex between species? No option of procreation, no need for sexual activity" Legion this time, Garrus did not want to explain casual sex to the geth. Javik nodded, "primitives," was all he said as if it explained everything.

Mordin opened his mouth this time, "Garrus did knotting accrue again? Need to know, might need more samples. Odd reactions to Shepard's chemistry." He was still fussing over Garrus wound and probably forgot there were others close by.

Garrus' mouth dropped open as his mandibles went slack as everyone looked questioningly at Mordin.

Wrex laughed loudly, "You knotted? Within her?" He laughed harder and doubled over clutching his sides.

"Mordin what do you mean knotted?" Tali asked as everyone's head swung to Mordin for his answer.

"Knotting occurs in male turians when the possibility of impregnating a female arises." He stated.

Spirits take him now, Garrus thought he could no longer stand this, everyone looked at Garrus with amusement, disbelieving and dumbstruck looks. Before one person could open their mouth to ask him the same question, Mordin and Wrex asked Garrus cut them off with a loud growl.

"Mordin you need to learn discretion and if anyone asks me or Shepard, I'll rip you to shreds with my teeth and claws." Almost everyone shut up immediately but a few of them just smiled at him. Crap, Garrus thought, he did not need this kind of stress.


	14. Into the Howling Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the very late update v.v college has been keeping me pretty busy and for a good week I had writers block. Finally i sat down and told myself I needed to plow through this, and I am so happy with the results I rewrote it twice to make it longer and make more sense. Now I am off to write more! Never fear I am already mostly done with the next chapter and hope to have it uploaded by this weekend. I hope to get back to my normal upload once a week but I don't know if I can. I promise to update at least once every 2 weeks or so, please enjoy everyone and I love getting feed back, Thank You.  
> Updated

Shepard stepped out of the shower with a sigh so far she woke up to being attacked. Got to show her money makers to her whole crew and then had a turian bleed all over her, and the day was just starting. She dried herself off with a towel and went back into the room she and Garrus had enjoyed till almost an hour ago. She found new clothes placed and the bed for her, thank you EDI, as she also noticed clean underwear. Pulling everything on so she could face her crew hopefully without blushing and question a drell that might end up with her gun in his face.

She exited her room as all conversation stopped and everyone looked at her, she noticed they were missing one crew member. She also noticed everyone had a questioning look on their face but sealed lips. She hoped none of the questions running in her crew's heads were anything to do with her and Garrus. She needed to avoid those questions she did not want to know what her crew thought of her and Garrus.

"Where's Thane?" she asked going back to why one crew member was missing. Shepard noticed the drell Garrus captured had twitched at Thane's name. He was tied to a chair with his arms behind his back, which had to hurt since one was broken thanks to Garrus. She was sure Mordin hopefully patched him up enough to stop discomfort. He may have tried to attack or kill her and Garrus but she wasn't ok with unnecessary torture.

"He is in his room. Alcohol did not help his disease. He will be good once the pills I created kick in." Mordin announced as he was typing away on his omni-tool, not looking up.

Crap, Thane's illness, she completely forgot about it sometimes with the way he trains and fights. He never could just stand on the sidelines and allow others to have fun or fight. Had to be right there with them sickness or no sickness accepting the consequences later. He was probably panicked when he was woken up unable to breathe properly and hearing a gunshot and roaring turian. Shepard doubted being woken up like that helped his breathing, and possibly made it worse.

Shepard rose her eyebrows at the only closed bedroom door, yep she was going to check up on him. She passed everyone and headed for Thane's door she knocked before opening it to look inside. Thane was sitting cross legged on the bed evening his breaths, his coat was hung up on a hanger and his shirt folded neatly on the bedside table.

She walked over and stooped in front of the bed looking at him, he was too young to die of this disease. That or he looked very good for his age, she could never tell with drell. Hell turians gave her enough issues, how old was Garrus? Or Nihlus? She almost giggled at the thought of them all being older then her 28 years. Could she be surrounded by old men and women?

Shepard thought about it, well Liara was over 100 a teen to most asari. Wrex was older than most of the dirt he walked on hell they had explored planets younger than Wrex. Grunt was barely a year old, he was her baby krogan, and she did practically "birth" him. Mordin? God maybe hitting his 40 year mark, an old ass man to salarians. The humans of her group that was easy to figure out Ashley and Joker about her age and Zaeed an old man of 55ish. Tali? Young that's all Shepard could think maybe 20? Anyone else was a damn mystery to her, Garrus might be younger then Nihlus but again no clue the age. What screwed with Shepard's age count was no one had the same year length as earth. What if one year for a turian was like 2 years for a human?

Shepard was lost in her thoughts till she was alerted to Thane's movements. Thane opened his eyes and nodded at her, "Siha, heard you had some issues this morning. Sorry I could not be of help, it is slowly getting harder to breathe properly."

She shook her head at him, "Thane I told you its ok, Mordin's still working on that cure for you and knowing him he will have it perfected soon. That or the pills he gave you will work like they should and you will be fine. Plus I'm sure panicking and drinking did not help with the issue."

He gave her a small twitch of his lips before he blanked his face again. "Siha, would you tell me what happened? Mordin would not elaborate the details."

Shepard sighed, "I was sleeping comfortably, then woke up to Garrus' roar and stopped him from slicing some drell that snuck in to shoot us."

Thane's eyes widened slightly, "a drell? They don't leave the home system unless they're like me… an assassin." He hung his head, he was taken and trained at a tender age of six to be trained to kill. Never questioned and did what he was told, till he was awakened by what Shepard assumed was his love. He barely spoke of his past and sometimes he would stop when he spoke more then he wanted to let on.

"I know Thane, hell you were the first drell I actually met. The drell was injured by Garrus in the struggle and almost lost his life. He has a broken arm, but I don't even know if he will cooperate in telling us why he did it. So will you help me? I need to know why he snuck into my room and tried to shoot us."

Thane raised an eyebrow at her, kind of odd looking at it with scales, no hair like humans but it is a recognizable gesture. He dropped the question before he voiced it as he nodded and stood up stretching his arms above his head. Wow talk about a physique that looked ripped and was extremely close to a human's physiology. He pulled on his shirt that really covered nothing except his stomach and his jacket before walking out.

She followed him but when he stopped short and she bumped into his back she backed up quickly and wondered why he stopped. What the hell was that coat made of? When she bumped into him it was like walking into a brick wall. Hell a turians hard exoskeleton felt more cushionable then Thane's back did.

"Kolyat?"

Everyone looked at Thane but the captured drell was looking at the floor. He twitched again when Thane talked, refusing to look up at him. She wondered if this drell's voice would sound like Thane's did with a kind of gravel like tone.

"Thane? Do you know him?" Shepard asked.

He nodded slowly before being pulled into a memory, "sunset colored eyes smiles at me her body tired after the birth. Smiling she says, "Thane meet Kolyat, your son," as she held the baby in her arms up to me."

Thane stayed lost for a couple more seconds before turning to her, "he is my son."

* * *

 

Garrus looked between Thane and his son, nope don't see the resemblance, how old was Thane? Damn Garrus didn't know they looked to be around the same age, except Kolyat looked more colorful. Maybe that showed their ages, Garrus groaned, he could never tell ages. Exactly how old was Shepard? She could be older then him and he would never know it unless she told him.

He was lost in that thought till he connected eyes with Thane, spirits he broke Thane's son's arm. He looked at Shepard unable to stand Thane's gaze but had to stop himself from laughing at her. She was opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water, he had to look away before he laughed. It was so hard keeping his mandibles tight to his face stopping any look of amusement. He should be a little worried that later Thane might want some pay back, but Shepard's face made him not really care at the moment.

Finally Shepard spoke making her mouth work properly to form words. "Then I guess I won't be shoving my gun in his face for answers. Mordin how is his arm? Please tell me you did something to fix it?"

Mordin didn't look up from his omni-tool seemingly ignoring the shock of Thane's son. "Set bone, clean break will heal soon. No need for bone weave unless he tries to use arm. Will still hurt, gave painkillers. Do not suggest any heavy lifting or too much exertion."

Shepard nodded and placed a hand on Thane's arm, "Thane, take him to your room. Talk to him, we can question his actions later or you can get it out of him while you talk. We can wait here for you and take him to the Normandy later. I don't think it will be safe on the Citadel for him any more after this."

Thane nodded at Shepard and went to grab his son before disappearing into his room and shutting the door. Everyone gave a huge sigh knowing it will be a while before Thane came back out. Shepard told everyone to order food and relax while they wait. Before long the silence was broken by a small question from Tali.

"Did anyone else not see any age difference between Thane and his son?"

* * *

 

After an hour Thane emerged face crestfallen, and he nervously shifted on his feet. "Shepard, we have a problem."

Shepard rose to look at Thane questioningly, "Thane?"

"Kolyat was hired by someone in the human military, he doesn't know who but recognized the uniform the man thought he hid under a coat. He doesn't know what rank and he also doesn't know why he was hired to kill Garrus." Thane paused before continuing, "But was told he would gain a bonus if he also attacked you. He wasn't going to harm you but saw no reason to refuse killing a simple slave. Shepard, I don't think this is a pure coincidence after you got rid of Kaidan. I think it may be possible this is an attack on you for choosing an alien slave's word over a human even if he was in the wrong."

Shepard scowled, what the fuck? Could someone try to bury this issue with Kaidan? But that would still leave her, and her accusations against Kaidan. Unless they forced her into a shrink's office, military mandated, and the shrink was paid off to twist whatever she said against her. Saying something along the lines of her work was too stressful and she mistook her boyfriend's advances as an assault. Again her crew would be left to tell everyone she wasn't with Kaidan at the time but they could easily be taken care off. Her Alliance friends would be forced by the military to shut up or be dishonorably discharged and lose everything. Someone in C-sec could be paid off to "lose" her evidence, and her only chance would be her non- Alliance friends. But they could be barred from going to court for not being a part of the alliance military since the only other witness being Garrus a civilian in all rights would be dead.

Whoever was doing this had deep pockets, and plenty of pull for it all to go their way. What most people didn't realize is she has full loyalty from all of her crew and even a military discharge would have no effect on most of them. Hell she suspected Grunt and Wrex would fight tooth and nail to break her and anyone among the crew out of jail. She would be discharged for medical reasons and be put on the side lines for months, years till she broke and accepted that she was just fucked over by the very thing she fought so hard for.

Shepard could feel everyone watching her some were trying to piece together why killing Garrus would make all of Kaidans issues go away. Others like Wrex, Mordin, Zaeed, Thane and even Garrus came to the same conclusion as she did. With Garrus gone it would became a full military issue no civilians or outside races and it would be military controlled, judged, jury and untimely Shepard's executioner.

Shepard started biting on her lower lip feeling annoyed someone thought she was absolutely stupid. She made back-ups and sent one to a reliable source, one that would publish it and dig up the truth from her allies should something go terribly wrong. She also sent one copy to someone she gives absolute trust in that is military and also highly ranked.

Shepard was slightly surprised Garrus understood why his death would make things go very smoothly for someone. She looked that the turian in question, his shoulder bandaged and more than likely slathered with medi-gel. He sat at the bar looking lost in thought and every once in a while he touched his injured shoulder.

He wouldn't be safe to go anywhere here in Citadel space, he would be safe on her ship but… there would be more attempts. Shepard recalled what she witnessed last night at the bar, he had a tracker! The Alliance could find him anywhere once gaining his code even if he stayed on her ship if he took one step out or stood in an open window once docked, he would be killed even out of Alliance space.

Shepard was about to yell orders at Mordin when the door was burst open causing the room to shake. The door went flying hitting Wrex knocking him out with a grunt and a loud thump to the floor. Shepard realized that whoever sent Kolyat knew he failed and this was the next attempt at Garrus' life. She ran to Garrus as he got up from the floor his chair had been knocked over from debris and the shaking from the blast. She grabbed him by his cowl and pulled him behind the bar he was sitting at before he stood and showed the enemy an easy target. She heard him let out a startled yelp from the tug but was too busy popping up out of their cover to shoot at the people now invading the hotel suite. She shot down 2 enemies with her gun, damn it, why didn't she have her damn shotgun. The air was filled with dust and smoke from the explosion making visibility hard.

She watched as Tali sent out her drone and Jack yelled as someone shot Nihlus, as he went down as he roared in pain. Good at least he was alive then Jack started screaming "I will destroy you!" before flinging people around with her biotics. EDI was in cover with Joker and seemed to be doing something before Shepard had to look away and shot another body getting to close to her and Garrus.

Grunt stood next to Wrex's still form and shot-gunned anything that got within 5 feet of him. Mordin was shooting from a door frame, ducking into the room for cover. Liara, Zaeed, Ashley and Javik were rotating popping up and shooting off their guns and biotics. Legion seemed to disappear and Thane was at his bedroom door protecting his still tied up son and doing what Mordin was.

Shepard continued to shoot as she was slowly running out of thermal clips, damn it! No armor, good guns, clips and medi-gel, just fucking great. She let the enemies get closer just so she could loot the bodies for clips and medi-gel. She had to charge a few times to grab what she needed and get back to the bar before being shot. She could feel burning scratches from the bullets grazing her body so she slathered the newly acquired medi-gel on the scratches before she lost too much blood.

Everyone was shooting at the constant onslaught of enemies, she helped trying to stop the constant flow but was pulled away when she noticed Garrus tried to get up and help shoot.

"Garrus stay down!" Shepard pushed him down by his good shoulder.

"Shepard I'm not letting everyone else handle this alone! I hurt my shoulder but I can still shoot a gun even with this wound."

"God damn it Garrus they're after you! They're here to fucking kill you, now keep your fucking head down before someone shoots it!"

Before he could argue more, the windows behind them were broken open in a flurry of bullets. She and Garrus curled together to shield themselves from the rain of glass, the sudden gust of wind cleared up the dust and smoke in the suite. She looked out the windows to see a gunship pointed at her and Garrus' location, the intercom from it burst in a yell.

"You can't escape you damn turian. Shoot the one with blue in his face, or kill both no one will miss two slaves. Remember only harm the girl, everyone else is expendable." That last sentence pissed her off, they were not fucking expendable! Whoever was doing this didn't care who lived or died, as long as she lived to be screwed over and Garrus was killed.

Shepard pulled Garrus to get to a better covered area as the gunship started shooting at them. She could feel the vibrations from each bullet that penetrated the floor behind them. She shoved him into cover as she took three rounds to the back from the gunship. Shepard ground her teeth at the pain slicing threw her back and out her front, fuck that hurt like shit. She fell forward, Garrus grabbing her and pulling her to him behind his cover.

"Shepard's been hit!" he yelled at the rest of her team. He curled into her as more bullets whizzed by from the gunship slowly destroying their cover. He grabbed Shepard's gun as she tried to stop him, he popped up from cover and started shooting between the gunship's barrages. Shepard was trying to breathe but her back hurt so bad, and it burned in three places. Her chest and stomach felt no better, the bullets had to have been through and through's. With barely any barriers to protect her body with only her biotics and normal clothes the gunship was able to slice through her so easily. God why does it have to hurt so badly? That's because you've been shot dumbass! She yelled to herself.

She felt Garrus curl into her again, she tried to focus but it was slowly getting harder. Something was wrong, her insides burned and felt shredded, she was surprised she was still conscious through the pain. He popped open a few of the medi-gels she nabbed and globbed the stuff on each bullet hole. Shepard doubted it would help she knew her insides were shredded from the bullets.

Garrus popped up again but this time was blown away from her, his body twisting the in air before landing a few feet away on his chest with a crack. Shepard screamed as she scrambled to Garrus grabbing her gun from his limp grasp and shooting an enemy that tried to get closer to confirm the targets termination. She no longer felt the pain from breathing, or the shredding of her insides. Her back and chest no longer felt so painful, and was able to think and move again. Adrenaline was coursing its way through her body giving her the strength to continue.

Shepard yelled as she stood up and looked at her team, everyone was in cover popping up to shoot enemies before dropping back down before the gunship shot at them. She looked at Garrus as she felt power surging through her. She turned to the gunship and started running at it as she shot the glass protecting the pilot. As it broke she sent the hardest throw she could at him, she heard a snap as he was thrown back but unable to move snapping his neck from the force. The back of her neck stung causing her to flinch from whatever hurt her.

The gunship went down without a live pilot and a loud boom was heard as it hit something below. She heard enemies start to retreat but shot a few nonlethally for questioning later. She turned back and stumbled over to where Garrus was laying, he was not moving, not even a rise and fall for breath. She knelt down next to him, her hands trembling and she went to roll him over to look at his wounds. She felt someone grab her shoulder to pull her away but she lashed out at the hand. She smacked it away hard in anger as she felt warm wetness drip down her back and chest. Did she get sprayed with something? Shepard ignored the feeling as she turned Garrus over a large deep blue puddle of blood was under him.

She heard gasps from a few people around her as she looked at his face. His shirt was half burned away from his right shoulder leaving his cowl, neck and side of his face looking like ground blue meat. He had red all over his arms and hands, how did he get human blood all over his arms? Shepard chocked on a sob seeing how his mandible was hanging off in a funny angle and didn't look connected properly. He didn't look like the Garrus she had come to know these past two weeks. She wouldn't have minded if he lost the mandible as long as he lived.

He had a weird way of making her feel happy, or smile at his weird jokes. Also for some reason she was attracted to him sexually in ways not even human men could compare. She also realized she didn't really know him, where he was born? If he had family? Was he in love before being sold? How old was he? All they ever really did that showed any type of intimacy was sex, great fucking sex, but just sex. Or the nights of sleeping curled up to each other, two practically strangers needing that comfort and intimacy.

She couldn't tell the difference from his blood and the colony markings on his face. Shepard tried to wipe away the blood but just smeared his blood all over her hands she wiped her blue bloodied hands on her shirt taking away the medi-gel on her wounds. She touched his undamaged mandible and was startled when he drew a rasping breath before he started choking on his own blood. She turned him on to his side to stop his blood from rushing down his throat and she yelled out for Mordin.

She was trying to stop Garrus from moving or speaking as Mordin started doing what he could as Legion rode up to the now open window with a skycar. Several people grabbed Garrus and Shepard and stuffed her, him and Mordin into the car.

"Where to Shepard Commander?"

Mordin answered, "need to go to a hospital, do not have what I need on hand."

Shepard acted quickly, "NO! To the Normandy, they can get to him at the hospital."

Mordin nodded as they started off to the ship, he sent a list of what he needed to EDI as Shepard tried to will Garrus to live. They must have broken a few speeding rules cause they made it to the Normandy in minutes. Dr. Chakwas was waiting with a stretcher and Legion helped Mordin place Garrus on the stretcher as she climbed out of the car and watched as they ran off to try and save him.

Mordin yelled at legion to take Shepard to a hospital but the words sounded garbled and far off. She fell to her knees feeling so very weak, and so tired a nice nap sounded so good. Legion looked at her his face plates moving quickly before he ran toward her. She could hear is mechanical voice but couldn't understand the words.

Shepard didn't feel herself falling till everything around her went black and heard her body hit something hard.


	15. Lick the Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter like I promised and already started on the next one to hopefully be submitted next weekend I just need to keep up with it. I hope everyone likes this chapter, I really like how it came out. So please enjoy and maybe tell me what you think ^.^ 
> 
> I warn there is smut in this chapter. Also I'm sure some noticed the change in the description for the story I did it cause really at first I didn't think I would take this story in the direction that I did. I am also thinking about reviewing my older chapters again fixing some mistakes and such... Again.  
> Updated... Again

Shepard could hear voices but her whole body felt like acid was poured on her. She was being held by something, but didn't know what it was so hard to feel anything else but the pain.

"Why the hell is a geth here?! What is he holding! Is that a human!?"

"Help, Shepard Commander was injured in a fight. Damage to extensive for normal medical assistance. Need your equipment for rebuilding organic tissue, skin and organs. Will perform surgery but this is the only known location with everything required to repair damage."

The words faltered as Shepard fell back into sweet oblivion the pain subsiding into numbness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shepard emerged from the darkness, her body still in pain but not as bad. She could feel three fingered hands touching her. Garrus? No he was… he wasn't with her, he was gone. She could remember the battle but everything was blurry and fuzzy after Garrus was hit with a rocket. She could still see one thing the image of his mangled face and blood pouring out of him. She wanted to cry at the loss, but didn't have the energy to move or even cry.

"God damn it! How long are you going to be in here fixing her? Didn't she fucking die? Just let her fucking go."

"Shepard Commander too great and valuable to perish, she has only stopped functioning once before operation started."

"Get your geth and goddamned dead girl out of my labs now!"

"Don't tell me what to do human, Legion stays to do what needs to be done. If you have an issue you can take it up with my shotgun."

Shepard recognized two of the voices, Legion and Wrex, but who was the other? Sounded female. Also who was the dead girl Legion was operating on? Was she the dead girl? Shepard wanted to laugh, Garrus dies and now her. Before she could understand why she hurt so much at the thought of losing Garrus, oblivion came to claim her mind once more.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She awoke again to angry voices.

"Damn it, it's been five days! Why are you still working on her?"

"Took three days to grow and replace new organs, skin weave took two days to fix and repair damaged skin. Bone and muscle weaves took the same two days to set broken bones and repair the damaged muscles. New biotic amps installed will take at least two more days to calibrate to her biotics. Another Three days to finish upgrades on Shepard Commander."

"Legion? What exactly are you doing to Shepard?"

"We have been worried for Shepard Commander's life with the new upgrades her body will be able to with stand more damage."

"But why do this?"

"We have come to a consensus that Shepard Commander is too valuable to lose."

Shepard was confused, what was Legion doing to her body? Before she could continue to listen she drifted again into nothingness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Shepard awoke this time and was able to open her eyes. It was silent for once as she slowly opened her eyes adjusting to the blaring light. It didn't take long before she was able to look around and notice she was naked on a flat cold table. Didn't anyone ever think that maybe a table should have some type of cloth on it to protect people from the cold metal?

She sat up realizing her chest and back no longer felt like acid was poured on it. Looking down she saw perfect pink skin, so perfect in fact her scars from multiple battles were gone. Also her breasts seemed perkier, what the fuck? She got up quickly scanning for a mirror. She stopped when none was found but a window with the other side dark making it reflect. She looked closely seeing that her body no longer looked like a 30 year olds with multiple scars but a young 20 year old. Everything was firm and for some reason more jiggly, damnit what happened to her body? She looked closely at her neck, she no longer had the small bite scar she received from Garrus.

Immediately she remembered the battle, how Garrus was injured, how he wasn't breathing. Oh my god, he's dead, she stumbled back and fell to her knees. She wanted to weep why did she feel so lost without him? She didn't love him, attracted yes but love? Maybe she just felt so sad at losing a friend, a very dear friend. Before she could analyze her feelings more the door opened revealing Legion and a woman. Legion rushed over seeming concerned even though reading his face was like looking at a toaster for emotions.

"Shepard Commander, are you still in pain? Do you feel uncomfortable in any way?"

Wow he seemed to have some good bedside manners at least, "no Legion, I'm just cold."

A blanket was thrust in her face by the women that entered with Legion. Shepard wrapped it around her body quickly and looked at Legion.

"Where are we Legion?"

The woman answered before Legion could, "a highly classified Cerberus lab. Somehow this flashlight head and a whole ship flew by scanners and requisitioned my equipment to fix you up. Amazingly you were able to survive the damage but also all the surgery and upgrades this thing shoved into your body. You even look younger then you did, what's more amazing is it has only been nine days since he brought you in."

The woman was looking Shepard over as three cold mechanical fingers poked and prodded at her in several places.

"Skin weaves took, will be harder to scar but still possible. Bone weaves healed all broken, fractured and damaged bones. Muscle weaves healed damaged and torn muscles will be stronger now. New organs working fine, new biotic amp calibrated and working. Other upgrades accepted your body is like new and everything is in working order." Before Legion finished Mordin walked in and smiled at her.

"Commander, you scared us when Legion told us the extent of your damage. Helped him fix and install new upgrades. Adding input to what I thought would help you. Don't worry your still you just upgraded, but rest of team is worried. Need to get back to Normandy and plot next course of action. Complications have arisen we need to get you updated now."

As she stood the women got in Mordin's face, "you can't leave till I get my payment."

Mordin nodded quickly, "of course Miss Lawson, already sent all information you need to fix your… problem. Also sent contact information if problems occur. Good day Miss Lawson." With that he motioned her and Legion to follow. Shepard was lost in thought about what happened in the past days. She needed to think of worst case scenarios on what the Alliance will do to her. Before long she was in the decontamination field on her ship waiting for access.

As soon as the door opened she was grabbed up by a bulky body, she moved in a flurry of motion till shoved against hard armor in a tight squeeze. A booming laugh was released next to her ear, "Shepard!"

"Grunt," she replied feeling as though he was determined to squeeze the very breath out of her lungs. Before she was he let go and she was immediately grabbed into another tight bear hug by and even larger body.

"Shepard, who told you, you could die doing something stupid?"

"Wrex, I do that all the time." She managed to let out again feeling the breath being squeezed out again. She was let go but seemed to be passed around from one body to the next and all the males in her crew seemed to go first from largest to smallest being Joker. Thank god he was easy on her she hugged back but before long he tapped on her shoulder, "be easy on my bones!"

Then she was shoved against the women of her crew they at least went for a group hug making everyone squeeze together. She also noticed the blanket wrapped around her body was falling off and the women stayed together giving her the time she needed to fix and cover herself properly. When the group parted she looked at everyone but noticed Jack wasn't there. But before she could ask a large body came up behind her and grabbed her up in a hug. Shepard had to twist around to look at the dark plated turian and smiled at Nihlus. She immediately grew sad knowing Garrus wouldn't be here, she would never receive a welcome home hug from him.

She hugged Nihlus back before being put down. She looked at her crew, they all looked so happy to have her back. She smiled at them trying to forget the pain in her chest from the loss of Garrus. Everyone burst in a loud boom trying to fill her in on everything that happened. She had to put up a hand to stop them all, "can't a girl get dressed before we start talking?"

Some laughed like the krogans but most of the males realized she was in fact only wrapped in a blanket and many blushed. The females also blushed knowing her blanket practically fell in their hug. She looked at Nihlus she needed him, would he understand that she needs someone close to ease the pain of losing Garrus. God that was just using Nihlus and pathetic on her part but she needed to ease the pain so she could focus.

She left the group to go to her cabin, she went to the first level and entered her cabin. Turian clothes were strewn about left on furniture and the floor. She ignored them and went to her dresser, before she could pick up some clothes the door to her cabin opened. She knew it was only one person, only Garrus and Nihlus had access to her cabin freely. She was grabbed by two strong arms and hugged as her blanket fell off from roaming hands. She didn't want to look at Nihlus because she was using him to ease the pain. His genital touches reminded her of Garrus. She closed her eyes as she let her hands roam his hands and wrists then to his waist. She was pushed on the bed on her knees so Nihlus could get a better look at her improved body. His hands brushed against her back at the places where she was hit with three bullets from the gunship. Places that held no scars that would have showed how close she was to dying in fact none of her scars remained.

She sighed as she felt him nuzzle her neck, Garrus did that, and Nihlus must know how she was feeling. Two three fingered hands roamed her body he probably could see and feel the difference in her body. "Stephanie," he purred into her ear he sounded like Garrus. What she missed him so much that she imagined Nihlus sounded like Garrus. He licked her neck before whispering in her ear telling her how he missed her, how the bed was empty without her. Why he was scared for her life and how happy she was here with him. She moaned at the sound, god what was wrong with her? She was with someone but thinking of someone else how fucking horrible was that? He nibbled at her neck causing goosebumps to break out over her skin.

In a fast motion he entered her from behind, her body arched feeling the intrusion like it was her first time. It wasn't painful but she was tight and needed to adjust, very slowly he pulled out moaning at how tight she was. She moaned when he thrust back in his pelvic plates hitting her just right to tease her clit. She pulled a pillow to her face to hide the tears, she could only think of Garrus. It wasn't fair to Nihlus she needed to stop, needed to explain herself and pray he didn't hate her.

Before she could stop this madness he started thrusting fast and hard into her, her fingers wrapped around the sheets on her bed as she moaned. She had to bite her lip hard to stop herself from screaming Garrus' name. His hands roamed to her breasts to play with her perked nipples as he folded himself over her back still thrusting. He pulled her up so she was just on her knees her back against his rough carapace. She idly wondered if her new skin weaves would stop the chafing she sometimes suffered from rough sex with the turians then she felt a rough mandible rub her neck.

His mandibles weren't rough like that? She moved her right hand behind her to feel his face. His mandible was rough uneven like scaring moving further back she felt a large piece of gauze hiding a part of his mandible and side of his face. Nihlus didn't have this when she saw him earlier.

"What is wrong Stephanie? Not krogan enough to enjoy facial scars?"

Shepard's heart felt like it would burst, she turned her head to look and was rewarded with Garrus' smiling face. She was shocked, oh god he was alive, she couldn't think any more when he turned her around laid her back down and thrust back into her. Her arms wrapped around his neck her legs wrapping around his waist. He thrust in harder as he growled at her squeezing his waist and her hand playing with the soft spot behind his head. She moved to kiss him her tongue playing and wrestling with his, he tasted so good. Her guilt for using Nihlus was evaporating some stayed to torment her about how she would have used him.

She moved to lick and kiss Garrus damaged mandible she didn't care if he was scarred. He nipped at her neck as he held her hips in the perfect angle to make her orgasm. He licked at where his light bite mark used to be before biting her again with her new upgrades she doubted it would scar like it did before. He continued to thrust as she felt herself clench around him, god he was amazing. She screamed as her first orgasm ripped through her body. He pulled out before he became locked inside her, his cock twitched at the loss and denial of his own release.

He pulled her close his mandible grazed her ear, "I'm not done with you yet."

He turned her back to her hands and knees and thrust into her again as she cried out in bliss. He grabbed her arms and rolled them over so she was on her back against his chest. Garrus then grabbed her legs to spread them opening her up to the empty room. He bent his knees to get better leverage to start thrusting into her. She moaned loudly as she felt his carapace push against her back, his cock was thrusting in and out of her fully. God it felt so good as he pulled out completely only to thrust back inside, he let go of one leg to play with her clit making her squirm against him.

He could no longer pulled out fully as she squirmed against him her hands gripped his hips making him growl and moan. He used his other hand to keep her hips from squirming away as he bit down on her neck this time harder causing her to scream as another orgasm went through her. He growled licking at her new bite mark as he tried to pull out again but she thrust herself against his cock.

She didn't want him to leave screw needing to go see the crew she wanted him close to her. He moaned trying to hold her still and pull out, "Stephanie, I need to pull out. I'll knot again…"

His words were lost to her as she sat up in a reverse cowgirl style and started riding his cock. He moaned again as his hands gripped her hips, massaging them as he tried not to thrust up into her. She stilled long enough so he wouldn't cum yet, she wasn't done with him either. Finally she started moving her hips up and down slowly looking behind her she watched as Garrus looked down at where they joined. His breathing was ragged as he purred when she went back down and growled when she pulled him out.

Shepard stopped and turned around to face him, his hands moved to her breasts to play with her nipples. He was still looking down as she grabbed him and guided him back to her entrance before slowly sliding down his cock. He hissed in a breath as he tipped his head back eyes closing in bliss, god he looked beautiful to her. She started building up speed her body demanding now her next orgasm so close. He moved his hands back to her hips his nails digging into her hips trying to move her faster.

All Shepard cared about was the man underneath her hissing out her name and scratching her hips. She went faster needing to feel him fill her up with his cum and he was losing himself as he thrust up into her. Finally he roared her name before spilling everything inside of her she could feel him knot and was exhilarated.

She didn't dare move as she sat hunched over as she came around him again squeezing his cock making him roar a second time. They laid there breathing hard as they got their heart beat under control. He laughed causing her to bounce till he groaned.

"Shouldn't laugh, my face is barely holding together."

She laughed a bit till he moaned, "you shouldn't laugh either when I'm inside you."

Shepard had to hold her laughter back as she leaned against his chest. Her head resting under his chin she nuzzled him.

"Thank the spirits for human flexibility," she had to hold back laughter again as they settled into a position that was slightly comfortable.

"I thought you died," she couldn't hold it back she felt so relieved.

"I thought you died as well, when I woke up I remembered the gunship shooting you. The blood it was all over my arms, I was sure no one could make it even when I smeared medi-gel on you."

"I don't know what happened, I remember some details but not much will have to ask Mordin and Legion what exactly happened."

He sighed against her hair causing some to blow around with his breath. "First you need to talk to everyone, things have come up Stephanie. Nothing good either, we suspect some tough choices will have to be made."

Shepard sighed, "Nothing I can do with a turian attached to me."

He laughed again before groaning, "I swear you do this just to hurt me."

They sat in silence before Shepard had to ask, "Garrus, how old are you?"

He shifted, "well, I'm 27, but considering everything, how earth years are shorter, then what I'm used to I assume I am more around 32 in human standards. What about you Stephanie?"

"Well I'm 28 so by your standards I'm… 23ish."

Shepard wanted to laugh wow that sounded young, and Garrus now sounded old. He brushed her hair out of her face, "have any other questions?"

She smiled well this was a nice way to pass the time till he released her.

* * *

 

An hour later Shepard sat dressed, showered and feeling very happy in the mess hall with her entire crew. She got her answers from Garrus, his age, family, favorite gun and very happily that he has found no one among his species and didn't leave a girlfriend or wife behind when sold. Sadly that didn't last long after her crew explained to her how for the past nine days they have either ran or fought threw groups of mercs and gangs hired to find her body and kill Garrus. Every time they were looted the leader would have the same information on Garrus. The Alliance thought Shepard was dead due to her not reporting in and everyone on the ship had an arrest warrant all blamed for her death.

Jack stayed behind before any of this happened and sends encrypted messages informing every one of the issues. She is also very determined to find who is setting this entire thing up, and is sure she will be contacted sooner or later because of her shaky loyalty to anyone. What most didn't know is Jack trusted Shepard completely and would never betray her.

"First things first," Shepard announced as she stood, "I need the trackers in Garrus and Nihlus removed."

Garrus looked shocked, did he know she spied on him? Or did he think she already knew about the tracking system. She looked at Mordin as he stood next to Garrus and scanned him thoroughly and made a face when he found the tracker. Mordin looked annoyed, "in his neck close to an artery. If removed without proper care would sever artery causing death."

Shepard nodded at Mordin, explains why no one hears about escaped slaves but does hear about killed slaves left in dirty alleys. "Then Garrus I need to know the location of where Kasumi wanted you to meet her."

At that he visibly looked ill, and he nervously looked at everyone now staring at him.

"Shepard… how did you…"

"Know? I spied of course. Garrus I'm not mad about it hell I should have asked what life you had before this." Shepard raised her arms up at everything around them. "You think I was ok with owning someone that deserved at actual life? You think I'm ok with stories I hear about people abusing turians or the nightmarish stories about what's been done and is being done to your kind? You still show fire and sprit which means you were only recently captured! I know that is different with Nihlus."

Shepard looked at the other turian that stayed in the background now looking at her with a guarded blank stare. She dropped her head to look at her feet knowing she would never pry into the things done to him. He was submissive and drawn, he rarely talked to her and only came near to sleep or have sex. Garrus was so different he laughed, joked and helped her in fighting anything she was thrown at. Sure they had sex but Garrus had more feelings wrapped into it then Nihlus did.

Shepard shook her head and looked back at Garrus, "the military can continue to think I'm dead. If that means I can use the resources I have to help turians, but I will be contacting the council or one person in the council I know will allow me to stay a spectre and help." She looked at her crew the people she trusted, "I don't expect anyone to help me."

Her crew looked at her, Joker stood up EDI at his side in an instant. "Guess that means I'll have a course soon, Garrus buddy, send the coordinates to EDI and we will get going."

Garrus nodded absently and brought up his omni-tool sending the coordinates to EDI before they left. Joker yelled behind him, "and Shepard I won't leave, this happens to be my baby. Any other shit pilot wouldn't know how to make her dance like I can."

Shepard smiled, Joker always made her smile with his humor even if it was out in left field some times. She looked back at everyone else waiting for someone to tell her they won't help even though they practically stole the Normandy and defied orders. No one moved at first in fact most smiled and nodded before walking off in different directions to their posts to resume normal work. Before long she stood with her ground crew.

"Well Shepard now you want help, helping the turians," Wrex said as he scratched his chin. Grunt stood next to him smiling before punching his hands together.

"We'll help even if turians were once our enemy it should be a good fight." Both krogans nodded before heading off punching each other's arms as they walked. Javik gave some excuse about no one would except a prothean living among them and walked away. Liara, Tali and Ashley said something about being best friends and they won't abandon her and they were really best friends. Zaeed said he better be paid and Vega and James agreed it was for a good cause. Thane said he had no where else to call home before walking off. Legion said they would follow Shepard Commander as Mordin was lost in thought as everyone left.

All that was left was Garrus still looking stunned and Nihlus as he walked over and stared down at her. "Why help the turians?"

That was his question? Really you think he would get she isn't ok with this. "Nihlus, what happened to your people was… is worse then what the salarians did to the krogan. They only got nurtured but not only did turians get stripped of council rights they got stripped of everything that made them sentient beings. People still remember when turians walked free, no strings attached and were everywhere, your military took over so much. Turians worked in spectre training and C-sec, they had their own shops on the Citadel. Now you're treated like pets, hell you can't even talk to others unless your translator is activated! I want to prove to you that I'm not like others or the rest of the fucking galaxy."

"But you are still willing to fuck us like all the others."

Shepard felt like she was punched in the gut, well least he no longer seemed submissive at the moment. She looked at her feet, "yea… you're right I may be no different in that department." Before she could try to explain her actions wondering why she did have sex with them Mordin came back holding medical equipment.

"Need to take trackers out immediately before reaching destination. Thinking of throwing them out the air lock to confuse possible followers." Shepard nodded as Mordin escorted the two truians to the med lab. She was left with her thoughts as she walked to the elevator and rode up to her cabin. She needed to think, she entered her cabin pulling off her clothes and hopping in the shower. She had sex with them because they initiated it but of course they did! They were fucking slaves, Nihlus knew no better hell everyone that owned him probably had sex with him.

Garrus probably followed long Nihlus' example finding the best way to earn their keep. Knowing that sooner or later she would probably get rid of them if bored. They didn't know her when she got them, they didn't know her feelings about owning someone. More than likely whatever is still in those boxes in her apartment didn't help Garrus or Nihlus think anything different about her at the time.

To Nihlus she was no better than the rest of the galaxy, and it hurt to realize that maybe she wasn't any better. Garrus probably thought the same of her and that hurt her in a whole different way. Her body ached from all the activity and now emotional strain was taking its toll. She washed up quickly feeling dirty in a whole new way and walked out a few minutes later asking EDI eta to their destination.

"Four hours commander."

"Thank you EDI."

Shepard fell onto her bed before smelling Garrus and Nihlus all over the sheets. Disgusted with herself she scrambled off and pulled the sheets off before throwing them across the room to land in a heap with the rest of the turian clothes strewn about the room. She crawled back on the bed turning up the heat so she wouldn't freeze without covers. She laid there naked and depressed, curled on her right side her knees coming up to her chest. She realized she was no better hell she was thinking and thought she was using Nihlus to forget about Garrus. Shepard felt more shame when she realized Garrus never asked her why she was so shocked to see him. Or if she thought he was some else before she turned to look at him. Before long she fell asleep ignoring the tears streaming down the side of her face.

* * *

 

Garrus sat shocked as Mordin pulled out the tiny tracker invaded into his neck. She… was willing to help. He didn't have to ask her, she was going to just throw herself into the resistance. Where everyone but him would show her and her crew nothing but mistrust. He felt like someone lifted a huge boulder off his back. She was an amazing woman, perfect in every way, too bad she wasn't turian. Then Garrus wanted to punch himself, if she was her coloring would probably be that rare red plates with even rarer multi colored eyes. She would've been stanched up years ago and had horrors done to her as a beautiful slave. She would be broken like so many others he had seen, no as a human she was safe and had strength. Till he remembered the face he glimpsed as she spoke to Nihlus.

Now Garrus looked back at the conversation and wondered what was said as he spaced out. Till it hit him Nihlus had accused her of being no better than everyone else for having sex with them. Before Mordin could react after pulling out the tracker out of Nihlus' neck Garrus attacked.

Mordin let out a horrible yip as he was shoved aside by a large and very angry Garrus. "What in spirits name would make you say that to her!" he yelled as he punched Nihlus in the jaw.

Nihlus growled before punching then shoved Garrus off of him, "because she is no different! She had the power to set you and even me free at any damn moment and drop us off somewhere safe so we could be picked up by the resistance. But no we stayed and she continued to have sex with both of us!"

Garrus leapt back onto him punching his exposed stomach, "we are no different! We used her for release for our stress, she accepted everything we did to her. We weren't gentle to her even knowing she was soft do you know how many times I've made her bleed from scratching or biting to hard?" Garrus hit him again growling in anger as Nihlus rolled them over trying to get a better advantage to punch Garrus harder.

"We're turians we fight and fuck everything out of course we used her. Did you know when she got back today I could see how stressed she was but instead of allowing herself time to rest she looked at me like every other fucking human has?" Nihlus punched the side of Garrus' face where he took that damn rocket and was still healing. Garrus ignored the blossom of pain that radiated throughout his skull, before kicking Nihlus.

"Of course she looked at you, she's just like us. Everything she does is like a turian, she was stressed. If she was a turian you wouldn't have taken it like she was nothing more than every other fucking owner you've had. You would have screwed her brains out in front of the whole crew had she been a turian. Even I know, when I first went to see her all the stress and sadness all over her. I at least knew what she needed. I know she wasn't expecting me either she refused to look at me cause she knew she was using sex as an escape."

Nihlus went to punch him again but Garrus blocked it before kicking out catching his leg and making him fall. "And you were okay with her using you like that," Nihlus said as he kicked Garrus in the stomach.

"Of course cause every fucking turian does that! You think I remember half the women I've screwed during this rebellion? Just so I could release tension and get back to my duty. She's proven herself to us that we are not slaves in her eyes or pets. She asks our opinion and even bought me armor and a weapon so that I could feel more independent. Because of her I haven't been fucked by every living creature on this ship, and now she is sticking her neck, and everything she has, out to help turians that are slaves." Garrus stood feeling tired and drained after fighting with Nihlus.

Nihlus laid on the ground of the clinic breathing heavily, "I know." He finally managed to croak out, "I know she has proven herself to be compassionate, but it's so hard to let everything I've seen and experienced go. I've also seen the way she talks with you, and wonder why she doesn't do that with me." Nihlus let out a laugh before gasping at his abused mandible, "I wonder if the reason she does is because she cares for you a lot more deeply."

Garrus shook his head, "no it's because you never talk to her. Spirits have you ever just sat in the same room with her without sleeping or having sex?"

Nihlus shook his head before slowly picking himself off the ground, "no, I haven't. And now I think it best to go apologize to her. I think… I think I may have wounded her worse than that gunship did."

Garrus nodded before looking at the salarian doctor watching the confrontation. "Ah, sorry Mordin."

He shook his head before leaving them to dispose of the chips. Garrus and Nihlus left to hit the elevator and go up to Shepard's cabin. They found her naked and curled up in a ball the sheets pulled off the bed thrown onto the floor. The air no longer smelled like human, turians and sex, but depression, self-loathing and tears. Garrus and Nihlus looked at each other realizing what Nihlus said hurt her a lot more then they realized. They walked over to the bed and Garrus picked her up as Nihlus grabbed the sheets and put them back on.

When Garrus tried to lay her back down she awoke looked at him then Nihlus and panicked, she scrambled off the bed to run at the door. Nihlus had to grab her before she ran naked from the room, she was thrashing in his arms for release before slumping and crying her eyes out. Nihlus looked at Garrus realizing what he said made her break, and before either of them could move Shepard became dead weight in Nihlus arms. He had to quickly snatch her up before she slipped through his arms he carried her back to bed and they both laid down to sleep next to her like usual.

They had to think of some way to remedy this before they got to their destination in three hours.


	16. Sovereignty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Authors Notes:
> 
> Oh my what is this. Could it be? OMG it is! The next chapter! AHHHHHHHH!
> 
> I know I am so so so very sorry that it took literally months for me to finally post this. For the first month I had no clue how to help Shepard deal with Nihlus' accusations. No really, I rewrote this chapter like 6 times and at first I kept making her a pansy! All depressed and mopy like a teenage girl that was still in love with her cheating ex boyfriend! My husband (the person that I bounce my ideas at) was like Shepard even if female would never act like this! So finally I made her more like the badass she is. Then before I could actually write my new inspired Shepard my teacher buried me under homework and didn't let me come up for air. Now I am in a writing panic to make up for lost time. Which is also why I re-reupdated all the older chapters.
> 
> ANYWAY enjoy the next chapter!
> 
> Oh and really I would suggest reading my updated chapters... I changed a few things...
> 
> Believe me it was crucial to the story line!

Shepard woke up to EDI's voice about estimated time of arrival. Then she felt two bodies next to her, waking up feeling warm and cozy was nice till hours before events replayed in Shepard's mind. The next few moments were taken up by Shepard convincing herself not to kill them. Then more anger over her fucking weakness, yep lets just take a few badass points away. Then having that conversation/ argument with Nihlus in her head about him being a hypocrite. Also he shouldn't bite one hand but expect comfort from the other. Add some snarky remarks and suddenly Shepard felt more level headed. Till she felt Garrus nuzzle her neck and heard his duel toned sleep laden voice.

"Shepard you've been tense for the past few minutes something wrong?"

"Garrus… you need to move so I can get up."

This only made him curl closer and nuzzle harder making his rough mandible scratch her neck. Really it was a nice feeling kind of resembled stubble on human males, but all it did was annoy Shepard more. He didn't object to what Nihlus said last night which meant he felt the same way. That Shepard was just as bad as every abusing turian owner out there. Sadly that included Jack, what Nihlus probably didn't know was whatever he has gone through Jack also has or had worse.

"Garrus move!"

This time he seemed to jump away as if burned and looked shockingly at Shepard. Behind her another body jumped away before she heard said body hit the floor. Shepard rose as if unaffected by their shocked reactions and grabbed her clothes before dressing.

Shepard told them to suit up before leaving the room feeling exposed emotionally. Nihlus was more like a casual fling that was nice but Garrus… he felt like a lot more than just easing the tension. Hell when she thought he was gone she felt raw and emotional in ways she never felt for Kaidan. Ha! It seems like a Shepard move, let's fall for the guy that will never feel the same way. As an added bonus he's an alien and she owned him for the first few weeks of their sexual relationship.

Shepard groaned as she realized she was just standing in the elevator without a destination. She finally hit the button for the shuttle bay and realized she needed to send a few messages. Pulling on her armor Shepard then headed for the Kodiak and brought up her omni-tool and quickly sending the messages. One to her mother, who still thought she was dating Kaidan and probably heard what was going on more than likely confused as hell and mourning the death of her daughter. The second to Jack explaining the new plan and asking if she found anything. The last was sent to one councilor she trusted to fight on her behalf or at least keep her spectre status instated.

By the time she sent the last message both turians hopped on board wearing their armor. Nihlus looked like he was uncomfortable but whatever, Garrus looked more at ease but he kept glancing at her. She smiled at the krogans as they boarded and grumbled before dropping down into their seats.

"Big babies. Come on, soon we'll be fighting almost every day. That has to get your blood pumping." Shepard laughed at their wide grins. Just because her life is crap were the turians are concerned doesn't mean all her other friends and crew mates saw her that way. Who cares that she has feelings for a large silver gray turian. She'll live, sadly with less sexual bliss and more toys in curtain turian like shapes.

God she was already thinking of a life of loneliness, what human men no longer good enough? Sadly the answer was no, they weren't good enough anymore. Shepard felt a jerk before realizing that, yes, she was lost in thought again and they already left and landed at the meeting point. Trying not to look like she zoned out she issued orders and jumped out followed by everyone else. Before they even reached twenty feet away from the shuttle Shepard felt a slim arm wrap around her neck and an omni-blade pressed up underneath the arm. Fucking great, should have known it was never going to be easy. A flash out of her peripheral vision told Shepard it was someone decloaking.

Both Krogans held up their shotguns about to shoot when Garrus looking very angry started yelling. "Kasumi! Release Commander Shepard now. She has come to offer a ship, crew and her help with the resistance."

"She could be lying and leading the Alliance or the council straight to us."

"If that was true she wouldn't have taken out my chip and Nihlus'. Also if I didn't believe her sincerity in helping us I would have given her fake coordinates."

Well, Shepard thought, at least he trusted her. Before Kasumi could argue more Shepard grabbed her arm with the omni-blade and pulled as she bent to flip Kasumi over her back. Kasumi was very flexible as she rolled with the flip but grabbed a hold of Shepard to pull her down as she landed on her feet. Shepard pulled back her free arm for a punch, but before the punch connected Garrus caught it and pulled Shepard free of Kasumi.

"Kasumi, she is here to help or the two krogan would have shot Nihlus and me before killing you."

Kasumi nodded slightly, "well they can follow my ship back there, so come on."

"Kasumi I'm going with Shepard back to her ship. It is large and will need to be docked in a different area also having us on her ship will be safer for them."

Kasumi looked annoyed before waving her hand and cloaking again.

Shepard let out a tired sigh before turning back and getting everyone back on the shuttle. "Garrus how long will it take for us to arrive at the base we're going to."

"About one hour I'll need to stay in the cockpit with Joker to navigate him."

Shepard nodded as she sent orders ahead telling everyone to be ready in one hour to be at the base. As they landed back in the bay Shepard got a ping on her omni-tool, looking at her messages she saw it was from Mordin. Before she was able to escape and continue to act as if everything was peachy and trying to figure out the best way to deal with the turian issue Garrus stopped her.

"Shepard can we talk? You've been acting odd. I know Nihlus said some things…"

Before he could continue Shepard cut in, "Garrus, Joker needs you to show him where to go and I am busy. Continue this conversation later?" Before he could agree or argue, Shepard entered the elevator and headed to the CIC to talk to Mordin.

Entering the lab she was immediately grabbed up by Mordin and ushered to a chair where her arm was immediately poked and blood being drawn. "Mordin! What the fuck?"

"Shepard, need to run more tests. Results were odd yet exciting if confirmed. Had to take samples from others to compare to. Had to ask personal questions. Hope no one files sexual harassment complaints had to explain myself without exposing your issues. Could be a huge scientific find if proven!"

He looked as if someone spiked his coffee with speed and a double shot. Also his talking was a mile a second she could barely understand him. "Mordin do you have any news or is my issue with Garrus… on going?"

Not like they would have the issue anymore, although answers would be nice at least to get rid of the question.

"Need to rerun tests. Compare results from every one after second set of tests taken from others. See if this is just a random act or if found in others."

Again he was talking fast and Shepard was lost. "Ok Mordin just… do what you do."

Finally she stood before he grabbed her arm and pointed to the privacy screen he set up the first time. Crap! She didn't want him down there again. Groaning he pulled her over before invading her space in ways a crew member never should.

An hour later Shepard was finally able to crawl away from Mordin and his evil scientific experiments. Shepard felt like she was run over then poked with sharp sticks, her whole body felt sore in ways it shouldn't. As soon as she cleared the doors to Mordin's lab she ran for the cockpit. Practically running over Garrus as she jumped into an empty chair before sighing in relief from escape. Feeling proud of her new freedom and a promise to herself never to enter the labs again she looked over at Joker.

"ETA Joker?"

He looked at her with one eyebrow raised kind of hard to tell thanks to his hat.

"Shepard we're here just going through docking procedures and sending list of crew to our new teamies."

Shepard sighed looking out the window to see a beautiful view of turian architecture. All hard edges and sharp lines, beautiful though. Turning back she noticed Garrus once again just staring at her, Shepard inwardly smiled.

"Garrus Mordin needs your help in the labs." He watched her closely to maybe read her reaction and it took every fiber of her willpower to keep a straight face. Finally he nodded before heading over to the doors concealing the evil scientist. Shepard showed an evil smile as he entered and within seconds, she heard a very angry turian yell, cursing her name.

Shepard nodded, she just needed to act normal around them. Joke, talk, and maybe throw them to Mordin for her sadistic pleasure now that her nights are free. She glanced at joker who was watching her closely.

"What?"

"Did you just send Garrus to be experimented on?"

"Of course not, he requested help from Mordin that dragged me and turns out others into the tests. He deserves it."

Joker laughed before turning back and clicking more buttons then reading a message that popped up. "Shepard they plan on meeting you and Garrus at the shuttle bay doors, if it's a trap they plan on blowing us up."

"How long we got?"

"Twenty minutes."

"EDI please inform Mordin I need Garrus to meet me in the shuttle bay in fifteen minutes."

"Of course Shepard."

Shepard left to the elevator as Garrus ran out of the labs with a Mordin yelling behind him. "Need those samples soon Garrus. Tests important if I don't have them by the end of the day cycle I'm coming after you!"

She watched as he threw himself into the elevator after her and leaned against the wall huffing. "You… you're evil, he took so many blood samples from me. My arm feels like a pin cushion and I have plated armor!"

Shepard laughed as she hit the shuttle bay button and fell into a slightly awkward silence. Yep, it won't be any less awkward for a while. When the doors opened she wanted to hurl herself out of the horrible thick air that started to suffocate the inside of the elevator but held back, allowing Garrus to exit first. She stood near the bay door waiting for the next few minutes to pass, hopefully in silence. Garrus seemed to think that the silence was too much and decided right now is the best time to air out feelings.

"Shepard, look its getting awkward and we need to talk."

Heh, yea no, she was not throwing herself in that he can talk his guts out. So Shepard just lifted an eyebrow that normally anyone would understand even her alien crew did. Garrus on the other hand did not get human facial gestures. Spell it out then, "Say what you need to Garrus."

He seemed to relax before spilling his emotional guts on the floor. "Shepard you have to know that I don't share the same views that Nihlus stated last night." He looked at her oddly with what seemed like puppy eyes. Holy crap! Keep him away from females! She could feel her stomach flip in submission and eggs drop as if she could get pregnant. Crap! Bad body no more screwing the sexy turian, she is Commander fucking Shepard and she can control her body reactions. She is not the weak pussy she seemed to be showing herself as for the past few days.

"I actually attacked Nihlus after his little speech and I was able to pull myself out of shock. You see… to me you act like a turian. Sex is… a release, spirits I feel like I should apologize. To me I feel as if I used you to gain release and I was never as gentle as I should have been. I just want to say…"

Before he could continue the lift to the shuttle bay opened revealing a group of turians all armed and ready to shoot. Shepard sighed in annoyance she was tired of mistrust. Then she heard Garrus growl loudly causing most of the group to shift and lower their weapons slightly. Shepard stood in attention waiting to see what would unfold with Garrus growling. Two turians stepped closer and stood stiff like Shepard, "Vakarian sir, we were told you were a slave on this ship and would need help escaping."

Shepard raised an eyebrow at Garrus again catching his attention as he huffed and turned back to the two soldiers. "Yes, I was a slave. No, I am not a prisoner and Commander Shepard the woman that owned me" Garrus gestured to her and everyone raised their guns again pointing to her. Earning another but louder growl from Garrus "has freed me and offered help to the resistance." Before anyone could question Garrus' sanity and shoot Shepard, the elevator behind them opened to release a flood of team members. In the lead was Grunt followed by Wrex and Tali behind them was everyone else including Nihlus. Who spots the guns raised and in a burst of speed passes everyone to stand on the opposite side of Shepard in a weird show of what seems like loyalty.

Shepard feels Grunt grab her shoulder and pass her along behind him as she swallowed up by her teammates and surrounded. Guns pulled out by her teammates and Wrex yelling profanities at the group of turians. Garrus finally yelled louder to gain everyone's attention, "everyone calm down! Now who told you I would need help escaping?"

"Sir, Kasumi did sir. She returned a little while ago to issue a warning about a large ship named the Normandy that would ask for landing clearance claiming an alliance. Warned us that you were aboard and needed to be retrieved before we attacked the ship, along with another turian slave."

"Well as you can see I am not held captive and despite you pointing guns at their commander no one has shot you."

Shepard finally elbowed her way free on her teammates before standing in front of the group who held their guns looser and pointed to the ground. "I am here to offer support for the turian resistance and help keep Garrus safe. I will not disclose anything unless Garrus approves."

"And how can we be sure you won't betray us human?"

A large turian wearing white armor, with white gray plates, long fringe and cybernetics on half his body mainly his left arm stood just outside of her ship's open dock. Arms folded over his chest with a weird black cowl that covered the top of his head. This turian looked odd but lethal, leader of the resistance maybe?

Garrus let out a low grumble that Shepard only heard because of her close proximity. "Saren, still can't trust anything not turian I see. I've been with Shepard for weeks I know she truly hates slavery. You think she treated me like a pet? She paid me, bought me armor and gave me weapons."

Saren looked at Shepard as if trying to stare into her soul and figure her out. His eyes were dark blue and Shepard noticed he had no colony markings. Shepard stood straight, eyes locked with Saren's as he evaluated them. Finally he relaxed, if you call shifting his weight relaxing and nodded before dismissing the armed group of turians.

"Garrus we need to have a private chat but first we need to show these new… helpers the base. Also give them suitable accommodations when they stay here for resupplying and awaiting new orders."

With that he turned and started walking, Garrus followed and motioned for Shepard to follow him. The shuffle behind her announced that they were being trailed by her entire team. First Saren showed them the base of operations where to find new orders. It was mainly operatives hacking the slaver systems to find turians auctions and holding bases. EDI gave an audible sigh to get Saren's attention, he turned and quirked a brow plate in her direction.

"Your system is inefficient. Not only is your equipment old but your operatives are missing important information."

Everyone in the large room turned to EDI and all of them looked annoyed. "To prove my point Legion, will you assist me?"

Legion stepped forward and they pushed their way past to the front where their hands flew over the controls before screen after screen of bases, auction and slave information popped up. "We will need more time to process all information Shepard Commander."

"Legion is correct many files are proving difficult to hack. Also the computer systems will over heat soon, updated systems are required to continue hacking. With permission we can start updates provided we receive needed electronics and supplies."

Saren for a few seconds looked baffled before he schooled what little features he showed. Garrus answered for him before Saren could agree or object. "EDI contact a turian named Sidonis he will get you what you need."

"Thank you Garrus, Legion and I will remain here. We'll contact Joker for your location later."

Shepard jumped and turned to her squad looking for Joker. Thank god he wasn't standing alone but was held up by Thane. "Joker! Why the hell are you here and not on the ship!"

"Why does he need to stay on the ship if you came to help us? Think we will sabotage your systems?"

Saren was just looking for a reason to not trust her. "That's not my issue, Joker here may be the best damn pilot ever but he has a rare disease. His disease affects his bones making them extremely brittle, easily broken. Walking alone could break his legs the ship is the safest place for him so not to run into people that don't know his problem and assume he's fine if he falls."

"Hey I was being held by EDI until she dumped me on Thane." Joker looked annoyed being left with Thane.

Shepard groaned, "Hand him here Thane."

"Siha?"

"Joker now falls to my responsibility without EDI. If he gets injured it will be my fault."

Thane shuffled over with Joker and passing him off. Jokers arm wrapped behind her neck, one of her arms holding his in place around her neck the other wrapped around his torso holding him up. Thankfully most of his brittle bones were in his lower body leaving everything north of his pelvic bones mostly safe.

"Shepard I could carry him. If he's injured here on base it becomes my responsibility." Shepard looked at Garrus and gave him a slight smile.

"Sorry Garrus but you'll carry him bridal style and I can't let his ego get injured either."

Joker laughed while Garrus looked confused slightly. "Like my ego is surviving while being carried by a girl." Joker swatted at her playfully while saying eww, cooties.

"Yea but I'm your commanding officer your ego took a hit when I outranked you."

Wrex laughed while the girls snickered behind them.

Both turians looked confused but didn't comment on human sexism. They probably didn't even know that to this day men were still considered the bread winners. Hell she may be commander but didn't make as much as a newly recruited male commander. Bullshit, equal rights? Yes, equal treatment? Nope. Best way to deal with bullshit like that just smile and joke about it.

Saren continued showing off the base and giving everyone a lecture on why it's stayed hidden. Turns out the base was from the contact war where soldiers were sent and then deployed to other bases on planets all over to fight human colonization. The council thought it happened on their home planet and the turians never corrected them. Saren finally made it to what looked like the housing part of the base.

"Thankfully this base was built to hold 300 military ships and close to 500,000 soldiers. We only have 100,000 or so resistance volunteers currently housed and another 50,000 in refugees. Plenty of room but my current issue is where to put you and your entire crew. I'm assuming most are human all your alien crew members are I am assuming in front of me."

Thane coughed before commenting, "Siha I forgot to tell you my son is on the ship."

Shepard raised an eyebrow but understood like Thane was going to leave his kid to face his employers without killing his mark. "I understand and should have asked sooner, is his arm still broken?"

Thane nodded, "it is healing slower then would have been desirable but manageable. He asked me to apologize to you and Garrus when I explained what I knew to him."

Shepard nodded before turning back to Saren. "I have one more drell on my ship but you are correct that most of my crew are humans."

"That means I need to send out a message out to everyone currently in the base. Before the humans are attacked and this raises another issue. The refugees we have are freed slaves and at best skittish around other turians. We need to place you in a more secluded area of the living quarters away from the general public."

He looked lost in thought, Shepard understood for more reasons than he was telling them. Keep general public appeased by placing them out of the way till they prove they truly are here to help. Keep contact down to a minimum until accepted, it was understandable.

"Saren place them near my quarters."

Saren glanced at Garrus, "Why?"

"Well my family lives in the more secluded areas."

"You sure your father will agree to this?"

"It's not about my father's wishes at least if their stationed near me and need assistance with any issues I can be there to help quickly."

Saren growled before agreeing and lead the large group to what Shepard assumed where Garrus' family were living. They stopped as he grabbed a turian holding a data pad and told him to assign them their quarters. He then asked Shepard for the rank of her crew, after reciting names and ranks of her entire crew. The turian holding the data pad started to input information and names of her crew members started appearing on little digital pads located next to the doors. Least no one would get lost or walk into someone else's room. Saren and the turian led them as names appeared and Shepard noticed doors started to spread further and further apart. Before long her teammate's names started appearing on the doors as each name appeared her they disappeared into their rooms. Before long it was down to her, Joker, Garrus and Nihlus. Finally the next door was Joker then added with his name was EDI and Legion.

"Shepard look I'm bunking with the AI and Geth."

Saren nodded, "seemed to be safest to keep the two AI's together and since one helps your pilot with his… disability better to just give all three a bigger space together.

Shepard nodded as she entered with Joker and slowly untangled herself from him. He stood and limped slowly to a chair to sit down. "If no one minds I'm going to nap while I can."

Shepard closed the door and shook her head, "Garrus do you know how long he has been awake?"

Garrus scratched his neck, "I've only seen him nap in his pilot chair. EDI's been on him to sleep properly for days now but because of the constant running he hasn't."

Nihlus nodded, "he has been like that since you were injured."

Shepard sighed, "He'll be sleeping for the next twelve hours."

They kept moving till Shepard saw Garrus' name on a door followed by three other names the door across from Garrus was empty till her name popped up on the little screen.

"Um… Sir? Where is Nihlus going to be placed?"

Saren looked at her with a cold stare. "Now that your crew is put away we need to talk."

Garrus and Nihlus stiffened, Shepard could feel their tension behind her as she stood straight and faced Saren. "I have nothing to hide and I don't plan on betraying you or any turian in this base."

"Good but that is not our issue. The entire time walking here I've been able to smell both Garrus and Nihlus on you. Not only that but I can smell a more… heavy scent on them that I can tell came from you. Somehow it is different from your normal scent but still unmistakably yours. Care to explain?"

Shepard stiffened, oh yes lets talk about sex with two turians that were her slaves. "I admit I have had relations with both Garrus and Nihlus."

Saren glanced at Garrus then Nihlus then Shepard heard some noise come from him and a reply from both Garrus and Nihlus. Translator didn't pick it up so Shepard assumed it was their subharmonics. Saren growled at Garrus, "Spirits you have got to be joking." Shepard raised her eyebrows and turned to Garrus but quickly they went back to the weird low but high pitched noises. Did they know she could hear them? Not only that but she recognized certain pitches and noises. Too bad she can't fully understand, maybe she could learn.

"That is disgusting and shameful."

Garrus growled at Saren, "I didn't ask for your opinion. Remember you only have this operation because of me Saren."

Yep, Shepard was confused and annoyingly she felt this low/high pitched conversation was about her somehow. "Excuse me"

All three turians turned to her, "I have a growing headache and would like to get back to my crew and get everything set up. I have a lot to do and I'm sure you'll be talking me again later… Sir." Shepard wasn't stupid she wasn't going to call Saren by name. Hell she didn't know his rank, so she stuck with sir which sucked. She hated feeling submissive and that's exactly how it felt when she called him sir.

"Shepard just call him Saren, you're the same rank as him. Nihlus will be in the same room as me, plenty of room. Saren just doesn't like it that we still see you as a decent person even when you used to own us."

Shepard nodded before looking at Saren, "Well if you'll excuse me I need to get to my crew and show everyone their sleeping quarters off ship." With that she turned and left the three turians to somehow navigate her way back to her ship.

Garrus watched Shepard till she turned a corner before rounding on Saren. "You got a fucking issue?"

Saren growled, "Remember your place Garrus."

"Remember yours Saren, I am a higher rank in this operation. The only reason why I listen to your orders is because despite your bare face the turians still remember you as a spectre. I also like being the first in line when we hit major slave trades. I won't command people to do operations I won't do myself. Also who I fuck is my business even if it is human. Do you understand Saren?"

Saren growled, "You're getting soft in the head if you think you can command me boy. You're only higher ranked officially but every one sees me as the lead of this operation. Only reason you are ranked at all is because of your family ties with the hierarchy. Either way both of you need to see the doctor to… talk about your issues and make sure that tracker is indeed removed." Saren bumped into Garrus' shoulder as he pushed his way past and before rounding the corner he turned back. "By the way Garrus it's nice to see while you were a slave your face became disfigured. Maybe now turian women will stop dropping to their knees for you. That and now you smell like a human lover, might want to scrub you plates better to rid yourself of that disgusting scent. With that he finally disappeared around the corner.

Garrus growled before turning to Nihlus, "I hate that barefaced fucker, can't trust him and he makes my plates itch. Come on we need to see the doctor before Saren sends her hunting after us."

"Why is that bad?"

"Because she has a crush on me from saving her a few months back. Though I shot the one holding her in the head and could have hit her. She keeps getting me turian chocolate saying it reminds her of me."

"Why is that bad?"

"Just because I like sex with Shepard does not mean I have a fetish for humans."

Nihlus' mouth fell open as his mandibles went slack. "A human doctor? I thought you only had turians here with the way Saren was treating Shepard and her crew."

Garrus sighed heavily his shoulders dropping before leading the way. "No, Saren did that to be an ass and show everyone he doesn't trust them or their help. That's why I countered it by having them moved here close to me and mine showing 'we'." Garrus quoted we because he had no clue how his father was going to react, "trust them close to us."

They walked in silence till they walked into the clinic building that held people running around in white lab coats. Garrus groaned as he heard a loud squeal and saw a human woman run at him. "Mr. Vakarian! You've returned, are you injured? What happened to your face? Do you need anything, oh the tracker! Here sit down here."

Garrus watched the little doctor with red brown hair run around and grab his arm before shoving him into a chair and going off to grab what she needed to root around his neck for an already removed chip. Before she returned she noticed Nihlus and shoved him into a chair telling him to wait his turn.

"Dr. Michel, our chips are already removed. Saren just want you to double check."

She looked deflated for a moment before using her omni-tool to check Garrus first then Nihlus. "Garrus what happened to your face?"

Garrus grumbled he didn't want to explain to the good Dr that he earned his new scars by protecting an injured Shepard. Or explain who Shepard was, he just wanted to leave. "I was attacked."

"Well your trackers are indeed out, so I guess you're free to go." Her omni-tool binged right as Garrus stood to run from the clinic. "Saren sent a message, he wants you and Nihlus to talk about your enslavement."

Garrus groaned as he turned to face her, "I was sold as a slave but treated fairly by my owner. She then freed me and brought me here then offered help to the resistance. There now you know I have things to take care of." With that Garrus practically ran from the clinic, Nihlus was right behind him.

"Nihlus, I'm off to check mission statements you can go back to the ship or back to my living quarters."

Nihlus trilled off an agreement and left Garrus headed for the ship. Garrus left to see how everything was running while he was gone. Hopefully it was still running like a well oiled cog if everyone remembered how to do their job. What he didn't expect while reviewing reports was finding out his sister had been captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Authors Endnotes:
> 
> Now I can't tell you when I'll have the next chapter up. Many issues cropped up this month. My Husband recently lost his job and I don't need to explain why that sucks during this month. More complications with him finding a new job, family issues and just life tying to kick me when already down... So I will be looking for a job soon and at some point it will take a while for me to write more chapters. I don't expect to stop till at least after the holidays but if I disappear again never fear I will get back to you... it just may take longer. Thank you for your patience and understanding.


	17. Growing Pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know its been over a month! I am sorry, to be truthful I have had this done for a while but had to practically hold my fiancé down to read my finished chapters. I hope to not have so many grammar and spelling errors this time but please understand I don't have a Beta reader. Another slight issue is when I finish a chapter I really want to get it out as soon as possible so you, my readers, can enjoy it quickly. Anyway this chapter is pretty long but I hope you enjoy.

Shepard was walking back with her crew informing them of everything Saren covered in his earlier walkthrough while showing them the way to their quarters. Everyone had duffle bags and were chattering away happily at each other. Shepard also had her duffle bag hoping to shower and change once making it back to her new quarters. Mainly because she was still wearing her armor from earlier that day. Might have seemed intimidating to everyone at the base but she didn't have the time to change. Now that she thought about it how did Mordin prick her for blood samples? Did he go through her under suit? Ignoring her line of thoughts she laughed at Donnelly being teased by Gabby.

Nihlus was following behind, he had ran into her to grab what he needed just as she was walking out of her cabin. He then held her back to explain himself, "Shepard please just listen. I know I can never make up for what I said to you. Spirits I got my plates kicked by Garrus for what I said. I need to explain why I said something so inexcusable. I was just upset… you don't treat me like some of my past owners did. If anything you treated me better then anyone else ever did. Maybe I just lashed out at the closest person that, even if it was only on paper, owned me as a slave. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for the very urges turians casually engage in. That Garrus and I engaged and let's face it I started, and really I only did so because Jack told me to. Spirits that sounds horrible, but I haven't acted or thought for myself in… a long time." He chuffed lowly before continuing, "Also I am… jealous of your relationship with Garrus. You talk so freely with him, spirits you two joke around but you barely talk to me." He had started to scratch at his neck nervously, "I sound like a jealous child that whined about being left out."

He then dropped his arm before his shoulders dropped in defeat. Shepard felt sorry and also in a way she understood. "Look Nihlus, what you said… I admit it hurt and I'll need some time to forgive you for that but I sort of understand. Hell, I don't really know you and I don't know what you've been through. How about after we all settle down and I show the crew their sleeping quarters, we talk over lunch? Build up that friendship, without someone telling you to do it?"

Nihlus gave out a happy chirp before agreeing to wonder around with her looking for the cafeteria. Finally she left him before waiting in the shuttle bay for everyone to gather so she could lead them around. Well she took that step to forgive Nihlus, it still stung mainly because Shepard now saw that bridge connecting her to many sexually abusive owners. Ignoring her pang of guilt she joked with everyone till a loud crash and roaring reverberated out of the communications room.

Running over, followed by her whole crew, Shepard ran into the dimly lit room to find Garrus on a rampage. He yelled for Saren as he flipped a table over making data pads fly in different directions and clatter to the ground. Nihlus trilled something next to Shepard as she ran over hoping to calm down the 250 plus pound turian made of pure muscle who seemed intent on breaking everything within reach.

"Garrus calm down," she placed her hand on his armored shoulder but he lashed out grabbing her wrist and growling at her. Shepard smiled at him as he squeezed her wrist painfully. Shepard was so happy she was still wearing her armor that was protecting her wrist from snapping under the amount of pressure he was applying.

"Garrus, please, tell me what's wrong?"

His eyes slowly focused on her before his death grip finally loosened around her wrist. "Shepard… they have my sister."

Shepard sucked in a breath as Saren pushed his way past her crew. "What is your problem now Vakarian."

"You asshole, you didn't tell me about my sister!"

"Garrus, she knew the risks when she went out to find information on your location. We don't know where she is being held so there was no need to tell you before we had all the information. Now your just angry and won't be able to focus on your duty till we find any information on her."

"I would have found out sooner or later, especially from my father and mother!" Garrus started growling at Saren ready to attack but Shepard held him back as she looked around spotting Legion tinkering with the computers. "Legion can you hack for any trace of a Solana Vakarian, turian female, in any slave trading operation?"

Garrus glanced at Shepard, he probably wondered how she knew his sisters name. "Saw the name tags on the doors, assumed the one with two names were your parents." She turned back to Legion as he stood up and started typing into the computer he was tinkering with.

"We may be able to hack into shipping logs. Looking for female turian, name Solana Vakarian. Shepard Commander, I have found no mention of a Solana Vakarian. I have found 12 females with the name Sol, 16 with the name Lana, 3 with the name Ana and 6 with the name Karian. We may need more information to lower search results."

Garrus stood closer to Legion as he added more information. "She is six feet tall with the same gray plating as me along with same blue colony markings and she is 19 years old."

Shepard watched as the list went from 37 results to 2 in seconds. "Shepard Commander, we have two possible matches. They are all being held in a frigate for transport headed to the Citadel where they will be sold off. The frigate will be passing by this system to reach the mass relay. If we depart now we should be able to intercept."

Shepard turned back to her crew all looking at her and all stood stiff already knowing her next order. "Everyone to the ship, send out alerts to my ground team and someone alert EDI." In an instant everyone saluted and ran off back the way they came. Shepard turned quickly to Garrus, Legion and Saren. Ignoring Saren she looked at Garrus, "Garrus you are more than welcome to join me in rescuing your sister and any other Turians we find. First I need to collect Joker," Shepard noticed Nihlus before turning to him as well. "You are also welcome Nihlus, I feel like I'll need some friendly faces around when I go to rescue the prisoners."

"Legion please report to the Normandy, you can come back later to continue upgrading."

Legion gave a stiff nod before heading out the door. Shepard finally turned to Saren, "I have only Mordin on board to help with any injuries the prisoners may have. I assume they will be tagged and both Mordin and Dr. Chakwas will be able to remove and deactivate them. What I'm hoping for is maybe another doctor to help Mordin with any injuries."

Saren growled before walking up to one of the few turians still working on a computer. "Alert Dr. Claritia to report to the Normandy in docking bay 27 for rescue operation, warn her it's a mostly human crew. Also contact Kandros and send her to the Normandy as well."

Saren turned back to Shepard as she nodded at him before running out of the room and toward the living quarters. Shepard was so focused she didn't hear the two sets of boots stomping behind her. She quickly opened the door to find Joker making him startle awake, "No EDI I wasn't napping in the piolet seat again."

Shepard quickly ran in, "Joker, you need to wake up we have an emergency."

"Shepard?" Joker looked at her groggily, "Are we under attack?"

"Joker come on I'll tell you on the way." She quickly gabbed him around the waist and pulling his arm back over her neck. Hoisting him up he groaned before starting to walk with her, sadly at a slow pace. "Garrus' sister has been taken, we have a lead on where she could be hold up. We need to get there before they go through the mass relay. I need my best pilot, and even though I trust EDI we need you."

Joker yawned before nodding, "Fill me up with some coffee and I'll be good to go."

They made their way back to the Normandy into the hanger and up to the CIC to drop Joker into the pilot's chair. EDI joined him as she handed him some coffee and sat down to go through the liftoff procedures. Shepard turned to tell the crew why they were leaving only to bump into Garrus.

"Careful, what you need us to do?"

Shepard glanced at him and Nihlus, "Um… find the two people Saren sent here and show doctor… um…"

"Claritia," Garrus supplied.

"Yeah, show her to the med-bay and I don't know what Kandros does…"

Garrus gave out a chuffing laugh, "she'll be joining us to recover the prisoners. She's a cabal, turian biotic, she was a part of my normal team when I went out on these rescue missions."

Shepard nodded, "So she should join us in the conference room when I update everyone."

Garrus nodded before he headed off to find the two female turians. Shepard set off to the conference room to wait for everyone to gather. Nihlus ran off to get into his armor, he was here and might as well fight to help out. Spirits he could only pray he still remembered basic training.

 

* * *

 

Garrus ran into the docking bay to find the two females Saren sent. They were being held up by Wrex and Grunt, both had their arms crossed.

"How can we trust you two? Sent to spy on Shepard?"

Grunt growled, "My battle master is honorable! Why would we need two strangers unless you're here to spy."

Nyreen with white plates and red colony markings hissed at the krogans. "Listen assholes I'm here to help, now find me Vakarian or I swear to the spirits above I'll smear these walls with your blood."

Wrex laughed, "I've fought with cabal's before. I enjoyed watching them die when they realized I was better."

The other female, doctor Claritia who had brown plates and purple colony markings spoke. "I'm… only here to help… with injuries."

Garrus quickly ran over, "Wrex, they were sent to help us take down a slave frigate. One is a doctor to help Mordin with injuries, the other Nyreen Kandros is here to help on the team. Shepard sent me down to grab everyone and head up to the conference room. We need to update you guy's on where we're going and why."

Wrex and Grunt looked at Garrus before nodding. "Well let's go ladies, we need to show the doctor the med-bay before heading up to the CIC."

They all piled into the elevator as they headed up. Garrus showed the doctor the med-bay as Wrex and Grunt found everyone else on the ground team in the mess hall and had everyone start heading up. Took a couple of trips on the elevator before everyone gathered in the conference room. Garrus watched as Shepard explained the situation to everyone.

"We just received news that Garrus' sister had be captured and some information lead us to a frigate where she might be held. We're leaving now that everyone has gathered and headed straight there hoping to catch them before they hit the mass relay. I'm breaking everyone into three teams, I want one team to locate the control room. Once there download anything and everything pertaining to the slave ring. Next team will be my heavy hitters your job will be to keep the heat off of me and Garrus as we evacuate the slaves."

"Wait just you and Garrus, alone?" Grunt was growling.

"Grunt, I know you don't like it but you and Wrex will be able to keep the slavers off of us."

"No, he's right Shepard. We don't know how many turians are being held or how many are possibly injured."

Shepard glanced at Garrus, he was right there could be multiple different factors that could harm saving everyone. "Ok, you're both right, ideas people we got an hour to be ready."

The air shimmered in the corner as someone decloaked. Kasumi, the only person Shepard could think of that used a cloaking device. "Well if you got anyone on board that as sneaky as me we can find where they are being held and report back where to find them and how much help will be needed."

Shepard looked around to point out Thane but noticed he seemed to be missing. Shepard grinned evilly at Kasumi, "question? Have you seen a green drell since you've been on board?"

Garrus lifted a brow plate at Shepard's question, did she mean Thane?

Kasumi shook her head, "do you mean that sea blue drell in life support?"

Garrus looked at Kasumi now, there is no way someone misses seeing Thane. How could she miss him? His answer came a second later when Thane dropped out of the ceiling to grab Kasumi and hold her arms behind her back. Kasumi let out a squeal as she tried to escape Thane but he quickly held a knife at her throat. "Siha, I didn't expect her to show herself only continue to spy on you."

Kasumi let out a huff as she stopped wiggling, "Shit, I never saw him."

Shepard laughed, "Of course you didn't he's an assassin. Ok we have our infiltration team." Thane quickly let go of Kasumi and apologized before going to a corner to watch everyone. "Garrus, I'm thinking of taking Nihlus and Nyreen with us. The more friendly turian faces we have might be good to calm the captives down."

Garrus nodded quickly before thinking carefully. "Who will be the tech team?"

"Legion, Tali and EDI. Tali will be team leader be quick and quiet."

"And the distraction team?"

"Wrex, Grunt, Javik, Ashley, Zaheed, and Vega. Wrex is in charge of that team, you keep everyone safe." Wrex nodded as he grinned at Javik. Shit, Shepard would need to have Javik as team leader another time.

Mordin coughed before looking at Shepard expectantly as did Liara.

"Liara stay here and continue your work on that little spy ring you have for information. Mordin you come with us, he'll be able to tell us the state of the prisoners. Mental and physical. Any questions?"

No one spoke as Joker's voice spoke from the intercom. "Shepard, tell me I'm amazing."

"Why Joker?"

"Because we're approaching a frigate."

Shepard looked shocked before yelling, "Did you push my ship past its limits."

He scoffed over the intercom, "My ship and no! I'm just that amazing."

Shepard sighed, "Ok everyone get ready. Meet you all at the air lock."

With that everyone rushed out of the room and hit the armory before the very large group met at the air lock. Shepard was shaking her head when looking in her armory to see it practically empty of all its guns. Grabbing the weapons she needed before she walked to the large group and turning to her crew.

"We're here to save people from a life of slavery! Everyone be ready when we get back to offer any help to the possibly wounded. Be careful people, turians have learned to fear humans lets show them that we're not all assholes. Protect this ship from any slaver asshole that thinks taking this ship would be fun."

Shepard turned and started opened the hatch ignoring the decontamination process. As everyone filed into the frigate Shepard turned to her team. "You all have your assignments, EDI do we have schematics for this ship?"

"We do now, sending a copy to everyone's omni-tools."

Shepard nodded as the tech team moved out along with the infiltration team. Wrex looked at the schematics, "we're off to this large room Shepard, looks defendable and will make everyone on this ship come to us."

Shepard nodded as the largest group left, looking at the blueprints herself she decided to head to a room with only one entrance in the lower deck it seemed to be the most logical holding area. Halfway there Thane came in on the radio, "Shepard we have a problem."

"What is it Thane?"

"We have children on board. They're being protected by a turian boy, looks no older than ten. He's growling at a female that looks like Garrus."

Garrus interrupted, "That has to be my sister Solana!"

Shepard nodded before continuing radio contact with Thane, "Thane are you in a room in the lower decks?"

"Yes, also Kasumi acknowledged that it is in fact Solana. It's going to be a problem grabbing the children."

"We'll figure it out when we get there."

Shepard started running till she was knocked into a wall when the ship rocketed around. "Wrex report!"

"Relax Shepard, Grunt shot at some explosives killed a lot of people. Least they all know where we are."

"Shepard, I disapprove of you letting the krogan lead this team."

"Noted Javik, let's just quickly finish this."

Shepard continued to run till she got to the door at this point she let Garrus enter first. Garrus entered and had to duck from a fist as Nihlus growled and entered next. Garrus grabbed the turian trying to attack him, it was a female and she looked like Garrus. "Solana?" Shepard asked.

The female stopped fighting as she looked at Shepard, "I don't know you human."

That's when Garrus let go and turned her to him. "Thank the spirits your safe."

"Garrus? Spirits what happened to your face!" Before Shepard knew it that high pitched conversation started between them. Shepard really needed to figure out subharmonics, she hated being left out. Mordin was scanning the occupants of the room and that was when Shepard noticed the five other females ten males and looking in a corner she saw the children. Four in all including the preteen turian, two children looked around four-six the last was no more than crawling age. Shepard sucked in a breath as she slowly walked to them. The preteen growled at her so she stopped and lowered her weapon. She smiled at them avoiding showing her teeth, the oldest just watched her but kept up a low growl.

"My names Shepard, can you talk?"

"I don't talk to humans."

Shepard continued to smile, "I understand but I'm here to help. See those turians I came in with? They're friends of mine, I'm here to take you away before you're sold off." Shepard extended her hand slowly but the oldest growled louder before snapping at her hand. She didn't pull away so his teeth sliced through her glove and suck into her flesh. Shepard grimaced as she heard people behind her suck in their breaths.

Garrus watched Shepard walk to the children and before he could warn her that the oldest was going to bite. He did. The smell of human blood filled the air quickly as the oldest looked shocked before he pulled away. Shepard continued to smile, "its ok… it doesn't hurt. Can you trust me to get you out of here?"

The oldest looked shocked before turning to the others. They seemed to have a quick conversation before she was quickly surrounded by the children the baby was held by the youngest. Both looked to be females, the next oldest and preteen were males. The youngest girl held out the baby, "Can you hold her? She's sick and is too cold."

Shepard quickly took the baby who was breathing hard, rattling coming from her chest with every breath she took. Removing her gloves she felt the toddlers crest and gasped at the lack of heat. "How long has she been like this?"

The youngest spoke but her voice started to crack, "Fi… five days."

The preteen growled as one of the adults got closer, "better to let the child die then suffer growing up in the hands of humans."

Shepard turned to growl at the male, which amazed all the turians in the room and everyone but the children and her team backed up. "You let a baby suffer?"

The adults hissed at Shepard before the male closest to them spoke again. "What do you care human?"

Solana stepped closer trying to defuse the situation, "I was transferred to this ship today. I was trying to get them to hand her over so I could see how bad it was."

Shepard looked at Mordin who stepped closer and scanned the child. "Lack of nutrition. Shows in all the children. Illness severe. Need immediate treatment. Similar to human illness pneumonia. Too cold and damp. Easily let infection set in."

"We need to leave now people, if its anything like pneumonia it's possibly contagious. That and life threatening."

Mordin nodded as everyone gathered and Garrus took the lead while Shepard was pushed into the middle with the children close to her. She curled the baby in her arms to keep her safe as they ran but the next youngest was slipping and too weak to keep up. Shepard yelled at everyone to stop as she picked up the other little girl. The oldest and the other little boy was able to keep running. As they ran into a bigger room gunshots rang out as Shepard instinctively turned to the children behind her and threw up a barrier to protect them all. The girl curled close to Shepard making her already tiny form even smaller.

"Shepard get into cover!"

"Garrus it's either run to cover and possibly get shot or keep the children safe!"

Garrus growled as he started to shoot the enemies in cover. They must have known someone would go for the prisoners and waited to see if anyone escaped. Nihlus growled as he ran to Shepard and grabbed her and the two boys and shove them into cover. As Garrus and Mordin shot wildly making the enemies stay behind cover.

"Wrex, Tali come in. We're being pinned down. We have children and sixteen other prisoners."

In the distance the group heard a krogan roar, as her radio crackled. "There are children slaves? Javik take over I need to go help Shepard." Shepard sighed, she should have known better. Wrex loves children and doesn't take kindly to abuse done to children.

Within less than a minute the group heard yells accompanied with blasts from a shotgun. Before long Wrex bust in yelling as he shot at the remaining enemies. Garrus popped off a few rounds as people scrabbled out of cover to escape the enraged krogan as Nyreen threw out a lift grenade. When everything fell silent Wrex laughed loudly, "That's what you get motherfuckers!"

He ran over to the group spotting the children and as he came closer the oldest boy started to growl again. The closer Wrex got the more the boy would get in the way separating her and the children from Wrex. Wrex stopped as the boy continued to growl, seemed like this was going to become normal occurrence with the boy. He has lost his ability to trust, which with how old he was it amazed Shepard he trusted her at all. There were other children just like him already sold off. Being abused in ways that would haunt her for years if she ever saw these horrors.

Wrex laughed at the boy, "you have quite the quad little one but you're growling up the wrong tree. Now Shepard tell your little guardian to calm down so we can get going."

Shepard reached forward to capture the youths shoulder. "It's ok, this is Wrex he is a friend and would never let any harm come to the children."

The youth looked at Shepard before nodding as he pulled the younger boy up and Wrex helped Shepard up still holding on to a quivering little girl and unmoving toddler. Shepard sucked in a breath realizing she no longer heard the toddlers rattling breath.

"Mordin, she's stopped breathing!"

Mordin quickly grabbed up the toddler ignoring the youth growls and loud trills that sounded like worry and sadness. "Shepard! I can't do anything for the baby here! We need to run, quickly!"

With that Mordin took lead as he ran for the exit, Wrex grabbed up the two boys as he ran after Mordin. Shepard starting running with the girl still hanging on, now wrapping her arms around Shepard's neck. "Move it people! A life now hangs in danger! Tali we're leaving! Javik one of the children stopped breathing we need to leave now! EDI inform the doctor to be ready to help Mordin with the baby."

Shepard didn't look back to make sure everyone was following, she quickly found Wrex and Mordin feet in front of her as they somehow ran corners navigating back to the Normandy's airlock. Thane and Kasumi showed up and took point as they ran, shooting anything non-friendly that was unlucky enough to think to stop them. Within less than a minute they found the airlock and started to run in, Mordin still ran as he quickly took the baby to his lab. Wrex dropped the two boys next to Joker as he turned back to wait at the airlock for everyone. Shepard ran in and tried to drop the girl off with the two boys but she wouldn't let go and sadly started to cry. Holy crap turian children could bust eardrums, "please don't leave, please!"

Garrus ran in followed by his sister then Nihlus followed by the turian captives then Nyreen. Garrus ran to Shepard trying to calm the child, "Shepard stay here with them, they need someone they trust. I'll go back out to help Wrex with watch." Garrus ran out as Nihlus and Nyreen ran into doctor Claritia and together they led everyone to the elevator to take to the mess hall and med bay.

Shepard sighed as she sat down next to Jokers chair with the child still clutching her. "Hey Shepard, I see you decided to save mini turians."

The oldest growled at Joker who quickly held up his hands in surrender. Shepard smiled at joker, "you know me nothing is ever easy."

"Yeah, I saw." Joker looked away pulling his hat down before turning back to his control panel. Getting ready to floor it as soon as everyone was back on the Normandy.

Shepard sighed before standing again, the two boys followed her example and walked with her as she headed to Mordin's lab. Which she then stopped and thought better about bringing the children in, who knows what she would find in there. She turned and was able to get the girl to let go. "I need to go see my friend… and see how the baby is, ok. Please stay here, don't talk to anyone but Sam here."

Shepard pointed to the woman standing next to the galaxy map who waved at the children. "If you're hungry Sam can contact Nihlus, he is a turian with brown plates and white colony markings. He has some hidden snacks in my cabin, he'll take you there if you want. Or you can stay here and wait for me ok?"

All three nodded before Shepard turned and entered the first little entrance to Mordin's lab. Shepard steeled herself as she went through the next door to find Mordin fussing over the baby. "Shepard good news she can breathe. No damage to brain from lack of oxygen. Bad news infection set in. Will need medication for days. We have no incubator to place the baby in for warmth. Will need someone to hold baby till back at base. Even then doubt they have incubators. Will deal with issue then. In the meantime tell joker to fly around till all tags are removed and deactivated. Preferably in opposite direction to base. Make a false trail. Shepard please remove your armor."

Shepard was agreeing to his logic and even started to pop the clasps on her armor till that last part kicked in. "Wait what? Why am I removing my armor?"

Mordin looked at her before sighing, "The baby needs warmth. Children already trust you and will want to be close together. You are most logical choice to care for the children till we're back on turian base."

Shepard sighed as she finished taking off the top part of her armor. Mordin quickly gathered up the baby found a blanket and tied the baby to her chest in a baby wrap. "There will keep baby warm. Come to med-bay when ready to take out chips. Or in four hours will need quick check up. Call with any issues." He walked out before she did more than likely heading to the med-bay.

Shepard groaned as she walked out feeling very top heavy with the baby wrapped to the front of her. As she walked out grumbling she noticed her entire crew looking at her along with her returned ground team and the children. The youngest ran over, "is the baby ok?"

Shepard nodded ignoring everyone with stupid grins on their faces. "Yes, she's just really cold. Now let go get some food in all of you. But first," Shepard returned to the cockpit, "Joker keep flying around till all the tags are removed from the turians. Make a false trail for someone to follow."

Joker agreed as Shepard turned back and headed into the elevator and waited for the three children to enter before hitting the button for the mess hall. Before the door closed Garrus hopped in. "I see you are now mother Shepard."

"Ha ha, Garrus laugh it up but I don't mind really."

The elevator opened to show a room full of turian refugees, doctor Claritia checking everyone and Nihlus handing out food. Finding places to sit Garrus ran off to get food for the children as Shepard looked down at the baby. Crap, names Shepard needed to find out the children's names. Then something dawned on Shepard! What do they feed a turian baby?

"Garrus!"

Quickly Garrus ran over looking frantic as everyone turned to Shepard looking worried. "What?"

"Oh my god, Garrus, how do you feed your young!"

Garrus trilled in relief before answering. "Um… like everyone else?"

Shepard sucked in a breath, "There is no way you feed your young like that! I've seen Nyreen she does not have breasts!"

Nihlus now ran over looking shocked. "Why would females need breasts to feed our pups?"

"To produce milk!"

Both Garrus and Nihlus looked lost. "Why would pups need milk?" Garrus asked.

"That's how we feed our young, and I'm sure how asari feed theirs and even quarians. Our breasts," Shepard pointed to her boobs "produce milk. The baby latches on to the nipple to receive milk that the mothers produce with all the needed nutrients for the baby's growth. We feed our young like that for 1-2 years till they can handle a completely solid diet."

Garrus quickly looked at Shepard's breasts that were thankfully covered by the baby turian with an odd look. Probably trying to picture it, "and why do you call your babies pups?"

Garrus shrugged his shoulders, "translation? Also no turians do not produce milk, we feed our pup's softened meat. They're born with all their teeth and a turians diet consist of mostly protein."

Shepard breathed in a sigh of relief. Ok turians, not completely bird like they are now officially moved raptor and lizard like. "Ok, I have one more question."

Garrus looked at her with a raised brow plate. "Do turians give live birth? Or lay eggs?"

Garrus sputtered quickly before looking away, if he could blush he would be royal blue. "Live birth, Shepard why are you asking?"

Shepard shrugged, "curiosity."

Shepard tapped her chin thinking about this. Hmm, no mammary glands but live birth. Some sharks were like that… they're like a mix of mammals and reptiles. Shepard sighed in relief realizing she wouldn't have to see turians regurgitate to feed the baby. Oh thank the gods for that blessing. Lost in thought Garrus went to get the food again as Nihlus sat down near them with his own food. The children chattered to each other as the oldest looked around and was growling lowly at Nihlus. Garrus came back and gave food to the children and handed Shepard some strips of light blue meat.

Shepard quirked an eyebrow at him, "For the pup she's probably starving. Of course for when she wakes up."

Shepard nodded as she turned back to the children, this time she took in the oldest boy's coloring. Smokey black plates with forest green eyes Shepard sadly understood why he was being sold. Ignoring that she asked, "So what are your names?"

The oldest who was shoveling food into his mouth stopped quickly before looking down. "We were never giving names. My mother… before she… passed, called me Matus. Only our owners are allowed to name us."

Shepard smiled, "What do you want to be named, it is your life."

The oldest smiled making his mandibles spread wide, "My name is Matus."

Shepard nodded as she looked at the next in line the youngest boy. He had white grey plates, with dark brown eyes. He shyly kept his face in his food as he mumbled something.

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"My name is Deius"

Shepard smiled as she looked at the oldest girl. Who looked happy with wide mandibles, "prowmis you won't laugh?"

Shepard nodded, "I promise."

"It's a human name!"

"So is mine, my first name is Stephanie."

"That's a pretty name! Mine is Lilium! Cause of my coloring!"

Shepard smiled trying to contain her laughter. Lilies came in so many colors but the little turian was correct. She had light purple pink coloring to her plates with yellow eyes. "Do any of you know the babies name?"

The children tucked their mandibles close to their face as they made a keening noise. This made both Nihlus and Garrus trill in a purr like sound. Like the children expressed sadness and both men tried to reassure and comfort them. Hang out with turians long enough and you'll start picking up subharmonics!

Matus spoke, "her mother died three days ago. She was… attacked…" Shepard immediately knew when he said attacked it wasn't a beating but rape. "She died, we don't know from what but there was a lot of blood. You know," he looked at the younger children before continuing, "that's why they went to pick up that other lady."

Garrus nodded looking over at his sister that was eating and chatting with Kasumi. "Solana, she is my sister."

The oldest nodded, "her mother didn't talk, not even subharmonics. The other adults think her previous masters sliced her vocal cords. We never knew her name or the babies."

Shepard nodded feeling ashamed for the mother's abuse and the baby that will never know what her mother named her. Trying to ease the children's sadness she smiled at them. "Do you want to help me name her?"

The two youngest got excited as the oldest looked a little flustered. "Do you think we should? What if someone else wants to name her?"

Shepard waved that comment off, "I doubt someone will change it if we don't tell them she's never known her name."

They nodded as they put their heads together thinking. Garrus looked a little uncomfortable, "do you think that's wise Shepard." He whispered to her trying to be careful not to let the children hear. "It's sad to say but the oldest has trust issues and the girl has issues with abandonment, they might not be placed in the same home. In fact the oldest will probably be sent off to a pre-military camp till he's old enough to start basic."

Shepard leveled Garrus with a glare and a growl that creeped up her throat making Garrus stare at her wide eyed. "Well then Mr. Leader you better make sure I'm told about it. Or just make sure people work a little harder to make sure they're not."

Garrus nodded as the children turned back to Shepard and she quickly plastered a smile on her face. "Have you decided?"

Lilium nodded before a chuffing giggle escaped. Matus spoke, "Siltiria"

Shepard smiled for real as she looked down at the sleeping form against her chest. "Hello, Siltiria."

Shepard nuzzled the crest on her head as Siltiria finally fussed and woke up. Shepard sucked in her breath as icy blue green eyes met hers. The baby gave out a weak wale which quickly made Garrus hand her one of the slices of meat. Moving the baby into a better position Garrus help Shepard hold the meat so the baby could grab ahold and gnaw on the piece before swallowing bites. Shepard let out a tiny giggle realizing the baby had light red plating. A small turian version of Shepard, smiling she went back to chatting with the children before the Lilium started to tilt her head and quickly had to catch herself before she smacking her crest on the table.

"Ok, we need to visit the doctors and then I'll take you up to my cabin to sleep."

The boys got up but stumbled they would need to carry and or steer the children around. Garrus picked up the little girl determined to sleep sitting up as Nihlus helped steer the boys into the med bay. Upon entering Mordin caught them and ushered the children to sit on one of the bed as he quickly scanned and took out the tracking chips. Shepard cringed when each child gave out a cry before the numbing agent took. Finally it was Siltiria's turn and she cried more than the others. Fussing and kicking her little legs while scratching at Shepard's under suit.

Shepard then had Garrus and Nihlus help her take the children up to her cabin were all of them were laid down before finding comfortable positions and dropping into sleep. Shepard sighed as she went down to CIC to check on Joker. Shepard stroked Siltiria's back keeping her calm so not to alarm people with turian crying. Everyone kept glancing at Shepard with wide grins at seeing the hardened commander turn into doting mother. Entering the cockpit EDI cut Shepard off, "Shepard will you be keeping the children?"

"Why would I do that EDI?"

"Well they have established a connection with you, only seems logical for you to continue care."

"I can't EDI, for one I have no clue how to care for turian children. Second I'm a commander and I am constantly in danger. What kind of mother would I be to leave them alone for weeks at a time while on mission? I'm not even married."

Shepard watched EDI as she quickly thought of this. "Not true Shepard, most parents in the military find companionship within rank. They are usually allowed to move the children with them or are left with trusted family."

"EDI my mother can't care for children of a race being sold as slaves. She would report them and then bam they would be right back on another ship to be sold. No, best choice is to get them to base and then given to a family to properly care for them."

Joker watched the two argue over where the children should be placed. He sighed as he drank some coffee as he made the Normandy fly through the relay back to Apien Crest and to the base. All the tags were finally deactivated and they could head back now. He understood Shepard's argument but it's the only thing she wanted with Kaidan. She confided in Joker about trying for a baby only to end with a broken relationship. He also understood EDI's reasoning, who could care for them better then Shepard? Staying out of that can of worms Joker quickly cut in to tell Shepard they're headed back to base.

Shepard was pulled out an escalating fight with EDI by Joker's comment. "Thank you Joker, I need to see what Tali found on the ship." Saying good bye to EDI and Joker she went to the elevator to hit the engineering floor. Then entering the ships mass effect core she found Tali arguing with Donnelly and Gabby.

"Tell us! Has she become a soft motherly type?"

"Donnelly, she can kill you for the thoughts our having." Tali said.

"I just want to know if she's trying to breast feed the baby."

"Kevin!" Gabby yelled.

"Mr. Donnelly!" Shepard yelled making everyone stiffen as if waiting for the gunshot to ring out. "Women don't breast feed unless they have recently given birth, even supplements to induce breast feeding for an adopted baby could take weeks to months to work. Also turians don't breast feed and their babies don't drink milk."

He turned quickly with a disgusted face, "don't tell me they regurgitate like birds!"

"No, think lizards and raptors. Babies are born with teeth so they are supplied with soft meat to nibble on."

Everyone sighed in relief before crowding Shepard to peak at the mini turian. Kevin asked the one question that looked obvious to Shepard. "Is it a boy or girl?"

"Well duh it's a girl. She has no developing fringe and smaller cowl."

Kevin sighed with a no it wasn't obvious to him. Gabby cooed at the baby feeling her sharp little talons. "Just like human babies, it may feel soft and movable but sharp if they scratch anything."

Shepard laughed as Tali poked at her tiny mandible, "just think of what colors she'll turn as she grows."

Finally Shepard calmed everyone down and asked Tali about the information she recovered. "Well most is shipping logs and pick up coordinates for transport. I looked at the pick up coordinates but they're in the middle of systems, I'm assuming that pick up is where one ship hands off slaves to the main frigate for selling. That way if the frigate is attacked their base isn't compromised and they can continue operation. Great news is they didn't have paperwork set up for any of the children or Solana on board, and were only tagged. Sadly everyone else had papers and documents for sales and past owners, their dampers were turned on probably so their sellers could hear them if they talked about escape. Luckily Solana and the children don't have that damper installed yet. Would have been installed at the Citadel or even Illiam but only in Solana and the oldest, installing it too young is dangerous. By the way we need to remove Garrus' and Nihlus' damper. Other than that there isn't much information but I can send what we found to your omni-tool."

Shepard agreed before leaving them to talk to each other about turian babies. Shepard smelled something fowl before realizing the baby needed a changing. Oh crap! Literally! Were they like human babies needing diapers? Or was the little one wearing nappies that needed cleaning! This time Shepard headed back up to mess hall to track down Garrus. "EDI? Where is Garrus located?"

"In the lounge with Nihlus."

Shepard yelled thank you before entering the lounge to find Garrus and Nihlus relaxing and probably trying to nap. "Garrus! Help! What do I do?"

Garrus gave out a groaning chuff, "what is the emergency now Shepard?"

"The baby needs changing! Do you use diapers? Or…"

Garrus laughed before getting up and leading Shepard toward the med-bay. "Shepard really it isn't hard, don't you know anything about pups?"

"No! I was hoping for a crash course on babies when I got pregnant."

Garrus shook his head as he walked in and found doctor Claritia, "Hey doctor did you bring that bag for possible children rescues?"

"Yes Garrus, wondered when you would come in here looking for it."

As soon as the doctor spotted Shepard she quickly lost her confidence. "Here… Are… a change of cloths for all ages… and diapers for the pup. I… need to check on everyone." She then ran from the room to the refugees to check how everyone felt.

Garrus sighed, "You'll have to forgive her. She is terrified of anyone new, only reason she tolerates me is because she helped me when I went on these types of missions."

Shepard nodded before Garrus pulled her over to a bed to lay the baby down and change her. Ok, just like a human baby diapers no washing of nappies, just throw it away. Thank the gods, "so how do you know this stuff. Also why do you have a bag for this?"

Garrus laughed, "One slaver ship I hit sold nothing but children. You plan for that after three days of cleaning scraps used as diapers that once used to be your shirt."

Shepard laughed as Siltiria was handed back and once again snuggled in the baby wrap. "Well we got a few hours before we're back at the base so I'm going to pass out on my couch sitting up."

 

* * *

 

Garrus watched Shepard leave feeling like everything looked normal. Jokes and friendly conversation but one part was missing and that was pressing her against him after a night filled with sex. He needed to pull himself together now that he was back with other turians he should be off screwing Nyreen. Not feeling pent up and sniffing around Shepard. Garrus sighed he really just needed to catch Nyreen alone see if she's up for sparing or sex.

When Garrus left the med-bay he couldn't find her, she was probably talking to his sister and Kasumi. Growling, he went back to the lounge to nap away the next few hours. Trying to ignore the way he remembered Shepard caring for turian children or how she looked as she nuzzled the pup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D omg I hope you enjoyed that, for those who are wondering but my life hasn't changed much from my last update. I'm looking for a job but now my fiancé needs surgery so I wont be doing much except taking care of him so that means free time on my hands. Till I find a job and even then I wont be working full time. So I should post more often. Also I have been wrapped up in Gargoyle fan fiction... and X-men fan fiction (Wolverine and rogue) omg something has to be wrong with me! So... I want to write something x-men related. Anyway enough with my weird like for men with claws! Hope you enjoyed and maybe leave me a comment!


	18. Different Strokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D What is this? Could it be! It is! Really I said in the last chapter I had this done and I was not lying. So here it is the next chapter as promised a two in one day for your patience and understanding. Again no beta so please understand grammar and spelling errors.

When they finally docked, the children were taken by doctor Claritia. Lilium cried and Shepard had to promise to visit everyone and check up on them when they found a guardian before hopefully finding a permanent home. The doctor looked like she was about to argue about the children being placed in the same home but shut up when Garrus pulled her away. Shepard would rain hell on anyone that split the children up. Matus nodded at her looking very formal, as Deius and Lilium hugged at her legs. Smiling she watched as the doctor led everyone to the clinic before being placed in living quarters.

Shepard led her crew to the living quarters and everyone noticed the names and ran into each room assigned to them. Finally she got to her room before taking off her armor, promising herself to clean it later after she showered. Sadly after she showered she fell on the bed in the master bedroom and went right to sleep.

 

* * *

 

All Garrus wanted to do was sleep, but he was held back arguing with everyone about the children. He had to argue and then threaten to sick Shepard on people if they didn't just take the time to find a temporary guardian and then a permanent home. Garrus groaned when he was finally allowed to crawl into his bed. His sleep was interrupted when he heard a door open, looking over he spotted Shepard enter his room. He sucked in his breath so grateful to see her, reaching out he grabbed her and pulled her to him. She kissed and licked his uninjured mandible before wiggling out his grasp only to lick and stroke his groin plates.

Garrus groaned in relief when he slid free and right into her waiting hand. He watched as Shepard stroked him before she tentatively licked at a bead of precum. Smiling at him she wrapped her lips around the top and started slow but lowered her head taking him into her mouth. Garrus could have cried at the sweet feeling knowing she would bring him release. Hoping this meant she was fine with continuing their casual sex. Garrus watched her sink lower on his cock finally able to feel her soft lips. Shepard had never done this for him as of yet, only Nihlus had been able to feel how warm and wet her mouth was. Shepard started to move faster and she sucked on him. Her hand followed her lips as she descended and rose so not just a portion of him was feeling how amazing she felt.

Garrus groaned about to stop her and pull her up so he could undress her and fuck her properly but he couldn't move his arms. Within seconds he came roaring with his release and closed his eyes. He sat there breathing hard and when he opened his eyes he was about to grab Shepard and continue but he was greeted by an empty room. Looking down he cursed realizing he came behind his plates like he was an adolescent boy who had his first wet dream. Growling he got up to clean himself and shower before heading back to sleep and pray to the spirits that he doesn't dream of Shepard again.

But he did, for a whole month. Every day he would find Shepard and the whole crew at the cafeteria. Everyone chatting to each other and happy, Garrus would join and chat with them all. For the rest of the morning he would check up on the reports EDI and Legion continued to uncover while they upgraded each computer to stop the overheating issue.

During lunch again he would join Shepard who at this time would be joined with Nihlus. Nihlus disappeared in the mornings to train, reworking his reflexes and relearning to be in armor and shoot. In the afternoon Garrus would train with Shepard and the rest of her ground crew in coordination's. Evening was free time and he shared dinner with everyone again before running off to see if he could find Nyreen. Every night he was plagued with Shepard and waking up when he came. Garrus was sure he really just needed to have sex with a female turian. They were his own kind but almost every time he was held back by people. His father, then his mother next time he spotted Nyreen his sister came to hold him up. Missions were next to interrupt him as Shepard pulled him away on anything he or Saren threw at her.

At this point he was snapping at anything that irritated him, which sadly interfered with his duty. Today was no different as doctor Claritia checked his bandages and smiled at his healing plates. "Good news is everything healing perfectly. Sad news is you will have scars, we can correct them later after you're fully healed. Now I've noticed an increase in testosterone, you need to find someone to mate with. I don't care if you screw your hand but do something to lower this."

Garrus grumbled about how he was releasing every night, but agreed and left only to run into Nyreen. Thank the spirits! They talked casually but Garrus started a low purr hoping she would take the hint and help him with his current issue. She did and pulled him away to her quarters, with in seconds they started the fight for dominance. With each swipe of their talons armor clasps released and clothing fell open. Slight strokes to each other's waist and neck, making their pleasure build. Then Garrus held her down by biting into her neck and keeping her from clawing at him as he found her plates open and waiting for him to enter. Quickly he stopped long enough to put on a condom, if he came like he does with Shepard, he didn't need Nyreen pregnant. He pushed his way inside only to have to hold back his trill of disappointment. She wasn't particularly wet, unlike Shepard who dripped in juices.

Trying to push Shepard out of his mind he continued to thrust inside of Nyreen. Sadly he kept thinking of all the differences between turians and humans. Humans dripping wet, turians felt like slightly slick skin. Humans gripped around the cock like a glove, turians was more like hitting his ridges against her internal ridges. They caught slightly as if fitting a key in is slot. Shepard moaned, mewled and yelled as she felt more pleasure. Nyreen growled in annoyance when Garrus stopped or did something she didn't like and purred when he did something right.

Garrus had to stop himself from moving his hand either lower to play with a nonexistent clit, or up to nonexistent breasts. Garrus held in his annoyance as the stimuli continued and he was finally going to release to something other than his dreams. Gripping Nyreen tighter and scratching at her hips finally made her purr loudly in release as he roared around her neck before they quickly parted and Garrus pulled off the condom.

"Wow Garrus, haven't found a playmate since your return?"

Garrus growled feeling more tense then before his release but kept it in. "Heh, yeah people keep stopping me for help or ask questions."

Nyreen smiled as she tapped his uninjured mandible, "well call me next time you need another release. I really enjoyed how rough you get." She nibbled his neck before turning to get dressed.

Garrus started throwing on his armor quickly to escape before she realized how agitated he was. Throwing away the condom and wrapper he left her quarters hoping it wasn't too late for lunch. Grabbing the provided food he found only Nihlus sitting down at the group's normal spot.

Nihlus took one whiff of Garrus and cringed. "You smell like sex and disappointment."

"That probably because I had sex with Nyreen but feel more tense than before I came."

Nihlus started a loud chuffing laugh that grated on Garrus' nerves. "What Garrus got a taste for humans and no longer enjoy turians?"

"Only Shepard, I kept thinking of screwing Shepard. Spirits how do you deal with it."

"I enjoy sex with anyone," Nihlus was still laughing as Garrus grew more and more annoyed.

"I think you're just addicted to Shepard."

"Why do you say that?"

Nihlus smiled at Garrus, "do you think it has escaped my notice that you moan her name in your sleep?"

Garrus looked away and once again if turians blushed like humans he would be some shade of blue. "Fine so what."

"Prove me wrong, go fuck Nyreen again and enjoy it. But first I have a secret to tell you."

Garrus growled but listened, debating if he could fuck Nyreen again without feeling disappointment.

"Shepard at the moment is in the little shopping center some refugees set up to bring a little normalcy to the base. Some nice shops down there, one is really fun to browse in but that's off topic. She happens to be accompanied by that drell Thane, I think he likes her. I finally got him to explain why he calls her Siha. Turns out its some warrior angel, or something it pertains to his religion. Anyway he was kindly enough to escort her around, but I think he's trying to get in her pants. Hope she doesn't suck his cock, drell produce hallucinogens on their skin."

Garrus growled standing up and dumping the last of his food in a processor that separates everything and reshaped the left overs into rations. He left Nihlus and headed toward the little shopping district to just glance around. If he runs into Shepard then it will be nothing more then a coincidence. Finding the little market he quickly was able to spot Shepard and Thane, acting like he was here to browse he watched as she entered one shop that sold children's things.

Using his visor he zoomed in to see what they were purchasing. A fake assault rifle, used to teach turian children how to shoot harder pellets and take apart a gun to clean it properly. Only used by children closer to the age of 15 when they leave for basic. Two smaller guns that shot little soft balls, a turian doll for little girls and a stuffed hanar doll. Thane paid for the toys and escorted Shepard out and pointed to another shop. This one also sold toys… for adults. Garrus growled loudly making a turian couple look at him and scurry away from him.

They entered together as Shepard laughed at something Thane said. Trying to control his out of control subharmonic and growling Garrus waited. An hour later Shepard and Thane exited holding a 'discreet' black bag. Garrus slipped in his control and made everyone around him in a ten foot radius look at him worried and scatter away from him.

No one steps between a jealous turian and his mate. Garrus groaned, she isn't his mate! He wasn't hers, he just screwed someone else why should he care if she played with Thane! Trying to control himself he left trying to ignore the images of Thane touching Shepard or how happy she looked with him. He went straight to his quarters to pace and try to control himself from going straight to Shepard and demand an explanation. How could he do that when he himself just fucked Nyreen? Flopping down on his bed he growled at himself before trying to understand his feelings for Shepard, maybe he was addicted to Shepard.

 

* * *

 

Shepard laughed as Thane told her of a great gag gift for Tali. Lately she has been complaining about not seeing that guy she seems to be dating. Upon entering the adult toy shop Shepard felt herself blush as she spotted a ton of turian shaped dildos. Well she would be coming here later without a male companion. They browsed looking for the great joke for Tali, but no one knew who her boyfriend was. He could be human for all they knew. Finally Shepard spotted Tali's favorite vid, despite turian slavery they still created a movie called fleet and flotilla.

This movie was special though, laughing Shepard showed Thane making him crack that occasional smile. Only reason Shepard knew it was a porn spin off was because of a sticker telling her it was a porn between quarians and turians following the award winning vid. In little lettering it said it was made on Palavan, ok! No forced turian actors completely consensual. Hell, Shepard doubted a turian base to free slaves would sell anything that profited on said slavery.

The name was horrible though Skeet and Cockinher, Shepard actually had to look up the word skeet. It's a phrase for when a male unloads jism into his partner. Shepard laughed at the phrase provided till her stomach hurt. Looking around she noticed people looking at her like she was crazy. She took the vid to the counter to purchase, the clerk told them that it was a popular porn and put it in a black bag. Oh yeah, like that stops people from knowing what she bought. Now most will think it's a dildo or other sexual things. Walking out she asked Thane if he wanted to be there when she presented it to Tali.

He agreed as they walked to the crew's quarters. Shepard knocked hoping Tali was in so she didn't carry it around for long. Luckily Tali opened the door and invited them in.

"What's going on guys?"

"We bought you a gift." Handing it to Tali Shepard had to hide her wide grin.

Tali opened it and pulled out the vid only to stutter and her mask looked fogged. Laughing Shepard hugged Tali. "It's a gag gift, for all your moaning about missing your boyfriend."

"I think… you may have ruined my favorite vid."

"I doubt that," Thane said with a huge grin on his face. "The clerk said it was a popular vid. It's also made on Palavan so no turian slavery."

"That makes me feel better, but why?"

"Because you need to stop feeling lonely, why not send a message out to your boyfriend when we go on mission away from base."

"I have but I haven't heard from him…"

"Tali, its ok. You'll get a message, we need to head to Omega for some supplies soon. You can send of a few more messages. Or maybe encrypt your omni-tool and send out encrypted messages. You could get help from Legion."

Tali started to twitch as she thought about it. "I could try… I need to find Legion."

She ushered them out and ran off. Shepard turned to Thane smiling, "Well I need to go as well. I have gifts to deliver."

Thane nodded as Shepard turned and left as she went off to visit the children at their guardian quarters. She didn't stay long since they lived in a mainly turian refugee area, everyone kept looking at her like she was a disease. Knocking on the door it was opened instantly and she was immediately crowded by three children. Smiling she said hello to the guardians as she handed out toys. They thanked her and asked if they could meet her some time at the little play area set up for children. She agreed and left trying not to intrude on the family.

Seeing that it was the best time Shepard quickly made her way back to the little adult store to find a dildo that was blue with ridges. She also found and interesting vid and other fun things. She made some excuse for the purchases when the clerk asked why she returned. What made no sense to Shepard was when he looked at her like she was an anomaly and nodded slowly before bagging everything. Shepard quickly returned to her own quarters to drop off her new toys and about to head out again for dinner when she ran into Garrus.

He chuffed at her in a chuckle as she regained her balance. "Join me for dinner?"

"Of course Garrus, so tell me getting anything on the newest information?"

"No, everything's getting harder to decrypt now that almost twice every week teams are sent out to raid bases and frigates."

Shepard nodded till she kept hearing Garrus ask why he was freaking out. He then started to growl when he spotted Thane, and stated she could do what she wants.

"Um… Garrus what are you talking about?"

Garrus looked at her in shock but quickly schooled his features, "I didn't say anything."

Shepard looked confused realizing what she heard sounded faded, maybe she heard someone else? Shepard shrugged as he led her to the cafeteria and Shepard quickly ignored the nagging little feeling in her head. She chatted with everyone laughing as she told everyone the little joke she played on Tali today. Tali covered her head in embarrassment, "I hate you Shepard."

"You fucking love me."

Shepard laughed as she listened to everyone chat and poke fun of Tali.

 

* * *

 

A week later and stress finally lowered thanks to Shepard's new toy, she sat in her cabin after raiding another slave trade operation. She needed to hit Omega but feared touching down with so many turians in her ship. Debating on the issue she wondered if she could somehow stop Aria from having some asshole search her ship. No, she couldn't that and her entire crew is wanted. Shepard needed a new decoy ship, don't know why she's even thinking of going near Omega. Let alone any other port, she hasn't heard from Anderson to see if she's still registered as alive and still have her spectre status. Shepard sighed in annoyance this was restricting her in ways she never consider. Then Garrus started telling everyone to wear helmets to hide their identity. Code names all around, and she had to hide her strip on her shoulder and N7 logo. Luckily he was fine with her armor that looked like it was covered in blood. Shepard liked her armor matching her blood color, no one knew if she was injured.

Her nickname came from Thane, now on missions everyone called her Siha. Garrus was Archangel, it was strange that he would choose a human term and that he has had it for years. Wrex was Red, not creative at all, it reminded Shepard of an old game from 1997. Banging her head on the desk she let the pain try and help her focus. Ok so she wasn't as relaxed as she should be.

"EDI, forget heading to Omega, take us back to the base."

"I agree Shepard, I don't think pulling up with a wanted ship on Omega will make people leave us alone."

"Thank you Joker."

Shepard quickly typed an encrypted message to Anderson and Jack. Thankfully she was close to a comm buoy so it was sent immediately. Groaning she got up as Nihlus walked in, "Everyone has settled down to sleep. Thank the spirits you got those bunks for longer trips."

"Yeah but I had to practically twist Saren's fringe for it. He still refuses to see me and my crew as teammates. Only reason I can even walk around the base is because I chat with you and Garrus," Shepard smiled, "and the kids. Everyone sees them and they slowly approach to ask me things."

Nihlus smiled making his mandible spread wide open showing his teeth. "Well I think it's because they see how you mother and spoil those pups."

"I do not spoil them!"

"I have seen the bags full of toys and clothes you take over there."

"Oh, are you spying on me?"

Nihlus chuffed in laughter, "No I… have been releasing tension with a beautiful turian that lives near them."

"Oh you have a girlfriend?" Shepard was grinning as she stood and went to her lower loft to sit on her couch.

Nihlus looked confused as he joined her, "Girlfriend? What is that?"

"It's a term for two people becoming exclusive and it's the beginning of three stages in a relationship. A girlfriend is the start, testing to see how it works between the two of you. If everything goes well you move in together to see your partner in their best and worst situations. Usually at this point people find out if their partner is abusive or so many other issues. Next if the relationship continues is making your girlfriend your fiancé. You ask her with a ring and if she says yes you are now engaged to be married. During this time you plan for marriage, kids and a bigger home. Then your marriage is your final step in a relationship, a joining of two souls supposedly. Sadly people make it all the way to marriage and then breakup with a divorce, separation of assets and custody of children. Very stupid, I always believed to not marry unless I'm sure I can stand him for the rest of my life. My mother always said if you wake up next to him and wonder who the fuck is in your bed he is not the one."

Nihlus laughed, "Humans, turians have only one stage. Two if you're from an old family, the first would be engagement I suppose. Two people meet with their families to discuss consequences or advantages to the joining of a family. Raise in a family's standing among the hierarchy or lowering the families standing. Most refuse to lower the families standing because it will hinder the siblings finding a better mate. Then the final stage or the one stage for many which is mates, it's the equivalent of marriage. A mated pair requires bondmarks, when you bite into the soft flesh on the neck. To show all you are mated to someone. Sadly a lot of families don't mate for love, as you humans call it. Most mate for strong offspring or higher family standing."

"Garrus bites into my neck, does that mean we're mated."

Nihlus made a chuffing chuckle, "No, the mark he would leave would be deep leaving a very visible scar. Also it would be on your left shoulder, then in turn you would need to bite him to complete the mating ritual. Turians normally bite while the mate, it's a way to proclaim dominance and stop females from scratching or biting."

Shepard nodded trying to understand. "Slightly confusing with saying mate for both sex and marriage."

Nihlus chuffed in laughter, "it's probably lost in translation. When two people become mates it's like a combining of spirits. While mating is just sex."

Shepard laughed, "Someone needs to play with the translators then and change the turian word for mate to soulmates. It would make so much more sense to humans then."

"Spirit mates?" Nihlus looked lost trying to recreate the word in turian language.

Laughing louder Shepard explained, "Soulmate its definition is like…" Shepard thought the best way to explain. "It's like two halves of a whole soul. When your partner reflects everything you are, an immediate connection to the other person. It make the couple feel whole when together. It's a normal term for humans but seems hard to understand when explaining it."

Nihlus huffed, "after explaining it I understand. It does sound like a proper word to explain mates. Anyway back to our original conversation no she is not my 'girlfriend' just someone that took an interest in me. We both know it won't go any further then sex, she is essentially free to pick another male and I free for other females."

Shepard laughed till he purred in her ear, it was a blunt invitation to have sex. Shepard looked at him and suddenly her mouth went dry. "Nihlus last time we had sex you told me I was like every other turian abusing owner. I refuse to go through that again, especially now that we actually talk and joke with each other. I would be losing a friend."

Nihlus chuffed out a sigh, "look I shouldn't have done that, I know. I don't see you like that never really have, but I enjoyed our time together. Also I miss it, sad to say but turian women can't hold up to female humans."

Shepard laughed loudly, "you ruined for your own kind now Nihlus?"

"You tell me how you get used to amazing wet glove like pussy then be put into a slightly damp ridge catching pussy see which one you end up preferring."

Shepard giggled as she watched him flop on her couch trying to stretch out but failing miserably because of his fringe and cowl. "Human furniture I am so glad I have turian furniture in Garrus quarters."

"Hey I've tried sitting in the furniture in my quarters but I fall back into an indention I assume is made for cowls! Then the bed is odd looking it reminds me of movable beds humans use to sit up in a hospital. With an odd shaped pillow that is made for my neck, weirdly though I slept better with it. And why do I not have towels but a big blow dryer."

Nihlus' chuffing laugh continued to grow with each of her complaints. Finally he was clutching his sides as he tried to sit up as he gasped for air. "Turians don't use towels, just think of those little fibers catching on our plates." Nihlus did an odd shiver expressing the pain trying to pull out little fibers from his plates.

"You used towels in my home!"

"Hey, some of us adapted."

Shepard couldn't help but laugh at his explanation, "lazy turians. I bet you guys like to sunbathe."

"A preferred pass time in the summer or warm day, we also do it in the nude with groups of turians that usually leads to everyone mating."

"Turians really don't have issues with sex do they."

"Nope, why do humans have such issues with sexuality?"

"Back in the 20th and 21st centuries we had STD's to worry about."

Nihlus looked confused, "STD's?"

"Sexually transmitted diseases, some were incurable and it killed a lot people. So we humans became concerned with one night stands. Most didn't have sex with their partners till both were tested."

Nihlus looked concerned, "Do um… they spread to… um aliens?"

Hitting Nihlus on his shoulder, "Calm down the diseases are all but eradicated due to medical science. You can't even leave earth if you somehow still have these diseases. Plus because I'm in the military every month I have to be tested for diseases and pregnancy."

Nihlus sighed in relief, "So want to have sex?"

Shepard laughed, "You really want this don't you."

"Yes I do."

Shepard wondered if this was a good idea, but was interrupted as Nihlus started to nibble at her neck and ear. "Alright asshole but if I hear one complaint later I'm having EDI send a copy of this sent out to everyone on base."

Nihlus spread his mandibles wide, "Oh are we recording? Can I have a copy of this? Promise I won't sell the vid for credits."

"You are a pervert. You have really come out since you got to the base. What happened to that quiet and shy guy?"

Nihlus rolled his shoulders, "I swear this is how I always been you just didn't truly see it when I was more depressed and lonely."

"Lonely? I was sure you shared my bed on more than one occasion."

Licking her ear as he creeped closer, "I still didn't have a really good friend, I promise I don't just want this because I want sex. It's for you as well Shepard."

Shepard at first thought of that cryptic message but ignored it as he started to unbutton her shirt. Shepard decided to go with it, preying it didn't bite her in the ass later. Or she really would send a vid of this to every computer on base. Plus she really missed feeling close to Nihlus and Garrus. A pang of regret stabbed her but she ignored it. Nyreen had confronted her a few weeks ago saying Garrus had been pursuing her for sex. Shepard understood, he was with his own kind and ones that could give him kids. She saw how he looked when they saved Matus and the others, ignoring the silver grey turian that had haunted her for weeks now she moved to lick Nihlus' mandible.

He shivered as her tongue moved to the underside of his mandible before nibbling the tips. He finally pulled off her shirt and worked on her pants. Shepard's own hands flew over the clips of his clothing, before pulling his shirt off careful of his mandibles. Shepard smiled as she moved over his carapace licking between his plates. She never explored Nihlus like she had Garrus, it was always an in out thing with Nihlus.

Before long he started to nibble her neck as he slowly peeled her pants away, lifting her up he carried her to the bed before laying her down carefully. Slowly climbing on top he admired how she looked only left with her bra and panties. Shepard moved toward his pants as he went for her bra, they stripped each other of their remaining clothing as Shepard realized she loved on thing about turians. No underwear, not like they need it nothing is hanging out and in need of a little extra protection. Smiling she went back to nibbling his mandible moving to his chin and down his neck.

He purred at her making his chest vibrate, smiling she rolled them over so she could lick her way down. Nihlus purred louder as her tongue followed the spaces between his plates till she reached his waist. Here she started to nibble at the soft skin making his purr stutter and turn to growls. She continued lower to she met his groin plates, she watched in fascination as they parted but still didn't release his cock. So she licked at the exposed skin between his plates making him suck in a sharp intake of breath.

Shepard continued her little licks as Nihlus watched as he switched between purrs and growls. Finally his cock started to descend and she quickly sucked at the tip as he became exposed making his talons curl into her hair and growl in pleasure. Before she could continue to take him into her mouth he grabbed as he sat up and positioned himself in a sitting position he pulled her closer as she opened her legs and he quickly entered her holding her hips close to him.

Nihlus growled in pleasure at the beautiful feeling he lowered his head to her neck as he huffed in a few breaths. "You have no idea how good this feels."

Shepard chuckled making Nihlus suck in a breath. "Don't laugh it makes you squeeze around me."

Before she could reply he started to thrust making Shepard moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She moved her hips in time with his thrusts as her moans continued to grow. Nihlus licked her neck but didn't bite down, Shepard knew why he was allergic but she missed the biting. Nihlus hit a particular sweet spot making Shepard arch her back as his talons dug into her hips. He moved to lick at one of her nipples as her nails dug into the soft skin behind his neck.

"Nihlus, please… oh god please harder."

Nihlus used his mouth plates to pinch her nipple in a light bite but it was enough to make Shepard orgasm. She yelled as Nihlus squeezed her closer as he thrust faster before finding his own release. In a roar he came before both relaxed into a jelly like state, huffing in a breath Shepard smiled.

"Ok you were right I needed this."

Nihlus chuffed out a sigh, "I know but we need to check how the ship is going. I think we used up a lot of free time just talking."

Shepard laughed lightly, "Yeah, I assume we're probably almost back as the base. Want to shower with me?"

Nihlus shook his head, "No I will catch a shower later. I need to check to see how everyone is doing."

"Alright, see you in a bit Nihlus."

Nihlus smiled at her as he dressed and watched her enter her shower. He exited her cabin before stopping before the elevator, "Hey EDI?"

"Yes Nihlus?"

"Think I could have a copy of what just happened in Shepard's cabin?"

"I would have to ask Shepard first."

"Sure ask her but privately ok."

With that Nihlus entered the elevator to go down to the mess hall. He wondered how Garrus will react when he sniffed Shepard on Nihlus.


	19. Safety in Numbers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since my last update... and the little story for Valentine's day in between. I have another little story to finish and put up another little one shot. Anyway I have a good reason for the lack of updating I got a job and I enjoy it a lot. So when I'm not working I'm taking care of my husband but still been taking time in between to write chapters. I already have another chapter started but I have also been working on other stories when I deside I need something diffrent.  
> ~°~  
> Anyway please enjoy and forgive any spelling and grammar errors, I rely on my constant rereading and husbands reading to find them.

Nihlus made his way down to the mess hall praying to the spirits he ran into only one person as he headed to the men's shower. Also hoping no one else was in there, it's a little hard to not feel out of place near a naked human male. The elevator doors opened to grace Nihlus with the one person he hoped to run into.

"Garrus!"

Garrus felt like he was slapped across his injured mandible. The scent that seemed to cling to Nihlus taunted Garrus and he was trying to calm down. He wanted to challenge Nihlus to a fight for rights to claim the female whose scent clung to the other turian. Through clenched teeth he gave a completely fake smile that anyone, even a human, could tell he was faking and it forced out. His mandibles widened but lowered and twitched from the movement. Nihlus seemed uncaring as he gave out an overly pleased trill of satisfaction, "sorry Garrus but I need to hit the showers."

Nihlus walked away hoping he prodded the beast just enough to get him going. Nihlus idly wondered if he pushed Garrus too far and he might start a fight later. Chuffing to himself in a satisfied chuckle he kind of hoped he would. If Garrus didn't just admit he might be obsessed with Shepard, Nihlus wasn't going to keep pushing him. If Garrus wanted to fight later while in his room Nihlus would just excuse himself and sleep in Shepard's quarters to anger the male more.

Spirits Nihlus hoped Garrus would understand why he was doing this later if he did chase Shepard. He truly didn't want to possibly push the other male into an angry fit but he saw no other way to get the male to just go for it. Nihlus entered the men's room to find it empty and quickly set to cleaning himself.

 

* * *

 

Garrus was staring at Nihlus' back in anger. She slept with him? He was the one that screwed everything up. Garrus growled as he entered the elevator before punching the button for the CIC and making the poor button crack. Electronics didn't deserve his abuse, he was just tense, to the point of constant pain.

Every time he was with in the same room as Shepard he grew semi hard and slipped past his plates and lately refused to be in anything but his armor. Only because it was the only thing hiding his cock from everyone's gaze. Garrus was at the point where if he did get Shepard in bed again she wouldn't be able to walk straight for days, or leave his bed for days.

Every day he tried everything to calm down like sparing with Grunt, Wrex and then Javik. Even after several rounds and feeling absolutely abused he refused to back down. Javik actually resorted to using his biotics to hold down Garrus as he raged.

Wrex laughed asking if he felt a little tense and then regretted the comment as Garrus focused his rage on the krogan. After that all three refused to spar with him because his went from sparring to trying to bite and claw out their throats. Garrus even chased down Vega who laughed but refused to fight as he put it 'the loco turian'. Garrus then tried to take matters in his own hands, laterally, and it left him angrier and short tempered.

Finally the door opened and he stalked his way over to Joker. Joker swiveled to smile and poke fun at Garrus who tried his damndest not to beat the weak pilot. "ETA?"

Joker shook his head before turning back to his controls, "someone's grouchy. You need laid buddy? I thought you have been screwing Nyreen. She practically purrs when you get within feet of her, maybe she not putting out? Cock tease?"

Garrus chuffed in annoyance, more like he wasn't putting out. Nyreen really did purr when he got within feet of her. It was a blatant request for sex, she was practically falling on her knees in front of him. He refused though giving her lame excuses. Tired, injured, not in the mood, already took care of his needs and anything else he could think of to escape her.

Joker shrugged before finally answering Garrus, "we are about ten minutes out."

Garrus nodded and turned right into Shepard, she smelled divine except for the lingering scent left by Nihlus. Her hair was wet and she left it down as it dried slowly leaving parts that looked soft and feathered out. She wasn't dressed in her armor or even military dressing but civilian clothing. Which left little to the imagination tight shirt that showed off not only her neck but her shoulders and some type of blue thick shorts. Any turian male that saw her would immediately be aroused, her shirt hugged her slim waist. Her hips flared out like a turians but with less sharp angles, her pants if you called them that ended at mid-thigh and it also hugged her back side. You could see the fabric hug her ass and her womanly mound that hid her wet hole. If she grew aroused would the jeans grow dark with her liquids?

She moved passed him to bend over to stare at Jokers screen and Garrus couldn't pull his gaze away from her ass. If he cut right at that seam he would be within her in seconds. Would Joker notice Shepard being fucked right behind him? Yes, she happened to scream a lot when finding completion. Garrus growled in arousal, which made Shepard turn her head to him. "Garrus? Is something wrong?"

Joker laughed before looking at Shepard and his eyes were drawn to her low cut neckline at showed off her breasts. "Ah… Shepard, it might have something to do with your clothing. Have a hot date?"

Garrus wanted to beat the pilot even harder for showing interest in Shepard's chest. Garrus couldn't think past the haze of lust for Shepard and the jealous rage at Joker. Could the pilot even screw a woman without breaking his bones?

Shepard cuffed him upside the head lightly but he groaned, "No beating up cripples!"

"I'm going leaving as soon as we touch ground to take the kids to that little play area. I get hot chasing turian kids around, I need to dress light."

"Yeah, well I think Garrus needs laid. Probably why he keeps staring at your ass and growling."

Shepard turned to raise an eyebrow at his which made him hiss in annoyance. Yes, damn it he needed laid and he couldn't stand anyone else, he needed Shepard and those soft thighs wrapped around his hips as he pounded into her. Before coming to completion and knotting within her and holding her to him till he started the process all over again.

It was slowly becoming harder and harder to keep his plates closed to stop his dick from springing out. He ordered himself to stay calm and talk to Shepard normally. "Sorry, just not used to the sight."

Shepard laughed at Garrus before turning back to Jokers screen. "Want to come with me and play with the kids? Might stop you from being so tense, relax a little."

Before he could stop himself Garrus agreed to accompany her. He stamped down the need to growl at the thought of Shepard caring for the young turian pups. It was like rubbing his nose in everything he could be having with her. Not like he could impregnate her but the small thought made his plates shift open and he was starting to feel how uncomfortably tight his armor was.

The thought of her adopting the small female pup Siltiria was just as bad. The small torture continued to plague his mind that shifted to a small human pup that would feed from her. Garrus groaned as his mind was stuck between seeing her sexually or seeing her as a mother and Garrus as father. He was screwed and knew it well, he wanted not just sex with Shepard but everything he should want with a proper turian mate.

He watched as the Normandy pulled up to their normal docking bay. Shepard tapped his shoulder to get his attention and he followed her to the elevator to the cargo bay. She waited patiently till the bay door finally opened and they walked down the ramp and she was almost immediately ran over by three smaller bodies. Even the older adolescent boy Matus hugged Shepard as if she was a lifeline.

Shepard chatted with the children and met up with their guardians standing nearby as they handed off the pup to Shepard. "So question… Why are you taking the pups?"

"Their guardians have a few errands to run so I offered to help out if they needed it."

Garrus nodded but felt a little angry at the guardians, it was their duty to care for the children not drop them off on someone already spending much of her time raiding bases. Garrus' anger fizzled as he watched Shepard nuzzle the tiny pup who grabbed a handful of hair and stuffed it in her little mouth.

Garrus then chuffed as he watched Shepard slowly untangle her hair from the young ones mandible and keep her hair out of grabbing distance from the pup. Garrus followed behind as Shepard was pulled on by Lilium, chatted to by Matus and clung to by Deius. Practically pulled in three different directions and at all times keeping one eye on the pup and keeping her sticky talons away from anything she would stuff into her mouth.

Content on just watching how she plays with the pups he sat on a bench as she played with the younger ones but still managed to hold a conversation with Matus. Garrus eyes were pulled away as the air crackled next to him and revealed Kasumi.

"Why are you still following her around? You aren't her pet anymore Garrus."

Garrus growled as his eyes shifted back to Shepard and the pups. "She never treated me like a pet Kasumi. Why do you still have issues with her?"

"I don't trust her, how can you trust her?"

"Because I happen to be her friend."

Kasumi hissed at him, "If she was truly your friend she wouldn't have had sex with you. She would have freed you instantly."

"I wanted to have sex with her." Garrus hissed back trying to keep his voice and subharmonics down. "If she would have freed me where was I to go? She didn't know I was a part of the resistance and could have easily escaped before being captured again. She kept me thinking it was the only thing keeping me safe from abuse."

Kasumi grumbled, "She could be a spy."

Garrus growled at Kasumi capturing her gaze. "She's no spy, I watched as she was gunned down trying to protect me from some spiteful alliance officer that sent half assed mercs to kill me. All because she turned in her practically abusive ex that I beat and then took my side refusing to hold me accountable for his injuries. You should give her a chance, you might like her if you don't allow your jealously to blind you from a worthy ally."

Kasumi huffed in annoyance content on watching Shepard playing with the younger pups only to be tapped by the older one and pulled back into another conversation. "Why do you like her Garrus?"

He thought about it, "I can't explain it Kasumi. I feel like shit when I'm not with her, more temperamental, hostile and let's face it sexually tense. Just watching her like this settles me and calms my nerves. Slightly."

"Why not me?" Her voice was soft and even he could barely hear it. Garrus mandibles tightened to his face as he wondered how to approach her feelings.

"Truthfully? Kasumi, I see you as a sister in arms, a strong female able to handle all life throws at you but I have never seen you as a lover. I know it is not what you want to hear but I have only ever seen you as a good friend."

Kasumi sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest, "I know."

"Besides you'd just use me to forget about your old partner."

Kasumi chuckled slightly, "Know me to well Garrus. How do you know I still miss him?"

"It's hard to miss the smell of that salty water that leaks out of your eyes. Tears right?"

Kasumi sighed, "Turians and their noses, can probably even tell when humans are aroused."

Garrus shrugged slightly, "only if you know what you're looking for, or sniffing in this case."

He watched as Shepard's attention shifted from the pups surrounding her to him. His muscles tensed as she gave him a wide smile before moving to Kasumi and waving slightly. He felt his own smile creep up at his mandibles widened. Kasumi despite her feelings toward Shepard waved back as the female pup ran over to grasp Garrus' hand.

"Play with us pleez."

Garrus groaned as he was pulled away before being caught in a game of chase. Every time he thought to slip away Lilium caught him and he was pulled in as Shepard cuddled with the youngest pup while talking to Matus. Garrus was ready to slip away again when alarms started to blare. Shepard jumped up to rush to Garrus' side.

"What's happening? Are we being attacked?"

Garrus shook his head pulling his mandibles in tight. "One of the planets is getting raided. Since the alarms are going we're the closest. We need to get to the ship and help defend. This only happens when scouts spot a large force."

She nodded at him and spotted the children's guardians running at them. She passed the pup off and granting hugs to the older ones before taking off in a sprint. Garrus followed closely as he yelled at every turian he passed and issued orders to others. He actually sent a group to her ship and used his omni-tool calling in the turian doctor and Nyreen to report to her ship. While he did this Shepard sent out an order for everyone to report to the Normandy. Joker replied back that he already had the coordinates and drop point and was ready to go as soon as everyone got on the ship. They entered the Normandy's bay as everyone shuffled in with as minimal bumping as possible Shepard ran to her locker and Garrus stopped to wait for her.

He almost swallowed his tongue as she undressed in front of everyone that ran into the docking bay. He watched as every human took little notice except for Vega who made a sharp whistle, but the turians he sent here took everything in. Her hips wiggled slightly as she pulled off the tight fabric of her shorts. This was the most flesh on a human any turian except Garrus had seen.

Nihlus ran in to spot Shepard almost naked then the large turian group that couldn't pull their eyes away. He smiled as Garrus looked to be tensing debating whether to growl in territorial anger or hold back everything. Nihlus deciding to poke the beast a little more walked calmly over to Shepard as she contorted to unhook her bra making several turians wince in pain. He purred in her ear making her shiver and he heard the collective gasp from the group still watching. He made sure to put on a slight show as he nipped her shoulder in affection making her gasp before laughing at him.

The hanger bay door closed as the last of the crew ran in and again all humans ignored the sight but the turian doctor and Nyreen were rooted to the spot near the turian crew as they watched Nihlus nip at Shepard. Every one of Shepard's crew barely looked to see what was happening instead they were focused on maintaining and looking over their guns.

"Nihlus really?"

"What? not my fault you feel like warm silk."

She laughed again as she started to pull on her skin tight under suit, "Feeling a little tense there? Did we not fix that a few hours ago?"

"Well it is really hard to pull away from what you can offer."

She laughed harder turning slightly and showed off her chest making her breasts bounce as she laughed. "If I didn't find you charming Nihlus I'd never let you crawl your way into my bed."

"I did have to beg a little to get there didn't I?"

She laughed as she pulled on the top to her under suit covering up her breasts. "You didn't beg… ok maybe a little. Not my fault though, least now I won't have to send out that video of blackmail. Not like your hiding what we did."

Nihlus chuffed at her, "The video would go both ways. It show's a lot of you in it."

Shepard mockingly slapped his chest, "I would edit it!"

Garrus watched their flirting and felt the growl creeping up his throat. What vid? What did they have that exposes Shepard and Nihlus? He was distracted by her breasts till he heard every other turian in the bay make sounds ranging from curiosity to disgust by her and Nihlus' obvious relationship. Nihlus heard it too and snapped his head in the direction of the group. He made quick subharmonic sounds that basically reprimanded everyone there and revealed a little too much about human female anatomy.

Shepard was to busy snapping her armor into place to notice the exchange. Garrus was still ranging from trying to stay calm or attacking Nihlus for rights to Shepard. Garrus wanted to beat himself she was not property but would she mind if he battled Nihlus for her. It was more of a statement to how badly he wanted her willing to fight a friend to have her. Joker spoke on the intercom as they all felt the ship lurch quickly.

"Uh… Commander we have an issue."

"What is it Joker?"

"Well we're about 10 minutes away from the drop point on the planet Essenus. The problem is we, as in the Normandy, is receiving a S.O.S call."

"Patch it through the intercom Joker."

Shepard looked at Garrus, "This is too close to Palaven. They could have hit anything further away from the main military force and had better luck."

Garrus nodded, "it's quite odd not only that but Essenus has a large turian garrison stationed on it. Only a fuel refinery and distribution center is located there, and that is where the garrison is stationed."

Garrus was sending out little subharmonic sounds that didn't line up with his concern for the attack. Instead the undertones were all jealousy and lust, looking around he spotted some of the turians watching. They were the ones that sent out curious sounds when Nihlus nipped her shoulder. Those that sounded disgusted were off checking weapons and ammo reserves. Nyreen was with the group checking weapons and luckily was to busy issuing orders to hear him. Garrus didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse. Blessing because he didn't need to explain why human women, mainly Shepard was enticing him. Curse because she would continue to try and capture him and mate again.

Static greeted the crew as Shepard finished pulling everything on before a loud voice boomed over the com. "This is Kal'Reegar hailing the Normandy please respond!"

Shepard didn't recognize that name but Tali that until this point was looking over her favorite shotgun dropped it as she gasped. "Tali? Who is Kal'Reegar?"

She ran over as the speaker went live again, "God damn it Shepard! I need help before the turian garrison stationed here fucking kills us for holding slaves! The Citadel is no longer safe, war literally started on the streets."

Shepard gasped as she heard Jack, "EDI patch me through to Jack and the turian military stationed on Essenus!" She ran to EDI's console to be patched through. She knew EDI would patch it through here and being closer would be easier than yelling across the cargo bay.

"Link established"

"Jack can you hear me? Jack you fucking answer me god damnit."

"Shepard? Thank fucking god, I escaped the Citadel with Tali's boyfriend and over a few dozen others along with over twenty slaves. We're being chased by the Alliance, Anderson been shot and needs medical attention, a few council members, civilians and a lot of ex-military. I have the turians at my back and the alliance at my front I need a little fucking help here." Her voice faded as she yelled at someone, "Fucking keep that damn barrier up! We don't need to let a stray bullet hit one of the civilians!"

Shepard focused on the call to the turian military stationed on Essenus. "To the General of the turian garrison stationed on Essenus this is Commander Shepard of the SR Normandy. I have a crew member with freed turian slaves and civilians on your planet engaged with the Alliance. Please respond."

"This is the turian General Septimus Oraka, and last time I checked humans didn't help out turians."

Shepard growled before she was crowded by Garrus, "Last time I checked General you were drowning in turian whiskey over some asari that missed the Citadel and left you."

"Garrus? Why are you with a human on a human ship?"

"In case you never got the damn message Shepard has been aiding the turian resistance for over a month. Now help out those damned humans with freed turian slaves!"

"Well shit Garrus, fine I'll send the damn message to my teams and let them know what to avoid shooting at. Descriptions of your teammate?"

"Yes, avoid a woman and her large group of mixed civilians. The woman in question is showing off her waist covered in tattoos and biotics yelling 'I will destroy you'."

 

* * *

 

Five minutes later they landed with the turians constantly watching Shepard. She shrugged off that feeling as she hit the ground with her entire team and running for the sounds of a gun fight. The group of turians lead by Nyreen followed behind.

Shepard spotted Jack yards away by the large blue burst of biotics and flying bodies. "Team Beta cover Jack and the civilians! Team Alpha get to the front with Jack."

Team Beta consisted of most of her team. Whereas team Alpha was her, Garrus, Nihlus and Wrex.

Nihlus and Garrus ran on either side of her as Garrus yelled at Nyreen and her team to supply backup fire at a safe distance. Shepard ran to where Jack fought and unleashed her shockwave at an advancing group she then threw a flare and watched as a group of alliance scramble to get away before getting caught in the biotic power. Shepard didn't let up and threw a pull before pulling out her favorite semi-automatic pistol.

"Shepard what the fuck! You took my kill!"

She laughed at Jack before someone advanced to closely and she pulled back a punch making her fist gather biotics before unleashing her fist and sending the poor marine flying. She continued to shoot adding cover before she could unleash another flare. She ducked into cover behind a large piece of scrap metal that blasted off the crashed ship.

Shepard popped up to shoot at an advancing wave and avoided a biotic throw before aiming at the biotic in question only to watch a varren jump into the fray and shoot of a biotic power at the biotic marine sending the man flying. She heard a sharp whistle as the varren ran back to where they were couched as it hopped over to Jack.

"Jack, what the fuck are you doing with a biotic varren!"

Shepard laughed as she heard Wrex complain to the woman. "You're just jealous you don't have one of your own Wrex."

Garrus ran up next to her and found cover as he pulled out his sniper and started to pop off rounds making a body drop with each round. "Don't you have issues with killing your old allies?"

"Garrus I can't think about that. They wouldn't hesitate to shoot and kill me, so I can't spare them. Yes, it's fucking sad but I can mourn for people when this is over. Besides human history is filled with wars between brothers and countries. Thankfully for me all the people I care about are behind me or on my ship safe."

Garrus nodded before continuing to shoot as her radio crackled in her ear. "Shepard we have an issue!"

"What is that Jack!" She yelled back as she shot a few more rounds before expelling the used heat sink and popping a new one in.

"Kaidan is here!"

Garrus growled before she saw his rifle move slightly but he no longer squeezed the trigger. "He's in the back Shepard about five yards away. Looks to be waiting for something, can I shoot him?"

"No, we need him alive. He seems to be the leader of this bullshit, he has information we might need."

He nodded at her before moving his rifle again and back to squeezing the trigger dropping more marines. She jumped past the scrap metal she was using as cover before standing in the middle of the battle. She pushed, pulled, and shock waved her way through the battle field. Every now and then a body fell next to her with a perfect quarter sized hole in between the eyes. Other times a bullet would whizz by and scratch at her barriers.

She shot at the few marines that thought hitting her with their rifle would work to knock her down. A few actually looked twice before running in the opposite direction as if they saw a ghost. She dodged as others whipped out omni-blades and attack her before the bang of a rifle met her ears and they were dropped with again a perfect quarter sized hole in their head. She heard over her radio as Garrus yelled 'scoped and dropped' or the yell of Wrex as he bashed his way through enemies. She easily found Kaidan as he yelled for a retreat but she caught him in a pull.

"You son of a bitch!"

He kicked at her but failed getting free, she punched and kicked at him trying to get him down before he got away. He switched his tactics to biotics making her fly off after he punched her. Before he could retreat with the rest of the alliance Garrus leapt on him and dragged him to the ground. Kaidan yelled at he punched at Garrus' healing mandible, "You were supposed to be fucking killed!"

Garrus growled before punching Kaidan on the side of the head making him pass out as the last of the alliance airships were filled and retreated. Garrus yelled for someone to take Kaidan into custody as Shepard growled pulling herself off the ground. She watched as Nyreen appeared and grabbed up Kaidan and pulled out cuffs. She cuffed him and literally dragged him away by his armor collar. Garrus was yelling orders to the turian team and orders for securing the prisoner.

Shepard looked over the yards in front of her seeing scorched earth and dead bodies littering the field. She passed bodies and yelled at her team to check for survivors and collect dog tags. She explained to her team to take one of the two tags and stuff one into the bodies' shoe. She hoped the turians might send the dead back to earth for a proper burial instead of unmarked graves on an alien world. This may be war but the dead deserved respect, or at least their families deserve it.

She made her way to the downed ship that was more like a freighter that sort of landed fine. Pieces were missing and the ground was dug into from the hard landing. Looking over the damage it was amazing there wasn't any killed in the crash. Or at least more injuries from the basically crash landing.

Jack ran over, "Shepard thanks for getting here. Had no clue where else to fucking go. Just happy the turians didn't shoot us out of the sky, sadly the fucking alliance did."

Shepard turned to her quickly with worry, "Jack what the hell happened? I thought you were staying behind to find information. I haven't heard from you in weeks."

"First we need to get everyone to a safe place, I have injured and trackers to be taken out."

A turian with white colony markings on his black plates stepped forward. "Commander Shepard?"

She nodded at him as he stood to attention when Garrus stepped closer, "That piece of shit. I get to interrogate him for information later. Fucker knows about the hotel attack," Garrus stopped his rant short and stared at Shepard before bending down and licking at her cheek, "you're bleeding." His attention was then grabbed by a clicking trill as he turned to the turian. "Oraka."

The turian nodded before continuing, "My name is Septimus Oraka, I can take you and your crew to our outpost to help the injured while you gather information from your teammate on why this happened. Then maybe I can start paperwork for the higher ups to explain why we now have over 40 human, asari, salarian and even krogan refugees that crashed on the planet. Then explain why the Alliance ventured so far into our territory to capture or kill all these people."

Shepard nodded and sent off coordinates to Joker to get the Normandy closer as the group helped injured turians and civilians into one of several vehicles. Before climbing in themselves and sat quietly as they were taken to the outpost. Shepard nibbled her lip again wondering herself why the Alliance came so far just to stop them from running. She sat in silence next to several of her team members as Vega made jokes at a few of the turians only to gain blank stares.

Grunt pushed at him, "Your jokes suck human."

Vega groaned, "Not my fault they don't get it."

Ashley laughed, "Vega, only humans would get your jokes."

The vehicles stopped with the crunch on gravel being caught in the tire treads and scraping. Shepard helped as everyone was escorted inside and weirdly enough packs of levo rations were handed out to the civilians and her crew. Oraka came closer, "least I now know why levo rations were sent to us. Was trying to get someone to explain why I received them and was on the verge of sending them back."

Shepard laughed as everyone settled down including Tali as she snuggled close to another quarian who appeared to be male. Not that hard to tell really, females had breasts and wore a decorative scarf on their head to basically symbolize hair. "You must be Kal'Reegar?"

The quarian in question stood and saluted before falling into a relaxed stance, "Yes ma'am."

Shepard snickered at Tali before sitting down and was flanked on either side by Garrus and Nihlus as Jack stole the seat to the right of Tali and Kal'Reegar sat back down on her left.

"So Jack plan on some explanations?"

She sighed before rushing in, "Well after your 'accident' I went back to see if I could uncover anything. Guess what I found? Nothing! Anderson was blocked by half the council even though he's on the damn council. I couldn't get to him and that video was leaked and not by normal means. This thing was leaked to everyone's omni-tools with a direct link, can't hide that shit. Must have been one hell of a hacker to send that out in one fucking blow. I'm sure you know the vid I am talking about." Shepard nodded but everyone else looked confused, so Jack opened her omni-tool and bings popped up around the table as every one of her crew except Legion and EDI opened their omni-tools and watched. Shepard did the same as her omni-tool binged and played the video as Garrus and Nihlus nudged closer to watch.

The video was of the night in her cabin, she watched the fight between her and Kaidan as she threw items at him before he grabbed at her and shoved her on the bed. She watched her almost assault as Garrus ran into camera view and threw Kaidan off her. It even showed their fight as Kaidan and Garrus punched and kicked at each other. She closed her omni-tool, "Legion was to send out the video if something happened to me."

"Shepard Commander, we followed your instructions. After starting your surgeries we sent the information to the geth collective with directions to get it out to the Citadel without media influence. The collective thought a direct download to omni-tools the best way to spread the vid. They sent it a week after you awoke and came back to the Normandy."

Shepard nodded finding out how the vid spread to the masses and turned back waiting for Jack to continue.

"Anyway I tried to lay low but it became difficult. After the video was leaked people started protests to find out why you were now K.I.A and yet Kaidan is still in the military and was promoted to Commander. Half the military forces found it all suspicious and the other half blamed your death on turian favoritism or down right desertion. Anderson was then booted from his council seat and guess who's taken the seat, Udina. At your funeral he stripped you of all your medals and your rank before stating that if you still lived you would be dishonorably discharged. This pissed off a lot of people including Anderson and Hackett."

Shepard sucked in a breath and wanted to beat that slimy little fucker Udina. She fucking devoted her life to the military, only to be betrayed for exposing her ex.

"People started to desert the military and turians were disappearing. Before long Alliance stepped in to enact martial law. Civilians were screened for known ties to any of the deserters, curfew was enabled and before long I was locked up for my ties to you. I started a prison riot and escaped with all the people you see and while I was at it snatched any turian I passed before stealing a ship. My best bet was that you had to be here in Apian Crest but with my luck I found out we were being tailed. That's when I found out about the trackers they inserted in the turians. They placed trackers in all of us Shepard, when we got to the 'prison' they tagged all of us. I ended up crashing here after the Alliance hit my ship just right and well you know the rest."

Shepard gasped slightly, "Wait the prison is on the Citadel?"

Jack nodded, "They converted one of the wards to hold all of us. They were starting to execute us when I broke out. Anderson was scheduled to die next for his ties to you. I allowed any to follow us and saved a few of the council members that were also to forgiving to the turians. Least a prison break and stealing a freighter isn't a first for me. Wonder how big my new bounty will be?"

Shepard laughed at Jack's enthusiasm at her already large bounty before frowning as she realized it would be too dangerous to take random people back to the base in case one was there undercover for the Alliance. "Garrus we need to talk to Oraka."

He nodded before standing and leading Shepard to Oraka's office. She stopped him as she told Doctor Chakwas and Mordin about the trackers in every prisoner not just the slaves. They would need to examine every person that got off the ship. They agreed and rushed off to start examinations and removals. Garrus told her not to worry about the turian slaves that the Doctor Claritia was working with the garrison's doctors to help and remove their tags. He knocked on Oraka' offices before entering and Shepard didn't even greet him before sitting down. "We have a problem."

He rose a brow plate at her, "What's wrong?"

"The people my crew member brought with her were locked up for ties to military deserters. I don't know most and can't just throw my trust at them. We can't take them back to the base and risk someone sending out the coordinates. We need a safe place to keep them but away from the general population. I would also like to talk about sending the bodies of the alliance officers back to earth."

Oraka nodded, "first off good thing you landed here then, not many families here. Most are military and work at the refinery. We can keep them here, till we are secure none work undercover. Second I might be able to get engineers to fix up that freighter and have it sent back earth. It won't be able to land but it should be captured by the Alliance. Unless your team found any survivors?"

Shepard shook her head, "Sadly when my team aims they shoot to kill. It's why even though I worked in the Alliance I was able to keep my alien crew." She laughed slightly, "probably why I'm labeled K.I.A. and stripped of all my accommodations because I was a turian sympathizer."

Oraka nodded as his mandibles wiggled in quick succession, Shepard wanted to laugh she could see his brain working quickly. Question unasked being answered and he glanced at Garrus before focusing back on her. "We can leave an automated message to repeat so when the Alliance hails the ship they won't shoot it down."

Shepard nodded before adding, "I'll record the message. Also please remember these people are not prisoners. They do not deserve harsh treatment just because one may be a spy."

"I know human, turians have honor and won't beat everyone just because of their species."

Shepard knew that was a verbal slap for what humans have done to his kind. "I am sorry for my assumptions."

He laughed slightly making his mandibles widen, "It is like that human saying assuming makes a butt out of both of us?"

She laughed, "It makes an ass of you and me. It's a turn of phrase."

He nodded, "I'll try and remember that. Now if you excuse me I need to make a few calls and have a bunker cleared for the refugees."

Shepard nodded as she stood and left feeling like a weight was settling on her shoulders. She saluted the General showing respect she neglected when entering his office before leaving with Garrus. She bit down on her lip worrying the flesh as she thought of all that transpired.

"It's started Garrus…"

"Seems so, can't believe it. The Citadel is probably a warzone with everyone probably trying to escape as fast as they can scramble together the credits to be smuggled out. I wonder how many have fled, there has been no news of this and we keep a close eye to everything going on."

Shepard smiled sadly, "humans. In our history we… take control of the media to stop panic from spreading to the population. It's probably why we haven't seen more refugees or heard no news of this. Soon simple misdirection won't be enough. They will start another war just to keep the publics eyes covered."

"Another war?"

"Yes, blame the turian resistance on disappearances or dead civilians and officers. Our job just got harder, we will be doing more than just raiding slave rings. Defending borders and finding alliances will be a high priority now."

Shepard let out a hysterical laugh causing several turians walking by and Garrus to shiver in fear. "To think all of this brought on because of what? My ex trying to rape me! Because my best friends thought buying me a slave would be good for me." She laughed harder and the noise grated on Garrus' nerves as he realized this was the edge of madness for Shepard.

"Shepard calm down it'll be fine. We knew sooner or later another war would break out."

"Not like this though… all because of a lonely woman and an ex that couldn't let go. Did you think when we first met that we would end up here? I didn't! I was coming up with ways to try and make your life easier and hopefully happy. I wondered how to fulfill your life, like children, but knew that would require a female and couldn't just go out and buy another slave and hope you two fell in love."

Shepard laughed more and it truly scared Garrus, "Shepard. I understand you never saw this going down the way it did. Pretty sure you didn't see yourself being screwed by two turians at once."

Garrus heard the startled chirps of several turians as he omitted that but felt no shame. Spirits he doubted they heard the whole conversation anyway. Garrus was more worried Shepard would take offence that he blatantly threw her personal life out there for others to hear.

She laughed at him before gazing into his eyes, "you're right, I never imagined doing that. Was pretty amazing though, turians have huge cocks. I'm kind of happy it happened like this though. Turian's don't deserve the hand they got and at least maybe I can help others see that not all humans agree with how that shit was dealt with. Even if now I can never go back to human men."

Garrus laughed as he heard the same turians chirp in shock at her statement about their dicks and then shift to understanding and even gratefulness that she was happy to help their cause. They shifted into embarrassment quickly at her omission to being ruined for human men. Garrus was just grateful that he got her to stop that hysterical laughter.

"Now come on Shepard we got to greet a few officials to turian territory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope it was good and I enjoy comments. The other stories I am developing are X-men related not my normal love for Garrus xD. So anyway it might be a little while before I add the next chapter even though I just started it. I work six days straight this week but I will try to squeeze in as much writing as possible before I go to work or sleep.  
> ~°~  
> I also kind of want to make little one-shots but have no clue what to write other then adult content I like a little plot in my porn.  
> ~°~  
> Anyway thank you all for your support and understanding.


	20. Consensus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! another chapter down! everything is starting to heat up quite nicely. Work has become normal and thankfully I have great co-workers who share similar interests. Sadly family issues have arisen but I hope it wont crush me too badly. I'm writing the next chapter and I really hope to post it sooner then a month later like I am with this one. I also plan on writing more one-shots and maybe some other stories. Again please excuse any spelling and grammar errors and maybe leave me a comment.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Warning: Lemons... lots of lemons.

 

Garrus walked with Shepard as they passed several beds with injured civilians and turians that Jack had saved. Until they came upon a man, who at the moment, was being fussed over by Dr. Chakwas. He was a dark colored human and Garrus noticed that humans ranged from all colors that resembled soil and sand like hues. Garrus was wondering why humans had the coloring they did why not different hues of blue like the asari. Next to him was another man with a nasty scar on the side of his face that stretched from his cheek down onto the top of his lip.

Garrus was slowly wondering who these men were and was sure Shepard would share with him when she could. Maybe ask Shepard why humans were colored the way they were while he was at it. Garrus was pulled from his thoughts as Doctor Chakwas started to wrap the dark skinned man's shoulder.

"You're too old to think you can keep up with Jack."

"She needed backup fire."

"Even Shepard knows that Jack needs space when she fights. What made you think it would be a good idea to stay behind the biotic."

Garrus heard the man mumble something but didn't quite catch the comment and neither did anyone else. This threw Chakwas into a rant about idiotic men as she looked over his body for any other injuries. Luckily for him, he and Shepard walked in just in time to cut Chakwas off before she could continue yelling at the man for his life endangering theatrics.

Shepard smiled as she stepped closer to the group and be caught by the elderly woman, who turned her attention to Shepard.

"You learned this from him! You both know better but still throw yourselves into danger thinking only you can help everyone. Hackett knows better and learned that some times good leaders take a step back." She stopped her little tirade to place her head in one hand and mumbled, "Why do I always get strapped with the Commanders that throw themselves in the fray."

Chakwas finally finished binding the darker mans wound and none to gently by the way he hissed in his breath a couple times before Chakwas excused herself and left to tend the other patients. Shepard was close to laughing by the time she stepped closer to the other men.

Garrus watched as Shepard hugged one man and saluted the other. She greeted each man announcing them by name and Garrus was able to pick up that the darker skinned man was Anderson and the scarred man was Hackett. He stamped down the need to walk over and grab up Shepard and growl at the other men as an asari and salarian in formal clothes stepped up to the small group. She saluted each of them and announced them as the councilors, and her former bosses as a spectre.

"Commander Shepard? We were told by an Alliance officer that you were killed in an attack on one of our wards."

Shepard nodded and saluted, "first I would like to give my report in a more… contained area."

Everyone nodded as Garrus led them to a little room not that far from the medical bay. Thankfully he had been at the base on more then one occasion and knew where everything was located or they could get lost quite easily. Once in the little room Garrus locked and secured the door and any possible recording devices except for his within a 20 feet radius. He quickly turned his visor on to record, one thing you learned from an ex C-sec cop was record everything.

Shepard saluted again before going into the events that led up to this point. "Councilors, my death was in a way correct, in the morning at around 6:30am Citadel time, the suite I was staying at with my crew was attacked at first by an assassin. His target was, at the time, my turian companion." She waved over Garrus as he stepped up and stood beside her. "Garrus was sharing a room with me and was able to stop the assassination and we captured and detained him. We found out he is one of my crewmate's son and didn't report the attack. Upon a talk with his father we found out he was sent to kill Garrus because of my accusation against Kaidan Alenko by an Alliance official. We figured out why they wished to eliminate Garrus but before we could report it our hotel was attacked at around 9am."

"My team defended our position until a gunship blasted the window and shot a rocket at Garrus. As you can see he was hit on the side of his face, in defense I covered him only to be shot in the back by the gunship. I was able to take it down and secure medical attention but I am told, that I died on the operation table. With extensive reconstruction I was fixed and fleeing the Alliance to save not only my life but that of my crew and turian companions. The only safe place was here among the turians and to show my sincere intentions I have been aiding the turian resistance by raiding slave rings for the past month."

They all nodded at her after a few mixed emotions flashed past all their faces. Shock and revelation was a the most visited emotion. The asari councilor spoke first, "We understand and support your decision as the best course of action. Our biggest issue now is sending word to our home worlds to warn them of Alliance's growing need for control. We were imprisoned for seeing the video of Officer Alenko's assault on you and siding with the turian… with Garrus' actions. The krogan councilor was on the fence about it, he was insulted that Alliance allowed a 'rapist' to continue in the military but his view on turians was hard to overcome. If we contact him, we may be able to gain support after presenting him with more evidence of the Alliance's corruption."

The salarian councilor went next, "We need to gather evidence on to who set this all up. It is plain to see not all humans agreed with the few in the Alliance judging by the many desertions and riots that sprang up in the Citadel. We need to find and stop the officials responsible for this. Another war is sure to spring up and we need to… snip it in the butt?"

Shepard smiled, "Nip it in the bud."

The councilor nodded, "Finding support is needed and since I assume Apien Crest will soon see a large amount of refugees of all races we need to boost defenses and talk about alliances with the turian officials. We will need to rectify a few things after this and assuming we win bring the turians back into council space as partners and not slaves. Our biggest issue will be talking with the primarch I doubt he will trust any of us, our only hope will be you Shepard. I assume you have made a name for yourself among the turians."

Shepard nodded, "I have sir but my biggest issue is I do not wish to promise something to the turians and later stab them in the back. These people have accepted me and my crew despite my ownership of two turians. One of them is from a higher standing and a direct ear to the primarch. If we make this promise to the turians, I will not allow anyone to go back on it. I will not care that you are from the council."

The council nodded and even Hackett and Anderson nodded. "We understand Shepard and we'll not destroy an alliance we may build with the turian people."

Shepard nodded before looking at Garrus and greeting him with a smile. Her face was still pinched with worry and fear. Her shoulders looked to be twitching as if she truly felt the weight of not only his race but others settle themselves on her shoulders.

Garrus could see it all coming together, if all went well, turians would be truly free and able to make decisions for themselves. She wouldn't let the council go back on their word because as of yet had she told them who he was. That he was the turian with a direct ear to the primarch and was recording this entire conversation on his visor. All of this was because of the woman standing next to him, all his hard work and years of fighting was nothing compared to being with her for the past two months. First he was a slave and lover then he became a companion in the building war to free the turian people. She would go down in turian history as a savior for his people despite her race. If all went well even the primarch of Palaven would be humbled to take her as his mate, a symbol for the people. The symbol that not all humans were despicable and not to be trusted but some were an acceptation. Garrus growled feeling jealousy clog up his throat.

The two humans and councilors looked at him slightly worriedly. Garrus coughed as fear clogged his nostrils and he quickly apologized. "I am sorry councilors but I am thinking of interrogating a prisoner we were able to capture."

They all glanced at Shepard she kept calm under their gaze, "Garrus captured Kaidan Alenko in that little battle. We hope to get information out of him."

They all nodded looking more enthusiastic and shifted their gazes to him. The asari councilor spoke again, "We hope you can gain the information we will need to backup our claims to our hopeful allies and home worlds."

Garrus nodded feeling his mandibles flutter in excitement, "Of course. Before my father ran from the Citadel after the slavery act was enabled he was a part of C-Sec and as I am told was one of the best. I know to record everything."

They all nodded before the asari spoke again as her eyes crossed slightly. She was slowly figuring out who he was and probably realized he was already recording this conversation. "I am sorry but what role do you play in the resistance?"

Garrus coughed into his fist before scratching at his neck nervously. "Well I am known as Archangel by codename and I report directly to the primarch on our activities. I am 'officially' the leader of the resistance but the duty of sitting at a desk and filing papers fell to Saren."

The asari councilors eyes uncrossed as she finally figured out how important Garrus was and why Shepard had brought him with. "So we would talk to you about information and a direct link to the primarch?"

Garrus nodded and Anderson clapped Shepard on the shoulder, "I assume you didn't know he had such a large role when you bought him."

Shepard laughed slightly with no real feeling, Garrus knew she hated to be reminded of her ownership over him. "Actually my friends bought him for me, but no, he didn't tell me, even after we got to the base. All I knew was he was in the resistance after overhearing a private conversation between him and another resistance comrade."

Anderson and Hackett laughed before everyone exchanged information with Garrus so they could receive the evidence he gathered from Alenko. Soon enough they escorted them back to a med lab so their trackers could be removed and deactivated. Garrus ordered Nyreen and the turian group back to Shepard's ship and told her to stuff Alenko in the observation deck and have EDI lock down the room. Shepard looked over the refugees and spoke to General Oraka before ordering her crew back to her ship so they can get back to the base.

When they got back to the ship Shepard tracked down Legion to see if he could deactivate Kaidan's omni-tool so that he couldn't send out coordinates or distress signals. Legion agreed before heading off to Kaidan's new cell. By this point Shepard had stripped off her bloody armor and dressed in civilians clothing. She picked an old pair of jeans and a black shirt, no need to wear the Alliance uniform if she was no longer associated with them.

Shepard parted from Garrus as she entered her ship to talk with the rest of her crew, something she did after every mission and she probably wanted to check on everyone to see how they were doing and if they had gotten medical attention. That or ask for advice on how to go about the upcoming war and talking to certain diplomats from the other races.

Garrus was lost in thought figuring out what he should go do while he waited for the next ten minutes to pass for them to get back to the base. He was worried for Shepard and her growing responsibility, it was already getting to her and that was before the weight fully fell on her shoulders. Garrus thought that maybe he should just go meet Jack and Tali's boyfriend but was cornered by Nyreen as he got to the mess hall.

"Garrus," she purred, "I need some help out of my armor. Do you know any place private on this ship?"

Garrus spotted Nihlus sitting next to Jack and he poked at her before nodding his head in Garrus' direction. He then whispered at her and even Garrus' hearing couldn't catch the conversation. Focusing back to Nyreen, "not unless you plan on undressing in Shepard's quarters, no, there isn't Nyreen."

She smiled at him, "Come on we could get back at her for owning you. Not like she can smell what we'd do in there."

Garrus shuddered, no way in all the spirits above was he violating Shepard's room. That and he really didn't want another whiff of Nihlus and Shepard's mating that was probably still clinging to the sheets, over powering his scent completely by now. He growled at Nyreen in anger before passing her completely refusing to talk to her anymore before sitting down next to Nihlus. He glanced in her general direction to hear her annoyed click before she stomped away angrily. He waited till he heard the elevator arrive as she got on before it closed taking her somewhere.

Garrus chuffed in relief, "She won't leave me alone."

Nihlus chuffed in laughter, "Why not just tell her she can't compare to humans."

Garrus growled, "Oh yes. Hey Nyreen I don't like sex with my own kind because humans, especially Shepard's, pussy feels like paradise."

Jack laughed loudly, "If I knew turians were this funny I would have turned on Nihlus' voice when I bought him."

Nihlus shook his head, "Nah I only became fun when I was freed."

She laughed harder, "Fine, anyway let me get this straight so… Garrus likes Shepard?"

"'Like' is such a simple word for what he's feeling."

Garrus growled at Nihlus feeling his jealousy rise as he remembered how Nihlus got into bed with her knowing how he felt. He beat it back… again refusing to let the bastard know how much that betrayal hurt. Garrus was torn between running off with Shepard and taking her in her cabin to overpower the scent of Nihlus, or forget about it and know that Nihlus was only in it for the release. Garrus knew Nihlus wasn't truly pursuing a mated pairing with Shepard just the… occasional sex. Garrus cleared his throat to cover up the jealous growl that started to escape.

Tali sucked in a breath through her mask, "Why don't you tell her?"

Nihlus looked at Garrus before he shrugged unable to answer why his friend was a pussy about telling Shepard. Garrus got up in defeat needing to get away before he did something stupid, "Just came over to meet you officially Jack and greet Tali's boyfriend."

Garrus left them and headed up to the CIC to maybe just hang out with Joker while he tried to ignore his feelings about Shepard. Not like she would share them, sure she made that joke about being ruined for human men but he knew she would want children of her own someday… or just something closer to home. He was sure she wouldn't want to have a lifetime relationship with Garrus.

* * *

 

Nihlus sighed watching the defeated slumped shoulders of Garrus. He turned to Jack no longer feeling the sting of seeing his past owner. The fight with Shepard really set him straight about that but something inside of him still cringed at the thought of going back to that life with no free will of his own. The good thing about Jack is she didn't go back to acting like she owned him but instead treated him like he was his own person. She joked with him like she did everyone else, so maybe he could trust her with this issue he had.

"Jack I need help."

She was drinking liquor as he said this which made her immediately spit it back out and spray the table. She wiped her mouth quickly, "What?"

Nihlus wanted to laugh at her but kept a serious face on, "He won't admit to Shepard he wants her. I don't know why nor do I understand it. I have done everything I can think about to get him to admit his feelings toward her but every push I make he pushes back with indifference. He is extremely volatile now and barely controls his emotions. He almost ripped Wrex's throat out because of his increasing violent nature. He can't stand being near other females, it's not healthy for him."

Jack was staring at him slack jawed her mouth open in a 'o' making Nihlus want to laugh harder. She coughed before looking at him in the eye, "You know I assumed you wouldn't be able to stand me because I used to own you."

Nihlus waved that comment off along with a few lingering feelings of anger over being owned. "Have more pressing issues at hand then to care about that."

Jack nodded before thinking hard, "What have you done?"

Nihlus smiled feeling his mandibles spread wide, showing off his teeth. "Dropping hints of other people's interest, casual flirting, caresses and of course sex."

Jack smiled, "I'm sure he didn't watch so he must have smelled it."

Nihlus nodded amazed she knew at least something about turians. Even Shepard had asked him questions about turians natural abilities that included scent. Thankfully she got the gist of it from Garrus.

"Well bad news, all that will do is piss him off more not get him to act on his feelings."

Nihlus rose a brow plate, "really now, you say this because?"

Jack sighed, "It just makes him think you're just using her for casual fucking sex! This only makes him angrier at you, dipshit. You need to romance her like you're looking for a real fucking relationship with her. Nothing makes a guy act faster than finding out the girl he likes will be taken away by someone else."

Nihlus chuffed at her, "turians don't date Jack."

"I know that dumbass, but you could adopt human customs to play him."

Nihlus thought of it, it might work to get Garrus' ass in gear.

"Fine what do I do?"

She rubbed her hands together making biotics charge and spark, she glanced innocently Tali who was trying to ignore their conversation. "Tali sweetie, we will need some help."

Nihlus shivered at Jack's miel laced voice, nothing good came out any female when they spoke like that.

Minutes later when they landed and finished landing procedures, Nihlus had a good idea how to get Garrus to act.

Garrus disappeared though after dragging Kaidan off and more than likely was off to interrogate him. So Nihlus could wait for dinner when everyone came together to the mess hall in the meantime he tracked down some poor turian to find out who will assign Jack a room. He ended up in the communications room and was told they already got word from Garrus and assigned her a room. Nihlus escorted Jack to the rooms as she held a small bag of what little clothes she had left.

Finding her room, she dumped everything, which was nothing, the most she had with her was one change of clothes and mostly human snack food. He then showed her the market that started to sell human clothing because of the influx of human residents. More credits to get he assumed. He smiled at the turian fabrics being adapted for human use the waist was widened and the cowl part of the shirt was removed. Nihlus wondered who gave their measurements so that the community could start making the adaptations correctly.

It's not like turians can get items shipped from earth to help feed and clothe the humans. So turians adapted by finding smugglers to get items they needed or just started making the human items themselves. Levo food was the hardest to get though, and Nihlus heard some teams were sent out to find natural growing levo plants and the like to feed the humans. Luckily whenever Shepard raided a slave base she sent a few people off to gather levo food and medications so that the turians wouldn't need to work so hard to feed them. The last Nihlus had heard is that Shepard had a large supply full of levo foods and medications that would feed them for at least a year and heal almost any ailment.

The other thing Nihlus had heard was that her whole crew was tested for dextro allergies and that most of the crew had only slight allergic reactions with a few that had complete immunity and only three that could be deadly and was ordered to keep an epipen on them at all times. Then everyone had been subjected to an instructional vid on how to administer the epipen should anyone show signs of allergic reaction.

Nihlus pulled himself out of his thoughts and showed Jack the different styles and store that they had growing in the market. Knowing Jack, the way he did he was sure she would enjoy some of the adapted clothing since it showed off waist and hips. She spent her credits and by the time she was done with her shopping it was dinner time.

He told her it was time to eat and she started to rub her hands together causing sparks and scaring several turians passing by. He showed her the way to the cafeteria and directed her to the table the crew usually gathered at. That had a growing audience as more crew members sat down with the prepared food.

Nihlus showed her where to find her meal and where to warm it up and gather her utensils. He left her and grabbed his food before heading over to the designated table. He spotted Garrus being tense as ever and Nihlus was growing increasingly worried. Turians needed to work out their testosterone and estrogen levels, it's why sex and sparring was allowed on military ships. Without that release the levels would build and become too much. Explaining Garrus' lack of control over his growing rage and anger, how the male stayed even slightly levelheaded was beyond Nihlus.

* * *

 

Garrus sat next to Shepard needing to be close to her, it was becoming hard for him not to snatch her up run her to his room and fuck her till she couldn't walk. He growled lowly when images of her strapped to his bed flashed in his mind. He could take complete control over her body and he was sure she would enjoy every orgasm he pulled from her.

Garrus had to mentally smack himself to get the image and vid of how he would take her what positions and every other thought in between to stop playing in his mind's eye. He was sure Wrex was looking at him with a knowing smirk and that the krogan had got a whiff of his growing arousal. Finally, Wrex looked away as he joked with Vega and Grunt about training exercises and that the human couldn't keep up with Krogan strength. Shepard agreed with Wrex as Ashley rose to defend Vega and that he could lift two hundred pounds. Garrus just listened as the table started to take bets and divided on who they thought was stronger.

He was relatively calm till Nihlus sat down next to Shepard. Every alarm in Garrus' mind was blaring that he take his mate away from the other male. Why the hell couldn't Jack sit next to her instead of Nihlus. Garrus tapped down his jealousy, Nihlus wasn't truly interested in her… it was just sex. This then pissed Garrus off more because Nihlus was using her.

Garrus focused on his food and before he could take another bite, Garrus heard the worst purr of his life. His hearing focused as Nihlus leaned in and whispered to Shepard.

"Hey Stephanie… I want to ask you something. You told me about human customs and I was wondering, how about I adapt one. Let's become exclusive, we bring no other to our bed, just us and see how it goes."

Shepard had laughed at Nihlus, "and what Nihlus? If our relationship works, we maybe adapt to turian customs and become soul mates?"

Garrus sucked in his breath and dropped the fork that held his food. Everyone's eyes snapped to the loud clanging of his fork hitting the table but internally Garrus was lost in a rage. He easily pulled away from the table and before anyone could ask questions he rounded on Nihlus. In a roar Garrus pulled Nihlus from the table and punched him hard on the mandible. Jack was snickering, Shepard was watching with her lips forming a pretty 'o'. Garrus heard Wrex yell something but he was to lost to stop his anger.

* * *

 

"Don't stop the fight, he has a good reason for attacking Nihlus."

Nihlus had to agree with Wrex but it was starting to fucking hurt. Odd how the Krogan knew what Garrus was doing but didn't he understand that Nihlus was after the same goal. Hopefully without the fear of cracked plates and living in the med bay for the next few weeks.

Nihlus knew that Garrus was too far gone to listen to reason and easily dodged or blocked punches as he tried to pull the enraged turian away from others and the tables. His idea was blown though when Garrus grabbed at his shirt and bashed him against a table. Nihlus knew he brought this on himself. He just hoped he could walk away relatively unscathed.

Sadly, someone else thought it was a perfect idea to hold Garrus in a biotic hold, despite Wrex's warning, it was Shepard and Garrus rounded on her, thrashing against the hold she had. Nihlus wasn't sure that Garrus would be able to notice it was his mate in time before he launched himself at her. To Nihlus' amazement he did and stopped struggling, as soon as Shepard let go of Garrus he ran. She yelled at him and turned to Nihlus questioningly.

"What the hell was that about!"

Nihlus was unsure of what to tell her, luckily Jack stepped in to help. "Shepard you should go talk to him. Something had to have up set him to start attacking Nihlus what ever it was he looked upset."

Shepard looked at Jack and seemed to think about it before nodding and ran off in the same direction as Garrus. Jack let out a sigh slowly, "So… they're going to fuck."

Nihlus barked in laughter, only to wince at the stinging pain that radiated up his mandible. "What makes you say that?"

She smiled, "He can't hide it anymore… So that kills that little game we had set up. Tali we don't need your help anymore."

"Oh thank Keelah…"

 

By this point the rest of Shepard's crew jumped Jack and Nihlus for an explanation as to what game they were playing. Wrex held a knowing smirk as he watched Nihlus sigh making his mandibles flutter before telling everyone a short version on Garrus' feelings and turian mating rituals. By the time he finished half the crew was short of mortified by the weird obsession Garrus held and the other half hoped that he got what he had been pining for.

* * *

 

Shepard ran and was only able to follow Garrus by the shocked expressions left on the turians she passed. Finally, she spotted his body as he hid himself between two buildings in the market. His mandibles flared as he breathed as his chest expanded and compressed as he tried to calm down. She followed him into the little alley hoping to corner him and find out why he practically beat Nihlus. Shepard was sure it had something to do with the question Nihlus asked and wanted to laugh at the hope flaring in her chest that Garrus might be jealous.

"Garrus?"

"Go away Shepard."

"Garrus seriously, what the fuck was that about?"

"Don't want to talk about it Shepard, just leave."

Shepard grunted before she nudged his shoulder with hers as she inserted herself in front of him wedged between a wall and his armored chest. Cant escape wedged between and wall and human. That and it forced him to look at her and hopefully answer her questions. The alley was dimmed and darker than the entrance, she could see the groups of turians pass by the opening of the alley and if anyone stopped long enough they would spot both of them.

Shepard was too focused to take in her surrounding she missed when Garrus started to growl and purr at her. Till his nose was buried in her neck and his tongue slipped out to lick at the sensitive spot. She bit her lip as he pressed himself closer to her and made her back her into the wall. She was confused on why he was doing this. Didn't he have Nyreen, his own kind now?

She let slip a moan as he started to nip at the sensitive skin and the sharp point of his teeth dug in slightly before letting up gentling the bite. His talons made their way to her hair to pull her head in an angel to bite down better. He pressed against her as his other taloned hand grabbed her leg to lift and wrap around his armored hip. She moaned harder as his armored codpiece pressed into the juncture of her thighs.

Shepard only knew that she really wanted this, wanted him, but knew there were more important questions that needed answers. She grabbed at his shoulders to speak and go back to her line of questions, and hope for possible confessions. Like if he truly wanted her or was it just because of his rising stimuli. What about Nyreen, the little turian bitch that hounded Shepard with the knowledge that Garrus fucked her brains out everyday.

If Shepard liked Garrus' confessions, then maybe run for her quarters to work through all the sex before getting back to what the hell were they doing. Maybe ask if this would be a one-time thing or continue this affair till they both got tired of each other. A little hopeful part of Shepard wanted a relationship with the large turian that turned his attention to nipping his way up her neck and across her chin.

Garrus growled at her as his hand moved from her leg up to pull at her pants trying to dislodge them from her hips. Shepard groaned at the feeling of his gloved hand try and work out the button and zipper of her jeans to get them off.

Thought fled as she helped him before he ripped at them to get to her, slowly slipping them lower till her position stopped the clothing from going any further. She tried to move to help him before he growled at the annoyance and stepped away to turn her body toward the wall. Her hands held on to the wall as he pulled the fabric down till it pooled at her boots. Shepard's mind realized where they were as she heard turians laugh as they went about their normal daily life. Suddenly she tried to squirm away as she tried to keep her thoughts off Garrus as he pushed on her back to bend her over and expose herself to him.

"Garrus… we're in an alley. Someone will see."

Garrus growled uncaring if people watched him fuck his mate. "Let them, they need to know who you belong to."

Garrus purred happily as the sight of her underwear, deep blue in color that matched his markings. Unable to take the pressure building in his armor he released the clasps holding his codpiece and dropped it on the ground as he opened the slit of his under suit to free his glistening cock.

Garrus groaned as the cool vented air hit his sensitive slick dick before he pulled her panties to the side to reveal the wet folds of her pussy. Garrus was lost in the smell of her arousal and pressed forward as he slid himself inside of her slowly. Every inch brought him closer to the release his body had been begging for. She griped his cock as he fed her every inch he had, he groaned when he finally was seated to the hilt but groaned at the tight fit.

His hands hit the wall above her head was he tried to stop from spilling inside of her instantly. She moaned as he felt himself twitch inside of her and he had to clench his jaw from roaring his pleasure out. Finally, he grabbed at one of her legs and lifted it as she scrambled to find purchase on the wall to steady herself as he held her in one hand and started to thrust. His other hand moved to pull at the collar of her shirt to show him her unscarred neck and his growing need to make his mark on her skin.

He thrust in deeper as his need to fill her up and claim her was growing inside of him. He had to get her to understand why he needed all of this from her. Why he practically begged for her every night in his dreams and his jealousy over every man that came within feet of her. He started to thrust in faster so that when she agreed to all of it, to him, he would claim her and fill her up with his cum.

"Tell me who you belong to Shepard. Tell me you're mine Stephanie, no one else's." Garrus hissed as she came around him squeezing at his cock for his seed. He held back and pulled out just to stop himself from spilling inside her. She slowed her breathing and relaxed before he pushed inside of her again starting everything over again. He couldn't stop now that he had her, he only hoped that by the time they were done he could drag them back to his quarters.

A little voice in his head was saying he didn't ask her, only took her but he remembered that as of yet had she said no or stop. Her only reaction was that someone might see and really Garrus wanted them to see. He wanted Nihlus to see, Nyreen and every one that was on the damned base to watch him fuck her. To know the pleasure, he wrung from her body and the needy moans that escaped her perfect lips.

Garrus wanted to feel his cock being wrapped around those perfect lips as he came down her throat. He pulled away as the thought gripped him and he could not stop seeing it. He turned her quickly to see her glazed eyes and slightly open mouth as she looked at him. "Stephanie, spirits I need to feel your lips around my cock."

She licked her lips as she pushed him against the wall behind him and kissed his mouth plates. He groaned at the feeling he missed so fucking much, he opened for her and her tongue dove in to find his as she stroked across his teeth before finding his tongue and tried to wrap around his. He growled at her as she then retreated to lick and nibble at his plates before kissing, licking and nibbling at his mandible. He hissed in a breath as her tongue wrapped around to the underside to stroke over the sensitive hide.

She moved lower licking at what little neck he had showing before his under suit and armor hid the rest. Before she dropped to her knees and touching the sensitive cock with her soft hands. Garrus purred at her feeling so amazing that he was with her and doing everything he had been dreaming of for the past month.

Finally, her little pink tongue slipped past her lips to take a small taste of the building fluid at the tip of his dick. He roared a little too loudly but was too filled with pleasure to care at the increasingly loud noises coming from the opening of the alley. He hissed as he watched her lick over her lips before pressing teasing kisses to his shaft. Did she understand how badly he needed her lips on him. Her tongue kept peeking out to tease and taste him as she moved from the tip down to where his plates had parted.

He let out a flanging moan as her tongue roamed over the soft hide and plates at the base of his cock. He gripped her hair in his talons as he tried to guide her back to where he needed her to be. Finally, she opened her mouth and the tip slipped passed her lips to be welcomed into her warm and wet mouth. He was panting before she took more of him into her soft mouth and roared again as she started to suck at him. Her lips made a perfect seal over his cock so that the pressure could build around his tip.

She lowered her head to take more and started to suck harder till she started to bob her head, releasing him from the tortures of her tight mouth only to pull back and suck at him harder then before. He tipped his head back as his mandibles fell wide in a silent scream as he tried to hold back his building need for release. He missed it when his shaft started too bulged out signaling his knotting and hissed in a breath as her hand stroked over the building bulbous knot at the base of his cock.

He almost roared and released as her hand squeezed at the building knot. He looked down quickly to watch her gaze focus on the building knot before looking back up at him. Her face was flushed with pleasure as her cheeks hollowed when she sucked at him. Her eyes were glazed with pleasure but full of knowledge as she continued her little play over his knot. He grabbed at her hair again to pull her away and maybe take back some type of control. She refused and started to work more of him into her tight mouth before he felt himself hit the very back of her throat.

She swallowed around his tip and his legs started to feel weak as he sucked in air to try and stop his body from giving in. She didn't let up and continued to try and shove more of his cock down her throat that had Garrus panting and purring at her. How in the spirits did Nihlus not cum within seconds of been shoved down her throat? He hissed in a breath hoping to stop this torture before he became undone by her mouth alone but lost the fight as she pulled away slightly and nipped at the tip of his cock. The feel of her blunt teeth scraping over his ridges did him in and he couldn't hold back. His talons clenched her hair as he pulled her closer as he buried his cock in her mouth.

He roared his release feeling the knot build to its largest size that would usually keep him within her body. He had hopped his body would know the difference between her pussy and mouth but knew that was wishful thinking. He growled feeling her mouth work itself over his cock as she swallowed down his cum. He groaned at the thought of her taking his seed anyway she could get it. He hissed at her when she pulled away and he saw the evidence of his cum on her lips as she licked at the bead that was determined to roam down her chin.

He pulled her back and thought maybe he could repay her for her worship over his cock. Maybe waste some time before he could push himself back into her. He watched her face as she looked at his cock with her eyes widening as he continued to twitch and leak out more cum. She probably didn't know that the knot not only stopped his cum from leaking out but allowed him to keep going till he filled her up.

He pulled her to her feet as he pulled off her shirt and dropped it on the ground as he pulled up her bra releasing her breasts. He grabbed at both of the soft mounds, as his thumbs moved over the peaks to torture her nipples forcing them to become erect. Garrus groaned happy that all that research he had gathered over the past month was able to fill in the blanks about her human body. She moaned as he continued to grope at her soft body. He hissed as he felt more cum being released and only wished he had done it while buried in her soft body. He moved one hand to pull off the glove so he could actually touch her without the barrier. She helped him get the clasps without his other hand leaving her breast before it joined her shirt and his hand moved over her soft skin before stroking her waist and hip.

She moaned at him before he moved to lick and nibble at her breast he had previously abandoned. As his other hand moved to her underwear to slip inside and play at her clit. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she lifted a leg allowing him better access. She squirmed releasing one foot from her boot that was still trapped by her pants. Her foot rested on his spur to keep her leg up and thighs open, as his talons became slick with her fluids. Garrus flicked at her clit making her tip her head back making it hit the wall behind her as she moaned.

He groaned before kneeling and lifting her legs over his shoulders as his hands gripped her ass to hold her. He dipped his head down to lick at the slick folds before he started to penetrate her with his tongue. She groaned as she gripped at the back of his neck and fringe holding him to her so he wouldn't pull away from what he was doing to her body. He doubted he could pull himself away even if he wanted to.

Her liquids dripped down his throat making him purr at the sweet taste she supplied to him. He felt her start to clench up ready to orgasm against his mouth plates before he pulled away to torture her with what he would sooner or later give her. She cried out his name when he denied her and his chest puffed with pride at how she whined for him.

"Garrus…" she bit her lip before trying to drag him back to her sweet smelling pussy. "I want to cum… please. Please make me cum."

Garrus chuffed at her but continued to ignore her needs as he licked and nipped at her thighs. He wondered if she would mind if he bit down on her thigh. He bended to his urges and bit down on the soft flesh breaking the skin and she cried out in pleasure pain. He moved one taloned hand to slide a finger inside and stroke his thumb over her clit to keep the pleasure higher than the pain as he continued to bite down and lick up the blood he had summoned.

He groaned at the thought that entered his mind, she was completely open to him and wondered if she would enjoy it like she had with Nihlus. Garrus was determined to take her entire body that he decided to go for it. He stopped fingering her pussy and moved his talon over to her back hole.

She tensed but Garrus was sure that her liquids that coated his talons would be able to ease the pain of his intrusion. He pushed his way in and felt her tense and try to pull away from him. His still gloved hand gripped her hip and the teeth in her thigh stopped her from pulling away completely. As he felt the tight hole enclose over his talon, he let out a groaning growl into her flesh at the thought of his shaft penetrating her like this. It would be an even tighter fit around him then her pussy. He didn't go further than the first knuckle till he was sure she was enjoying the feeling. He slowly pulled out only to thrust in just as slowly till her mewling moans started up again.

He released her thigh and started to lick at the angry wound in an act of apology before moving back to her pussy and licked in slow torturous strokes over her clit. She whimpered and started to moan as he continued his ministrations on her body. Slowly he pushed his tongue back into her pussy and licked around determined to find that rough patch and stroke over it till she came.

She couldn't stop the rising moans that left her or the fact that her hips started to move as her legs lifted her off his shoulders then dropped her onto his talon as she started to relax and accept more and more of the intruding finger. Garrus could feel his knot slowly descend as he readied to enter her again and start the whole process again. He was going to hear the words he needed before this was done and claim her completely. The only way Nihlus or anyone was going to join her bed again is if he agreed to it. He was too focused on his thoughts for him to slow down until he felt her clench around his talon and tongue as she gave a sharp scream of release.

Garrus licked the fluids up as his talon pulled out to give her shallow thrusts into her ass. She was enjoying it like he was sure she would. Such sexual creatures' humans were and their women were wasted on most of the men. Even in research Garrus grasped that concept, most women never got to feel the rush of an orgasm because of the lack of skill most men had or their lack of stamina.

Garrus was starting to hear the noise of people taking notice of not only the smell of their coupling but also the noises he continued to pull from her and she pulled from him. He grinned as someone seemed to suck in a breath at the sight that greeted them from within the alley. Garrus quickly moved her legs and stood up before entering her soft body ignoring the slowly deflating knot. Shepard screamed again as he pushed the bulbous end inside of her and he groaned at the feel of her still spasming pussy gripping around his cock.

He could hear more turians as they whispered in shocked tones at the sight that greeted them. He couldn't stop the pride filling him at the thought of everyone seeing his display. Her body was mostly on the wall trying to hold up her weight as her hands gripped his shoulders her head still tipped back showing him her neck. Garrus needed her to admit she was his, so he could mark her in front of all the witnesses.

Garrus hissed in a breath at the feel of his knot being pulled from her body when he started to pull out or that every ridge seemed to increase in size and caught on her clenching pussy. She moaned at the feel of one of his ridges rub over her g-spot and he groaned as he pushed back in and felt the knot slip back into her folds. He whimpered as he started his fast pace thrusting as ridges rubbed deliciously over her g-spot and he needed more strength to push all the way back in.

Spirits she was growing tighter and the voices from the gathered crowd increased as they watched the spectacle of her dripping pussy and his knotted cock push into her willing body. He could only pray that she understood why he continued to take her in front of everyone and that she accepted his mating claim.

"Stephanie," he purred in her ear making sure to be loud enough to be heard over the group that had gathered. "Tell me, who do belong to?"

She groaned and whimpered as he continued to stroke her from the inside. She whimpered at her sensitive cunt being over stimulated from his cock. The slightly deflated cock pushing her open only to allow her to tighten around him before he pulled back out sliding his ridges over her clenching walls.

"Garrus."

"Louder."

She mewled at him making him thrust into her soft willing body faster, "I belong to you Garrus."

He growled feeling the build up of his body ready to burst. He groaned as he kept his slow and lazy thrusts needing to bite down into her soft flesh. He moved a hand up to pinch at one of her nipples. She moaned louder as she pushed her hips to his when he thrusted, increasing the sound of skin hitting his plates. It was hard to ignore the growing smell of arousal from the growing group at the opening of the alley but Garrus ignored it to nip at her soft lips as he played at her nipples.

"Stephanie," Garrus groaned needing to get on with this before he came. "Did I ever explain to you about turian mating customs?"

She shook her head, why was he asking her this while he pleasured her body. Why rub her nose in the one thing she truly wanted with him? She didn't even understand how he had worked his way into her heart. How had she fallen for him? When had she fallen so far? She gripped him closer as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Why did she want to be with him like that?

Garrus groaned as her legs lifted and she wrapped them around his waist. He needed to get this out before he came again, or she did. "Stephanie, please, I need you to understand. I need you, want you to become my mate. Can't… I can't stand to be with anyone else."

He hissed in a breath as she clenched around him harder the more he spoke. She whimpered, "like mates… it's for life Garrus. Can't take away your future, I won't…" She whimpered harder and he spotted water gathering at her eyes. "I can't give you children."

Garrus growled as he thrust into her little harder, "Don't care. I need only you Stephanie, please be mine, be my mate."

Shepard bit her lip as she clenched around his cock about to cum. He would stop thrusting if she didn't answer soon. She finally nodded as she curled closer to him. Her hand under his fringe scratching at his hide. He groaned at her when she continued to scratch him, "Can't regret this later Garrus."

"I know, but I won't regret it."

She nodded again as she tipped her head back showing him her neck and Garrus dove in to lick at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He groaned as he slipped closer to his orgasm and she clenched around him while screaming out his name. She squeezed him tightly and he finally bit down as he felt his knot expand and his orgasm rock his body.

He roared around her neck as finally he had her. She was his and he couldn't let go, he hit the wall behind him and slid down to sit with her cradled in his embrace. He could hear the group of turians with shocked tones about his willingness to be mated to a human. Others respected his decision while most clicked in disgust. Garrus didn't care what they thought, his life was hell without her in it. Sure she may have actually been there but it probably would have killed him to see her be taken away by someone else.

He just prayed she actually wanted this with him and it wasn't just the sex talking. Garrus relaxed as he heard the turians move away and he could already see the news traveling from omni-tool to omni-tool as the news made its way around the base. He sighed in relief as she passed out against his still armored chest. Now he just had to figure out a way to dress her back into her clothes and somehow make their way out of the alley and back to her quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I know right. I have no clue where that came from but I totally enjoyed writing it. xD Oh my goodness, I hope every enjoyed this last chapter.


	21. Family Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my sweet gods I am sorry everyone, it has been a while and I am so sorry for that. I know I have told you all about my issues and over the past few months’ things have been changing rapidly for me and my family. My mother had to move away due to my grandmother breaking her hip and had no one to help her. I helped my mother move and then clean her apartment since she left in such a rush. 
> 
> After I finished with my mother’s apartment I myself had to move due to increasing dangerous issues in my last apartment. Now I am settled and feeling good about life again I am back and hopefully I keep up this time and not wait another two months before updating again. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and remember my only beta is my husband and even he misses a few things. So please excuse any grammar and spelling issues we have missed.

Garrus growled when he jumped awake, looking around he noticed he was in an alleyway with weight pressing down on his chest. He felt slightly better that for once he was able to wake up without cumming in his plates but the latest dream he had of Shepard was amazing. He breathed in hard only to have something soft tickle his nose, looking down he spotted why. It was Shepard passed out and mostly naked draped on his chest, her hair was flowing around him and it was what tickled his nose. He looked at her naked form with only a boot still on, one pant leg trapped along with her underwear and her bra pushed up to reveal her breasts.

He slowly remembered what brought them there and all that he had done to her. Spirits it wasn't a dream, Garrus was cursing himself at his actions and the slowly oozing wound on her shoulder from his bite. He wondered how they would escape the alleyway when Shepard suddenly shifted and Garrus groaned at the feeling of her vaginal walls squeeze his cock and the knot that kept him locked to her. He calmed down enough to look at the wound on her neck.

Garrus forgot to breath as the sight of the slowly closing wound, he had done it, he marked her. There was one problem though, he wasn't marked, and that needed to be fixed. That or they put some medi gel on the wound and heal the bite without scaring. Erasing the huge issue and leaving Garrus alone, but he needed to see if that is what Shepard wanted.

Garrus was disgusted with how he had practically cornered Shepard to agree to be his mate. Only to half ass it and only have her marked, he needed his own mark from her or the bond only showed that she was his mistress. Garrus stopped his racing mind as he felt himself slide out of Shepard's hot wet body.

Garrus sighed in a relief till he smelt other males and growled in jealousy and the urge to keep his scent on her raged within him. He quickly maneuvered her body to dress her, she was dead weight as he angled her uncovered leg to pull up her underwear. He smirked as he stopped his cum from leaking out of her body and locking his scent with hers till her next shower. Next he pulled up her pants and tried to fix her bra to get it covering her breasts again. He then moved to grab her shirt and get it over her head and maneuver her arms into the sleeves.

Garrus grunted at the effort to understand human clothing and didn't even try to struggle with the buttons and grabbed her boot and struggle to understand how that works. He was able to get it on her foot but the strings he ignored. He grabbed his glove and codpiece to put on everything and then ponder on the best way to escape the alley without every turian they passed staring at them.

Garrus quickly pulled up his omni-tool and hack into the alarm system and set off a fake fire alarm. The loud buzzing started and Garrus was surprised the Shepard seemed to sleep through it and he watched turians run from the shopping district. After a few minutes he slowly walked out of the alley and glanced around. Seeing the coast was clear he made a run for it and took every back way he could think of back to his quarters and get Shepard in his bed.

He needed to talk to her properly, clean her wound and possibly get her begging for him again if she did want this relationship. Within ten minutes he snuck his way into the living quarters but thought better of going to his rooms. He needed his time alone with Shepard and knowing what so many turians had witnessed, he was sure sooner or later his father and Saren would find out then hunt him down and get answers. He worried how his father will react, it was a stain to his father's pride knowing his son was sold and had a sexual relationship with his owner now Garrus had mated to his former owner and could see his father gain a heart attack over the shock.

He quickly hacked his way into Shepard's room and locked everything down. He hoped no one could hack their way past his firewalls till everything between him and Shepard was worked out. He needed to focus on her and with everyone wanting to either kill their barely budding relationship he needed to hide away till they worked out everything. Hopefully his fellow turians would know better than interrupt a mating turian and how even his father would face his wrath should he be interrupted.

Garrus made his way into the room that smelled heavily of her and laid her down before heading into the bathroom to find something to clean her off with. He growled in frustration finding no clothes to wipe away the blood and clean everything. Moving back into the bedroom he pulled off her already ruined shirt and ripped that apart to make strips to clean her with.

Garrus hoped the shirt didn't mean anything to Shepard as he got one strip wet and another soaped up. He stripped out of his armor before laying himself on her bed and slowly trying to pull off her bra properly. He gave up after a few tugs and just cut the contraption off with his talons before pulling off each boot and then stripping away her pants and underwear.

He hissed in anger at seeing the red angry bite on her inner thigh and berated himself for his carelessness as he slowly cleaned the wound and pulling a medi-gel from his armor and using it on her skin. Next he worked on any scratches he had made and slowly rubbed in lotion he had found on her nightstand into any reddened raw skin. Next he needed Shepard's opinion he couldn't do much to her bond mark without knowing her feelings on being mated to him.

He pushed her gently, "Shepard wake up."

She groaned before turning over trying to push away the offending hand on her shoulder. He chuckled lowly at her before shaking her a bit more, "Shepard we need to talk."

"Go away, I'm tired."

He shook his head before nipping her shoulder gently but firmly to get her attention. "Stephanie, wake up."

She squeaked at the light pinch before shoving at the large turian, "God damn it Garrus I'm tired."

Shepard slowly focused on Garrus and wondered why he was in her room, in her bed, and only in his under suit. She then focused on the cold air hitting her skin and noticed how very naked she was. She then remembered her 'conversation' with him in the alley way and blushed so hard that she was sure her face turned the same blood red color as her hair.

"Shit! We… we had sex! In public. Oh fucking Christ! You bit me! We're… we're mated…"

Shepard looked at him with her mouth parted, her eyes started to water in happiness and her mouth was slowly breaking out into a happy grin over the events. Till she realized he wanted to talk about something. That's why he had woken her up, he had finally come out of his haze and wanted to talk to her about it. She glanced around spotting the medi-gel and other cleaning items. He wanted to heal the wound and forget he had ever claimed her. She quickly grew cold and snapped her mouth shut before turning her focus to something else, like her slowly growing blue toes. She needed a blanket or something, what little warmth she had seemed to have left her.

"What do you want Garrus?"

Garrus watched her expressions and the growing happy expression that took over her blush after realizing he had laid a bond mark on her. Till she spotted the medi-gel and then her expression grew cold and Garrus swore he could feel the warmth be sapped out of the room. He had grown hope that she wanted the mark on her skin and grew confident at his assumption that she did want this between them.

He purred at her before nuzzling the mark making her suck in a breath, "Stephanie, tell me. Do you want my mark upon your neck?"

She hissed at him, "You talk first, why did you want to mark me?"

Garrus clicked at her, "Because I can't stop thinking about you." He said but his subvocals screamed, "I dream of you every night and no other can fulfill me as you seem to be able to do."

She hissed again before pulling away to glare at him in anger, "Bullshit! You've been screwing Nyreen daily for the past month. How am I supposed to assume you want to be mated to a human when you have something closer to home to warm your bed."

It was Garrus' turn to growl in anger, "Who the fuck told you I've been screwing Nyreen?"

Shepard jumped out of the bed and grabbed the sheet to pull around her body to cover herself up from his gaze. "Nyreen did! Practically rubbed my nose in the fact that now that your back with your own kind you've been fucking her daily. Then confessing to her about how you were so happy that you no longer needed to fuck a human to make sure she doesn't sell your ass."

Garrus growled before stalking the small human only covered in the thin sheet that did little to hide her body. "I screwed that bitch once and she left me more pent up after our quick fuck then I have been since basic. Why in spirits names do you think I've been more hostile as the month has progressed? I haven't been able to get you out of my mind! I have been literally dreaming of you allowing me back into your bed and body. I went into a rage every time some male comes close to you, I wanted to beat Thane when he took you shopping. I want you and only you! I have to fight Nyreen off daily because despite her eagerness to be bent over any object and fucked, I refuse to because our one screw left me feeling like I cheated on you!"

Shepard stared at Garrus in wonder, he really wanted her. Her heart seemed to skip a beat at every omission and was surprised she was still standing. Her legs seemed to wobble and she felt hot tears make their way down her cheeks. "You… really want me? Even though I'm human? My race enslaved yours and you still want me? Even though I can't give you children, or a normal life and more than likely everyone will hate you for your choice. Even though I was with Nihlus?"

Garrus slowly walked up to her, afraid she would try and bolt and run from him. He pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck before pressing his forehead to hers. "I've messed up in a lot of ways Shepard, but you seem to be the only thing I have done right. Yes, I want you and everyone else can deal if they don't like my choice. The Nihlus thing I can get over, it wasn't the first time between you two and I feel like I deserve it for screwing around with Nyreen."

He nuzzled her again before pulling her closer, "the only thing we need to rectify is the bond mark."

Shepard looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

Garrus chuffed out a sigh, "Without my own matching bond mark your marked as a mistress not my proper mate. We need to fix that, I refuse to have you as anything less than my proper mate."

Shepard looked up to him in happiness, he never needed to tell her that. She didn't know about that little turian fact and probably never would have known unless Nihlus had told her if he ever noticed Garrus lacked the matching mark. Shepard smiled before walking to a closest and opened it up to pull out a duffle bag. She rifled through it till she found the plate softener that Liara had purchased for her when she first got Garrus.

She passed the little tube to Garrus and he looked at it questioning till his visor seemed to translated the writing and his mandibles fluttered before widening into a turian smile.

"Been thinking of this Shepard?"

She blushed slightly, "No I just… brought some of those items that were found in one of the boxes."

Garrus looked at her quizzically, "I'm pretty sure I hid those boxes."

Shepard laughed, "Hide them better! Liara found them when she raided my apartment when we ran from the Citadel after the attack."

Garrus nodded in understanding, there was no way she could have found the boxes with him and Nihlus hovering over her when she was in her home. Liara must have searched for them after the attack and they were both in surgery. He prayed the asari left behind some of the more… playful toys and items.

"So… You want this Shepard? I know I do… but you never told me how you felt about this. We can still heal your mark… and you could find something closer to home."

She smiled at him, "You really need to ask big guy? Why else would I have freaked out the way I did? Plus, I really don't need to find something closer to home, we've both seen how my efforts came out."

Garrus felt his mandibles flutter in a wide smile before looking over the directions and opened the tube and went into the bathroom to first apply the substance to his softer hide of his neck after removing his under suit. As he waited the required fifteen minutes he helped Shepard clean her bond mark of the remaining blood before leaving it to slowly close on its own. Next he washed the softener off and slowly climbed into bed with Shepard.

He purred into her ear before pulling her close to him, "I need you again Stephanie."

She looked at him, "Really?"

He nodded, "I have a whole month of pent up…" He purred in her ear again, "Stress, to work though. First though I need your bite."

Shepard nodded as she licked at his neck making him purr in her ear as he nuzzled her mark. It was going to kill him to stop himself from biting her again as she marked him properly. Before he could think he felt her teeth latch onto his neck. He growled before positioning himself between her legs and feeling his cock start to emerge from his plates. He felt her teeth press into his hide and knew that her blunt little teeth were going to hurt but knew instinct would take control and he would enjoy every second of the pain. He roared in pleasure as her blunt teeth finally broke through the soft hide and he simultaneously buried himself in her soft body.

Neither could escape the other now, they were mated and nothing would change it.

* * *

 

Nihlus watched with Jack as Garrus tried his hardest to sneak his way into the living area and then hack his way into Shepard's quarters. He held a passed out Shepard and Nihlus was proud his friend finally took the plunge and admitted his feelings to Shepard.

"Finally."

Jack laughed next to him, "They just had sex Nihlus. The reason why Garrus is sneaking around is because they didn't do much talking."

"What do you mean?"

She sighed at him, "I mean, that they didn't confess shit. That's why he's sneaking around, he's trying to get privacy to ask the hard questions now."

"You telling me those two just fucked and didn't say shit about what's really happening between them."

"Yes, you dumb ass. If they had worked out their feelings, they both would have walked around here with their chests puffed out in fulfillment and to hell with what people thought."

"So he's what? Going to hold them up in her quarters till she wakes up and he gets his answers and hopeful confessions?"

Jack nodded before looking back at the large dark chocolate brown turian with striking green eyes. She never really noticed his features till now, his white colony markings were beautiful on his plates and they made him look even darker but brought out the almost neon green color so much more. She now understood why in his papers he was sold for breeding contracts. His colors were beautiful, Jack shook herself and wanted to beat her own ass for getting lost in school girlish thoughts over a turian she had in all ways abused. She pushed the little girlish thoughts away and focused on Shepard's relationship.

"I bet you right now he's trying to get her to understand how he feels or understand her feelings. Then possibly move on to work out all his stress."

Both Nihlus and Jack laughed at the pun before jumping at the rough voice behind them, "We have an issue guys."

They both turned around to see Wrex and Grunt looking at the quarters located a little further down as a male turian with similar markings to Garrus stomp out yelling at someone behind him still in his rooms.

"No son of mine would willingly mate a human! Her race enslaved us and I'll be damned by the spirits before I allow her to continue to manipulate my son."

He stomped his way to where Nihlus and Jack stood, because they stood in Garrus' doorway watching the drama unfold. Behind the male, ran out two female turians, both with more feminine blue colony markings very similar to Garrus' and the older turian in front of them.

The male hissed at Jack before looking at Nihlus, "where is that idiot of a son of mine."

Nihlus hissed back not fearing the angered male despite his lineage and higher standing. "He's not here."

Nihlus' subvocals screamed at the male to back the fuck off and understand his son's feelings. The male's subvocals replied that Nihlus better show some respect to his highers. Nihlus hissed again, "I show respect to Shepard and her crew for not only saving my ass but then freeing not only me but others that include not only your son but your daughter as well."

The females behind Garrus' father tried to pull the turian away but only received his insults. Nihlus recognized Solana and grew angered at her father as he screamed at both of them for their lack of insult over Garrus' actions. Garrus' mother seemed to gain the brunt of his father's insults for raising a disobedient and undisciplined son. It was her fault that Garrus grew up to be a horrible turian and lacked honor to follow turian culture. Then he yelled about how they can be so calm that Garrus had mated a human.

Wrex stepped forward pushing Nihlus out of the way before looking down at the old turian. Before growling at the male, "You have a problem with my sister?"

Grunt shoved his way forward as well, "My battle master is one of the strongest to exist and is sister to all of the Urdnot clan. Any male and his clan should be honored to be tied to such a strong female."

The male turian didn't know when to back down and only seemed to try and intimidate Wrex with no luck as he stepped forward and got in Wrex's face. "I have an issue with that human whore you all seem to think is the best thing to grace this base. I should feel honored to have a black stain smeared on my families name because my son was thinking with his cock? If he wanted a quick fuck any turian female would have been a better choice than that human whore."

Grunt growled at the insult to not only his battle master but his mother. "Watch your tongue turian or I'll rip it out of your mouth and show it to you before I make you eat it. It is an honor your son is even allowed in the same room as my mother and still hold his organs within his gullet."

Wrex laughed at the anger Grunt was unleashing to the older turian. Never fuck with young krogan and insult his mother. Before the other turian could fling more insults a loud roar was heard from Shepard's quarters and everyone quickly shifted their attention to the red locked door. Garrus' father quickly turned and tried to hack his way into the room, luckily he was denied. He ranted for a bit still trying to open the door as it kept making horrible beeping at every denial till Legion showed up. The turian grabbed the geth and forced him over to the door.

"Open the door!"

Legion barely looked at the lock before turning to it and playing with the interface. It turned green and before anyone could think to grab the older turian and haul him away from the room, he rushed in. within seconds they heard more roaring with some screaming and a loud human voice yelling at the turian for interrupting.

Everyone ran into the room to find Garrus tackling his father and growling in a territorial rage. As Shepard rushed to the bedroom door wrapped in a sheet with blue blood dripping down her lips. Grunt sniffed before recoiling slightly at the smell of Shepard's arousal. Wrex laughed at Grunt's reaction knowing no son wanted to smell their parent's arousal. He walked up to the fighting turians and grabbed Garrus by his cowl and threw him toward Shepard.

Garrus jumped to his feet and grabbed Shepard and continued to growl at everyone in the room. His eyes landed on Nihlus and growled louder challenging the turian to fight for mating rights. Nihlus hummed at Garrus declining the challenge and giving up any rights to Shepard. Garrus hummed in acceptance but barely calmed down before holding Shepard to him, his talons ripping into the sheet in his tight hold.

She nuzzled his unscarred mandible to keep the enraged turian calm as his father got up huffing before looking at his son in anger.

"You stupid pup! How could you! With a human, her race enslaved us and yet you chose her over any other female on this base. Are you so enslaved to her will you throw away your future?"

Garrus growled in anger, "She is all I want! She didn't know of my feelings or my wanting to mate her till today. She had just accepted my feelings when you interrupted us!"

Garrus' father refused to believe any of it and started to pace around. "We can still fix this. Maybe a few does of medi-gel will heal the marks and we can forget you lapse of common sense. I'll find the best plastic surgeon and make sure the scars are gone."

Garrus growled in anger before trying to jump his father again in anger but his need to hold on to Shepard overrode his need for a fight. "I am not annulling this mark! I have mated with Shepard and I refuse to back out. Turians don't get divorced and my bond mark will never leave. Deal with it father, and I doubt many will have issues with my choice in a mate soon."

"You are being stubborn and I refuse to allow this human into our clan and acknowledge her as your mate." Before the male could run from the sight of his son latched onto the small human Garrus noticed his mother and sister waiting at the door before entering Shepard's quarters. Garrus acknowledged them and they slowly entered, both quickly grabbed the older Vakarian male and apologized to Shepard for the male's rude behavior.

Nihlus started feel awkward and pulled Jack out of Shepard's quarters. Jack hissed at him, "What are you doing I wanted to see what she would say to them."

Nihlus shook his head, "We can't interfere. We're not family to Shepard or Garrus and negotiations are going to start."

"What the hell are you talking about why do Wrex and Grunt get to stay?"

Nihlus growled at her in irritation but tried to calm down. It wasn't her fault she didn't know anything about turian mating customs. Nihlus took a deep breath as he took her back to the rooms he shared with Garrus.

"Turians from higher standing families like the Vakarian's don't get to just pick their mates. Both families need to go over the pro's and con's of joining their clans together. If it would bring the family standing down the request to mate will be more than likely declined especially for the females in the family. If it remains the same it can still be declined if one or both families think their pups can find a worthier mate or it can be accepted to continue the line if the child is considered old. No one passes the chance to climb the social ranks so if the mating brings your clan higher it will always be accepted."

"Of course both families will negotiate over who will be taken into which clan. Usually females are taken into the male's clan but on occasion it's the male that climbs the social ladder. In Garrus' case he ignored this old tradition knowing his family wouldn't approve. Unless Shepard was offered turian citizenship her status is less than that of a barefaced turian. So it stains his family's honor for mating below his social rank. It's like that weird human story about a prince marring a servant, no one but the two in love accept the arrangement. Only turians in low social standing can freely pick their mates."

"Adding insult to injury Garrus has not only mated below his standing but to a different race. Ever since our enslavement turians have stopped mating outside their species, some turians have even abandoned their mates that weren't turians. As horrible and dishonorable as that is we accepted it because of the betrayal we have suffered. Garrus may be forced from his clan and his markings burned from his plates or he may be forced to take a proper turian mate and hide his bond with Shepard."

Jack was left stunned looking at Nihlus like he was insane, "Why the hell did we get them together then?!"

Nihlus flinched at her scream but sighed, "I truly don't know. It's not because I want to see Garrus be torn between his people and family or because it could help human-turian relations but because I see how they look at each other. The only thing I can so is hope the spirits take pity on those two and help lessen the backlash this will cause."

Jack sighed before plopping herself down on the uncomfortable couch. "So why is Wrex and Grunt still in the room with them?"

Nihlus took a seat in a reclining chair before trying to relax his body. "They announced themselves as her family not only as her brother but her son."

Jack nodded before glancing around and popping back up to look at the door, "Where is Legion?"

* * *

 

Garrus huffed at his mother and sister trying to get them to understand he needed to be left with Shepard but they pulled his father to Shepard's couch and sat down. His mother looked at him and trilled the need to have a word with him and his intended mate. Garrus replied that she was already his mate but accepted that maybe he needed to just face his actions and talk to his family. As he pulled Shepard back into the safety of her room he noticed both Grunt and Wrex found comfortable walls to lean on and waited.

Garrus knew what was coming, and even the krogans knew. They were going to have unity negotiations and possible punishments for his disregard for traditions and his mating below his rank. Shepard looked up at him in a question when the door closed.

"Shepard we need to get dressed."

She nodded, "I'm going to take a leap of faith and assume your family wants to talk about this."

Garrus nodded before dragging her to the bathroom to wash up his wound and clean the blue blood that was drying on her lips. "I think they want to negotiate about this."

Shepard nodded, "so are they going to have us go through proper mating negotiations."

Garrus was slightly taken aback, "You know about this?"

She nodded as she washed her face, "Nihlus informed me of what higher standing families expect and do when someone wants to take a mate. Usually its older families that still follow this old tradition."

Garrus nodded slowly, "Did he tell you what may happen to someone that mates below the clan's standing?"

"No, why is it bad?"

Garrus shook his head and refused to allow Shepard to know what he might be in for. He didn't want her be back out just so he would be saved from being banished from his clan. "It will be fine Shepard, they can't fight us on this and have nothing to hold over me to stop my wish to be with you."

She smiled before pushing at him slightly, "damn it Vakarian I never blush yet you seem to turn me into a schoolgirl with your smooth talk."

Garrus chuffed at her but was lost on her example and decided to look up the expression later. She left him in the bathroom to start pulling on her cloths, he quickly cleaned up the left over blood on his neck and pulled his under suit and armor back on before meeting her at the door to the living room.

"So… We have to do this?"

Garrus chuffed again, "Commander Shepard afraid of some unity negotiations? I thought you were badass Shepard."

"I am badass but I don't play well with others, especially when they undermine my decisions."

Garrus pressed his crest to her soft forehead, "It'll be fine Shepard. Just ignore my father and any racist comments he makes and if he gets to annoying you can sick Grunt on him."

"Wait, what? Why is Grunt here?"

Garrus shrugged, "I guess we will find out why they stayed behind. Nihlus dragged Jack away but seemed to have forgotten the krogans."

Shepard nodded at her mate and felt her heart skip a beat to the omission of him being her mate. They're practically married and Shepard couldn't help the goofy smile that graced her face. That was till she walked into her front room and was confronted by one very angry looking male turian, two females that looked like they had no opinion and two growling krogan that kept glancing at Garrus' father. If their looks could kill he would have had his plates pulled off one by one slowly, fringe first.

Shepard quickly pulled her Commander Shepard face on and steeled her spine for what was to come. She pulled all of her knowledge together on turian customs and negotiation tactics. First his father will act like a complete ass and will pull anything out to see if he could manipulate her into giving up her new found happiness. Threats to Garrus will be the first to be thrown at her, next her own standing in the turian resistance operations he may even know about her frequent visits to the children she had rescued and threaten them.

If threats don't work next will be a ploy to appeal to her honor and Garrus' honor. What Garrus' father didn't know is that she could give a crap about her honor and would respect Garrus' decision to stay with her. Next would be possible banishment for Garrus and being banned from his family, Shepard knew that and was sure Garrus had hidden that possibility from her. Shepard wasn't stupid and after her little talk with Nihlus about turian mating customs she had looked over everything she could find about turian customs.

Even bribing a turian named Gavorn to smuggle her data pads about turian customs since it turned out she had for some reason be barred from the turian databases. Her data pads ranged from simple holidays to military credentials and family tiers. She had soaked up everything she had read and was going to use all the knowledge she had gathered for this. Too bad she skirted turian mating rituals and will be unprepared for anything Garrus surprises her with. Like his own need for a mark or she would be nothing more than a mistress but at least she might have a few nice surprises. She sat down in a loveseat across from his family and waited for his father to speak first. Garrus quickly took the seat next to her, she quickly grabbed his talons and fumbled for a second till she found a comfortable way to hold his hand. She may be Commander Fucking Shepard but she still needed a little reassurance from Garrus.

Shepard knew that because her family was obviously not on the base and couldn't start the soon to be yelling match she would need to wait to be addressed by his father. What she was unprepared for was a gruff rumble of words coming out of Wrex's mouth.

"What are your issues with accepting my sister within your clan?"

Shepard quickly glanced from Wrex in astonishment to Garrus in question. Garrus' father noted her glances and quickly jumped at her confusion. "Is it true the male krogan is considered your brother, because if not he will need to leave the room. Only family can be a part of unity negotiations, as for the krogan that claims to be your son he needs to leave."

Shepard immediately understood why Wrex had spoken, by claiming to be her brother he was the oldest male in her family and had the highest standing. She looked at Garrus' father and smiled sweetly, she knew if anyone that knew her saw this smile they knew she was out for blood. "Wrex has claimed me as a sister to his clan and Grunt is in fact my son."

Garrus' father looked like he had swallowed a sour lemon as he looked to Grunt and back to Shepard. She knew what he was thinking, Grunt looked to at least be her age and there is no way she could have raised him. "My I ask how that is possible, he is a full grown krogan which takes a good fifty years at least. I may not be an expert on humans but I know that you cannot be that old."

Shepard nodded, "It is true I am not that old and humans tend to live about as long as turians but Grunt is not a normal krogan. I found him fully grown in a tank when I went after his 'father' upon the councils request to find Okeer and take him in for questioning. His 'father' was killed in a scuffle with some blue suns and all that was left of Okeer's research was Grunt."

"I didn't want the young krogan to be used in experiments and so I opened his tank. So in a way I had birthed him into his world, both he and Wrex consider me his mother. I am proud to call him son, and have even gone as far as travel to Tuchanka with him. I was there as he passed his rites and became an adult and was there as he killed his first thresher maw. Clan Urdnot welcomed not only him but me into their clan, we even gained a few breeding requests for our conquests."

Garrus' father looked to grow more and more angered as Shepard spoke, she was telling him all this because it displayed her strength and acceptance in more than just the human community. The male hissed, "is clan Urdnot within the seat of power? Or just a smaller clan needing warriors?"

Shepard smiled sweetly again and knew that this would be a kick to the quad if the male in front of her was krogan. "Clan Urdnot is the equivalent to the primarch's clan, and Wrex would be the equivalent to the primarch. He brought the clans on Tuchanka together much like the unification war here."

The male hissed again this time at Wrex, "Yet you abandon your people to go gallivanting around the galaxy with this human instead of watching over your people and planet."

Wrex laughed, "My brother is good enough to watch over my throne while I help relations with other planets. Shepard's influence help's me and my people by connecting me to other races and earning their ear or favor. Grunt is also proving to be a great krogan and may one day succeed me and take my throne. If my children don't beat him to it, thankfully Shepard has had a hand in the raising of my young and has taught them respect. The likelihood of any of them killing me to gain my throne is low."

Garrus' father growled but calmed down when the older female touched his talon lightly. "Fine they may join our negotiations. Let's start off with introductions, my name is Vitis Vakarian. My mate," he motioned to the older female next to him, "Plina Vakarian and I believe you know my daughter Solana Vakarian. We are here about the unity negotiation for my son Garrus Vakarian."

Wrex stepped forward, "I am Urdnot Wrex and my nephew Urdnot Grunt. I warn you we are missing a few family members but in later negotiations we can bring them in. My sister Urdnot Stephanie Jane Shepard wishes to be recognized as Garrus Vakarian's mate and join his clan."

Vitis growled, "you assume there will be more negotiations?"

Wrex smiled, "I know there will be."

Vitis grunted before moving on, "What can she bring to the Vakarian clan? Her position is greatly lowered since she will be unable to birth any pups and is useless to carry on the Vakarian name."

Wrex growled but quickly stopped as he thought of a solution. "If Shepard allows it and they later wish to breed they can get a surrogate mother."

"A What?"

"Surrogate mother, a human solution to breeding problems. If the female cannot carry the child or is infertile they would ask another female to become the host for the pregnancy and even use one of the female's eggs. After the birth the pup would be handed over to Shepard and Garrus to raise, the pup would be of Garrus blood but not Shepard's. If they wish they could do the opposite and get Shepard pregnant and give birth to a human pup. There are ways around her unable to carry his pups or his fathering her pups. Do not insult my intelligence over a minor issue, I know even turians use these procedures to breed."

Vitis nodded his head slowly, "Fine, but the issue still stands what can she bring to the Vakarian clan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter and hope I don't take to long for the next one. I know I did post a little one-shot and in it I revealed that soon I will be nixing the lemon and smutty scenes mainly because I reviewed the rules and found out MA ratings were not allowed.
> 
> Which depresses me since I love writing those scenes. So I may take them out of the but I have an account with AO3 (Archive of Our Own) with the same name and all, when I take it out here it will still be there.
> 
> Please remember I love feedback and would love to hear your thoughts on this latest chapter.


End file.
